My Father's Friend
by Ulquiorra9000
Summary: The orphaned daughter of the last Duke of Callone VI sets her mind to mercenary work, hoping to raise the money to live comfortably with her sister as well as find the man who had betrayed their father when bloody rebellion struck.
1. Chapter 1 Paper and Rain

**My Father's Friend**

**Chapter 1: Paper and Rain**

_**Blossom park, Bunkieki outer district, Callone VI,**_

_**Outworlds Alliance,**_

_**April 14, 3076**_

The square sheet of colored paper was creased, folded, and contorted smoothly in the hands of a nineteen-year-old girl sitting on a park bench, with a handful of young kids watching her progress with eager eyes. The girl allowed a small smile to cross her lips as she focused on her work, her dextrous fingers manipulating the crackling paper with well-practiced movements. After a few final, tiny folds, the creation was complete: a small, red and green paper crane held on the girl's open palm. Amazed, the children cheered and crowded forth to look at the delicate paper bird, and the girl astounded them further when she tugged on the little crane's tail and made the wings flap up and down.

"Whoooaaa! That's so cool, lady!" a boy exclaimed, leaning closer to watch.

"Thank you." The girl, whose name was Jenna Alcatar, extended her hand toward him, offering the crane. "Why don't you take it home with you? I'm sure your family will like it."

"Oooooh, he gets it?" the other kids said with disappointment, watching the boy accept the bird. Jenna turned to the other kids, her expression kind as she settled back in the wooden park bench. "It's all right. I can make more of these another day. I like to come by this park often."

The kids withdrew, satisfied. "I'd like one that's blue and green," one boy requested.

"A pink one for me!" a girl insisted.

"No, a solid red one would be best, I say," asserted another boy.

"Run along, now," Jenna smiled and waved a hand. The delighted kids scurried off, each one fumbling to look at the origami crane that the first boy had. Jenna drew in a breath of warm spring air and looked around at the park she was in, an expanse of flattened hills lined with stone walkways, benches, flower gardens, and most all, blossom trees imported from the nearby Draconis Combine. For variety, a few Western tree species were here too, brought over from the neighboring Federated Suns. There were plenty of other people here, jogging, walking their dogs, or just enjoying the scenery as a break form the steel-and-concrete jungle that was Bunkieki, the capital of Callone VI.

Jenna loved it here. This park was just across the street from the old motel that she and her younger sister May lived in, a makeshift orphanage run by its widower owner Old Marty. Not every day, but on many days Jenna would come here to the blossom park to spend some time to herself, to get away from the madness of the city and from the cruel blows that fate had dealt to her and to May.

_Ha ha. Cruel blows? Fate? Now I'm just getting carried away, _Jenna thought with an amused grin, leaning back in the bench and closing her eyes. _I just like to come here, where I can forget about what happened to my family, when my father the Duke and the others succumbed to rebellion. May and I are the only ones who carry on the Alcatar bloodline, but our royal family is done for. Now, we're just two girls in a big city._

The sheet of gray clouds overhead roiled a little bit, threatening rain any moment now. Jenna opened her eyes to stare up at the gray ceiling, then blinked as a water drop fell from the heavens and onto the park bench next to her, striking with a little _plop_. Jenna's stomach lurched. _Yikes! I'd better get moving. I don't want to get soaked! _Standing up rather too quickly, Jenna felt light-headed for a second, then got her bearings straight and hurried down the park's main path, her tennis shoes slapping on the stone.

Jenna felt a few more raindrops fall onto her jacket and on her jeans, encouraging her to speed up and reach the park's edge at an intersection. She stood on the sidewalk, waiting for the pedestrian light to beckon. After a bright silver car zoomed right by her, Jenna saw the light change and hurried across the street, safely reaching the other side and slowing down to a trot toward Old Monty's orphanage. The building had actually been built as a single-floor motel, but the building had distinctly medieval English-style architecture, even though a sushi restaurant with signs in Japanese characters was right down the street, packed with a dinner crowd. Reflecting on the curious English-Japanese cultural blend of Callone VI, Jenna strode through the front doors of the orphanage just in time to avoid the sudden downpour of rain. Her clothing and shoulder-length brown hair were already half-soaked with light rain, however, and Jenna shivered and sneezed in the lobby.

"Jeez, big sis. You and your rain..." a happy voice floated down the slightly shabby but well-lit hallway, and red-haired May Alcatar trotted along, her brown eyes bright and energetic. Three elementary school-aged kids tagged along with her, panting from what was probably a recently-completed game of tag with May. Although sixteen years old, May got along well with the younger inhabitants of the orphanage, who ranged from six years old to fifteen.

"It's not _my _rain," Jenna rolled her eyes with a chuckle as she shed her jacket to dry off. She wore a short-sleeved polo shirt underneath. "I just don't mind the rainy weather here. It's relaxing."

"Yeah, most people think the rain is all depressing and dramatic," May made a funny face. Jenna draped her jacket on a shoulder and walked down the hall with her sisters and orphanage roommates. "I mean, every time I see a movie and there's a break-up or fist fight or something, the weather comes at their beck and call and pours all over them and -"

"Yes, I get it. It rains in every drama movie you ever watch," Jenna couldn't resist a laugh as she opened the door to her and May's room and entered. "But shouldn't you watch the news too, or something educational? Mom and Dad always said..."

The other kids wandered off, bored, as May followed her bigger sister into their room and closed the door, turning on the bare-bulb light. "I _know _what they would say about how I spend my time," she joked, but Jenna could hear the bitter undertones and instantly regretted mentioning their parents. "Less fun and more work. Like old and serious people who have a planet to manage."

_Well, I was being groomed as the future Callone VI Duchess and you as a royal family manager, _Jenna figured, making sure to keep these thoughts to herself.

Unsure what to say next, Jenna simply dragged over the desk's chair and placed it in front of the room's window, watching the darkening city and the rain that fell in sheets, droplets of it running down the glass. The torrent hammered on the orphanage's roof like machine gun fire.

Jenna pressed her nose to the cool glass, straining to read the city's various neon lights and bill boards from here. Some of them were in English, offering personal services and shop discounts and public service messages. Others were in Japanese, the characters difficult for Jenna to interpret. Many people of Callone VI were bilingual to varying extents, but Jenna had always found foreign languages rather tricky to handle. Japanese art, on the other hand, was a little easier for her to master, as her collection of self-made origami on the wall's shelf suggested.

May crept closer to Jenna, a slightly playful air about her; she was a restless one, as Jenna had often reminded her. She looked out the window too, making a face. "Too much rain."

"I don't think so, really," Jenna admitted, not taking her eyes off the weather outside. The room's clock ticked steadily. "Rain is a carrier of life, you know, not only life often develops in water but because rain can soothe a drought, water forests, give animals something to drink..."

"Ehhh, this again? Borrrring!" May complained, turning away and flopping onto her bed, but she was only teasing. She reached out and drew a magazine closer to her, not really reading its contents as she flicked through the pages. She was quiet for a moment, then said softly, "Hey, big sis?"

"What is it?" Jenna asked, turning around in her chair. May didn't look up.

"Are you still going to go with your plan? Join a merc band and go from system to system, fighting for C-Bills?"

Jenna's breath caught in her throat. She tried to calm herself down, taking a deep breath. "Yes, May, I'm ready. Practice nights in Old Monty's old simulator is just part of it. I've given it a lot of thought, and I believe this is the best way to bring us a new source of money, since Old Monty is kind to us but his business is faltering somewhat. Plus, remember that we can't live here forever. We ought to have our own house sometime."

Indeed, there was a Battlemech simulator in the private quarters of the orphanage's owner, but old Monty was a kind man who let Jenna use it as she liked. She had real Battlemech training, even in the Battlemech-poor Outworlds Alliance. Being close to both the FedSuns and Draconis Combine, however, Callone VI acted as a junction between the three nations, giving the world much wealth and influence, its defense force fielding a standing 'mech army uncharacteristically powerful and large for Periphery world. Callone VI's true backbone was organized crime, but good relations with the Davions and Kuritans helped too.

And it all used to belong to Jenna's dad, Duke Alfred Alcatar of Callone VI, and would have been Jenna's next if not for Richard Marshall and his Freedom's Thunderbolt rebellion. Jenna tried not to dwell on that.

"I bet it'll be cool, being a mercenary warrior," May suggested. "Right? What kind of Battlemech will you use? Maybe an _Atlas_? I've seen videos of that one before. It's my favorite!"

Jenna laughed. "No way, May. A mercenary company that would hire me would be too poor or too small for a 'mech like that! I've been watching the news very closely, and I know about several merc groups arriving here in Bunkieki starting tomorrow. One of them is called Carter's Wolverines, and they're looking for small-timers or beginners who have enough skills and loyalty."

Jenna remembered watching the news a few days back, one quiet evening while the other children of the orphanage were asleep. Carter's Wolverines was a group that intended to be a full Company, but needed to recruit four warriors to make their fire-support Lance. They already had an assault and scout Lance, and now all sharp-shooters and missile junkies were welcome to try out. Although she was far from a master Mechwarrior, her simulator performances were consistent and encouraging. Before the Alcatar family had been overthrown, Jenna had piloted some of Alfred's royal guard 'mechs at age 15 and found them quite comfortable.

Pretty funny that a gentle older sister who liked origami also liked stomping around in multi-ton war machines, May had always said. Well, Jenna figured she was just... versatile.

"The other children here think of you as their replacement mom, you know," May smiled, as though testing Jenna's resolve. "They'll miss you, I bet."

"I've made sure to explain that I'll be going away for a while, but will definitely be coming back with money to make all our lives better," Jenna reassured her sister. Then she smiled. "Though Michael was still pretty reluctant to let me go."

"He looks up to you more than the others," May shrugged at the mention of one of their fellow orphans, then grinned. "He'll probably look up to me next, even though I'm mostly a playmate for him. But I like kids."

"As do I," Jenna agreed, then got up from her chair and stretched out on her bed, resting her head on her hands. Her light brown hair spilled across the worn pillow and sheets. She stared up at the ceiling. "I can't help it, I'm inspired by the owner of this converted orphanage. Monty, who was a rough-and-tough mercenary, settled down here and bought this motel with his wife, until she passed away and he converted the motel into his orphanage to give shelter and hope to those who had none. We were practically homeless for three years in order to hide from Marshall's forces, but Old Monty took us right in as soon as he found us."

A look of mingled gratitude and deep anger crossed May's face. "And who knew that he'd be housing royal fugitives like us? Old Monty keeps us safe from that evil man, that Richard Marshall who slaughtered our family and became the Chairman of all Callone VI! And Dad's best friend and adviser, that Alexander Taylor guy, went missing right before the attack and never re-appeared since. I can't believe he'd abandon us like that. I wonder if..."

"Hey." Jenna's tone was sharp as she bolted upright, giving her sister an equally piercing look. "We promised each other not to dwell on the past, remember?"

May dropped her gaze. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I just... well, it's not something I can forget so easily. Every day I remember that we lived in a palace and were the most important kids on Callone VI. And now it's all gone."

"Well, we can thank Monty for all he's done, after all," Jenna gave her sister an encouraging smile. She shifted over and sat on the edge of her bed, hands folded in her lap. "When I head downtown to try and join a mercenary group, I'll make sure to earn enough C-Bills to buy a comfortable house for the both of us, okay? I can do it, I know I can."

"Now that's the big sister I know," May glowed. "And enough money for the other kids here to live on their own too, when they grow up?"

"Well... I'll have to see about that," Jenna winced, trying to imagine the staggering sum needed to buy so much housing. "But I can at least give Monty enough money to improve the orphanage and make his life easier. We owe him more than we could truly ever pay."

Silently agreeing to her sister's words, May looked out the window them back at Jenna. "Oh, and you're still planning to disguise yourself while you work as a mercenary Mechwarrior, aren't you? What kind of disguise are you going to use, anyway? You never told me."

"Oh? I didn't?" Jenna blinked. "Marshall can't find us if we just sit around in this orphanage or wander around the park, but any kind of armed work is bound to get his attention and make him chase us down. So, I'm going to go under a fake name, cut my hair short, and pose as a boy."

May burst out laughing, falling onto her bed and hugging herself. Jenna broke into a smile too, trying to hold back her own laughter. "Wh-what's so funny, May?"

"I can't imagine you doing that," May choked out, still consumed by mirth. "I mean, you have your tough side, but weren't you considered the 'paper rose' of the Alcatar family, because of your gentle ways and origami hobby?"

A mock, tough frown creased Jenna's brow. "Hey, don't underestimate me, sister. I can pilot a multi-ton walking war machine, as you've kindly pointed out before. Plus, I've sorted out appropriate mercenary clothing to bring along, and I've practiced speaking in a deeper voice."

May finally got a hold of herself, sitting cross-legged on her bed and giving Jenna an amused look. "Well, whatever it takes. Your profile picture on the holonet news and mercenary recruiting channels would give you away if you had your long hair and identified yourself as a girl. I can see it already: with your short hair and false name and gender, it'd be really hard for Marshall's intelligence bureau to realize who you are. Plus, you'd probably be operating on planets other than this one."

"As you said, whatever it takes," Jenna grinned, then settled back onto her bed. "I guess I'm all set. Do you know what Monty is going to make for dinner?"

"Nuh-uh," May shook her head, not amused with the change of topic. She perked up. "Come on, I want to hear your false voice. A few sentences?"

"No way."

"Not even a little? Don't you need to check that it's convincing?"

"Mmmmm... I guess." Jenna cleared her throat. "Is this convincing enough for you? No one will know who I really am."

"Wow, you really do sound different! If I closed my eyes I'd swear some random guy just came in here."

"Sounds like I really am all set."

"Indeed, Mr. Jenna."

"H-hey!"

"Just kidding..."

*o*o*o*o*

That evening, as Jenna stood before the orphanage's bathroom mirror and gently snipped her long locks away with a pair of barber's scissors, Jenna found it oddly fitting that she was using a false identity to work with mercenaries strictly for her personal benefit, and wouldn't invest the least bit of interest in any mercenary company's future. Snip, snip went the scissors as Jenna worked toward completing her disguise as a young man looking for easy cash as a mercenary. _It's a fitting strategy for me because the Alcatars were notorious for having strong mob ties on this planet for support, much to the chagrin of the democratic movement, the Freedom's Thunderbolt. Well, if I were ever to become a Duchess, maybe I'd ease off the mob connections and rule with my own power. I wonder why Dad didn't do that? His refusal to reform the Alcatars' shady ways cost him his family._

A lump formed in Jenna's throat at the thought, and she fought down an uneasy feeling. _Come on, Jenna, don't do that. You can't change the past, just work hard to make the future brighter for yourself and others. You can do it, no sweat._

Jenna smiled in reassurance as she cut away the last long lock of her hair and tossed it into the trash can. She set down the scissors on the sink with a clatter and leaned closer to the mirror to examine her handiwork. Her soft brown hair now only came down to her ears, molded in a typical style for young adult men around the city. She ran a hand through the short locks, curious at the odd feeling of short hair and lamenting how long it would take for her hair to fully grow back. It was a small price to pay, though, for the chance she had to do some good for her sister and others.

"Good afternoon. I'm interested in joining your company," Jenna told her reflection as practice, applying her false male voice. She felt a thrill of confusion and elation, almost tricking herself into thinking that the mirror was a glass panel with a short-haired boy on the other side talking to her. True, her face and body still looked rather feminine, but no one would really mind that as long as she could pilot a Battlemech well, and as long as she wore rather thick or baggy shirts and vests to hide her chest.

_Alexander Taylor, my father's friend. Or former friend, that is, _Jenna thought to herself as she toyed with her short hair a little more. _Where are you right now, and why did you abandon us when the Alcatars were lost? What role did you play? I intend to find you and get the answers to all these questions and more! This merc work will help me locate you, just you wait. Even if I can't rebuild my family, I want the full story. May and I ought to have at least that much, right?_


	2. Chapter 2 Carter's Wolverines

**My Father's Friend**

**Chapter 2: Carter's Wolverines**

_**Mercenary recruitment base, Bunkieki, Callone VI,**_

_**Outworlds Alliance,**_

_**April 15, 3076**_

A red taxi car sped right around another corner in down town Bunkieki, throwing up a sizzling spray of water from the street onto the sidewalk. Jenna hung on for dear life in the taxi's back seat, exasperated that she got what was probably the most reckless driver in the whole city. The sun was bright in the noon sky overhead, but it was a long way off from drying Bunkieki out from the heavy rains of last night. Large puddles of water were everywhere, and the humidity made the air feel thick and damp, a challenge to breathe. Several scattered white clouds floated happily in the sky, lazing around as they watched Callone VI's capital city go about its business.

"And here you are. Mercenary recruiting base," the taxi driver grinned as he brought the taxi to a screeching halt in front of a large complex of buildings. Jenna was thrown forward in her seat, the seat belt cutting into her stomach. She held back a yelp at the last second, shaking her head to clear it. _I'm already nervous, but getting thrown around in here isn't helping._

"Huh? This isn't the place?" the taxi driver squawked, catching Jenna's expression.

"N-No! I mean, yes, this is the right place. Thank you," Jenna said in a rush, hastily smiling and gesturing with her hands as she opened the side door and climbed out of the car. She handed over her C-Bill fare and gently slammed the door closed. The driver gave her a two-finger salute in response and tore down the street, kicking up more water onto the crowds of pedestrians on the sidewalks. Shaking her head with an amused grin, Jenna strode purposefully across the sidewalk and through the glass front doors of the merc recruitment base, putting on her best tough expression as she waded among the larger men and women in the base. It was almost like a convention; at least three or four mercenary groups were looking for new members, and plenty of people were here to answer the summons. There was certainly going to be some competition today.

The base had a few clerks, and after Jenna consulted one of them, the older man pointed down the hall. "Into Hangar A-3 is where you'll find Carter's Wolverines. They're one of the smaller groups, but they sound pretty tough. You sure you can make it here?"

"Of course I can," Jenna bristled, puffing out her chest. She wore dark cargo pants and boots, and a short-sleeved red tee with a gray vest over it. Fingerless black gloves encased her hands. "That's why I'm here."

With that, she strode down the hall and tried to find her way to Hangar A-3, then after taking a wrong turn, she rebounded and reached the hangar's entrance and went inside to conduct business. She was quite in awe at the sight.

The other side of the enormous hangar was open to the world outside, revealing the dropship landing pad right outside the hangar and the _Fortress_-class dropship that rested there. The round vehicle stood on its numerous thrusters and support pylons, silently watching various 'mechs and maintenance vehicles amble around it like children. Dozens of crew members, technicians, and mercenaries were all here, both in the hangar and on the outside landing pad, causing a great deal of noise from engines, 'mech footsteps, and shouted orders. There were also eight 'mech simulator stations along the left wall of the hangar, where several people were already trying out their skills to prove that they can be one of Carter's Wolverines.

In awe of the sight and unsure what to do, Jenna just stood there, gawking at the amazing sights and trying to make sense of all the motion and noise. She felt light-headed and frail, suddenly realizing what she was really getting herself into. _This is completely different from telling everyone "I want to be a mercenary!"__ back in Old Monty's orphanage.__ This is where I really make or break myself. The money for a better future, and Alexander Taylor, are all out there in __the big universe, and this is my gateway there. _Jenna gulped, aware that her eyes were wide and her body trembling. She shook all that off and walked forth, swallowing hard.

"Ah ha! And I thought I'd have fierce competition to become a Wolverine. Looks who's proving me otherwise, huh?" a taunting voice range out as Jenna crossed the hangar, and she stopped and saw a larger man and two of his friends approaching Jenna from the simulators. The speaker had short, dark brown hair and a cigarette clamped in his square jaw, and his green eyes were bright but had a hard glint to them, too. He wore dark, long-sleeved clothing outside of the cockpit.

"And just what do you mean by that?" Jenna demanded, applying her male voice and returning the man's mischievous glare.

"What I mean is, I didn't know that girly boys were allowed to even think about joining up. I was expecting a better crowd than this when I came to join the Wolverines," the man grinned, taking his cigarette out of his mouth and tapping some ash out of it. He took a few steps closer, proving how much bigger he was, looking down at Jenna with contempt. "Ha! You're tiny. What are you, 18? Skinny, soft looks, no scars or nothin'. Are you really a Mechwarrior?"

"I can pilot a Battlemech as well as you or anyone else here," Jenna bit back, trying not to squeak. _What a jerk! And he's scary, too. I didn't think I'd be facing this so soon. _"I'm going to try out for the Wolverines. Have you?"

The man pointed at the simulators, placing the cigarette back into his mouth and drawing on it. "That's right, cupcake. Did a damn fine job, if I say so myself. I pilot a _Centurion_, and proved my worth with it in the sims. I think I've got myself a spot on the team nice and tight."

"Good for you," Jenna retorted, taking a few steps toward the simulators. "But however well you did, I'll do better."

The man forced a laugh. "Go ahead and try! But I don't think Carter will be impressed. He wants _men_, not trembling kittens."

"What's your problem? Just who _are _you?"

"Name's Kyle LeBrosa," the man grinned, tapping at one of his earrings, which was shaped like a skull and crossbones. "That's all you need to know, other than the fact that I could easily kick your -"

"Hey, hey now! We don't talk to each other like that around here, all right?" a deep but kind voice cajoled Kyle LeBrosa, and both he and Jenna turned to see a large, bald black man approaching them from further down the hangar. He wore an olive drab T-shirt and cargo pants not unlike Jenna's, though with more pockets and a knife handle sticking out of one pocket. Kyle winced at the approach of this man, looking embarrassed. "Sorry, I was just -"

"We're all friends here, you hear?" the larger man encouraged Kyle, not sounding angry, but supportive and firm. He stood before Kyle, strong but calm in stance and expression, easing Kyle out of his taunting. Kyle looked away, chewing on his cigarette. "Won't happen again. It was just nerves," he muttered.

The big man nodded with a small smile. "Now that's better. Move along, now, you've already done your sim. This new guy needs his turn."

Kyle gestured at his friends, and the three of them skulked away, leaving Jenna with the new man, unsure what to say. She tried very hard to keep her knees from knocking. _Am I a fish out of water, or what? Oh my goodness..._

"My name is Craig Lister, co-founder of Carter's Wolverines," the big black man offered kindly, extending a huge hand with a scar on his pointing finger. Jenna shook it, glad that the man didn't squeeze as hard as he obviously could. "But my friend Jonathan Carter is the other co-founder and the owner, thus the name. It ain't Craig's Wolverines, after all!" He threw his head back in laughter as he beckoned for Jenna to follow him further through the hangar to a wooden desk where another man sat.

"And here's the man himself, Jonathan Carter. Just call him Carter. He likes it better that way, see," Craig offered, waving a hand to indicate the man who sat behind the desk.

"It is as he says. I'm the main co-owner of Carter's Wolverines, Jonathan Carter," the man said crisply, standing up to shake Jenna's hand. "And you are...?"

"Daniel Cooper, a local," Jenna offered her fake name. She reached into her vest pocket and produced some paperwork that she had created ahead of time to reinforce her alibi. She prided herself on always being prepared and thinking ahead, but her heart hammered anxiously as she handed the papers over.

Carter accepted the papers and looked them over, his sharp blue eyes rapidly scanning their contents. Like Kyle, he had short brown hair that was rather messy, but had a leaner and somewhat kinder face. He wore a black, sleeveless T-shirt and red vest, and camouflage pants and thick black boots on his feet. Jenna glanced down at her own apparel, realizing how similarly she had dressed to Carter and the other mercenaries here. _I guess this getup is working out well! Even though I can barely stand such rough-and-tumble clothing... oh well._

"Mmm-hmmm. Very well," Carter nodded, handing Jenna her papers back. "Mr. Cooper, it sounds like you're the young-blood type I'm looking for. Why don't you go to simulator four and show me what you can do? Try out your skills with the others already there."

"I will," Jenna agreed, and Craig guided her over to the eight simulators, where seven Mechwarriors were waiting for their eighth. Before she left Carter, Jenna noticed that he wore a gold locket around his neck on a thin chain, and a curly, cursive "L" was etched onto the locket's smooth surface. _I wonder what that's all about?_Jenna wondered, trying not to gawk at Carter's locket.Meanwhile, Craig had other things on his mind.

"Now, please excuse me if I'm out of line here..." he muttered into Jenna's ear, "but you seem rather... small, sir. Are you sure you're ready for this? I mean, we're not forcing you to get into this business."

"It's all right, Craig. I'm tougher than I look. No need to worry," Jenna responded quietly. "I'm ready to start."

"Ah. Well, fire away, Mr. Cooper," Craig grinned, and patted the back of the simulator's seat. "Carter and I will be watching the battle on our screens at our desk. Just enter your name into the simulator to identify yourself, and have fun."

_At least he's nice, _Jenna thought as she settled into the simulator seat, aware of how much the jovial Craig contrasted to the other hard-lined mercs in this hangar. She placed the neurohelmet onto her head and started up the simulation, first presented with the 'mech selection screen.

"Welcome," the automated voice told her. "This simulation is to test your combat ability to see if you qualify for a spot in Carter's Wolverines. This Company already has twelve Battlemechs available. If you do not own a 'mech to re-create in this simulation, please select a chassis owned by the Wolverines."

Jenna stared at the screen, trying to sort things out. She scanned through the 'mechs, then remembered the chassis of 'mechs romping around the dropship. _Oh. Carter already has 12 'mechs, and if a merc is highly skill__ed but doesn't have a 'mech of his or her own, they can use one provided by Carter! Well, that's my case. I'll choose one of his designs. How about..._

Just a few minutes later, Jenna was scampering across a digital landscape of hills and rivers in a _T__rebuchet_, a 50-tonner equipped with two LRM 15's and a trio of medium lasers. Carter was looking for fire-support warriors, and Jenna decided that brawl-style 'mech fighting wasn't what she wanted; better to help her allies take down the enemies. She fiddled with the controls to keep her 'mech steady and its weapons poised for action, determined to impress Carter and Craig and get a spot on the Company without any trouble.

The opposition had other ideas.

"Assist your allies against the enemy force," the automated voice told Jenna, referring to a nearby trio of friendly 'mechs to fight with, piloted by three of the other simulator users. "Prove your ability to fight well with others and emerge victorious." The three friendly 'mechs, two _Centurions _and a _Firefl__y_, turned to watch Jenna's _Trebuchet _join with them, and the four 'mechs dashed across the virtual grassland to find the enemy force. It didn't take long to arrive: an enemy _Catapult_, _Hunchback_, _Commando_, and _Jenner _appeared 800 meters out and closing fast.

Jenna's three Lancemates opened fire when they got closer, shouting war cries and hammering the enemy force with missiles, lasers, and thunderous Autocannon bursts. The enemy 'mechs dodged some of the fire and took the rest, staggering back from the heavy fire. Shaking off the fire, the enemy Lance retaliated, forcing Jenna's Lancemates to scatter. One of the friendly _Centurions _took a laser to the thigh, scorching off at most of its upper leg armor and throwing off the 'mech's balance. The enemy 'mechs pressed their advantage and fired even more of their own lasers and missiles at Jenna's Lance, gaining momentum by the second.

_Not so fast, _Jenna growled in her head, lining up her crosshairs to deliver her LRM barrage from about 400 meters out. Her 'mech recoiled from two LRM 15 volleys, flinging thirty warheads through the air. Her crosshair had adjusted well for the enemy 'mechs' movement, but her missiles had trouble locking on and many of them missed, with only a handful of them tearing into the enemy _Hunchback_and slowing it down for a second, blasting off its outer armor layers. The 50-tonner wasn't well suited for open fighting like this, but it rode its allies' cover fire to get close and unleashed its deadly shoulder-mounted Autocannon 20 rounds. The ballistic rounds tore through the injured _Centurion_'s left torso, blasting armor chunks everywhere and forcing the Romanesque 'mech back. The _Centurion _could barely fire its Autocannon 10 in response, chipping at the _Hunchback_'s left arm armor. "Come on! Help me, someone!" the pilot shouted desperately.

Upset at the _Centurion _pilot's plight, Jenna scampered back a few steps and threw her two LRM 15 volleys at the marauding _Hunchback_, but the warheads' cluster formation and awkward movement frustrated Jenna and limited her usefulness. Some of the LRM's blasted on the undamaged part of the _Hunchback_'s torso, breaking off flaming armor pieces and twisting the 'mech on its torso, throwing off its second Autocannon 20 burst. The friendly _Centurion _took this chance to hit the enemy with its Autocannon 10 and lasers, wounding it further.

The enemy _Jenner _slipped past Jenna's other Lancemates and struck at the _Centurion _from behind, lighting up its four medium lasers. Quick on the upkeep, Jenna scurried over and fired her three medium lasers at the 35-tonner, the beams precisely striking the enemy's left arm and ruining its laser weapons there. Angered, the _Jenner _flung its SRM 4 rounds at the _Centurion_'s bruised torso, but Jenna slipped over and took the missiles to her undamaged torso, sparing the _Centurion_. She backed up and allowed the _Hunchback _to take aim at her, then juked out of the way as the Autocannon 20 fired and forced the _Hunchback _to wait for its weapon to recycle. She slugged it with her medium lasers, melting its lower torso armor into slag that dripped onto the grass, setting it on fire.

The _Jenner_, however, wasn't done; it dodged the _Centurion_'s lasers and Autocannon and hammered Jenna with its lasers and SRM 4, pushing her back. She desperately fired her lasers and LRM 15's in revenge, but her heat level climbed rather high as a result, and her aim was off because of her panic. The hastily-fired missiles whooshed past the _Jenner_ and only one of Jenna's follow-up lasers hit its torso, not nearly enough to take it down. Both the _Jenner _and _Hunchback _ganged up on Jenna, tearing her _Trebuchet _apart piece by flaming piece, exposing her flaming internal skeleton and delicate machinery. She couldn't back away in time, her lasers hitting the enemies' soft spots but not taking the 'mechs down.

Worse, her LRM's were useless at this range, and she desperately fired them again, but with no more success than last time. At last, the two enemy 'mechs fired all their weapons and sliced her 'mech into pieces as though they wielded invisible knives. Jenna ejected from her ruined 'mech, her heart sinking and a lump forming in her throat as she stared at the "mission failed" screen. Her Lancemates fought on, but it was a losing battle for them. _Oh... oh no. I failed already! May, Old Monty, everyon__e... you all might be seeing me __again __sooner than you expected._

Jenna climbed out of the cockpit along with everyone else, expecting Carter and Craig to shake their heads in disappointment and jab their thumbs at the exit for Jenna to leave and let the next mercenary group replace her. They both stood right there, but didn't say a word.

"I... I'm out, right?" Jenna muttered, looking down. "The other Lance won the battle."

Carter's face remained passive, but Craig broke into a wide smile, spreading his arms wide. "No, Mr. Cooper. Get back in that sim. You're trying that again, okay?"

Jenna blinked. "But I..."

"You chose the wrong 'mech for your style," Carter told her flatly, folding his arms and looking at her neither kindly nor critically. His gold "L" locket glinted in the sunlight coming from outside the hangar. "You value drawing away enemy fire, providing openings for your teammates and using precise weaponry. The _Trebuchet _is fire-support, but not your kind."

"What he means is, try out the modified _Hell__spawn _we've got lying around," Craig grinned. "Go on. It's got some of our best weapons on board, including a Light PPC, an SRM 6, and get this... a real Clan ER large laser! Only piece of Clan tech in the Company. We got it from salvage. I bet you can't resist."

"I – of course. I'll accept your second-chance offer," Jenna nodded, feeling elated at her second chance. She felt much better about both Carter and Craig already.

Grinning, Craig called over one of the mercenaries who had exited the sim battle, and told the man to fight Jenna one-on-one. As Craig explained it, this man and Jenna had shown the most promise, and this next battle would decide who was out and who stood a chance of joining the Wolverines. They had both already proved their worth as team players. Now, individual skill would be closely evaluated.

"I see. Well, best of luck to you," the man nodded, offering a hand to Jenna to shake. She accepted it, nearly getting her hand crushed. The both of them settled into different cockpits to get their virtual duel started.

Jenna started up the simulator again and entered her false name again, and this time she selected the _Hellspawn _'mech and was placed in an empty grassland once again. As she set her 45-tonner trotting forward at a comfortable pace, Jenna smiled as she already felt at home in this 'mech. Its left arm had the ER large laser, and the right arm sported the Light PPC. Both weapons were heavy hitters and could reach a long way across the battlefield, with great precision to boot. For backup weaponry, the torso had an LRM 10 launcher, an SRM 6 launcher, and a medium pulse laser. Jenna tightened her grip on the joysticks and felt a giddy smile cross her face. _Watch this, everyone!_

Jenna used her optical zoom on the faraway enemy, and her heart leaped as she recognized the outline of the fearsome _Warhammer _'mech. This was both a long-range and short-range beast, with a PPC in each arm and medium lasers, small lasers, and an SRM 6 in the torso. This would probably be a long-range duel for the most part, and maybe a short-range showdown at the end. Jenna felt her heart hammering in her chest and her nerves tingled as she kept her _Hellspawn _on a direct path to the enemy. At 550 meters' distance, she pressed her slightly sweaty thumb on her right trigger, and a crackling blue bolt flashed out of her 'mech's right gun arm at the approaching _Warhammer_.

Jenna slipped to the left to dodge the _Warhammer_'s own PPC, then zoomed in again to check on her own. The Light PPC grazed the enemy 'mech's right arm, accurate even at this distance. Elated that her aim was steady under fire, Jenna curved away from the _Warhammer _and brought up her crosshair to chase after the moving enemy 'mech, preparing her ER large laser for use. The _Warhammer _changed direction at the last second, and Jenna almost fired, but didn't fall for the feint. Instead, she held her fire and watched the _Warhammer _move again, tracing its path with her crosshair. Her thick green large laser beam hissed through the air, cutting the air right in front of the _Warhammer _and making it hesitate.

_I wound up missing anyway, _Jenna lamented, but she was keeping pace with the heavier 'mech. It tried to get a little closer and fired one PPC then the other, trying to suppress her. Jenna yelped as a PPC rammed into her right torso, sizzling armor and shaking her balance. The SRM 6 launcher was knocked off-line temporarily, but it wasn't needed yet. Jenna flung her LRM 10 at the approaching _Warhammer_, making it stop and focus on dodging the missiles. Quickly taking her chance, Jenna mashed down the trigger button and lit up her ER large laser again, feeling a thrill of elation as the vicious beam slashed at the _Warhammer_'s right arm, melting off most of its remaining armor and threatening the whole limb.

Not to be outdone, and knowing that Jenna was building up a lot of heat, the _Warhammer _pilot drove his 'mech a little closer to Jenna's own 'mech, hoping to reduce her chance to dodge its PPC's. Closing in to 400 meters, the _Warhammer _turned on its torso and fired its left PPC, barely missing the left leg of Jenna's _Hellspawn_. She kept her 'mech moving to mirror the _Warhammer_'s movement, maintaining her crosshair's position on the enemy 'mech. By now her heat had gone back down to safer levels, letting her open fire. Jenna held her breath and flared up her Light PPC, trying to aim precisely on the enemy's injured right arm and break it off. The enemy pilot was too quick; he twisted on his torso and let his left torso take the PPC, shearing off some armor but not doing any critical damage.

_Not yet! I came here to win, _Jenna found herself thinking, taken aback by her own audacity. She used the superior mobility to outrun the _Warhammer_'s medium lasers, then slashed at the bigger 'mech's center torso with her large laser and Light PPC, burning a white-hot hole into the 'mech's armor and nearly breaching its inner systems. Adjusting her strategy on the fly, Jenna flushed most of her coolant and ran in closer and let loose with her other weapons. She made sure that her SRM 6 was back online, then fired a missile cluster at the _Warhammer_'s torso wound, hoping to breach the inner systems this time. For good measure, Jenna also tightened her finger on another trigger and kept the trigger down, pumping countless laser bolts from her medium pulse laser.

Startled by the short-range assault, the _Warhammer _pilot once again reacted in time to save his skin. He slipped to the side, allowing the SRM's and pulse laser bolts to rake his side torsos, spreading the damage out evenly. Then, to Jenna's surprise, the _Warhammer _didn't back up, but instead came in closer, firing back with its own SRM 6 and medium and small lasers.

Realizing that short-range combat had become the dominant force here, Jenna backed up a little to give herself time to dodge the SRM's, but couldn't avoid them all. She tried to hold herself firm in the cockpit as it rattled violently from the few SRM's that hit the left torso. Two lasers cut into her right thigh and the other two missed entirely, giving Jenna a chance to shoot back and aim for the center torso wound. The _Warhammer _pilot, however, had another trick up his sleeve: with a few more strides, the 70-tonner got within just a few meters of Jenna's _Hellspawn _and twisted on its torso, swinging its long PPC barrel arms like clubs.

The left arm barrel smashed into the 45-ton _Hellspawn_, sending the 'mech sprawling to the grass and sending waves of kinetic force shuddering through the 'mech, tearing up the torso armor and nearly making Jenna black out from the simulator rattling so hard. Feeling her stomach squirm with nausea, Jenna fought through the thickness in her mind and blinked her watering eyes several times, trying to get back on track. She used her joysticks and brain's sense of balance to get her 'mech back on its feet before the _Warhammer _could press its advantage any further.

"Now I've got you. Nice fighting you," the _Warhammer _pilot commented, and Jenna got her 'mech upright just in time to see the _Warhammer _raise both PPC arms to finish her with a dual PPC strike. Jenna realized with a thrill of dread that although she got her 'mech back on its feet, she didn't have the momentum to run out of the way. The two PPC's fired, impossible to miss at such close range...

And without even realizing what she was doing, Jenna slapped a hand onto a button on her dashboard, making her _Hellspawn _crouch. Both PPC's had been aimed at the short 'mech's heavily mangled upper torso, but the twin PPC bolts simply whooshed through empty air, changing the battle's favor to Jenna just like that.

"Whoops," Jenna couldn't resist taunting with a grin, then stood her 'mech back up, unleashing a torrent of fire at her enemy. The Clan ER large laser in her left arm burned through the air, ripping through the remaining armor on the _Warhammer_'s right arm, exposing its inner machinery and metal bones. Taken aback, the _Warhammer _pilot did nothing as Jenna's SRM 6 volley blasted off the limb, sending the smoking limb tumbling away and making the _Warhammer _stagger and sway from the awkward change in weight distribution. The _Warhammer _pilot finally fired back, lacing Jenna's _Hellspawn _with its lasers and SRM 6, scorching away most of her torso armor.

Jenna braced herself against the assault, horribly aware that one ultra-short range PPC from the _Warhammer _or the 'mech's SRM 6 could finish her off. Normally, PPC's were inaccurate at close range, but at this extreme range, that variable factor was minimized. The _Warhammer _brought up its left arm for the finishing blow, but was thrown off when Jenna hurriedly fired her own Light PPC, trying to strike the deep wound in the _Warhammer_'s chest. Her bolt missed, and simply washed over the enemy 'mech's left torso. The _Warhammer _fired back, and its heavier PPC bolt smashed into Jenna's LRM 10 launcher, blasting the weapon apart and throwing off Jenna's balance.

Luckily for Jenna, the _Warhammer _pilot was overheating as much as she was, and both 'mechs agreed to back away from each other to gain respectful distance and cool off a little. Jenna found herself tensely clenching her jaw in anxiety, her heart hammering and her body covered in sweat despite the lack of actual heat from her virtual _Hellspawn_. Both Jenna and the other Mechwarrior ran in circles around each other, exchanging long-range PPC and laser fire, trying to catch the other by a lucky shot. Jenna winced as the enemy 'mech's PPC scraped against her _Hellspawn_'s left leg, making her stagger and lose momentum. She had to fight to keep her 'mech in balance, but her exhaustion made it difficult. As she started to tip over, the _Warhammer _advanced, recycling its PPC to fire again.

_Come on... don't fall over, you lump! _Jenna cursed her 'mech, awkwardly fighting to keep the wobbling machine from pitching over. She whipped her head to the side and saw the _Warhammer _raise its PPC arm, and she knew that she couldn't crouch while unbalanced and remain upright. Losing all abandon, Jenna twisted on her torso and fired both her Light PPC and ER large laser at the _Warhammer_'s center torso from 300 meters away. The _Warhammer_'s left PPC fired at the same time.

The _Warham__mer_'s PPC hit Jenna's 'mech and knocked it over, but didn't take it out of commission. While her 'mech fell over, Jenna was just barely able to watch the _Warhammer _and her weaponry approach it. Her Light PPC bolt sizzled over the _Warhammer_'s shoulder, but the large laser burned through the center torso's wound and struck a critical point, triggering an unstoppable series of explosions within the 70-ton 'mech. The machine shuddered and staggered forward, unable to keep itself together. The _Warhammer _fell into flaming chunks, signaling Jenna as the battle's winner. Relief flooded through her body, making her feel weak and lightheaded, but giddy with the last-second victory.

Jenna slipped off her neurohelmet and climbed out of the cockpit, her body trembling and her hair damp with cold sweat. Nevertheless, she flashed a smile at Craig and Carter, and the former returned it.

"Looks like you're one of the top candidates for joining the Wolverines," Craig said brightly. As the _Warhammer_'s pilot got out of his simulator cockpit, he gave Jenna a quick nod. "Not bad, son. Your accuracy and timing are really something."

"Th-thanks," Jenna stammered before the man walked off, hands in his pockets. Unsure what to say, Jenna looked back to Craig and Carter, both of whom were consulting a clipboard that Carter held, quickly writing something onto it. After considering the contents of the clipboard and scoping around the now-emptier 'mech bay, both Carter and Craig motioned for Jenna to follow them over to the 'mechs at the end of the hangar. The biggest two 'mechs were an _Argus _and a _Quickdraw_, both painted brown and vivid red. The other 'mechs were various light and medium 'mechs, from a _Trebuchet _and two _Centurions _down to a tiny _Locust_.

"Are these your 'mechs?" Jenna blurted, looking up at the _Quickdraw _and _Argus_, the only heavy 'mechs present.

"That's right. You're right here, so I'll give you your results right now," Carter told her flatly, almost impassively. He motioned to Jenna with his clipboard. "Craig and I hereby accept you, Daniel Cooper, as a member of Carter's Wolverines. Congratulations."

"I did it?" Jenna breathed, her shoulders slumping with relief after all this stress.

"Darn right you did," Craig beamed, walking over a foot of a _Hellspawn _and patting it. "This _Hellspawn _corresponds with the one you used in the sims, Mr. Cooper." He folded his arms and reduced his smile to a wide grin, nodding once. "Carter and I really liked how you handle yourself both as a team player, and a tough fighter against difficult odds. So, this _Hellspawn _is all yours, assuming this is the 'mech you want? After all, you did better with it than the _Trebuchet _in your first simulation."

Jenna walked over and joined Craig at the _Hellspawn_'s foot. "No, no, I'll accept this _Hellspawn_. Thank you very much. I'll take good care of it."

"Very good," Carter added, folding his arms too. "It has some of our best weapons installed, and we can't afford to replace them easily. Money is tight right now, and I need skilled pilots who can keep my 'mechs intact. That includes you, Daniel Cooper. Do your best, and we'll all get along just fine. This is just the start."

"You don't have to feel any pressure, just so you know," Craig encouraged Jenna, then burst out laughing at her bemused expression. "Okay, not such a great joke. Well anyway, Jon and I will be informing the other accepted warriors that they're part of the team, okay? I look forward to working with you, Mr. Cooper."

"The same to you, and you too, Carter," Jenna said earnestly, then looked up at her _Hellspawn_, the very first Battlemech of her own. She felt mingled pride, fear, and hope looking up at the huge war machine that she would be supporting herself with. _This is just the start, a__ll right!_


	3. Chapter 3 The Best Defense

**My Father's Friend**

**Chapter 3: The Best Defense...**

_**Eltar downtown, Chellam II**_

_**Federated Suns,**_

_**May 12, 3076**_

Chellam II was a pleasant, Terra-like world with blue skies, white clouds, and pristine wilderness beyond the limits of its sprawling cities. This world was located near the edge of the Federated Suns, just two jumps away from Callone VI, making it a popular world to do business on or travel through during long journeys. All in all, it was a nice planet, Jenna thought.

Until she and the rest of Carter's Wolverines landed in the capital and good look at the place.

"Verification confirmed. _The Beast_, you are cleared to land," the Eltar flight controller's voice told Carter in the bridge of his Company's dropship. "We're glad to have some help against these Word of Blake monsters, even if they're only militia forces. Taking back our city was just the start."

"I understand," Carter responded flatly to the voice. The Mechwarriors of Carter's Wolverines were in this room too, prepared to exit the dropship with Carter as soon as they landed. "I'll be touching down in just a few minutes."

Carter set down his communication headset and stood, facing the other eleven warriors of his Company, clad in his usual outfit, locket and all. He folded his arms, his booted feet firmly planted on the metal floor. The pilot of _The Beast _guided the ship toward the landing pad in Eltar's downtown district, keeping the ride smooth.

"Okay, Wolverines. This is our first mission, and I want it to go smoothly and without a hitch," Carter stated his briefing, his eyes roving among the warriors who listened. "I know, we're finally going to start fighting as a team and we're eager to take on the Word of Blake, but remember that this Company is in its infancy. Hell, I can't even afford weapons on this dropship just yet, but that's why you all are here. Fight as well as I know you can, focus and stay close to each other and the local troops, and we're going to leave this world with one victory and a hell of a lot of C-Bills. Do you understand me, Wolverines?"

The other Wolverines cheered their enthusiasm and agreement, willing to do whatever it took to please their commander and get to the 'mech action, and get paid on top of it all. Jenna refrained from shouting anything, standing in meek silence while the other men and women made a ruckus. A small, tight grin crossed her face. _For these people, proving their worth and getting paid is all that matters. Well, the money part is important to me too, but still... I'm totally the odd one out here._

Carter's dropship _The Beast _settled with a thump onto a vacant landing pad in Eltar's downtown, its engine ports dimming their roaring fires to nothing. Each of the twelve Mechwarriors climbed into their Battlemechs and piloted them down _The Beast_'s boarding ramp and onto the landing pad, then at Carter's lead, moved into a nearby 'mech hangar. The inside was well-lit and mostly empty, but there were many support crew already here; clearly, the people of Eltar were eager to welcome and comfort their mercenary visitors to help fight the local Blakists. Jenna settled her _Hellspawn _into one of the 'mech brackets, then popped open the canopy and climbed down the ladder to join the other Wolverines. She was surprised to see not only them waiting for her, but a number of men in suits too.

"Hello, Wolverines. I am Sir Walter Ericson, the mayor of Eltar," a plump, older man in the middle of the group announced. He was flanked by several officials and armed guards.

"Jonathan Carter of Carter's Wolverines," Carter introduced himself with a slight smile, extending a hand that Sir Walter shook vigorously. "I am glad to be of your service, but I didn't expect to meet you in person so soon."

Sir Walter huffed. "I only trust those I can see with my own eyes."

"Most wise," Carter nodded, impressed.

Sir Walter pointed down the hangar at the open door, where the rest of Eltar could be seen. "You may notice that my city is in desolation? This is what the Word of Blake occupation has done to Chellam II, my mercenary friends. They wrested this city from me some time ago, and only last week did my warriors reclaim my capital from the Blake scum. Countless people have lost their lives, both military personnel and civilians. Terrible, I tell you."

_He's right, _Jenna thought, eying the urban landscape outside. Although there were many towering skyscrapers and other structures in Eltar, many of the buildings were damaged and burnt from battle, with charred craters, debris, and patches of melted metal and glass on the skyscrapers where lasers must have hit. Dust and ash floated through the air, giving the whole place a gray and desolate air, despite the warm yellow sun glowing overhead. A number of Battlemechs patrolled the streets, vigilant for danger. There were few civilians out and about, if any at all.

"I see. Yes, I'm sorry that the Word has done this to you," Carter said somberly, his tone respectful to the mayor. Jenna thought that he was merely being polite at first, but then she saw the glint in Carter's eye and subtle shifts in his stance, and got the feeling that this mission meant more to Carter than earning some much-needed cash for his Company. _Why is he always so quiet and serious? Shouldn't the leader be more charismatic, like Craig is? _Jenna wondered.

"Well, the Blakists have kept my city under their thumb for a long time, but now I've got _them _on the defensive," Sir Walter grinned broadly, and his guards shared his enthusiasm. "The Blakists, as a whole across the Inner Sphere, are growing desperate and are getting overwhelmed by their enemies. The same is true here on Chellam II, but the Blakists made my men pay dearly to drive them out of Eltar and back to their base outside the city limit."

"What are you planning?" Carter asked.

"My men are organized, re-stocked, and eager to drive the Blakists off Chellam II for good," Sir Walter summarized. "When the Blakists took over, they converted some of my men into militia while the others resisted or hid away, and those men will be the ones to fight for me. But it's going to be tough, especially since we'll have to deal with the Blakists' turrets and their Manei Domini, and I must take care not to kill the militia pilots. Hopefully, I can 'convert' them back to my command upon my victory. They're guarding the Blake re-education camp outside the city."

Carter drew in a deep breath. "Wait. Manei Domini? Our contract never mentioned them."

"Yes, the Manei Domini, the feared cyborg warriors of the Word of Blake," Sir Walter said heavily, saying the Latin name with loathing. "When I made our contract, I had thought that there were only two Manei Domini among the local Blake militia forces here, and that they had been destroyed." His expression fell. "I was wrong. My scouts found not only those two Manei Domini and their Celestial 'mechs back in prime condition around the Blake base, but two more Domini, for a total of four. When we head out to destroy the Blake base, we'll have to contend with those four."

"Now, wait a minute," Craig interjected, stepping forward and gesturing with his hands. "Sir Walter, I am Craig Lister, co-founder of Carter's Wolverines. Why are there four Manei Domini here? Members of the Shadow Division? I thought this world's Word of Blake presence only needed a local militia."

"The Word is getting quite disorganized and ragged in this part of the Inner Sphere, by what I hear," Sir Walter shrugged. "And various Blake units and troops are being moved here and there, improvising strategies and troop distribution. These Manei Domini act as the leadership for Chellam II's Blake force, and besides... those damned cyborgs are needed to keep the rebellious people in that re-education camp in the Blake base. We'll just have to brace ourselves and take the fight to them as best we can."

"And when will that be?" Carter asked sharply, folding his arms. "I'd like to liberate the people in that camp as soon as possible."

"My troops will be moving out within a week or two, don't worry," Sir Walter hurried to explain, off-put by Carter's inner fire at the situation. "And my men will be quite glad to have some help destroying the Blakists, and my techs here will take good care of all of your 'mechs."

Craig smiled. "That's great, Sir Walter. Thank you very much."

"Both parties stand to benefit, and we're all allies against the Word of Blake," Sir Walter said with a laugh. He turned and started to head out of the 'mech hangar, his group following along. "Come, Wolverines. I have transport ready to take you to your lodgings until we're ready to assault the Blakists. Your payment will be the same as agreed in the contract: three million C-Bills total, for the destruction of the Blakists and the liberation of those in the re-education camp. I want those civilians back."

"Hey. We get lodgings?" one of the Wolverines blurted. Sir Walter looked over his shoulder at the excited Mechwarrior. "Dropship living quarters are rather cramped, aren't they? I'd like to treat my guests better than that."

*o*o*o*o*

It turned out that Sir Walter's lodgings for Carter's Wolverines was in fact a large, fancy hotel, and he spared them the vast expenses of being in such a place. He didn't spare them any of the comforts, though, showing them his goodwill and gratitude for their help against the Blakists. Spas, room service, first-rate multi-course meals, and huge soft beds were all at their beck and call... and certainly enough alcohol.

"And yeah, so I washh, was um... fighting theeshe Dav'yons who thought they'd-a kill me back there on Sterlington, but I had my _Argus _still in working shape, and I musta burned through ten Lances of Dav'yon 'mechs till I reached the starport and got away," one of Carter's Wolverines was boasting, spurred on by whiskey in the hotel's main dining room. Several of the other Wolverines, equally wasted, cheered and clapped at their comrade's tale of bravery and strength in a Battlemech.

"Wow! Ten Lances! Almost as good as the time I, uh, I destroyed a whole dropship with my _Wolfhound_," one of the other Wolverines volunteered excitedly, raising his glass for another drink and nearly dropping it. "Haha, I'm the best." He drew from the glass and then really did drop it, spilling the remaining liquid across the tablecloth. Everyone found that funny except Jenna, who sat at the other end of the table and watched with distaste, her arms folded. _If Carter or Craig were in here, they'd be so disappointed, _she shook her head in dismay. _But then again, maybe not. I don't really know them that well yet. Our merc Company is still new_.

"Hey! Daniel? Where are you going?" one of the younger Wolverines asked, turning in his seat to watch Jenna head out of the room. The dark-haired youth was Jenna's age and thankfully hadn't joined his fellows on embarking on a drinking binges.

"I... I wanted to, uh... whatever," Jenna sputtered, unable to think of a good excuse. She just wanted some quiet time somewhere, away from all the lights and noise of this fancy hotel.

The young man shrugged. "Well, okay. Sleep tight."

"Yeah," Jenna nodded, then left the room entirely and shut the door behind her. As she headed for the elevator to get back to her room, she reflected that the young mercenary, whose name was Filip Deroma, was a lot like her. He had skills with a Battlemech, but his life's ambition lay elsewhere: he wanted to open and run his own fancy restaurant chain one day, and mercenary work was the best way he could think of to raise the money. Often, Jenna had heard him mutter recipes under his breath, many of them unfamiliar to Jenna. _Maybe I can be friends with him. I've kind of been ignoring everyone so far, _Jenna thought as she rode the well-lit elevator up to the tenth floor, watching the level-indicator approach 10. _Being out of my element doesn't mean being alone. These are all people like me, though some, like Carter, seem particularly bothered about something. I wonder what's wrong?_

As Jenna advanced down the softly-lit and well-decorated hallway, she bumped into Craig, who was clad in a robe and looked rather relaxed. Maybe he had visited one of the baths here.

"Evening, Mr. Cooper," Craig greeted Jenna warmly, waving. "Going to your room? I know I'm going to mine. I'm an early sleeper."

"Yeah. Me too," Jenna smiled back, joining Craig as they both advanced down the hall.

"Well, we're going to need all that energy for the Blakists," Craig laughed, but Jenna could hear a note of venom in his voice, the same that Jenna heard in Carter's voice whenever he spoke about the Word of Blake. Jenna couldn't resist.

"Yeah, we'll have to be ready, especially for a quartet of Manei Domini," she agreed. "But, um... Craig?"

He looked down his shoulder at her, curious. "Hmmmm?"

Jenna gulped. "I-I know that the Word of Blake is well-hated, but you and Carter especially seem to despise them, like it's personal. Is there... is there anything I should know? Is Carter's Wolverines designed to be an anti-Blake outfit? Are we..."

Craig stopped, his slipper-clad feet set firmly on the carpet. He took hold of Jenna's shoulders, his face suddenly stern. Jenna felt a thrill of fear, realizing that she had gone too far. _Oh no..._

"Listen," Craig told her, his eyes smoldering with hate, whether at Jenna or something else she didn't know. "It's important for all of us to get to know each other and all, but there's some things we don't ask each other about! I advise you, Daniel, to _not _ask Jon or me about the Word of Blake, and not throw any ulterior-motive plots around. We work as a team and we trust each other, but respect each other's privacy. Got it?"

"I-I-I... yes," Jenna gulped, a lump forming in her throat. "W-won't happen again. I didn't know..."

Craig winced for a second, then his expression softened. "I didn't mean to upset you, Mr. Cooper," he said with equal care, letting go of Jenna's shoulders. He resumed walking and Jenna tagged along. "It's just... ahhhh, the Word of Blake is a sensitive mater for Jon and I, I'll tell you that. Those other mercs, they don't know either, and it should stay that way."

"Don't worry, Craig. Everyone deserves to keep secrets, right?"

Craig hesitated for a second, then a broad smile crossed his face. "Brilliant, Mr. Cooper. I think you're going to make a fine Wolverine and friend. Good night."

"Yeah. Good night to you, too."

With that, Craig entered his room and latched the door behind him, leaving Jenna alone once again. Feeling rather tired both mentally and physically, Jenna sighed and went into her own room, taking a lot hot shower. After that, she threw a robe over her sleepwear, the same fancy type of robe that Craig had worn. Jenna still didn't feel quite ready for bed, though, so she slid open the glass door to her room's balcony, enjoying the wash of cool nighttime air.

Settling onto a wooden chair on the balcony, Jenna looked around at the nighttime view of Eltar, at first looking for a picturesque urban night view. True, some of the buildings and electronic billboards glowed in a most beautiful way against the darkness, but the flood lights of buzzing helicopters and security 'mechs patrolling the streets reminded Jenna of where she was: the lull of a war zone. Instead, she looked up at the sky overhead, admiring a trio of white moons that floated there like a family of chalky-white orbs, covered in countless craters.

_Those moons look so large and tangible, but they're many miles away and can't be grasped from down here, _Jenna thought, craning her neck to view the moons. _Untouchable, like many other things... the deepest secrets of others, for example_. She was still berating herself for prying into why Carter and Craig hated the Word of Blake so much, realizing in hindsight that the more sensitive a matter was, the more a person tried to hide it, even if their body language broadcast the fact that something was wrong.

Jenna ran a hand over the smooth, soft fabric of her robe, enjoying the sensation. Her slipper-clad feet tapped on the concrete balcony with a soft _pat-pat _sound as she reflected on what she had said to Craig: _"Everyone deserves to keep secrets, right?" _There were many secrets right now that Jenna had to contend with: keeping her and May's locations and identities secret from Richard Marshall back on Callone VI, the secret of Craig and Carter's hatred for the Blakists, and the biggest mystery: why Alfred Alcatar's friend Alexander Taylor had betrayed him and joined the Freedom's Thunderbolt with Richard Marshall, leading to the destruction of the Alcatar royal family.

Jenna clenched a fist. _When and if I find Alex Taylor, I'll demand that he explain to me why he betrayed my family! He was our friend, our best supporter and companion. Then he joined with Marshall and took us down... it's incomprehensible. Where did he go, and where did his son James go? _James was Jenna's age, and she had last seen him only a few days before the bloody coup on Callone VI had taken place. She suspected that James had opposed the destruction of the Alcatars, and that he was part of the new Freedom's Thunderbolt resistance movement against Marshall's dictator-like regime. After all, Marshall had proved himself the same as the Dukes, letting down his fellow democratic rebels. Some of the Freedom's Thunderbolt had stayed loyal to Marshall, while the others continued to resist him in secret, wanting to eliminate the single-ruler system entirely. _Does James still live on Callone VI, fighting against Marshall?_

Jenna almost laughed out loud, finally catching herself in the middle of a mental ramble. She shook her head with a grin. _There I go again, thinking too much about this. I was raised to think everything through, but now is not the time. Alex is out there, James is out there, and I'm here, taking my mission one step at a time. I wanted to relax, after all_.

Getting a new idea, Jenna wandered back into her quiet room and collected a few square sheets of colored paper from her bag of personal effects and went back to the balcony, settling into the chair and setting her fingers to work on her favorite hobby. In short order, almost mechanically, a dark blue crane with yellow spot-patterns took form. Jenna smiled as she looked at the bird, remembering that cranes were the first origami animal she had learned to make, and the kind that she had practiced the most.

_Come on, Jenna, challenge yourself! Go for it, _she encouraged herself_. _Getting excited, Jenna picked up another paper and started folding, deciding to try a shape that she hadn't done in a while: a tiger. The animal almost looked poised to attack the crane, a vicious little striking tiger. With a third paper, Jenna's fingers worked out a new animal, a pig. Then came a challenge: a lobster. After a few incorrect or sloppy folds, Jenna worked out the kinks and beheld the little red animal on her palm. She blinked, feeling silly for spending so much time and effort on origami when no one was even watching to admire her work. She was in a war zone, about to go to battle, and was making paper animals. What would the other Wolverines think?

_To heck with what they'd think. I like origami so I'll do it, _Jenna giggled to herself, always feeling firm and defensive when it came to her hobbies. _Maybe I'll give one to Sir Walter when we're done with the Word of Blake forces outside the city. And... heck, whoever wants an animal can get one. Let's see..._

Jenna had four more sheets left, and after a few minutes she had eight total paper animals on hand. She went back into the room and slid shut the glass door behind her, sealing out the cold outside hair. Then, she set the eight paper animals on her dresser and slipped off her robe, settling into bed and turning off the light. _Next morning at the hotel lobby, I'll give away __an animal to whoever wants one. Except for the tiger, I guess. I'll give that one to Sir Walter._

*o*o*o*o*

_**Word of Blake base, outside Eltar, Chellam II,**_

_**Federated Suns,**_

_**May 13, 3076**_

"S-Specter Adept Nithis! You can't be serious!"

It was just after midnight, and the man in charge of the local Blake militia could hardly believe his ears when the highest-ranked Manei Domini on Chellam II explained his plan to the militia leaders. The dozen men and women were in the conference room of the Blake base, and the fenced-off re-education camp was visible outside the windows, illuminated by floodlights. Hundreds of Eltar civilians were in there, all starving and weak.

"I do not joke. You should know that," Specter Adept Nithis grated flatly, taking a heavy step toward the de facto leader of the militia, a man named Robert Kam. The Manei Domini was not particularly tall, but he was a fearsome sight. His short brown hair and heavy face gave him a brutish appearance, but those who had seen him in combat knew that he was both fast and lethal. Both eyes were implants, the inorganic orbs taking in far more detail than any natural eyeball could. His left ear was also a prosthetic, as was his left arm. That left arm had no cosmetics and appeared as mechanical as it really was, adding to his fearsome appearance. This robotic arm gripped the collar of Robert's clothing, dragging the man's face closer to Nithis'.

"B-but doing bombing runs on Eltar _now_? We don't have to!" Robert sputtered, the other militia leaders watching in fear as the cyborg and human confronted each other. The man's jaw trembled with agitation. "Why did you order..."

"I have had enough of your cowardice and unneeded patience," Nithis told Robert in a flat voice that nevertheless carried heavy malice. His mechanical eyes zoomed in on the man's face, the better to read nuances in his facial expression to find out what he was thinking. Nithis found only fear and shaky defiance; the former could be exploited, the latter, shattered. "We have hidden here and resupplied for long enough. All of our Battlemechs and vehicles are combat-ready. Why do you hesitate, Robert?"

Robert tried to break free of Nithis' hold, but it was as though he were fused into a rock. "At this point, we can't afford to go on the offensive! We have to be _defensive_, let the mayor's men come to use while we have the home field! A group of mercenaries just arrived, a full Company. That could make Eltar highly difficult to conquer. We should not go."

The fear and indignation in Robert's voice didn't anger Nithis, but pushed the cyborg's logic processors so hard that he couldn't resist throwing the man into the wall with terrifying strength. Robert slumped to the floor, staring up at Nithis as the cyborg stomped over him, towering above with clenched fists.

"The fallacy of Sir Walter Ericson's strategy is that he expects us to be defensive, and cannot comprehend the idea of us going on the offensive," Nithis explained, his cold and flat voice sounding all the more menacing when it came from his fleshy, organic mouth. His throat and brain certainly weren't organic, on the other hand. "There are many sayings of war, and one of my preferred ones is 'the best defense'..."

"Is a good offense," Robert finished for him, staggering up to his feet to meet the cyborg eye-to-mechanical eye. "I heard you the first time, and I still am shocked that you would want to attack when we are in a clearly defensive position!"

"Then I will speak my plan again in the hopes that your dim brain may comprehend," Nithis sternly retorted. "Listen: Neither Sir Walter's forces neither the mercenaries are prepared to take part in a defensive battle. No doubt, their formations are those of offense, and will shatter when we take the offensive instead. For that reason, I will deploy our _Shiva _Omnifighters to strafe Sir Walter's and the mercenary forces in the early morning hours today, while they are still preparing their forces to attack us."

"Catch them with their pants down?" Robert offered weakly.

Nithis considered this. "A crude phrase, but appropriate," the cyborg nodded. "Do not interrupt me again. Now, our _Shivas _will cripple the city's forces, and then your militia 'mechs and vehicles, together with our four Celestial 'mechs, will make short work of the enemy force and allow us to take the city once again. Sir Walter will be forced to surrender to us and watch as we take the rest of his city to the re-education camp. If he refuses... we will destroy him and raze his city to the ground. It is best to turn his people to our ways, but if they cannot see our way then they are best off dead."

"Y... you can't do that!" Robert cried, balling his fists, trembling. "You're a beast! Damn it, I joined this militia and was trained by the Blakists to protect people and usher in a glorious future for them, not to give them an early grave. Just because the Jihad is turning grim doesn't mean that we can abuse our..."

Nithis flashed forward, faster than any human could react to. Once again, he gripped Robert's shirt collar with his prosthetic left arm. "I am not going allow this argument to go on much longer. You do what I say without question. Is this too much for you to understand? And besides..." the cyborg almost smiled. "The Word of Blake will never die. The Jihad shall continue until all non-believers are converted... or turned to ash."

Robert only glared back at Specter Adept Nithis. "Go to hell."

Deciding that enough was enough, Nithis easily threw Robert against the wall, the man's head smacking against the hard surface with a dull thump. He slumped to the floor, unmoving.

Nithis turned to the other militia leaders, and all of them crowded together and backed up to the wall, eyes wary and fearful. "Rest easy... he is not dead. However, this burst of violence can act as a fine warning. Do _not _defy my will, for my will is that of the Master." When no one spoke, Nithis spoke for them. "If you have no questions or comments, get your militia fighters ready to assault Eltar. Our offensive will be carried out as planned, and do not one ray of mercy shine upon Eltar's heretic defenders."


	4. Chapter 4 Hands of the Master

**My Father's Friend**

**Chapter 4: Hands of the Master**

_**Remigus Hotel, Eltar, Chellam II,**_

_**Federated Suns,**_

_**May 13, 3076**_

As she slept, Jenna's dreams took her back to her younger days on Callone VI.

The sun was bright today, maybe a little too bright. She raised a hand to block out Callone VI's blazing sunlight, squinting all the same as she was led across the front patio of the Alcatar family palace. Jenna was being escorted by her loving parents, Alfred and Patricia, and they were here to meet the new adviser and manager for the Alcatar family. Jenna was here to become acquainted with this new person, and she yawned on purpose to express her boredom with the whole procedure. After all, she was only six. How come she had to be around these grown-ups with all their dull chit-chat?

"Now, dear, this is important for us," Patricia Alcatar kindly cajoled her daughter, resting a hand on Jenna's shoulder. Her long, shiny black hair seemed to glow in the sunlight. "This man was chosen by your father to be our adviser, a friend! Don't you like making new friends?"

Jenna pursed her lips. "Yeah, but only with people my age. How old is this man? This friend?"

"He's my age, Jenna," Alfred said cheerfully, standing tall with his stately Duke uniform, red and gold in color. His short brown hair and square chin helped enhance his appearance of firm command. "But there's something else, too, you should know. I'm sorry if I didn't mention this sooner, but he told me only recently."

"What?" Jenna asked, now curious. The three Alcatars reached a large, circular fountain on the front lawn of the palace, and various stone pathways, rows of trees and flowers, and fences made up te luxurious front lawn of the Alcatar family palace. Various armed guards patrolled here and there, their weapons at the ready.

Alex brought his family to a halt and smiled. "The man's name is Alexander Taylor, and he has a son your age."

"H-he does?" Jenna perked up, looking up at her father, her youthful eyes wide. "Is the boy nice?"

Alfred's smile widened. "I don't know. I've never met him, but I've known Alex for a while. I bet that his son is..."

He was cut off when a silver car arrived on the scene and drove across the pavement, settling in the parking lot. Three people exited the vehicle and approached the Alcatars: a tall man with short red hair, a woman with dark blonde hair, and a child with vivid red hair like his father's. The three people were escorted by two guards to the Alcatars, and the man, who wore a white suit, extended a hand to Alfred. The Duke accepted the man's hand, then dragged him close for a back-slapping hug. "Alex! Glad you finally got here, after the old adviser died. I'm glad to have you as my right-hand man. You were always one of the better businessmen of the city."

"Yeah. Glad to be here as an employee and not just a guest anymore," the man beamed, breaking free of Alfred and scoping the huge, white-stone palace in the near distance. He slid his hands into his pockets. "Can't believe it took me this long to get here."

"Well, there's competition, you know," Alfred figured. "Right?"

"Ugh. Yes, very much so. All the other bosses wanted one of their own around here, but I beat them all," Alex said proudly. Indeed, not all of Callone VI's power rested with the Duke; the crime bosses had some say in politics, too. Alex greeted Patricia as well, kissing the back of her hand. Alfred extended a similar courtesy to Alex's wife, then Alex took notice of little Jenna. "Good day, young lady. Are you Jenna?"

Alex knelt to address Jenna face-to-face, and Jenna backed up a step, wary of the newcomer. She picked at the white lace on her dark blue dress to distract herself. "Yes, I'm Jenna, stranger."

"Oh! You don't have to call me that. I'm Alex Taylor, one of your dad's friends from the city," Alex tried to break the ice with a small smile. "I'll be living here with you and your father and everyone else, because now I work here to help keep the Alcatar family strong."

"Oh yeah?" Jenna narrowed her eyes, liking Alex a little less every second. She folded her arms.

"Yeah. I'm a friend, after all," Alex repeated, then stood up and chuckled. "Your daughter's a tough one, isn't she, Alfred?"

"She can be a handful, Alex. But don't worry. She'll warm up to you sooner or later."

Jenna didn't appreciate that. "Hey. I'll decide for myself." Then she asked the question burning in her mind: "Why are you here, Alex?"

Alex knelt before her again. "The Dukes and Duchesses of Callone VI always have advisers to help them manage the planet, often business partners or friends. The last one, Morris Bucker, ah... he had to leave, so now I'm here to replace him. I've known your father a while, but only now did I get the chance to work for the Alcatar family this directly."

"So you beat daddy's other mob boss friends to get here?"

"Jenna –!" Patricia snapped, alarmed that her daughter knew so much about the Alcatar family's power base relying on organized crime. Callone VI was a vibrant world, but a dirty one, too.

"It's all right, Pat," Alfred assured his wife. To help ease the tension, Alex ushered the rest of his family forth, especially his son. At his father's encouragement, the boy approached Jenna, his amber eyes curious but friendly.

Alex rested a hand on his son's shoulder. "James, this is Jenna Alcatar. Jenna, this is James Taylor, my son. He's your age and a very nice person. Even if you don't really like me, I'm sure you can be good friends with him!"

"H... hi, Jenna," James said modestly, clasping his hands behind his back and looking away slightly. "I-I hope we can be friends." Jenna hesitated, annoyed that this James was being so forward, but then saw how sincere and friendly he was being, and relented. She gave him a shy smile. "Hi, James. Don't worry, I think we can get along. As long as you're not mean."

James looked amazed. "That's what I was going to say about you!"

"What, that _I'm _mean?"

"Yeah."

Jenna folded her arms, pouting. "No way am I mean. You'd better not pick on me or my sister, May."

James motioned with his hands, looking alarmed. "No way! I'll be nice. We can play together all day and run around the palace, and all kinds of stuff. It'll be fun."

Jenna blinked. "Do you mean that?"

"I do. We'll get to know each other over time."

"Okay, but I'll be watching you, James. This is _my _home. But... yeah, it'll be fun." Jenna couldn't resist a smile, and James took notice. "You look happy, Jenna."

"No I don't," Jenna defended herself hastily, trying to force away her smile. "You're annoying."

"Haha, you're so funny!"

"_Funny_?"

"That's right. Funny Jenna, the Duke's daughter! Bet I can outrun you."

"I – what did you say?"

Without another word, James took off, running in the direction of the palace, making something snap in Jenna's mind. She tore after him at top speed. "Hey! Stop!"

"I said come and get me! Race you to the front doors?"

"You little –!"

Alfred and Alex watched in amusement as their children pursued one another. "They already get along so well," Alfred commented with a grin. Alex had to agree. "I think we're off to a good start, Alfred."

Jenna, meanwhile, kept pursuing James, unable to decide whether he was a pest or the most awesome person she had ever met. He took her attitude and taunts in stride and was energetic to boot! Jenna was already thinking of the various games they could play in the palace and on the grounds, and didn't even notice the omnipresent thumping sounds in the air. The sounds persisted, along with distant voices. Jenna kept running, but wondered, _What is that? It sounds like someone is shouting. I wonder if –_

A sudden shout broke her dream.

With a jolt, Jenna's eyes snapped open, and she was staring at the ceiling of her hotel room, lying flat on her back, not running at all. She blinked a few more times, then wearily sat up, sliding back the covers and rubbing her head, wondering where she was. The banging sounds persisted, and she realized that someone was pounding on her door and shouting. "Daniel! Get your ass out of bed! I've already told you, the Blakists are making a full-on assault and we need to mobilize! The rest of the Wolverines are on the way to the 'mech hangar. What the hell are you waiting for? Move it!"

"S-sorry, sir!" Jenna shouted back, leaping out of bed and scrambling over to her dresser. Her gut squirmed with terror and guilt. _We're under attack? Figures. I'm a heavy sleeper! I can practically sleep through a hurricane, and certainly must have slept through Carter's first warning. And that dream... the first time I met Alex Taylor and his son James. James had been such a good friend. That way was the start of a strong friendship. _She added a wry grin as she reflected on her past behavior. _And I was kind of mean back then, wasn't I? Grew right out of it, though._

Jenna threw on some casual clothes and headed out the door, quickly departing the hotel and joining the other Wolverines in a transport truck to reach the 'mech hangar. As the truck sped along the road, Jenna took note that it was early in the morning, with the sun just barely coming up over the horizon. The sounds of battle rang through the city, distant thumps and clatters from missiles and Autocannons. The unmistakable footfalls of Battlemechs could be heard, too.

The Wolverines were dropped off in the hangar and scrambled to their 'mechs, Jenna hurrying over to her _Hellspawn_. She deliberately waited until everyone else was in their own 'mechs, then opened up her rented locker and got out her cooling vest, boots and shorts. She changed into the shorts and boots, then removed her shirt and put on the cooling vest over her bra. Now ready for 'mech piloting, she then climbed up her 'mech's ladder and settled into the cockpit, raising the ladder as she lowered the canopy and powered up her systems.

The dashboard displays glowed red, green, and yellow as the _Hellspawn_'s systems came online: radar, gyro, and most of all, weapons. After Jenna slipped on her neuro-helmet, the 'mech sought to verify its pilot's identity by asking for her name, and she supplied her fake name, Daniel Cooper. Then, the computer asked a question that Jenna had programmed in: "What is the substance from which all animals can be born?"

"Paper," Jenna answered into her neuro-helmet's comm.

"Correct. Welcome, Daniel Cooper."

_Even my 'mech doesn't know my real name, _Jenna thought with amusement as she gently urged her 'mech forward. Her 45-ton _Hellspawn _lumbered forth on its man-walker legs, joining up with the _Whitworth, Trebuchet, _and other _Hellspawn _that made up the rest of Carter's Wolverines' fire-support Lance. The four fire-support 'mechs were painted with camouflage colors like the rest of the Company's 'mechs, but had green border colors. The 'mechs of the scout Lance had blue outlines, and the 'mechs of the assault Lance had red outlines.

The gentle up-down movement in Jenna's cockpit was almost soothing as her 'mech steadily walked forward with her Lancemates, but she knew better than to be lulled into drowsiness. The rest of Eltar was still in twilight, but flashes of bright lasers, missile explosions, and Autocannon bursts lit up the city at random intervals, along with the loud booms and crackles of spent munitions. Jenna heard every sound, knowing that they were the sound of deadly weapons being fired that could destroy anything they touched, even her own 'mech. Jenna swallowed, feeling her heart rate climb and her breathing become faster as the sounds grew louder. She had to focus on the reality of this situation: _I'm going into battle, where it's killed or be killed. This isn't a game, and it's our lives on the line. I have to be ready!_

A voice crackled into Jenna's comm as the Company advanced down a street. She recognized it as that of Filip Deroma, her Lance Leader and the pilot of the _Trebuchet_. "Claw Lance, report in."

"Claw Two, reporting in," the _Whitworth _pilot stated.

"Claw Three, reporting in," the female pilot of the other _Hellspawn _answered crisply.

"C-Claw Four, reporting in," Jenna added, her voice shaking a little. She ran her left thumb over her firing triggers, feeling the slickness over nervous sweat.

"Good. Claw Lance is ready to go," Filip stated confidently. "Fang Lance and Pounce Lances are reading ready-op as well. It's all up to Carter."

Carter's voice joined in. "This is Fang One to all Wolverines. We're moving to join a Company of Sir Walter's forces at an upcoming four-way intersection, then we move from there to hit the flank of the Blake force in a coordinated effort. Pounce Lance, get ahead and check for enemy scouts or shock Lances. I don't want any surprises."

"Copy that, Fang One," the Lance Leader of Pounce Lance responded smartly, then the four scout 'mechs of Carter's Wolverines scampered ahead, skittering along on their thin legs. Jenna watched the four 'mechs dash through the semi-dark, smoke-choked streets, past office towers and other tall buildings. Clearly, the Blakists had performed a strafing run earlier, because many of the buildings had flaming impact craters on them, and some craters were in the streets too. Carter confirmed from Sir Walter's forces that the Blakists had sent a number of _Shiva _aerospace fighters ahead of the Blake ground force to soften up and scatter Sir Walter's defense force, the Shining Knights Regiment.

After a few minutes, the leader of Pounce Lance reported in with a burst of static. "Pounce One to Fang One, we have negative contacts so far, repeat, no enemy contact. I received a message from the Shining Knights company that they're en route and expect to arrive at the intersection in two minutes, tops."

"Good," Carter responded. "Keep checking. Make use of those Beagle probes I paid an arm and a leg for, and use your NARC's on any enemy forces. Got it?"

"Roger that," Pounce One confirmed. Jenna recalled Craig telling her Lance that every 'mech on the scout Lance had a BAP and NARC installed, in order to find enemies faster and paint NARC beacons on them to help out the fire-support 'mechs, like Filip's _Trebuchet_. Jenna gulped and kept her fingers tensed on her joysticks, her 'mech's up-down motions no longer comforting; she both dreaded and looked forward to the upcoming battles, to prove her worth as a Wolverine in deadly combat.

Fang and Claw Lances stayed on course, finding no enemy force along the way. The _Commando, Locust, _and two _Wasps _of Pounce Lance found no enemy contacts either, and reported a visual on the Shining Knights company from 1000 meters out at twelve o'clock. Both the Shining Knights company and Carter's Wolverines entered the open intersection, preparing to join forces to strike at the Word of Blake's flank elsewhere in the war-torn city.

The Blakists were faster.

"Enemy contact, three o'clock and nine o'clock! We have Level II units of 'mechs and vehicles, 900 meters out!" the leader of Pounce Lance shouted over the sudden din of the Blake 'mechs opening fire. "Mixed mediums and heavies!"

"Don't run! Paint their heavier 'mechs with NARC beacons, damn it!" Carter growled over the comm, his _Argus _stomping forth with deadly grace and determination. Jenna swung her _Hellspawn _on its torso back and forth to get a view of the battleground, and sized up what was going on. Carter's Wolverines were emerging from the southern road of the four-way intersection, the Shining Knights company came from the north, and the Blakists came in two groups, one from east and the other from the west. Each Blake group consisted of one Level II units of 'mechs and one Level II unit of support vehicles. The Blakists proved their worth by filling the air with laser beams, missile clouds, and Autocannon bursts to tear apart their enemies.

"Heavy fire, sir!" the leader of Pounce Lance reported with terror, his _Commando _scurrying around this way and that to dodge enemy fire.

Carter's _Argus _led Fang Lance to engage the three o'clock Level II force of Blake 'mechs, and the left arm of Carter's _Argus _shuddered as it fired a deadly LBX-20 Autocannon. "No! Paint the damned targets! I want maximum fire support, or you'll wind up alone, Pounce Lance!"

"But -"

Craig's smooth, reassuring voice joined in. "Come on, just get it done, okay? We'd really appreciate it."

"Y... yes, sir," the leader agreed, then his _Commando _narrowly dodged a Blake tank's laser and led his Lance to paint some targets. As Fang Lance engaged the vehicles and 'mechs of the Blake three o-'clock force, the four scout 'mechs ran forth and sent their NARC beacons at the Word of Blake forces. One of the NARC beacons missed, but two planted themselves onto heavy Blake vehicles and one onto a 'mech. Craig's _Quickdraw, _armed with a custom weapons config, backed up and fired its two large pulse lasers into a Blake _Lightray_, softening up the torso of the Blake 55-tonner. Ignoring the NARC beacon now on its torso, the 'mech fired back with its medium lasers and large pulse laser, and Craig slipped out of harm's way. Only a medium laser grazed his left arm, doing no serious damage.

"Now! Missiles away!" Filip barked, bringing his _Trebuchet _to a halt to take good aim at the distracted _Lightray_. Feet planted firmly on the war-torn street, the _Trebuchet _recoiled as its twin LRM 15 racks launched their deadly payload. Jenna halted her _Hellspawn _and placed her crosshairs on the besieged _Lightray_, attaining a lock with her LRM 10 and firing a volley. The other two fire-support 'mechs added their missiles too, and the enormous LRM assault was too much for the _Lightray _to handle. The medium 'mech vanished in a vicious bloom of fire and smoke, flaming metal chunks flying this way and that as proof of the 'mech's demise. The fires faded, and only scattered, charred pieces of the _Lightray _remained.

Craig's _Quickdraw _stepped away from the carnage. "Nice work, Claw Lance," he glowed. "I must say, the Blakists here have a lot of actual Blake 'mechs, considering it's only a militia force. I thought I'd see more local 'mechs than this. I guess the Blakist conquerors left behind a lot of toys for the locals to use, under the supervision of the Manei Domini."

He was right, Jenna realized; most of the Word of Blake 'mechs here were designs such as the _Lightray, Toyama, _and two _Excaliburs_. The Word of Blake vehicles were local designs, several _Goblin _tanks and a few _Glory _heavy assault vehicles. There wasn't much more time to talk about them, though; the Blakists pressed the Wolverines and Shining Knights hard, wearing out the Eltar defenders. In response, the two companies fought back, taking down a few Blake 'mechs and blowing up a few of their vehicles too. Jenna felt the heat in her cockpit climb slowly as she alternatively used her ER large laser and Light PPC, her energy bolts chewing at the Blake 'mechs from far away. Although Jenna's whole body trembled with the fear of death, she fought to keep her mind calm and sharp under fire.

_Come on, keep it together_, she encouraged herself, after her ER large laser missed a _Glory _by a wide margin. Jenna's hands felt tight and stung from tension, and she had to let go of her joysticks and flex her fingers a few times to relax her hands for further use. While she was distracted, an enemy _Excalibur _used a _Glory _for fire support as it pushed past Carter's _Argus _and lined up its Gauss Rifle, aimed right at Jenna. Her gut clenched at the sight, aware that she was staring down the barrel of a powerful weapon. _Move, move! _She pushed her joysticks hard to the right to escape, and the Gauss Rifle fired. Jenna cried out as the metallic slug flashed through the air and rammed into her left torso like a meteor, shoving the 'mech hard and making it stagger back, almost overwhelming the gyro. Jenna fought sudden nausea and struggled to stay on her feet. "Someone! Help!"

"Just a second!" Craig volunteered, and his 'mech's two Autocannon 5's punished the _Excalibur, _throwing off its balance. A pair of Shining Knights 'mechs pounced on the_ Excalibur_ as well, relieving Jenna of her tormentor. She checked her systems, and the damage indicator showed orange for her left torso, yellow for center, and green for right. She gulped and wheezed her thanks into the comm. "Thank you, Fang Two."

"Hey, just helping out -" Craig offered brightly until a Blake _Toyama _slipped up on him from behind, guns raised. Jenna shouted a warning but was too late: the 'mech landed its two ER large lasers on Craig's torso, and the twin beams melted away layers of Craig's thick armor. Craig growled and raised his guns, his two Autocannon 5's flashing yellow light as the ballistic rounds fired and tore into the _Toyama_. However, the _Toyama _weathered the assault and fired its medium lasers, forcing Craig to dodge and lose his aim. Jenna checked, and no one else was able to help Craig out; they were all tied up with the other Blake forces, including a _Glory _whose RAC 5 was tearing into Jenna's Lancemates.

Craig fired back with his large pulse lasers, burning away patches of the _Toyama_'s armor but the Blake 'mech was still in better condition. The _Toyama _hit Craig's _Quickdraw _with its large laser, forcing Craig back. The Blake 'mech raised its left arm to bring its LBX-10 to bear, intent on shearing the _Quickdraw _in half.

"No you don't!" Jenna shrieked, slamming her feet on her pedals to get her _Hellspawn _moving, her heart pounding with fury in her chest. Her Light PPC beam lit up, but in Jenna's panic she fired it sloppily, and the beam went wide. Wasting no time, Jenna flushed a little coolant and fired her SRM 6, and this time did the job: the six missiles exploded on the _Toyama_'s arm, the sheer force knocking the arm out of the way just as the LBX-10 fired. The cluster rounds shot uselessly through the air, giving Craig the chance he needed. His large pulse lasers and twin Autocannon 5's ripped into a torso wound on the _Toyama_'s chest, breaching critical systems. Not wanting to take any chances with his life in his now-flaming 'mech, the _Toyama_'s pilot ejected, his pod roaring up into the sky. His 'mech slumped to the street.

Craig huffed on the comm, his bruised _Quickdraw _stepping away from the defeated _Toyama _and turning to face Jenna's _Hellspawn. _"Damn, Daniel. We make one hell of a team, don't we?" Craig exclaimed with a laugh.

"Yeah. That guy chose the wrong enemies to tangle with," Jenna answered breathlessly, exhilarated at her and Craig's teamwork. She glanced at the _Toyama_'s corpse, glad that the pilot had ejected in time. _He didn't have to die, and I'm glad he didn't._

The Shining Knights and Wolverines pushed the Blakists into a corner, gaining momentum by the second. Only a few Word of Blake units were still alive, but they made their enemies work hard to win. Many of the Shining Knights had fallen, and several Wolverines too, including the _Whitworth_. Then, as the remaining Wolverines and Knights continued to hammer the surviving Blakists, Jenna stepped back and regrouped with her Lance, sitting still and holding her fire to cool off her built-up heat. All of Claw Lance drifted from the battle and pressed their backs to a large hotel, to prevent any Blake ambushes from hitting their rear.

The only surviving Blake forces now were a _Catapult, Hunchback, _and a single _Glory _vehicle. Jenna held her fire while Fang Lance demolished the last few Word of Blake 'mechs. Finally, only the battered _Glory _was left, and its Rotary Autocannon 5 only started to chew into a Wolverine _Centurion _until Carter's LBX-20 and MRM 20 blew the _Glory _into pieces, ending the Blake threat in this area.

"All right. Wolverines, report in," Carter demanded breathlessly on the comm as he backed his _Argus _from the ruined _Glory_. Everyone reported their status, and it turned out that a _Wasp _from Pounce Lance, a _Centurion _from Fang Lance, and the _Whitworth _and other _Hellspawn _on Claw Lance had all been destroyed. The surviving Wolverines were badly damaged, but could still provide fire support for the rest of the Shining Knights throughout Eltar.

Carter gave the Wolverines only a minute to catch their breath before laying out his next plan. "Everyone, we're going to proceed as planned to the main Shining Knights force to drive the Word of Blake out of Eltar, and off of Chellam II as a whole. This Blake force was intended to cut us off from the main Knight force, but the Blakists underestimated us here, and we will prevail! Everyone form up, and we and this Knight company will fulfill our role in the battle."

"Yes, sir!" the other two Lance Leaders of Carter's Wolverines agreed. Jenna gently throttled up her _Hellspawn _to join Filip's _Trebuchet, _and she was eager to get back to her Lance Leader's side. In the cockpit, Jenna's skin was slick with sweat, and her hair felt sticky under her helmet. Her ears were still ringing from the deafening Autocannon volleys and missile explosions, and her heart was hammering from all the excitement and peril.

Drawing another deep breath, Jenna noted with a chuckle that she already felt ready to collapse onto a bed and stop fighting for today. _Whew! Battlemech fighting is exhausting. I'm beat, _she complained to herself, but knew better than to voice such things. Carter wasn't interested in excuses, only interested in smashing the Word of Blake and getting paid to keep his thrown-together Company funded.

That was when the Word of Blake sent in another surprise.

"New contact!" the _Locust _on Pounce Lance blurted, his little 'mech twitching and turning toward Jenna's _Hellspawn_. "Claw Four, watch out -"

"Too late, mercenary scum," a cold, almost metallic voice sneered on the comm, and Jenna's radar blared the presence of another hostile 'mech approaching from behind. Jenna whirled her _Hellspawn _around, her heart leaping into her throat. _What? Who –_

She got her answer when a Celestial 'mech rounded the corner of the hotel, already running at top speed and scrambling to get to Jenna. The _Hellspawn_'s systems locked on to the 'mech, and identified it as a _Preta_, one of the 'mechs used exclusively by the notorious Manei Domini, the Hands of the Master. Jenna started to back up and raised her left arm to use her ER large laser, but the Manei Domini was faster. No one was prepared for this 'mech's arrival, and it was free to fill the air with a blinding blue bolt. Jenna let out a shriek as the snub-nose PPC crashed into her torso like a storm, blinding her with the sparks and blue light and rattling her in the cockpit from the force. The _Hellspawn_'s torso armor was already in tatters, and the snub-nose PPC bolt drew smoke from the 'mech's insides and made a warning light come to life in the cockpit.

Watching the _Preta _come closer, Jenna tried to use her laser but the PPC bolt has knocked her arm away from firing position. The _Preta _stomped closer and closer like a charging bull, and although it was the same size as Jenna's _Hellspawn_, she knew that she was dead unless she did something fast.

"Get away!" she roared in desperate defiance, raising her right arm and letting loose with her Light PPC. The sky-blue bolt scraped past the _Preta_'s shoulder and burned off some armor, but the 45-tonner ignored the wound and leaped forward on its jump jets. The Celestial 'mech arced up into the air and rushed forward faster than ever, easily evading the SRM 6 salvo that Jenna sent at it. The _Preta_'s flight also allowed it to evade some fire from the other Wolverines and the Shining Knights, and then the 'mech cut off its jets and slammed down right in front of Jenna's _Hellspawn_, right within the melee distance it wanted. The _Preta _raised its right arm and its retractable blade shone in the early morning light, menacing and deadly.

"May Jerome Blake have mercy on your soul, unbeliever," the Manei Domini pilot growled, then thrust its blade right at the _Hellspawn_. Jenna couldn't escape in time, and she shrieked in agony and terror as the blade gouged through her 'mech's armor and inner systems like a scalpel, tearing up the _Hellspawn _and making horrible sounds of torn and groaning metal. Fires erupted on the _Hellspawn_'s torso as systems were cut right through, and the 'mech shuddered as the blade gouged closer to the cockpit, intent on hacking Jenna in half right where she sat.

Jenna tried to eject, but the blade had busted one of her critical systems and her eject function was disabled. Instead, she only clung tight to her joysticks and watched and listened in horror as the Manei Domini's blade drew closer to cutting her apart. Her breathing became short and rapid, and her body felt numb from overwhelming terror. _I-I can't take this, _Jenna realized, her mind feeling faint and dim. _N-n-no, I c-can't die, don't let me die!_

"Open fire, you louts!" Carter's voice exploded on the comm, jolting Jenna back. A second later, a fierce volley of combined lasers, missile clusters, and Autocannon bursts washed over the _Preta_, easily vaporizing the 'mech's blade arm and left torso. The 45-tonner shuddered and leaned to the right, its gyro clearly strained. Jenna pounced on her chance, gritting her teeth in rage as she brought her weapons to bear. Her point-blank medium pulse laser and ER large laser cut right through the Celestial 'mech's ravaged torso, setting fires in the systems to match Jenna's own fires. Her heat level rose, but thankfully her coolant tank was still intact, and a quick flush returned her temperatures to normal.

Jenna prepared to fire her Light PPC, but realized that the retractable blade had cut into her shoulder and cut off the weapon's cables, essentially rendering the weapon numb. Jenna winced. _Well, that's one thing that'll need repair. Carter won't be happy_. She prepared to use her ER large laser again, but the _Preta _was in no shape to fight back. Jenna wondered if the Manei Domini pilot would eject, but instead, the _Preta_'s cockpit canopy opened and the cyborg pilot stood in his exposed cockpit, his organic and mechanical eye each fixed on Jenna's 'mech.

_What? What's he going to – _Jenna thought, until the Manei Domini crouched and sprung through the air like a flea, landing right on Jenna's cracked cockpit glass and clinging to the deep cracks for stability. Shocked at the cyborg latched onto her canopy, Jenna swung her 'mech left and right to shake the cyborg monster off, her nerves tingling at the unnerving sight. _Come on, get off of me! You've already lost, you monster!_

The Manei Domini had other plans. It drew back a hand, then its palm skin folded back to reveal an anti-personnel laser built into its arm. The laser gun glowed bright, then a focused blue beam lashed out on the cockpit glass, aimed right at a crack to break it. Jenna stared wide-eyed as the beam melted through the glass, then the Manei Domini used its other mechanical arm to start punching near the hot, damaged class, almost breaking the glass open to get inside. Jenna felt helpless as the Manei Domini broke open a hole and reached its arm in, aiming its arm laser to fry her in her seat.

Then, a shadow passed over the scene, and Jenna flicked her gaze to the right to see Carter's _Argus _standing right there, its right arm muzzle pressed right against the Manei Domini, less than three meters away. Thunder roared from the gun as the LBX-20 fired, the shotgun-like rounds tearing through the Manei Domini in an instant. The cyborg was shredded on the spot, leaving only large splashes of bright red blood on Jenna's cockpit glass as the cyborg was vaporized. Jenna clapped a hand over her mouth, moaning at the brutal sight. Nevertheless, she felt instant gratitude to Carter for his delicate, last-second save.

"Th-thanks, Carter."

"No Word of Blake asshole will hurt my companions on my watch," Carter growled. "You're going to see this through, Daniel Cooper. The Word of Blake shall fall!"

"What he means is, 'you're welcome'," Craig laughed, relieving the tension. Jenna admitted a chuckle as she got her bearing straight and joined the rest of the Wolverines and Shining Knights toward their objective.

It was both easier and more difficult than they expected; the main Word of Blake force was already falling back and retreating from the city, firing potshots as they went. Carter's Wolverines took the lead of the Shining Knights formation, throwing their LRM's and lasers at the Blakists as they fell back toward their base. Jenna triggered her ER large laser, maiming the right torso of a Blake _Toyama_, and Filip's twin LRM 15's exploded against a Blake _Awesome_, breaking off its left arm and throwing it off balance. By now, the Shining Knights were in bad shape, but there were only two Level II forces of the Word of Blake left, and the arrival of Carter's Wolverines had helped tilt the battle against the Word. Still... the Word seemed to be preparing for one last trick.

"Come on! We've got them!" Carter roared, his _Argus _chasing the retreating enemy force out of the city limits. His weapon loadout was an LBX-20, an MRM 20, and four medium lasers. He couldn't hit the Blakists from this distance, but the Blakists had no way to win, and Carter was loving every second of it. The re-education camp was less than 700 meters away now, and very soon the poor people inside would be rescued.

Unless the Word of Blake had anything to say about it.

Just as Jenna took note of a trio of dropships sitting by the Word of Blake camp, she heard a new voice enter her comm, a chilling cold voice. "Well fought, people of Eltar. I must confess that I have been defeated this day, but my mission to spread the enlightenment of the Word of Blake will never cease. I am leaving Chellam II forever."

"Who are you, Blake monster?" Carter demanded loudly. The dozen surviving Blake 'mechs were starting to enter the dropships, but a thirteenth Blake 'mech emerged from the base to join them. It was huge, like a bigger version of the blade-wielding _Preta _that had nearly destroyed Jenna's 'mech. Her systems identified it as a _Seraph_.

"I am Specter Adept Nithis," the _Seraph_'s pilot answered. "And none of you will reap the rewards you expect today. The Word of Blake does not give concessions to its foes."

With that, the _Seraph _turned and aimed its snub-nose PPC at the re-education camp, then fired the weapon at a cluster of fuel tanks that were in the camp. Jenna's breath caught in her throat as she saw the blue bolt bear down on the explosive tanks. _That could wipe out the whole base! This Nithis is willing to kill everyone in the camp just to spite us?_

"No! Do not do this!" Carter howled, firing a defiant LBX-20 out of range. All the same, the PPC struck the fuel tanks, and the whole Word of Blake base vanished in a blinding fireball that shook the very earth, no doubt vaporizing everyone in it.

"Enjoy having your planet back," Nithis taunted the Shining Knights, then his _Seraph _slipped into one of the dropships and the ship's hangar door closed. The three dropships took to the skies, raining down PPC's and Gauss Rifles to discourage the Shining Knights and Carter's Wolverines from attacking back. Carter brought his _Argus _to a halt and tilted his torso up to helplessly watch the Word of Blake survivors escape. The Blakists left nothing behind except the flames and ruins of the re-education camp as a reminder of their presence.

Carter said not a word as he led his Wolverines back to the 'mech hangar a short time later, but the leader of the Shining Knights reported the news to everyone. "My men have checked out the ruins of the Word of Blake base, but... but no one survived. The re-education camp was lost."

"Damn it!" Carter exploded. "I couldn't save them! All this effort..."

"I'm thankful for all your help, Carter's Wolverines. You helped liberate Eltar," the leader offered. "Listen, there was nothing you could have done. You only completed one of the two objectives for your contract with Sir Walter, but he's willing to give you your full fee of three million C-Bills as thanks for helping drive away the Blake militia force."

"Y... yes, I understand," Carter answered hoarsely. He gulped and took a shaky breath. "But I can't accept it, not after Nithis was able to wipe out the re-education camp. I don't deserve the full payment."

"Are you sure about that?"

Carter snapped. "Yes, I'm sure! I won't go back on the contract, you hear me? I'll accept half of the fee, 1.5 million C-Bills for successfully driving away the Blakists, and failing to liberate the re-education camp prisoners. That's final."

The leader took a few seconds to respond. "I hear you. I'll get the word to Sir Walter. He'll understand. Enjoy the rest of your stay in Eltar, Wolverines. You've earned it."

"Thank you," Carter responded, sounding a little more relaxed now. "I'm nearly at the 'mech hangar. I'll collect my adjusted payment and settle the contract with Sir Walter, then I'll be on my way off-world."

"I hear you. Over and out," the leader responded, then left the comm.

_My, isn't Carter the noble type? _Jenna thought with amusement. _Willingly giving up money he desperately needs because of what happened. It may seem foolish, but... I'd rather have someone like that as my leader than a greedy pig any day._

Once in the hangar, Jenna settled her _Hellspawn_ into position, glad that her torso flames had gone out and didn't consume her whole 'mech. She popped open the canopy, enjoying the rush of cool, fresh air. She removed her helmet and started to climb down her ladder, but almost slipped off the rungs and fell, her arms and legs weak. She yelped and scrambled back into her cockpit, asking Filip in her comm to get her down. Her Lance Leader agreed, offering his 'mech's left hand to Jenna's cockpit. She settled onto the hand and was lowered gently to the ground, then climbed onto the hangar floor and fell to her hands and knees, gasping for breath. _My God, Battlemech fighting is hard! I..._

Jenna's stomach was churning uncomfortably, and at first she thought she'd be sick from the constant motion she had experienced in her 'mech and the physical and mental stress, but as a familiar pair of booted feet approached, her stomach settled down.

"Are you all right, Mr. Cooper?" Craig's concerned voice asked from overhead, and he knelt next to Jenna, bringing his round face closer, his eyes scrutinizing her.

"Yeah. I'm fine, just tired from the battle," Jenna admitted, and accepted Craig's helping hand to get back up. She looked at him for a second, then turned away and folded her arms to hide her chest. "Thanks, Craig."

"Nothing to it. We're all tired," Craig said, letting his weariness enter his voice. "Hell of a morning workout, huh?"

"I'm just bothered that we couldn't save the people in the re-education camp of the Word of Blake base," Jenna added, heading over to her assigned locker.

"Now don't you start that," Craig cut in gently. "None of us are guilty for what that Adept Nithis bastard did. We're all alive, even those who got their 'mechs destroyed. Next time, we'll do even better. Don't you think so, too?"

"Uh-huh. For sure," Jenna looked over her shoulder and gave Craig a nod and grin, and he looked satisfied. The bigger Mechwarrior turned and walked off, giving Jenna a chance to hide behind her _Hellspawn_'s leg to remove her cooling vest, then put on a tank top and shirt before anyone could see. Then, she changed into pants and shoes, and joined the rest of the Wolverines at the waiting transport to go back to their hotel. A wry grin crossed Jenna's face as she climbed in with everyone else. _I'm going to sleep well tonight, I bet._


	5. Chapter 5 Converging Paths

**My Father's Friend**

**Chapter 5: Converging Paths**

_**City Hall, Bunkieki, Callone VI,**_

_**Outworlds Alliance,**_

_**May 26, 3076**_

Through the windows of his office, Callone VI Chairman Richard Marshall could see and hear the incessant rain that hammered Bunkieki. The gray clouds overhead had been throwing sheets of heavy rain down on Callone VI's capital all morning and well into the afternoon, and by noon rumbling thunder had joined the rain to make the weather even more oppressive. Although he sat behind his expensive wooden desk and was completely dry and comfortable in his office of the pyramid-shaped City Hall, Richard narrowed his eyes in distaste at the outside weather. So hard to see anything in the rain, so hard to move around and keep everything orderly. Anything can hide in the rain... including that damned Freedom's Thunderbolt splinter group that opposed his reign, the Liberty Party.

Shrugging with indifference, Richard leaned back in his leather-bound swivel chair and slid open a drawer in his desk, plucking out a single cigar and clamping it into his mouth. He flicked open a silver lighter and set fire to the cigar's end, and he drew a deep breath, savoring the rich tobacco's smoke. He looked over at a tray on his desk that bore a half-full bottle and several glasses, contemplating another drink. _No. I have had enough. This rebellion demands my sober attention. The old Duke Alfred Alcatar was sloppy and foolish, but not me. I am the leader the people of Callone VI have always wanted!_

Feeling a little listless all the same, Richard spun around in his chair and looked at the exquisite china cabinet set against the office's east wall, made of dark red wood with elaborate carvings along the sides. Countless china sets, ceremonial knives, jewelry, and other riches were inside, all of them relics of the long Alcatar reign. The Freedom's Thunderbolt rebellion of 3074 had captured all these items as they plundered the Alcatar Palace, then razed the building to the ground and built this black, pyramid-shaped City Hall over the ruins. The structure displayed the democratic-minded rebels' victory, a permanent symbol of the people's distaste for the Alcatars. A mirror was in that china cabinet too, showing Richard his reflection: a middle-aged man with a lean, focused face, short brown hair, and intense gray eyes and a thin mouth.

"Chairman? May I enter?" a feeble voice asked from the other side of the office door, accompanied by several knocks. Richard blinked, then called over, "Very well. Enter."

The door opened and an elderly man timidly shuffled into the room, carrying a thick book with a report file on top. His white hair, thick glasses, and slow, careful movements spoke of his age and the fact that he had come out of retirement to help the new Chairman settle into his office. He was Rupert Galow, one of the major figures in the Freedom's Thunderbolt movement.

"What have you got for me?" Richard asked, heaving himself onto his feet to walk over and greet Mr. Galow. The other man extended the book and file, a small smile creeping onto his face. "Your report, and your book back, Mr. Chairman. Thank you for letting me borrow the book."

Richard silently accepted the folder and book, reading the book's title: "Classic Greek Tragedy Theater." It spoke of Richard's taste for classical Greek and Roman arts, made clear by the well-preserved statues in the room and the volumes about Mediterranean culture in the bookshelves. Richard set the book onto his desk and then examined the file, but Mr. Galow examined Richard himself.

"Hmm? What is it?" Richard demanded, raising his eyes to meet Mr. Galow's. "Speak."

"You look tired, Mr. Chairman," Mr. Galow admitted, wringing his hands with concern on his face. "Have you been overworking?"

Richard's face hardened. "I am fine, Mr. Galow. Don't prod." He snapped closed the report. "So, it seems that business is slowing? Those Liberty Party rebels are causing even more trouble now than they did in the last quarter year." His voice slowly grew louder in his anger. "Shipments delayed or intercepted, officers going missing, all kinds of theft and harassment and interference! A war is about to start if something doesn't change! I was the main figure of the rebellion movement to take down the corrupt Alcatars, and was appointed Chairman. Tell me, Mr. Galow, why half of the Freedom's Thunderbolt democratic movement has seceded from me and antagonizes me? Why?" He leaned closer to the frightened Mr. Galow, jabbing a finger into his own chest. "_Why,_ old man? I am the Chairman! Their voice of justice and unity! Now it's a house divided?"

Mr. Galow looked quite frightened, his eyes wide and his trembling getting worse. He didn't dare break away from the Chairman's stern gaze, however. "I-I don't know, Chairman! Well, these Liberty Party folk do accuse you of being just as corrupt and power-hungry as the Alcatars were, and that you failed them. They wanted a democracy, and they think you're bringing them the same tyranny the Alcatars did, just in a new package."

_Is that how it is? _Richard thought, unable to help a slow smile crossing his face.

Once again, Mr. Galow peered at Richard, trying to read him. Richard waved a hand at Mr. Galow. "Do not study me like that! There is nothing to worry about, I assure you. I will get everything under control, whether peacefully or by violence. Just bring me reports as needed, and you will have no trouble."

"U... understood, chairman," Mr. Galow nodded meekly, then backed out of the room. "Justice be with you."

"Yes, yes," Richard dismissed the silly goodbye phrase that the rebels of Bunkieki had invented. _They don't know anything about me! _"Begone."

Sighing with sudden fatigue, Richard dropped into his chair again, running a hand over his face. His two-day-old stubble scratched at his hand, reminding him to shave soon. _There's a lot to remember, in fact... the day the Freedom's Thunderbolt violently d__estroyed the Alcatar family at my lead, the day the Palace was ransacked and razed, the disappearance of the Duke's two daughters, and most of all... the enigmatic Alexander Taylor._

Now Richard stared out the window again at the persistent rain, just as a lightning bolt flashed down from the clouds. _He betrays the Alcatars for the sake of justice, then vanishes soon after the Alcatars are destroyed. I wonder what his true motive was? It's a mystery, just like I am an enigma to the people of Callone VI. Ah, so many mysteries around here make this world exciting! Truly, the gem of the Outworlds Alliance._

A sudden tone broke into Richard's attention span. Blinking at the new distraction, he realized that it was his video screen, and someone wanted to speak to him. He activated the screen, and the conniving face of his top agent, Francis, filled the screen.

"What do you need?" Richard asked, tapping some ash out of his cigar onto a glass tray. "I expect that -"

"I found someone _veeeeery _interesting, monsieur," Francis interrupted, his mouth curling into a crooked smile. His pointed nose, long black hair, bizarre facial expressions, and habit of interrupting people made him rather unpopular, but Richard needed this man for his information-gathering and assassination skills. His heavy French accent was not lost in the screen's speakers.

"_Who _did you find, Francis?" Richard demanded, resting a fist on the table. "You know that my time is short and -"

"It's _her_, Monsieur," Francis' oily voice cut off Richard again. Richard put up with it because Francis looked very excited, and that always meant that something very interesting or important was happening. Richard leaned back in his chair and let Francis do the talking for now. "I have been looking over the traffic of mercenaries in the Outworlds Alliance, and I found an anomaly with the crew of the mercenary band, 'Carter's Wolverines'."

Richard couldn't help an amused grin; Francis tended to speak quickly in his excitement. "And...?"

"And _this _person is a big liar, _oui_?" Francis offered, then typed something into his keypad. His image was replaced by that of the personnel roster of Carter's Wolverines: name, date of birth, picture, and similar information for each member. Francis indicated the mercenary warrior named Daniel Cooper and zoomed in on that person. In the profile picture, he was a young man with short, light brown hair, and a rather gentle and effeminate face. This boy certainly didn't look like the tough or battle-hardened type, but that was besides the point, according to Francis. This boy, Francis explained dramatically, is Jenna Alcatar in disguise.

The cigar dropped out of Richard's mouth as he widened his eyes in shock. "Jenna... Alcatar? The elder daughter of the old Duke Alfred Alcatar?"

"It is she! I know it," Francis crowed.

Richard slapped his hands on the table, leaning closer to the image with squinted eyes. "Is that so? You are not mistaken that -"

"You forget, sir, that I have a photographic memory." The image of the young mercenary vanished and was replaced by live video of the gloating Francis. "I have seen the face of Jenna Alcatar many times before on the holonet, and even if she is older now I could never mistake her. She cut her hair short and started calling herself Daniel Cooper and started work as a mercenary. For what purpose, I cannot say. But here she is. _D'accord?"_

"I trust your judgment, Francis," Richard relented, leaning back in his chair again. He retrieved his cigar from the expensive carpet and set it onto his glass ashtray. "I am ordering you to go wherever you can find her and capture her. Destroy these ridiculous Wolverines and bring me Jenna Alcatar without a scratch on her! Do you underst -"

"With pleasure, sir," Francis smiled wickedly, fiddling with a lock of his raven-black hair. "Do not worry! The merc unit, Carter's Wolverines, is probably taking jobs in the Federated Suns and Draconis Combine to stretch their wings. I'll hunt them down and slay them, and bring you the princess. Ha, she literally is a princess! Is this a fairy tale, sir?"

"Take this seriously," Richard bit back with a growl. "Jenna Alcatar is no princess, only a relic of Callone VI's recent past. Wherever she goes, you follow."

"Her path and mine shall converge sooner than later," Francis said eagerly. "And she will not like it! _Ce__la va être amusant!"_

"Very well. Get on with it, then," Richard told his assassin, then pressed a button to end the transmission.

*o*o*o*o*

_**Jumpship **_**Journeyman,**

_**Federated Suns,**_

_**June 8, 3076**_

Even after spending over a month with her fellow Wolverines, Jenna didn't feel like she identified with the other Mechwarriors very much. After all, they were mostly loud, smelly braggarts from obscure worlds in the Federated Suns and Outworlds Alliance, though Filip was certainly an exception. All the same, as the Wolverines' dropship _The Beast _was carried to the Draconis Combine aboard the jumpship _Journeyman_, Jenna preferred to spend much of her time in her private quarters on the mother jumpship. She wasn't the only one to do so; Carter barely spoke a word to the other Wolverines, and Jenna had seen him only a few times in the jumpship's hallways and rec rooms. Why he was so elusive, she couldn't possibly fathom. He seemed edgy when she first met him in Bunkieki, but ever since the mission on Chellam II he seemed even more distracted, his mind always somewhere else.

But it wasn't something Jenna really needed to know.

The lights were set to half-brightness in Jenna's quarters, the better to relax her mind before retiring to bed. The wall clock read 11:21 P.M., and Jenna's eyes itched with fatigue. She found herself yawning a lot as she sat at her room's simple wooden desk, listening to a music player with the volume turned down while she folded pieces of colored paper into animals. Already, a zoo's worth of paper critters sat around on her desk like it was a big party. Jenna let a small smile cross her lips as she hummed along with the current song, her fingers crafting a paper shark. The stars outside the window shone brightly and steadily like diamond shards.

"Argh!" Jenna's fingers scrunched the shark as she jolted in surprise; her door buzzer went off, the sound blaring over the music player. Sighing in irritation, Jenna threw down her ruined shark and paused the music player, then got up and shuffled over to the door, stifling yet another yawn. _Who in the world is it? This had better be important..._

"What?" Jenna bit out as she pressed a button and slid the metal door open. Craig was standing there, a heavy expression on his wide face. Jenna blinked. "Oh! Craig. I didn't mean to be rude..."

Craig managed a small smile and waved a dismissive hand. "Don't worry yourself, Mr. Cooper. It's late and I apologize, but I wanted to tell you something. May I come inside?"

"Yes." Jenna backed up and moved to the side, letting Craig heave his large frame through the doorway. Jenna offered him a chair and he settled into it, breathing out through his nose and tapping his thighs rather nervously. Jenna closed the door and sat on the edge of her bed. "You seem kind of... nervous, Craig. Is everything okay?"

"I – yeah. There's no problem," Craig assured her. He sighed and ran a hand over his face, then fixed his eyes on Jenna. "Look, Mr. Cooper, I'm sorry."

Jenna didn't try to hide her confusion. "For...?"

"For hiding the truth from a kind and loyal young man like yourself," Craig told her. He sounded like he'd been holding this back for some time. "You're the youngest merc in the Wolverines, and you have the least experience of any of us, but to be honest, I like you the most. Those other guys? Pssshh." He rolled his eyes and shrugged, making Jenna laugh. Craig shared her laugh, breaking his own tension before continuing. "They're here for the work and the money, and that's okay, but Carter has been demanding toward all of us, and I get the feeling that you're not satisfied with how things have been so far, Mr. Cooper. Yes, Jon and I have a secret, and we've decided that you deserve to know it. Help built trust and all."

This called to Jenna's mind the chance meeting she had with Craig at the Eltar hotel, when she inquired about Craig and Carter's motives and he had firmly denied her that information. Jenna felt a curious squirm in her gut as she settled into a more comfortable position on the bed. "I promise not to tell anyone, Craig."

"That's good to hear." The big man settled back in his chair, making it creak under his bulk. "It's as simple as this: Jon and I started Carter's Wolverines as an anti-Word of Blake outfit, as you suspected before. We're not trying to be famous or to be filthy rich, no no. We're here to help advocate justice in this crazy world of ours. The Word of Blake has taken countless lives, destroying many families. That includes Jon and I."

"Does that mean..."

"Yeah," Craig nodded, his gaze firm. "Both Jon and I lost our families to those damned Blakists. We didn't even know each other that well until we met in a merc recruitment center here in the FedSuns... and found out that we have a hell of a lot in common. That locket he wears, the one with an 'L' on it? It belonged to his wife, Leanne Carter. He had bought it for her for their 5th wedding anniversary present, but only weeks after that, he went looking for work, and the Blakists conquered his world while he was away. Leanne was taken to a re-education camp, and never got out."

"Oh no." Jenna clapped a hand to her mouth, shocked to hear about Carter's painful past experience with the Word of Blake. _I had no idea... he has lost family, just like me!_

"Well, Jon and I figured we'd strike back. Show the Blakists what it means to mess everything up like that," Craig added, a hint of boyish energy in his voice. "I lost my own wife, Beatrice, to the Blakists, and my eight-year-old son and my teenage daughter. Jon and I understood each other, we had gone through the same thing. So, we used Jon's connections and some heavy-duty advertising, and started up our own mercenary company, to tour around this neck of the Inner Sphere and pay the Blakists back wherever we find them."

Craig hesitated for a second. "For that reason, if you want to leave Carter's Wolverines, I'll understand."

Jenna knew why; clearly, Craig and Carter were using the Wolverines to get personal revenge on the Blakists, even if the mercs were getting paid and treated fairly. Jenna, for one, had no qualms. "Don't sweat it, Craig. You and Carter are good people, and other mercenary companies wouldn't be any better than this anyway. As long as the rest of the Wolverines are treated as people not just as tools, I can remain." She looked Craig in the eye. "I trust you and Carter to do the right thing."

"You're a very trusting man, Mr. Cooper," Craig said in awe. "And I am humbled by it. Jon and I could learn a thing or two from you." Then, he boomed his laughter and spread his arms wide, unable to hide his energetic side. "And so, the Wolverines will go on, full steam ahead! Not bad, right? We're gonna do great!"

"Yeah. Our company is really impressive," Jenna said brightly, but she couldn't help herself. "Craig, you seem really relaxed about this."

Craig shook his head, an unreadable smile curling his lips. "Don't get me wrong, Mr. Cooper. I take this plenty seriously. I miss her, my wife Beatrice, and our son and daughter. Every hour of every day, I miss them. God, I wish I could see them again."

He lowered his gaze with a chuckle. "I know, revenge isn't going to bring them back, but I'm going to be strong for their sake. The Blakists think they can terrorize us into submission or awed reverence, but I'm not going to give them anything but a blistering retort. I'm a Wolverine... not a victim."

Jenna felt her eyes burning with sympathetic tears, and she tried to secretly wipe them away without Craig noticing. He seemed goofy and carefree, but underneath was a grieving man who was determined to go down swinging. Craig looked up, and burst out laughing.

"Wh-what? What's so funny?" Jenna yelped, recoiling. "I..."

"You're crying!" Craig widened his smile, pointing at her. "You're trying to hide it, but I can always tell. Not that I'm making fun of you."

"Huh? No way. I just have allergies to, um..." she scoped the room for a convenient allergen, but Craig only shook his head, standing up.

"It's okay, Mr. Cooper! I was only teasing you! Relax, relax!" He walked forth and clapped Jenna on the shoulder, his warm hand strong. "But you know..."

Jenna looked up, totally lost. "Know what?"

Craig gave her an approving nod, more like lifting his chin in respect. "You're the first person to ever cry upon hearing about what happened to Jon and I. Everyone else, they either don't care or just make insults about the Word of Blake. But you're different, Mr. Cooper. I can feel your good heart."

He squeezed Jenna's shoulder, and she felt the gentle strength of his grip. "Thanks, Craig."

"Oh, I'm the grateful one. Believe me," Craig assured her as he sidled toward the door. "Have a good night, Mr. Cooper. After the next jump, we'll be in the Draconis Combine, ready for our next contract."

"Wait!" Jenna leaped to her feet as Craig started to exit the room, the door already open.

"What?" Craig raised his eyebrows.

"What's the next contract going to be like?"

Craig considered this. "Jon'll cover it in the tactical meeting, but no harm in giving you a preview." He flashed a quick smile. "We've agreed to help defend a factory complex from a Word of Blake force on the planet Mazashi. The Blakists are all over this planet, trying to gobble up its industrial capacity for themselves. We can't help defend the whole planet, but we were asked by a local business called Nakako Industries to defend one of their facilities on the main continent from an incoming Blake force. We'll be there to make sure the factory remains in the hands of Nakako Industries, its owner."

Jenna considered this. "Okay, a defensive mission."

"The local defense force even has Long Tom artillery," Craig added enthusiastically. "We'll need it against the Manei Domini who'll spearhead the Blake force. Adept Nithis will be there, leading the Manei Domini."

The chilling name struck a chord in Jenna's memory. "Isn't he the guy who...?"

"The same one as Chellam II. Jon took this mission specifically because of him," Craig nodded. "And yes, Jon makes pretty much everything personal. He'll keep tracking Nithis down until there's a final confrontation, and I'm all in. I hope you're ready for a rematch, Mr. Cooper."

"Don't worry about me, I'm ready. Just be ready yourself, all right?" Jenna said, echoing Craig's friendly tone.

"I most certainly will be! Well, I should really get going. I don't want to keep you up all night," Craig said with a final tone. "I'll see you planet-side."

"Yeah. Good night," Jenna bid him goodbye, then closed the door and walked over to her music player, shutting it off. She turned off the lights and wandered over to her bed, flopping down onto it.. She stared up at the dark ceiling, her mind whirring._ Craig's really something. He's gone through a lot, and yet... he has spirit and strength like I've never seen. I hope he never loses that spark. _Jenna turned over onto her side. _And Carter, too. I thought he was a okay leader, but now I really respect him. I'll do my best for his sake._

Jenna fiddled with her short hair, still not entirely used to its reduced length. _I feel kind of bad for still lying to Craig about my identity, but there's no need to reveal myself. "Mr. Cooper"... I'm already accustomed to hearing that, though I am really more like Miss Alcatar. Haha. I'm just glad this disguise is working so far._

With that in mind, Jenna fell fast asleep, and the next day the _Journeyman _made its jump to enter the Draconis Combine.


	6. Chapter 6 Cleansing Winds

**My Father's Friend**

**Chapter 6: Cleansing Winds**

_**Nakako Industries factory complex, Mazashi,**_

_**Draconis Combine,**_

_**June 15, 3076**_

The factory complex that Carter's Wolverines was helping protect looked pretty forlorn and grim to Jenna's eyes, but the dark-looking complex was nothing compared to today's weather. As Jenna's _Hellspawn _patrolled around the complex's perimeter with her Lance, she stole another glance out of her cockpit glass to check on the outside conditions. The sky was choked with heavy dark clouds that soaked the area with persistent rain, not too heavy but more than a drizzle. Thunder rumbled in the distance, and the very clouds seemed to be churning and roiling like an animal in distress.

"Not a good day for a picnic, is it?" Filip commented dryly, his _Trebuchet _arching its head up at the weather.

"Didn't the weather guys around here say that this is a heavy thunderstorm?" someone else on Jenna's Lance asked nervously. "I mean, severe weather, not a typical rainstorm."

"Yes, a heavy storm. The Blakists want to use it as cover when they attack," Filip responded. "There could even be hail. Hopefully, it's not too big, or else Mother Nature is bringing her own Autocannons to this fight."

The others laughed as Jenna mentally went over the facility's defenses. There was the full compliment of Carter's Wolverines, plus two Battalions of local forces with various medium and heavy 'mechs, plus tanks, infantry platoons, and a number of Long Tom artillery batteries that had been hastily moved from a nearby city to this factory complex. The Wolverines admired the fearsome artillery, and someone had asked Carter why the Wolverines didn't have Long Toms of their own.

"Because we can't afford any yet," Carter had explained irritably. "Right now, it's all I can do to keep us fed and our dropship fueled up. We've got fancy 'mechs for a Periphery outfit, but that's costing us. We have to complete more contracts like this one in order to buy more hardware, like weapons for _The Beast_."

_As long as the local forces are strong and determined, we'll do just fine, _Jenna reminded herself with nervous humor as her Lance completed another circuit around the complex while the Combine Battalions loitered around. She had combat experience now, but the reality of going to battle against a deadly enemy on a planet far away from home still made her stomach squirm with anxiety, and the dark clouds, rain, and gale-strength winds didn't make things any better. Then again, Jenna glanced at Carter's _Argus _and Craig's _Quickdraw _nearby, and felt reassured at the sight of her commanders' 'mechs.

It wasn't long before the field came alive. The local force's aerospace fighter Lances confirmed a visual on the incoming Word of Blake force, and the _Shilone _fighters raced ahead to make the first strike and give coordinates for the Long Toms. Carter brought the Wolverines into combat positions as the _Shilone _fighters rained down missiles on the unseen Blakists, then swooped past and made a U-turn to return to the factory complex. The Long Toms raised their guns and then fired, one after another with a series of heavy _thumps_. The rounds whistled through the air and rained down on the Blakist forces just under a kilometer away, spawning massive explosions that lit up the gloomy plain.

"Yeah! Take that!" someone on Pounce Lance cheered, until Carter shut him up.

"Pounce Lance, scout ahead and plant NARC's for Claw Lance!" he ordered. "Fang Lance will help the Combine forces."

"It will be an honor to fight with you, Carter-san," Tai-sa Itama of the first Battalion said formally.

"Indeed," Tai-sa Narima of the second Battalion agreed. "We've got a serious fight on our hands; my planes report two Level III force incoming, plus extraneous units that seem cobbled together. Around 90 units total."

"Understood," Carter responded.

The Long Toms needed time to recycle, and during that time the Blake forces charged ahead at best possible speed to escape the artillery range. The Blakists' own aerospace fighter units roared through the air, throwing lasers and missiles at the Combine Battalions to soften them up for the Blake ground force. Not to be outdone, the Combine aerospace fighters swooped in to flank the distracted Blake fighters, sending a few of them spiraling through the air and crashing to the ground. The surviving Blake fighters scrambled out of the way, redirecting their effort on the Combine fighters, and an intense aerial battle started up.

"Casualties?" Carter asked the Battalions.

"Minimal. Mainly loss of armor on our 'mechs, and a few light 'mechs destroyed," Tai-sa Itama said calmly. "The Long Toms are about to fire again. Get ready to shoot as soon as the volley is over and the Blakists are still recovering."

Just as the words left his mouth, the Long Toms all fired again, their booms like man made thunder. More explosions tore through the Blakists' ranks, but few of the Blake 'mechs or tanks took direct hits because they were moving at top speed and were almost inside the Long Toms' minimum range. The Long Toms mostly just tore up the ground, forcing the Blake 'mechs to slow down. Taking advantage of this, the Combine Battalions lurched forward and assaulted the Blake 'mechs with their LRMs, lasers, and light Autocannons, chewing into the enemy ranks.

"Forward!" Carter ordered, and Pounce Lance got to work on a group of about eight Blake 'mechs that got separated from the main force. Their NARC beacons flashed through the rain-soaked air and planted themselves onto the Blake 'mechs, allowing Claw Lance to advance on Filip's order and give the Blakists hell with their LRM's. Jenna triggered her joystick button, making her _Hellspawn _fire its LRMs to accompany those of her Lancemates.

The Blakists tried to avoid all of Claw Lance's LRM's but couldn't. The NARC's were like magnets, and the missiles flew all over the place to reach their targets, tearing into the Blake 'mechs. Then, Fang Lance advanced, and Carter and the others unleashed their lasers and Autocannons to grind away at the injured Blakists.

Several Word of Blake 'mechs fell, but the survivors struck back with a vengeance. A huge _Thug _backed up and raised its arms, firing both of its vicious PPC's at Fang Lance. One blue bolt tore into a _Centurion_, and the other PPC grazed Carter's _Argus. _Carter's MRM 20 missiles blasted into the _Thug _and Craig's twin Autocannon 5's added to the damage, but a Blakist _Viking _lined up its missile racks and launched a huge volley of LRM's all over the place.

Carter cried out as LRM's exploded against his heavy 'mech, the smoke concealing him from Jenna's vision. LRM's blew up around Craig's _Quickdraw_, the shock waves nearly knocking it over. Some of the missiles found their way to Claw Lance, and Filip's _Trebuchet _trembled as LRM's peppered its torso.

"Focus on the _Viking_! Let Fang Lance deal with the _Thug _and the others," Filip ordered as the _Thug _went after Fang Lance with a pair of _Lightrays_. Praying for Craig and Carter's safety, Jenna lined up her crosshairs and sent her LRM's after the huge _Viking_, but her missiles failed to breach any critical systems, only chipping away armor. The _Viking _retaliated with more LRM's, forcing Claw Lance to disperse as the _Thug _and _Lightrays _chewed away at Fang Lance, putting the pressure on Craig and Carter in particular. A Centurion's Autocannon 10 ground apart the _Thug_'s left torso armor, but it retaliated with a PPC and SRM 6 that the _Centurion _only barely dodged. The _Lightrays _showered Fang Lance with their lasers, taking the pressure off the _Thug_.

"Take this!" Filip triggered both of his LRM 15's, his bruised 'mech shuddering from the recoil. The _Viking _had been focusing on the _Whitworth _of Claw Lance, and turned back just in time to take all thirty missiles to the face, staggering back from the force. The _Hellspawn _added its own LRM 10's to the mix, breaching the _Viking_'s left torso and triggering an internal ammo explosion. The huge 'mech sent its LRM 20 payload after Filip, but he deftly dodged it. "Finish him!" he barked.

Jenna was about to fire her LRM 10 when something else caught her eye: the _Thug _was operational and was aiming its PPC arms at a badly-damaged _Centurion _on Fang Lance. Both Carter and Craig were busy with the two _Lightrays_, and the other _Centurion _had been knocked over by a stray missile flight from the main battle. The _Thug_'s twin arm barrels were about to tear the hapless _Centurion _apart, so Jenna raced forth and brought her own gun arms to bear, 450 meters distant from the enemy.

Jenna held her breath and flared up her ER Large Laser and Light PPC, and her aim was true: both bolts burned into the _Thug_'s left shoulder armor, melting through it and cutting into the internal bones. The limb fell off with a shower of sparks and smoke, and the shift in mass threw the _Thug _way off balance. The _Centurion _took his chance and slugged the _Thug _with its lasers and Autocannon 10, and the other _Centurion _added his own firepower to take down the Blakist for good, sending it crashing to the ground.

"Thanks for that, Claw Four," the first _Centurion_'s pilot said breathlessly on the comm. "Your aim's really something."

"Thanks," Jenna said bashfully. _Though if I were in your position, I'd be in trouble, too._

"Tai-sa Narima here," the man said in the general comm. "Carter-san, be advised, we just sighted a Level II unit of Celestial-class Blake 'mechs. Manei Domini."

Carter was quick to pounce on this. "Do you see a _Seraph_ among them?"

There was a second of silence. "_Hai_, Carter-san. One _Seraph_, two _Devas_, two _Pretas_, and a _Grigori_. They are fighting like demons."

"Specter Adept Nithis," Carter growled. "I'm going to destroy him with my own two hands!" More determined than ever, Carter led his Wolverines through the battle to find the Celestial 'mechs. There was another problem, however.

"Wind's really picking up!" Craig hollered, and for good reason: the wind, already rather strong, was now howling, and lighter 'mechs were being thrown off-balance from the fierce gales. On top of that, a sudden hailstorm of Autocannon rounds suddenly hammered Jenna's _Hellspawn_, drumming loudly on its armor. She shrieked from the sudden assault, but no one else seemed alarmed.

Filip's _Trebuchet _turned to face Jenna's 'mech. "It's just hail, Claw Four! Relax."

"Oh. I knew that," Jenna insisted, and she saw millions of white balls of ice falling from the sky and hammering every 'mech and vehicle on the field, enough to make a commotion but not enough to break through armor.

"Sure you did," Flip teased her, but the weather wasn't done yet. Someone cried, "Whoa! What the hell is _that_?" and Jenna whirled around, trying to see what he was talking about.

Jenna saw it with a surge of foreboding: a bulge extended down from the thundercloud like a dark gray tumor, menacing and huge in the sky. Even worse, it appeared to be rotating in the center like a whirlpool. The cyclone was pretty close, about three kilometers distant but easily visible because of its size. The rotation was gaining speed as Jenna continued to watch it. _This is no ordinary storm! I think the Word of Blake is getting more than it bargained for._

"Fang One! Fang One!" someone from Pounce Lance cried desperately.

Carter's _Argus _fired its deadly LBX-20 to fend off a Blake _Toyama_, then the pilot snapped back, "What is it?"

"Um, sir? What is that thing? That low-hanging cloud with the rotation? I never took weather class 101."

Carter sighed irritably. "It's called _meteorology_. And that's a wall cloud. Looks like this thunderstorm is really a supercell."

_A wall cloud? _Jenna frowned, giving the low-hanging cloud another look; she backed away from the battle to keep from taking potshots. She remembered reading about wall clouds and supercells from her lessons in the Alcatar palace, and her spine tingled with realization of what was about to happen.

"Fang One! We're in serious danger! We have to get out of here!" Jenna cried, fighting down the panic in her voice.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Claw Four?" Carter stormed. "We're not running from the weather or Blakists! We're here under contract, and we're holding our own against the Word of Blake. Get back in the battle and help. You're our best marksman; don't waste your skills by dithering about."

Jenna fired her ER large laser at a Blake _White Flame_, but in her anxiety her laser only grazed one of the quadruped's legs. "Sir, please! The storm..."

"Claw Four, just relax," Craig''s reassuring voice came over the comm. "Focus."

"But..." Jenna glanced back at the wall cloud, and her eyes widened at the sight of a pointed, finger-like extension forming at the cloud's base, growing longer by the second.

"Don't worry, Claw Four! It's probably noth..." Craig started, but he stole a glance at the wall cloud and changed his mind. "I, um... okay, it _is _something. A tornado."

Luckily, the rain and hail started to abate, increasing visibility on the battlefield but at the cost of a full-fledged twister. Jenna shifted her attention back to the battle, working on sniping with her lasers and PPC, taking off limbs from the Blake 'mechs to help her fellow warriors. Still, but she couldn't completely tear her attention from nature's own warrior. The dark gray tornado grew longer and thicker as it descended to the ground, and the wind speed picked up even more as the funnel cloud reached for the ground with its pointed tip. Just as the Word of Blake forces started to fall back, the tornado touched down and churned up dirt and bushes where it landed, slowly drifting closer toward the battle.

"It's coming our way! We're gonna die!" someone cried.

"Ignore the damn tornado! It looks like an F2 or a weak F3, not enough to wipe us all out," Carter retorted. "Focus on the enemies that shoot back."

The Word of Blake forces were in full retreat by now, but they had inflicted heavy losses on the two Combine Battalions. The Long Toms fired again, helping drive the Blakists away even faster and minimize casualties for the Combine forces. Carter's Wolverines led the charge, throwing heavy fire at the Blakists as the tornado drifted toward the battle and at an angle toward the Blakists.

There was a cold chuckle on the comm. "Actually, Jonathan Carter, you should pay close attention to the tornado. It represents the powerful, cleansing winds the Word of Blake shall unleash to scour the Inner Sphere clean of unbelievers."

An undamaged _Seraph _Celestial 'mech broke from the Blake ranks, along with the other five Celestial 'mechs. The six 'mechs advanced towards Carter's Wolverines, letting the rest of the backpedaling Blake warriors focus on the Combine forces. Carter maneuvered his full Company to meet the six Celestial 'mechs head on, both sides ignoring the rest of the battle.

"Now I've found you, Specter Adept Nithis," Carter hissed with hate. "I saw what you did on Chellam II, and I've seen countless other atrocities committed by the Word of Blake. You're not leaving this world alive."

"You have spirit. That will only make you more satisfying to crush, unbeliever," Nithis retorted, and there was no more time to talk. The two _Devas _backed up a little, shuffling past the _Grigori _and two _Pretas _and raised their right arms to bring their deadly Light Gauss Rifles to bear. Meanwhile, the two _Pretas _raised all guns and let loose, filling the air with a storm of PPC's and Snub-Nose PPC bolts, which slashed right through the Wolverine 'mechs The 45-tonners were buffeted by the fierce gales of the approaching tornado, but the Manei Domini pilots kept their 'mechs and their aim steady with inhuman precision.

"Spread out!" Carter barked, knowing that clustering together would be a mistake against the Manei Domini. Claw and Fang lances spread out in a line, and the three remaining Pounce Lance 'mechs skittered around, throwing random lasers at the Manei Domini more out of spite than anything. They also launched their NARC beacons, the little probes whisking through the air at their Celestial targets.

The Manei Domini saw the LRM-heavy Claw Lance 'mechs and knew that they had to press their advantage while they still had it. The two _Deva _'mechs fired their Light Gauss Rifles, their right arms jerking back from the sheer force. They also fired a few Light PPC's, backed up by a cloud of missiles from the heavy _Grigori_. A Gauss slug narrowly missed Craig's _Quickdraw_, but the other Gauss slug ripped through the other _Hellspawn _on Claw Lance, crumpling its left torso armor inward. The Blakists were quick to act; an Ultra Autocannon 10 burst from Nithis' _Seraph _chewed further into the wound, and a trio of Light PPC bolts from the other Celestial 'mechs burned even farther into the wound and doomed the _Hellspawn _before it could fire. The pilot promptly ejected, his 45-ton 'mech collapsing into flaming pieces.

The Wolverines had had enough, and the Blakists had to wait while their weapons recycled and their machines cooled down. Raising a battle cry, Carter led the counter-attack, throwing a cluster of MRM's at a nearby _Preta_, and Craig's twin Autocannon 5's assaulted the same target. The NARC's had landed on that _Preta_, the _Grigori_, and a _Deva_, and the _Preta _staggered back from Craig and Carter's combined strike. The remaining _Centurion _of Fang Lance badly mangled the arm of the other _Preta_, and Jenna's and Filip's LRM's exploded against the first _Preta_, reducing it to critical armor levels.

_Yes! We've nearly got one – _Jenna thought before a _Deva_'s Light Gauss Rifle slug rammed into her _Hellspawn_'s left leg, heaving the whole 'mech and forcing it to fall to one knee to avoid falling over. The other Celestial 'mechs fired more PPC's, hoping to finish off the Wolverines before overheating. Stubbornly, the Wolverines shot back at the same time, their combined strikes chewing away at Celestial 'mech armor and breaking an arm off each the _Grigori _and a _Preta_. The other _Preta _was destroyed, its torso mangled beyond recognition.

Meanwhile, Carter tried to finish off the _Grigori _with his LBX-20, but his _Argus_' torso was badly damaged and the injured _Deva _raised its Light Gauss Rifle arm to break Carter's _Argus _in half. Acting fast, Jenna brought her _Hellspawn _to its full height and fired her Light PPC at the _Deva_, but the azure bolt missed. Still, the PPC had drawn the _Deva_'s attention, and Jenna mashed the joystick button for her ER large laser. Her sharp aim paid off: the vicious red beam burned through the injured _Deva_'s torso, scoring a few critical hits. An explosion buffeted the 45-ton 'mech, triggering another explosion and and then another. The 'mech was helpless as it was broken into flaming pieces, the chunks falling to the grass and setting it on fire. The approaching tornado's gales scooted the pieces around.

"Not so fast, scum," Nithis growled as Carter's _Argus _raised its LBX-20 arm to blast apart the _Seraph_. The _Grigori_'s Light PPC and missile barrage overwhelmed Carter, forcing him to dodge in order to survive. Most of the shots missed, but a handful of MRM's exploded against his _Argus_' left leg and threw the 'mech off balance. Nithis raised his weapons to fire, but was stymied by a shower of large pulse lasers. Craig's _Quickdraw _stomped forward, spitting out lasers as fast as it could. Nithis backed up and triggered his Streak SRM 6 and Snub-Nose PPC, blasting Craig's armor apart and forcing him to back up.

Craig's attack did the trick; the _Grigori _wasn't sure what to do, and the three surviving 'mechs of Claw Lance got to work. Filip fired both of his LRM 15's, and the _Whitworth _added an LRM 10 to the volley. Grinning at the realization of Filip's plan, Jenna launched her LRM 10 as well, and the fifty total LRM's overwhelmed the _Grigori_, and a lumpy ball of fire enveloped the hapless 'mech with a deafening boom. Clouds of black smoke billowed out, quickly blown away by the tornado's persistent winds. Jenna could see that nothing was left of the _Grigori _but random scrap parts.

The _Deva _and _Preta _stepped forward and hit back with a vengeance, angry that the Wolverine 'mechs could fight with the ferocity of their namesake. The Manei Domini's vicious PPC and missile barrages took down a scout 'mech on Pounce Lance, and destroyed the _Whitworth _on Claw Lance. The _Deva _turned and fired up its Light Gauss Rifle, shearing off the leg of the _Centurion _of Fang Lance. The _Centurion_ promptly collapsed, and quickly took its chance to fire an Autocannon 10 burst. The ballistics missed, however, shooting past Nithis' _Seraph _by a wide margin.

"May the Word of Blake have mercy on your soul, unbeliever," Nithis proclaimed as his UAC 10, missiles, and Snub-Nose PPC all hammered the hapless _Centurion_. The pilot still managed to eject in time, but Jenna figured that repairing the _Centurion _would cost Carter a lot of money, possibly setting back the purchase of weapons for the company dropship, _The Beast. _The rest of the Wolverines ganged up for one last swing, charging after the surviving _Preta _and _Deva. _Meanwhile, Carter and Craig stomped closer to Nithis himself, determined to settle the score.

"Back for more, I see?" Nithis taunted the both of them, stepping back and bringing all guns to bear. "You unbelievers never learn."

Carter's response came at muzzle velocity: a savage LBX-20 blast from his left arm. Nithis twitched and slipped out of the way, though some of the cluster munitions scratched at his right torso and arm, rattling his 'mech. Craig took a few steps to the side and blared one Autocannon 5, then the other, chewing at Nithis' leg armor. Nithis shrugged off the attack, then took a step to the side and fired his UAC 10, precisely aimed against the tornado winds and Carter's attempt to dodge. The ballistics ground into the hips of Carter's _Argus_, making the bruised 'mech tremble. Nithis' Light PPC slugged the shoulder of Craig's _Quickdraw_, throwing off his aim.

"Shit –!" Carter realized that Nithis' UAC 10 had already recycled, and both that weapon and all of Nithis' MML's were aimed for the kill. Carter's four medium lasers bit into Nithis' _Seraph_, melting off torso armor but failing to do much else. Jenna's blood pounded in her ears as the tried to concentrate, then pressed her trigger buttons with sweaty fingers. Her SRM 6 volley exploded against the nose of the _Seraph_, rattling the 'mech and making the UAC 10 and missiles fire wide, sparing Carter a certain doom. Jenna's Light PPC and ER large laser both struck an MML 5 launcher, reducing the weapon to cinders.

"Claw Four! This is my battle!" Carter roared on the comm. His _Argus _was steady again, and started to scamper to the side.

"We're all Wolverines, sir. Didn't you have me join so I could fight with you?" Jenna argued, praying that she wouldn't be punished for her objections. _I can't let Carter's desire for revenge rob him of good sense._

"Come on, Jon, let's listen to Mr. Cooper and let him fight with us," Craig offered brightly. "Let's do this, all three of us."

Carter relented. "Daniel may not order me around, but he has a point. Sounds fair. Heads up, Claw Four, Nithis has your number."

He was quite right; the _Seraph _charged at full speed, turning on its torso to fire missiles and its UAC 10 at Carter and Craig, forcing them to dodge. The 85-ton 'mech bore down on Jenna, triggering its Light PPC to distract her. Frowning, Jenna chose to confuse Nithis and take the PPC bolt to her torso, even though her armor levels were now dangerously low. She hit back with her ER large laser, frying armor on the _Seraph_'s left arm. Undeterred, Nithis hit Jenna with his UAC 10 and an MML volley, rattling Jenna's _Hellspawn _and making a warning light flare to life.

Carter's MRM 20 and Craig's large pulse lasers tore into Nithis' back and legs, shearing away hunks of armor like an invisible wolverine devouring its prey. The huge 'mech whipped around and punished Craig with its UAC 10, breaking off the 'mech's left arm and robbing Craig of a large pulse laser. Still, Nithis was outnumbered, and the Wolverines were in for the kill. Carter's LBX-20 grazed the _Seraph_'s right torso, breaking away the armor and revealing inner systems.

"Hit him there, Claw Four! Stagger him and let me finish it!" Carter shouted, and Jenna complied, moving her nimble _Hellspawn _for the killing blow. Her ER large laser sizzled through the air, aimed right at the exposed innards of Nithis' right torso. The Manei Domini was faster, however, and he twisted on his torso to face Carter and Craig instead, taking the laser to his back. Nithis' UAC 10 and Light PPC smashed into the _Quickdraw _and _Argus_, staggering back both of the injured 'mechs. Then, Nithis swung back around and pelted Jenna with MML missiles, shaking her bruised _Hellspawn_. Coughing from the smoke entering her cockpit, Jenna could do nothing as the huge _Seraph _walked up for the kill, brandishing its retractable blade on its left arm.

Memories of the effects of a retractable blade flashed through Jenna's mind, and she felt her throat tighten and her arms tingle. She drew in a deep breath and choked on the smoke, but she still pushed her joysticks around to fight back. Her medium pulse laser and SRM 6 chewed at Nithis' thin armor, threatening his inner systems. Ignoring that, Nithis rattle Jenna with more MML missiles, then brought down his retractable blade and hacked a gouge into Jenna's right torso, shearing right through critical systems and making more alarms come to life in Jenna's cockpit.

"No! No..." Jenna's _Hellspawn _couldn't possibly fight back in this shape, and Nithis would enjoy cutting her to bits. "Craig! Carter!" Rank and title were forgotten in the heat of the moment.

Craig and Carter approached with both of their 'mechs, but the _Seraph_'s blade was close to Jenna's cockpit, and not even the two co-founders of Carter's Wolverines could save Jenna now. Even the tornado seemed eager to watch the outcome, considering how close the terrifying fang of wind was.

Then, Jenna realized that her ER large laser's barrel was aimed right at Nithis' 'mech, giving her one last chance.

The ER large laser fired, its livid light washing over the scene as the hellish beam triggered at point-blank range, impossible to miss. Just before the blade could reach Jenna's cockpit, Jenna's laser burned into a critical system in the _Seraph_, making it explode and buffet the 'mech. The retractable blade withdrew, flinging wildly into the air. The _Seraph_, already off balance, was further staggered from the tornado's winds as the force of nature came even closer to the battle. The twister's constant, rumbling roar drowned out all other sounds of the battle, but Carter and Craig didn't need to hear anything to finish their foe.

Carter's LBX-20 and Craig's alpha strike ravaged the _Seraph_'s back, blasting right through his paper-thin armor and tearing right into the center torsos' inner systems. In fact, the combined strike tore into the 'mech's engine, signaling the end of the 'mech. Nithis wouldn't have it.

"Impossible! I am the will of the Word of Blake! My message is righteous and my will is -" he insisted, before Specter Adept Nithis was vaporized by his 'mech's shuddering explosion. The chunks of his shattered _Seraph _flew everywhere, scattering all across the grass.

Jenna slumped back in her command couch, her heart racing and her nerves tingling. "Th-thanks for that, sirs. I thought I was..."

"Hey, anything for a friend, right?" Craig cheered, and the other two Celestial 'mechs had been defeated by now, too. Craig's _Quickdraw _turned to look at the tornado, and he yelped, "We'd better move! That twister is getting really close."

Indeed, the tornado was starting to push over the surviving Wolverine 'mechs with its terrible proximity, its mindless roar drowning out everything else. Jenna joined the others, retreating to a safer part of the field where there were no hostile 'mechs or tornadoes. The Draconis Combine battalions were mopping up the Blake survivors; they had suffered serious losses, but their victory was at hand.

"You know, it would have been symbolic if that tornado faded away right when Nithis was destroyed," Filip joked.

Carter's _Argus _watched the tornado whimsically drift in a new direction, heading away from the battle. "No. That thing has nothing to do with Specter Adept Nithis. He thought it symbolized the power of the Word of Blake, but in the end, destruction doesn't take sides or promote agendas... it only destroys, and no one can harness that power to truly advocate anything. Nithis was only a delusional monster. Let mother nature show us what real power is like."

By the late afternoon, both the storm and the battle both ended, and Jenna was more than happy to have things settle down. She had had enough excitement for one day.


	7. Chapter 7 Mopping Up

**My Father's Friend**

**Chapter 7: Mopping Up**

_**Yodima's Bar and Lounge, Grain Town,**_

_**Draconis Combine,**_

_**June 22, 3076**_

Jenna thought it might be fun to relax in a bar with the other Wolverines, but that proved to be a mistake.

"Yeah! So I... I had my _Chimera_, right, I a-tore my way through a million Combine goons and jumped so high in the air I boarded their retreating dropship! I really did! Wahahaha!" one of the Wolverines boasted loudly from one of the lounge couches, waving his drink enthusiastically to the amusement of the other Wolverines and lounge girls. Everyone cheered and clapped in a haze of alcohol, but one of the other Wolverines topped him. "Oh yeah? There was a time I put jump jets on an _Atlas _and jumped through the sky until I boarded a jumpship!"

This earned him even more applause, and the attention of the busty Japanese bar girls too. Jenna shied away from the scene, repulsed.

"Hey, Danny boy!" the second Wolverine twisted around in his seat to face Jenna, a blankly happy look on his face. He had to shout over the music and general chatter in the bar. "Why so shy? Get yer butt over here and have a drink! The girls here are really nice, you know."

"N... no thanks," Jenna refused, shifting her gaze elsewhere.

"But... why don't you want to enjoy the awesome bar girls here?"

_Because I'm a girl too, damn it! _Jenna didn't let it show on her face, however. "It's okay. I'm just tired. I'll be going back to our motel early tonight."

"Fine. Suit yerself, Danny boy," the Wolverine grinned, turning back around. Heaving a sigh, Jenna shuffled away from the lounge area, passing by the bar en route to the front doors. On the way there, she spotted Craig at the bar, his wide back facing her. Curious, Jenna approached him, hoisting herself onto the bar stool next to him. Craig was hunched over, contemplating a full shot glass that he held in his fingers, staring deep into the liquid in thought. He looked over at Jenna, then brightened a little. "Good evening, Mr. Cooper."

"Evening, sir."

Craig set down his shot glass, grinning and gesturing with both hands. "Off-duty, it's just 'Craig' to you, okay?"

"Right," Jenna nodded, refusing the bartender's offer for a drink. "So... what's going on with you?"

"Nothing personal, in particular," Craig offered, sitting up and picking at a spot on his sleeve. "We got paid a pretty handsome sum for that last assignment, protecting the Nakako factory back there. Had to brave Manei Domini and a tornado, but we did just fine."

"I had never seen a tornado before," Jenna admitted.

"Nor I," Craig added, staring at the shot glass but not taking it. "But really. Nithis is dead, and our contract is done. We're going to leave Mazashi pretty soon and look for any new contractors."

"Will we go after the Word of Blake again?"

Craig heaved a sigh, placing an elbow on the bar and resting his head in his hand. "Believe it or not, Mr. Cooper, Jon and I can't find any more contracts nearby that deal with the Word. The Blakists have pretty much been driven out of this joint of the Inner Sphere, and this strike against Mazashi was a last-gasp effort on their part. For a while, we'll just take sides in local rebellions, raids, what have you. Won't pay as well as anti-Blake missions."

"But we _did _get paid well in that last contract, right?"

"That we did, as I said. We can afford to put weapons on _The Beast _soon," Craig said brightly, raising his head and lowering his arms. "Even after only two good missions, we're gaining momentum, Mr. Cooper, and if we can keep this up, well, we'll be a force to be reckoned with around here. The hardest part was getting the Wolverines and our equipment together, and Jon and I got past that part just fine."

He went ahead and took the shot glass, downing its contents in one gulp, grimacing slightly from the alcohol. He smacked his lips and set the glass down with a chuckle. "We can actually afford some stuff now, Mr. Cooper. Might even replace some of the 'mechs on Pounce Lance with heavier designs, if Jon thinks it's a good idea. I've always liked the looks of the _Jenner_."

"Yeah. It's a nice 'mech," Jenna had to agree, picking at her sleeve. Craig grinned.

"Even if not a _Jenner_, Mr. Cooper, we can at least afford to buy you some clothes that fit better. I think your current clothes are wearing _you_!"

Jenna shook her head. "Don't worry about that, Craig. I'm okay." She wore loose, oversized clothing to hide her feminine figure and keep her disguise intact. Craig shrugged. "Have it your way. But still, in future endeavors as Carter 's Wolverines... let's hope for the best, huh?"

"Yeah. I'll look forward to fighting under your lead, Craig," Jenna smiled, then got up and turned to leave.

"Good to hear. Good night, Mr. Cooper."

"Night, Craig."

*o*o*o*o*

_**Chacharo Peaks plain, Mazashi,**_

_**Draconis Combine,**_

_**June 24, 3076**_

"I mean no disrespect, sir, but it seems that you spoke too soon about the Word of Blake," Jenna couldn't help herself on the Wolverine battle comm. _The Beast _had touched down on a grassy plain near the base of a mountain range, all of its Battlemechs deployed and ready to go.

"I... I guess so," Craig admitted with a quick laugh. "Just get in formation with your Lance, Claw Four, and get ready to rumble."

"Listen up, Wolverines!" Carter barked on the comm once everyone was in formation and following his lead toward the mountain base. Carter's freshly-repaired _Argus _quickly and easily bound across the hilly plain, leading the Wolverines and leaving _The Beast _behind. "There's a mining complex up ahead that the Word of Blake captured, after they destroyed the defending force. Our mission is to help the local militia take it back. We thought the Blakists were gone from Mazashi, but we were wrong. They've got a little defiance left in them yet, and we're here to crush it for good."

The Wolverines filled the channel with their excitement, eager to mop up the Blakists once and for all on Mazashi. Two Lances of local militia 'mechs tagged along to fight alongside the Wolverines, mostly medium 'mechs with a couple of heavies. They had arrived in a _Fortress_-class dropship, the same kind as _The Beast._

The_ Beast _steadily grew more distant as the 'mechs advanced, but the mountain range and the mining complex drew nearer and nearer, and Carter sent Pounce Lance ahead to make the first move. The _Locust_, _Commando_, and two _Wasps _of Pounce Lance scampered ahead, using their Beagle Active Probes to detect the Word of Blake defenders at extreme range.

"Fang One, we've got two Level II units of Battlemechs and one Level II unit of tanks," the _Commando _pilot reported. "Orders?"

"The usual: plant NARC's on the heaviest targets, and Claw Lance will set up a heavy LRM barrage to soften them up and cover our approach," Carter answered. With that, Pounce Lance zig-zagged across the field, dodging the PPC's and ER lasers that the Blake forces were now firing. Weathering the storm, Pounce Lance's 'mechs launched their NARC beacons, and the Lance Leader confirmed that all four had hit something.

At Carter's order, Filip told Claw Lance to open fire. Jenna pressed a button on her dashboard, activating her optical zoom to find the opposition. She immediately saw a cluster of large 'mechs and tanks guarding the huge mining complex, all of them firing missiles and lasers. Swallowing hard, Jenna got a hard lock on an enemy _Toyama _with a NARC beacon on it and pressed her finger on a joystick button, triggering her LRM 10. Her missiles streaked after the distant Blakists, joining those of the rest of Claw Lance. The Blakists tried to scatter, but the NARC's made sure that some of them got hit. The _Toyama_'s ER large lasers raked the militia 'mechs, but it was quickly engulfed in a swarm of missiles, blasting chunks of armor everywhere.

Carter let loose a war cry as Fang Lance got in close with the enemy, firing lasers and Autocannons. Claw Lance's LRM launchers recycled and fired again, hammering the Blake 'mechs with swarms of LRM's, destroying armor and distracting the 'mechs at the same time. A Blake _White Flame _took a salvo of LRM's to its front left leg, the quadruped shuddering. Carter and Craig pounced on it, their combined Autocannons shredding the _White Flame_'s center torso armor to pieces. The _White Flame _hit back with its lasers, but a flurry of missiles from Claw Lance blew the _White Flame _apart, forcing the pilot to eject.

Once the Blake 'mechs and tanks recovered from the initial assault, they mounted a fearsome counter-attack, even stronger than Jenna expected. The tanks, a huge _Brutus_, _Glory_, and four _Goblins _allrolled forward, sending their hot red lasers everywhere and melting the armor of Fang Lance and the militia 'mechs. The other Blake 'mechs, angry that the Wolverines had ganged up on one target, showered their munitions on a militia _Chimera_, tearing it to flaming chunks from a combined assault. Dodging further fire, Fang Lance and the militia 'mechs spaced themselves wide, trading fire evenly with the Blakists. Carter's _Argus _was particularly ferocious, its LBX-20 tearing nasty wounds into the armor of the enemy 'mechs.

"Stay back, Claw Lance. Remember that we're the fire support," Filip reminded his Lance firmly as his Lancemates tried to rush forward to aid their besieged Wolverine allies. Jenna frowned, watching the Blake 'mechs and tanks destroy another militia 'mech and injure a _Centurion _from Fang Lance. _Well, I can snipe, too! _She lined up her crosshairs onto an enemy _Goblin _tank that was twisting its turret to shoot at Craig, who was already distracted with a Blake _Thug_. Jenna carefully slid her crosshair onto the _Goblin _and squeezed two buttons on her joystick, and her _Hellspawn_'s arms spat out bright light. Her ER large laser and Light PPC streaked across the battlefield with deadly precision, burning off the _Goblin_'s turret in a burst of fire. The tank stopped dead, and the crew all scrambled out of their mount before a _Centurion _from Fang Lance destroyed the _Goblin _with a thundering Autocannon 10 burst.

"Nice one, Claw Four," Filip praised as his LRM 15's streaked toward an enemy _Lightray_. His missiles went wide, however, and hit a different target: a gigantic _Vanquisher _that was approaching the battlefield from the near distance. Jenna felt a thrill of dread upon seeing that 100-tonner approach.

The _Vanquisher_'s pilot's voice crackled onto the comm, seething with fury and contempt. "I am Adept V Sarah Merlington. I recognize you military scum as Carter's Wolverines. You destroyed Specter Adept Nithis in battle a few days back, did you not?"

Carter's _Argus _stepped back from an injured enemy _Commando_. "This is Jonathan Carter of the Wolverines. I took great pleasure in destroying your cyborg friend! And I will enjoy taking you apart, too."

Sarah Merlington barked her laughter. "Such foolishness! I will be the one to avenge Nithis' demise. You will not leave Mazashi alive, unbeliever."

This spurred Carter to fight even harder, joining up with Craig's _Quickdraw _to take on Merlington. The injured _Centurion _of Fang Lance and a _Wasp _on Pounce Lance had gone down by now, but none of Carter's momentum was lost. He and Craig shoved past the enemy 'mechs to confront the _Vanquisher_, Carter's MRM 20 and Craig's large pulse lasers showering the _Vanquisher _in fire. The huge 'mech rattled a little, but only its outer layer of armor was damaged. The 'mech fired its ER lasers to distract Craig and Carter, then its arms recoiled as its twin Light Gauss Rifles fired.

Carter's _Argus _was slugged on the shoulder, its armor crumpling from the impact. The 'mech spun around from the sheer force, smoke pouring from its maimed shoulder. Craig's _Quickdraw _had evaded the other Gauss slug and its twin Autocannon 5's chipped at the _Vanquisher_'s armor, but the enemy _Brutus _tank rolled forward and burned the _Quickdraw _with its large laser turrets, sending molten globs of the _Quickdraw_'s armor dripping to the grass. The _Vanquisher_ added its own ER lasers, striking Craig's left arm and Carter's right leg.

"Claw One, I have to help them!" Jenna cried to Filip, her heart racing.

"What? We've already got enemies over here, Claw Four," Filip answered tightly, his LRM 15's fending off an enemy _Lightray_. The _Whitworth _of Claw Lance had gone down, and two more militia 'mechs had been reduced to scrap under Blake fire. Four of the Blake 'mechs and two of their tanks lay in ruins, but the Blakists fought well.

Jenna ground her teeth. "That _Vanquisher _could tear us all apart, and Craig and Carter are our best assets. I can help them!"

"Okay, Claw Four, but only with my help," Filip admitted, his _Trebuchet _leading the way. He fired an LRM 15 at the enemy _Brutus _tank, but his missiles went wide, exploding on the ground with a blossom of fire. Meanwhile, the _Brutus_' SRM's hammered Craig's _Quickdraw _as Carter's LBX-20 maimed the _Vanquisher_'s left leg, making little progress against the 100-tonner and its tank escort. Jenna slipped in closer with her _Hellspawn_, 500 meters away from the _Vanquisher_. Just as the enemy 'mech adjusted its arms to strike down Carter with its Light Gauss Rifles, Jenna sent her LRM 10 streaking after it, aimed right at the torso. The missiles did little damage, but did catch the pilot's attention. Filip took his chance to hit the Vanquisherwith his LRM 15's, adding to the damage.

When the smoke cleared, everyone was alarmed to see the _Vanquisher _step forward with only moderate damage on its huge torso. "Not good enough," Merlington taunted the Wolverines, then her Light Gauss Rifles fired at Jenna. Both slugs flashed through the air with silver light, striking Jenna's _Hellspawn _on the torso and thigh. She clenched her jaw to fight back a shriek as her 'mech was shaken, armor chunks flying everywhere and alarms going off in her cockpit. Smoke leaked from the wounds, her 45-ton 'mech unable to handle such huge firepower. Jenna's crosshairs slipped off the _Vanquisher_, robbing her of a chance to hit back.

Then, the _Brutus_' SRM's and large lasers fended off Craig and Carter, and Sarah's ER lasers destroyed the torso-mounted LRM 15 on Filip's _Trebuchet_, sending the 'mech staggering back from the explosion.

_Come on... focus! _Jenna strained against the _Hellspawn_'s lurching, fighting the joysticks to get her balance back. Craig recovered first, his twin Autocannon 5's shredding armor from the _Brutus_. Jenna heaved herself forward, her LRM 10 adding to Craig's Autocannon damage and tearing a hole into the _Brutus_' nose armor. Not wasting a second, Jenna fired her Light PPC at the wound, but the azure bolt missed and hit the tank's tread instead, immobilizing the vehicle. Then, the _Brutus _and Jenna fired their lasers at each other at the same time.

Jenna couldn't help herself this time; she shrieked as the _Brutus_' twin large lasers burned into her LRM 10 launcher, the hot beams torching the ammo stored there. A vicious explosion ripped through Jenna's _Hellspawn_, then another and another as her LRM warheads exploded. Smoke poured into Jenna's cockpit as warnings blared in her ears, and she coughed against the acrid smoke trying to enter her lungs. Her own laser had hit near the _Brutus_' armor breach, but failed to penetrate the tank's inner systems.

"Not so fast!" Carter howled as the _Brutus _tried to aim its turret at Jenna to fire again for a killing blow. Carter's lasers and vicious LBX-20 flared up, showering the injured _Brutus _in heavy fire. The tanks was enveloped in fire, disappearing in a huge fireball that buffeted the nearby _Vanquisher_. The _Vanquisher _fired its ER lasers at Carter, melting away the last of his right arm's armor. In response, Filip's remaining LRM 15 exploded against the _Vanquisher_'s left torso, staggering the 'mech to keep it from firing its Light Gauss Rifles.

Sputtering against the smoke, Jenna squinted and activated her zoom, focusing on the giant _Vanquisher_'s left arm. Her crosshairs fell into place, and she quickly mashed her triggers. Jenna's laser and PPC struck dead-on, slicing right through the weakest joint on the _Vanquisher_'s left arm. The limb was seared right off, dangling by the 'mech's side only by a few myomer fibers. The sudden shift in mass threw off the _Vanquisher_'s other Light Gauss Rifle, causing the slug to fly off in a harmless direction.

"Hot damn! Your aim is really something, Claw Four!" Filip cheered, his injured _Trebuchet _raising a fist in excitement.

Jenna hacked and coughed against the smoke, her cockpit growing agonizingly hot from her energy weapons and the fire in her ruined LRM launcher. "N-n-no, it was just a l-lucky shot!"

The _Brutus _hammered Craig with its LRM 20 and the _Vanquisher _drove Carter back with its ER lasers, and the Wolverines prepared to hit back, desperate to finish off their Blake opponents. Before they could, however, a large new contact arrived that captured the attention of everyone on the battlefield. Every surviving 'mech and tank ceased fire and looked up to see a _Union_-class dropship descend toward the battlefield, drifting a few hundred meters to the side. The dropship touched down, powering down its engines just enough to deploy four fresh Battlemechs, led by a solid black _No-Dachi_, carrying its signature sword. The Lance approached the battlefield in a tight formation.

Carter was quick to hail the newcomers. "Who are you? Are you mercenaries sent to help -"

The _No-Dachi_'s male pilot interrupted, his voice smooth with a French accent. "You all are Carter's Wolverines, _oui_?"

"Yes, we are," Carter answered warily. "Tell me, who are -"

"Is Mr. Daniel Cooper here?" the _No-Dachi _pilot cut Carter off again, beckoning with its gun arm. "I am here to conduct business with him."

Jenna swallowed and stepped forward in her badly-mangled, smoking _Hellspawn_. "I am Daniel Cooper. I insist, who are you? And how do you know me?"

"I was sent for you, _Daniel,_" the man answered with unexpected mockery in his tone. "I won't let these Word of Blake forces harm you anymore. You're coming with me."

Carter's _Argus _took a heavy step forward, its LBX-20 gun arm raised. "Now just a minute! What are you –?"

"Now, Adept!" the _No-Dachi _pilot barked, and the _Vanquisher _and the rest of the Blakists opened fire once again, ignoring the newcomers and showering the Wolverines and the militia 'mechs with intense fire, sparing only Jenna. Caught by surprise, a militia 'mech collapsed in flames, and Filip's Trebuchet was engulfed in fire and was torn into flaming pieces, not even giving him time to eject.

"No! Claw One!" Jenna howled, tears welling in the corners of her eyes and her throat tightening. "Filip!"

The newcomer 'mechs opened fire too, not giving the Wolverines or militia 'mechs a chance to fight back. Jenna fired her ER large laser in anger and burned a hole in the _No-Dachi_'s chest, but the 70-ton 'mech only leaped forward and pounced on Carter. Carter's _Argus _looked up just in time to see the _No-Dachi's _blade descend, and Carter's LBX-20 quickly fired while there was still time. The gun released deafening fire as the cluster rounds tore through the _No-Dachi_, but one of the _No-Dachi_'s allies struck Carter with its PPC, sending the _Argus _reeling. The _No-Dachi _recovered and swung its blade down, hacking off the _Argus_' LBX-20 arm, making the 'mech wobble from the loss of mass.

"Retreat! Break contact and get back to _The Beast_! Double time it, Wolverines!" Carter bellowed on the comm, and the few surviving Wolverines slipped out of the battle and made a break for _The Beast_, but the combined enemy force wouldn't allow it. None of the militia 'mechs were left.

"They're getting away, Francis!" Sarah Merlington shouted on the general comm. "You said this would be the perfect trap!"

"It is, my dear," the _No-Dachi_'s pilot responded. "They will not escape! Spare the _Hellspawn_, but destroy the rest. They are not our concern."

_This Francis guy is working with the Word of Blake to capture me! This whole assignment was a trap! _Jenna's mind span as she tried to figure out what was going on, but there was little she could do except make a break for _The Beast. _She, Carter, and Craig evaded the enemy fire, but the enemy fire took down the surviving _Wasp _on Pounce Lance, and then the surviving _Centurion _on Claw Lance, leaving only Jenna, Carter, and Craig. After a few more minutes of frantic running and dodging, the three Wolverine survivors got close to _The Beast_, but the enemy force had other ideas. Their PPC's and LRM's streaked toward _The Beast _and the militia dropship, ripping apart the engines of both dropships in sheets of flame and sparks.

"N... no! My dropship!" Carter howled his agony on the comm, but there was nothing he could do now. He wheeled around to face the incoming enemy horde, prepared to fight to the death even without his LBX-20. Jenna and Craig whirled around too, staring down the incoming horde.

Then, yet another force made itself clear.

"Multiple contacts!" Jenna exclaimed, her radar showing a handful of new Battlemechs detected just under one kilometer away. They steadily came closer, and more and more of them appeared on the radar until an entire Company came bearing down fast. The new force opened fire as it drew closer, with PPC's and LRM's showering the Blake-Francis force. The heavy fire took down a few of the injured Blake 'mechs and slowed down the advance of Francis' 'mechs, buying enough time for the new group to get in close. The new 'mechs all had the same color scheme: blue and gold.

Carter's _Argus _whipped around to regard the newcomers. "Who are you? Answer me, damn it!"

The lead 'mech, a blue and gold _Toyama_, struck down an enemy _Dragon _with its twin ER large lasers. "I am here to help you, Carter's Wolverines! These men you face are my enemies, too. Quickly, get into my dropship. It's your only chance! It's an _Overlord _class. It's back in the direction my group came from."

At this, Carter hesitated. Could this be a trick, too? Then again, these newcomers were giving heavy fire to the Blake force, and this offer was the only chance to escape.

"There's no time, Wolverines!" the _Toyama_'s pilot gritted. His LRM 20 pushed back the _No-Dachi_. "Either trust me and get on board, or die out here! I can hold these guys off for only so long! They want you, Daniel Cooper, for terrible reasons, but I am here to protect you. I can explain everything when we get out of here on a jumpship. I promise."

Jenna's eyes widened as she listened to the man speaking. _D... do I recognize that voice?_ _I don't know. But I have to follow his lead if I want to survive to see anything more! _"Fang One, Fang Two! We really should cooperate."

A Blake PPC grazed Craig's _Quickdraw_'s shoulder, prompting him to agree. "Yeah. Come on, Jon. We don't have time for this. Let's get aboard. It's better than dying out here."

Jenna could actually hear Jon grating his teeth on the comm. "Fine!" he snapped. "Let's go, Wolverines." His _Argus _slipped past enemy fire and ran off in the direction that the _Toyama _pilot had spoken about. As the three surviving Wolverines continued across the plain, they could clearly hear the battle rage on, but the fires died down rather quickly. The _Toyama _pilot reported in. "They're in full retreat! Take it easy, Wolverines. We're home free."

With that, the three Wolverines and the blue/gold 'mechs hopped on board the _Overlord _dropship. Once they were safely secured in the 'mech bay, the dropship rumbled and took to the skies and accelerated, propelling it higher and higher into the atmosphere until it reached silent space.

*o*o*o*o*

**A/N: I'll be going out of town soon, so chapter 8 will be posted a few days early, probably on the 11th of March.**


	8. Chapter 8 A Chance Make Amends

**My Father's Friend**

**Chapter 8: A Chance to Make Amends**

_**Jumpship **_**Inquisitor****_,_**

_**Draconis Combine,**_

_**June 25, 3076**_

Craig, Carter, and Jenna had met some of their rescuers in person on board the jumpship that carried the _Overlord_ dropship away from Mazashi, but the Wolverines didn't get the chance to meet their rescuers' leader until the they were led into his private quarters for a talk. Not a conference room, but his own chambers. _He must have a personal reason connection to us for rescuing us and wanting to meet us in such a place, _Jenna mused as she and Craig and Carter were guided to the leader's room on board the jumpship.

The door slid open, revealing the softly-lit chambers beyond. The only occupant sat in a chair before a table in the main room, his back to the three visitors. His short, red hair had streaks of gray throughout, a sign of his advancing age. Curious, Jenna followed the other two Wolverines into the room and closed the door behind them. As they approached the occupant, he rose to his feet, turning around to greet the guests.

Jenna stopped dead in her tracks upon seeing his face. She knew this man. She knew him very well.

"Hello, Jenna," the man said quietly with a small grin. He seemed weary, as though years' worth of mental burden rested on him. His eyes were dark but shone with a friendly light, and his short beard and mustache emphasized his strong features. He stepped back and gestured to the table, where there were several more chairs. "Be seated, everyone."

Craig and Carter sat down first, facing the man with confusion clear on their faces. "Now, what was it you called Mr. Cooper?" Craig asked, clasping his hands together on the table's surface. Carter folded his arms and glared at the man.

"I called 'him' Jenna," the man said, his voice calm and smooth in contrast to the anger burning in Carter's eyes. Jenna, feeling very on-the-spot, slowly took a seat on Carter's left, her eyes not leaving her host's face. _I know him! He's my father's friend. His name is..._

The man nodded and settled down into his seat. "You both are Craig Lister and Jonathan Carter of Carter's Wolverines, aren't you?" The two mercenaries nodded. "Then you deserve my own name: Alexander Taylor. I'm a self-made vigilante, and go by the nickname Paragon."

Craig's eyes widened. "I've heard of you! You come from Callone VI in the Outworlds Alliance, right?"

"I left that planet three years ago, yes," Alex conceded. He sighed heavily. "Right after the revolution, when Freedom's Thunderbolt violently struck down the royal Alcatar family and replaced them with a Chairman and a new government. I formed my own vigilante group out in the Federated Suns, and you met us on Mazashi's battlefield. I came across the assassin pursuing the Wolverines, and found out that he was pursuing Daniel Cooper, who was a person I wanted to protect. That's why I rescued you on Mazashi."

Carter's eyes narrowed. "That explains the rescue, but who is Daniel Cooper really? I want to know!" he raised his voice, a slight snarl in his tone. He was certainly not happy.

"That's what I'm thinking, too," Craig added, looking past Jon at Jenna. "Now, Mr. Cooper, we've been through a lot together so far, but this is too much. I think Jon and I deserve to know what's going on here. I'd really like that." He fought to keep his tone kind.

Jenna glanced at Alex, and after seeing his approving nod, she took a deep breath and answered, dropping her false male voice. "My real name is Jenna Alcatar."

Both Carter and Craig recoiled, eyes wide. "_The _Jenna Alcatar of Callone VI? The surviving daughter of the last Duke?" Craig sputtered. "You and our rescuer are full of surprises! The lone surviving Alcatar..."

"Hey, my sister is around too," Jenna said defensively. "She and I lived in a makeshift shelter for three years. A motel, right under Chairman Richard Marshall's nose. That Francis warrior, back on Mazashi, who set the trap with the Word of Blake? He must have figured out who I really was, and is most likely an agent of Richard Marshall, the Chairman of Callone VI. I'm wanted by the Callone VI government, and with my cover busted, disaster struck. I'm very sorry for hiding all this..."

Carter wouldn't have it; he bolted to his feet, seizing Jenna by the collar and hoisting her to eye level, fire in his eyes. "You rotten bitch!" he bellowed. "Because of you, I had to watch all my pilots get wasted back there and all my Battlemechs destroyed. I even had to abandon my dropship!"

"Hey. Jon!" Craig cried, leaping to his feet too, but Carter ignored him. "Do you know how long and hard Craig and I worked to get that Company together? Millions of C-Bills saved up and spent, months of finding a dropship crew and Mechwarriors to pilot my 'mechs! I lost it all because you, Jenna Alcatar, decided to come along and lure dangerous enemies to us! I lost _everything _because some outlaw princess decided to play mercenary and -"

Carter's head was snapped to the side as Jenna's hand smacked it aside, her palm stinging from the impact. She could barely breathe from Carter holding her up by the collar, but she wouldn't tolerate his behavior any longer. Carter let her go, staggering back a few paces with a hand clapped to his slapped cheek. He looked at her, his anger doused by Jenna's ferocity.

Alex watched silently as Craig approached Carter, fists clenched. "Jon, we both want some answers, but this is not -"

"Forget it. Just forget it," Jon muttered, throwing himself back into his seat, folding his arms again. Jenna felt her eyes sting with tears, her throat tightening from distress. She realized just how much agony she had put Craig and Carter through, all because she wanted to make some money for a new house back on Callone VI. Jon had watched his whole Company get shattered in one afternoon, and his grief and rage seemed quite justified. Wondering how in the world this would turn out, Jenna sat back down too, wiping her eyes.

Alex leaned forward. "Everyone, I am very sorry we have to meet in such terms, but circumstances have not been kind to us. Jenna was only doing what she thought was right. She had no way to know that Richard would send his best agent, Francis, after her."

"Yeah, you're right," Carter admitted, forcing a grin. "I, too, must apologize. This is a lot for me to handle, but we're all friends. As you said."

"I kind got the feeling that Mr. Cooper was really a girl after a while," Craig added, and everyone turned to face him. "Wh-what?" Jenna sputtered. "How?"

Craig couldn't help a chuckle. "I had a daughter a few years your junior, and a son too," he reminded Jenna. "I can tell the difference between a boy and girl, even if the girl tries to disguise herself as male. I didn't really notice until partway through our time on Mazashi."

"And you didn't mention this to me?" Carter asked incredulously. Craig shrugged meekly. "It didn't seem important, but I guess it really was, huh? I'm sorry, Jon."

"Don't beat yourself up, Craig. You had no reason so suspect anything," Jon told him gently. "What's done is done."

"So... no more Mr. Cooper, is there?" Jenna asked lightly.

Craig shook his head. "No, I can't call you that anymore." He smiled. "So, now I know that you are in fact Miss Alcatar."

Jenna blanched. "You don't have to call me 'Mr.' or 'Miss' anything. Just 'Jenna' is fine."

"I can't do that, Miss Alcatar," Craig teased her.

"Why the heck not?" _What's his deal?_

With another shrug, Craig dismissed the issue. "I'm a gentleman, is all."

"How does that -"

"Alex Taylor," Carter intervened, "Is there anything more that Craig and I should know?"

"Our destination," Alex said firmly, interlacing his fingers. "None other than Callone VI."

Blinking, Jenna rounded on Alex. "Why are we going there?"

"Jenna, it is your home," Alex reminded her gently. "I've been away for three years, and I want to honor your father's memory by keeping his elder daughter safe."

"I... guess so," Jenna muttered. "Return to that musty old motel and all. I can't live a free life as long as Richard Marshall reigns." She shot Alex a hard glance. "You should know better than anyone. You were my father's closest friend and ally, but you betrayed him for the rebellion! Then you ran off for three years, vanishing into space. Rescuing me and bringing me back home is a pretty meager way to pay me back."

Sensing where this was going, Craig heaved himself onto his feet, and Carter joined him. "I think we should leave you two alone to sort out any... unfinished business you have," Craig said nervously. "We'll get more details about our destination later."

"Understood," Alex waved a hand, and the two mercenaries exited the room. Alex heaved another sigh and looked Jenna in the eyes. "Please, Jenna, understand that I did what I though was best. Your father..."

"Just tell me one thing, Alex," Jenna cut him off, wishing this whole adventure would end. "_Why _did you betray my family and butcher them?"

"I... didn't think that would happen. Richard Marshall, Freedom's Thunderbolt's leader, seemed to mean well, and promised me a bloodless overthrow," Alex hurried to defend himself. "I didn't want your family dead! Richard was power-hungry, eager to destroy the Alcatars and replace them as the ruler of Callone VI. I tried to stop him... but was too late."

"You didn't have to join the rebellion to begin with," Jenna countered, but she felt her anger soothing a little all the same. "My father trusted you! Your treachery..."

Now Alex was the one to lose his temper; he slapped the table with his palms and stood up, starting to pace. "Your father wasn't worth supporting anymore!" he argued loudly. "He confided everything in me, Jenna! He was tired of the Alcatars ruling Callone VI through crime and corruption, using the eight crime families as his subordinates. He wanted change, but failed to bring it."

Jenna remembered there being eight crime families that supported the Alcatars, each controlling a different aspect of business and government. She also remembered seeing her father around the Alcatar palace, always looking agitated and rushed. "Change... Callone VI?"

"Yes. Alfred wanted a democracy as much as the Thunderbolt... or so I thought," Alex explained quickly, stopping his pacing. He spread his arms wide for emphasis. "Listen, I believed him, I thought that he wanted to help break the crime families' power and usher in a new era. But the crime families could tell what he was doing, they stymied all his efforts, even threatened him! He caved and became their puppet, making his rule even more oppressive and cruel to keep Callone VI rich. The common people didn't know that their would-be savior was being being suppressed, and only saw him as a monster that needed taking down."

Hearing all this, Jenna thought she saw something in this story. She had never realized all this, but it made sense. She needed this. "Did... did you betray my father as a kindness?"

Alex couldn't help a smile before his face fell again. "You're truly a bright child, Jenna. Yes, I had to do something. I sensed the resolve and strength of the Freedom's Thunderbolt, and covertly joined them and helped lead their revolution alongside Richard Marshall. I tried to keep it clean, but as I said before, Marshall was the monster. He pushed me aside and led his hordes to butcher the Alcatars while the crime families hid and defended themselves as best they could. When it was all over, Richard Marshall created the new government, the Callone Directorate, and became the Chairman. In shame over what I had allowed to happen, I fled Callone VI, unwilling to show my face again."

This, too, Jenna knew. "But your son, James... you left him behind!"

"He followed my lead in the Freedom's Thunderbolt, but unlike me, didn't wish to flee," Alex told her heavily. "I had to go; I had failed what I had intended. Richard Marshall immediately became a dictator, the very thing that Freedom's Thunderbolt feared. James stayed behind on Callone VI, determined to find any way to take down the bloodthirsty Marshall. He stayed behind to fight for revenge while I fled. I fled, afraid that I would only make matters worse. After all... I had helped kill my best friend."

Alex slumped into his chair, shaking his head. "Jenna, my dear, I am so sorry."

Jenna pursed her lips, thinking. _Alex is a strong man. No way would he still be afraid to go back and try to make things right! He has this whole company and a dropship. What's he planning? _She voiced her question.

"I... have made up my mind about that. I was going to tell you next," Alex told her, his tone firm again, a new fire kindling in his eyes. "I've been paying close attention to the news. While you were away from Callone VI, the clash between Richard Marshall's regime and the common people has reached boiling point. Richard's Armed Forces of Callone, plus his crime family allies, are clashing with a new rebellion movement, this one called the Liberty Party. I'm going to Callone VI, and I'm going to help the Liberty Party."

This wasn't what Jenna expected at all. "B... but I thought you had exiled yourself for good?" She was impressed by Alex's strong will, however, and his willingness to plunge into the fire.

"Jenna, every day I mourn what I allowed to happen three years ago. I've spent enough time away," Alex said forcefully, but not unkindly. "I _need _this. It's my chance to atone, and help make things right. If I helped Marshall take over Callone VI, then I'll sure as hell be there to take him down, too. I've spent months trying to decide whether to do this. It's final. And I hope... I hope you agree with me."

Jenna inhaled deeply, scratched her head, her mind a whirlwind of different thoughts and emotions. She wanted to despise Alex for betraying her father, and had resented him for three years. But if this plan was what Alex had in mind... well, he deserved a chance. Just one.

"I..." Jenna gulped. "Your plan is a noble one, and I'm glad that wandering around the stars for three years didn't turn you into a wreck." She offered a small smile that Alex returned. "So, I'll wish you the best of luck with the Liberty Party, and with your son. James."

"Another thing I regret," Alex said formally. "I left him behind, and now I don't even know how to contact him directly. No doubt he is angry with me, but I'm guessing that he's with the Liberty Party. If so, then helping fight Marshall's rule will give me a chance to make amends with James, too."

"I'll get a chance to see him, too," Jenna said with a mysterious smile.

"Come again?" Alex's eyebrows were raised high.

Jenna stood up, her fists clenched at her sides. "My time with Carter's Wolverines wasn't for nothing. I learned how to fight and to stand up for what I believe in. No more hiding in a motel! I'm going to join the rebellion with you, even if I'm a wanted woman."

"You -" Alex started to hotly protest, but he sighed and shook his head with amusement. "This isn't like you, Jenna. Since when were you this reckless and hotheaded?"

"Since surviving numerous brushes with death on the battlefield."

Alex laughed at this. "A fair point! Listen, Jenna, I don't like risking your life, but I won't try to control you. It's your father who was killed, most of your family in fact. If this is what you want, I'll make sure we can overthrow Marshall together."

"Plus your Company of Mechwarriors," Jenna added. "They really saved me back there on Mazashi."

"It's the fruit of my three years of wandering," Alex added, standing up. "We'll arrive at Callone VI in a few weeks. How to land there in the middle of a civil war is something we'll have to determine when we get there. Plus, Carter and Craig will probably want to be dropped off and go on their own way."

"I suppose." Jenna extended her hand. "Let's go make history, Alexander Taylor."

Alex accepted Jenna's hand and shook it. "With pleasure, my lady."

"'My lady'?"

"Well, you _are _still Alfred's daughter and the successor to the Alcatar throne, even if it has no practical application."

"Well, yeah..."

*o*o*o*o*

_**Jumpship **_**Inquisitor****_,_**

_**Outworlds Alliance,**_

_**July 9, 3076**_

The _Inquisitor _had completed another jump, and was now officially in Outworlds Alliance space. Callone VI was still one more jump away, but all of Alex's Mechwarriors were ready to help fight with the Liberty Party on Callone VI, granted that they were paid well by the Party. Carter and Craig had decided to go with Alex to Callone VI, but part ways after that. Their Company was ruined, but their resolve was stronger. Carter was already drawing up plans to rebuild the Wolverines to make them better than ever... someday. Craig had been reluctant to leave his good friend Jenna, but ultimately they could not be comrades for much longer. Carter and Craig needed money and resources to rebuild the Wolverines, not loyalty to any one person or cause other than their own.

While the _Inquisitor _was recharging its solar sail above a yellow sun, Jenna was fast asleep under the covers of her room's bed, clad in a soft chemise. She was glad to finally discard her male disguise and act and dress like a lady again, even if it meant being called "Miss" by Craig. It made her feel kind of silly.

In Jenna's deep sleep, her dreams once again took her back to her days at the Alcatar family palace, when she was about twelve years old. She was out on the balcony, sitting on a bench with her back to the palace grounds as she focused on a piece of paper between her hands. She squinted in concentration, trying to work the delicate procedure just right. The sun was bright, and birds chirped in the garden's trees.

"Jenna! There you are," James huffed as he burst out the door leading to the balcony, doubling over as he panted. His bright red hair was somewhat tangled and damp from sweat. He looked up, grinning at his friend. "Been looking all over for you."

"What, have you been running up and down the palace, James?" Jenna teased him with a grin. "This place isn't a playground, as our dads and I keep reminding you. Just where do you get your energy from, anyway?"

"Oh, soda, snacks, my high metabolism," James smirked as he strode over to Jenna, dressed in a simple T-shirt and jeans to contrast with Jenna's expensive, sleeveless dress. "Actually, I'm trying to hide from May. I showed her a huge bug in the garden at her it and freaked her out, and she's been pursuing me ever since! It made her kinda mad."

Jenna heaved a sigh. "Of course you did," she muttered, but she couldn't help grinning. "Now let me focus. I've nearly got this."

"More origami?" James asked, settling next to Jenna on the bench and looking at the paper crane taking shape in her hands. She worked a few more folds, her fingers a little careless from lack of experience. "Yeah. And there... we... go!"

She held up the completed crane in triumph, and James leaned closer to look. "Does it do anything?"

"Tug on the tail, and you can make its wings flap," Jenna said, though the crane was crooked and sloppy because she was still working on her technique. She pulled on the paper bird's tail, but the wings only twitched. Jenna frowned and tugged harder, but nothing happened, so she pulled even harder, causing the tail to tear off in her hands. "Shoot!"

"Ah, the poor birdie," James said sympathetically, accepting the damaged crane into his hands. "Can you fix it?"

"Better to just make a new one, and see if it works," Jenna shrugged, disappointed. Then she brightened. "I'll make it out of red paper to match your hair color. It's the same shade as May's."

James reflexively ran a hand through his scarlet locks, a kind grin on his face. "Yeah, I guess. Hey, I was wondering, where did you learn origami, anyway? I never taught it to you."

"You're not the only friend I have, you know." Jenna stuck her tongue out to tease him. "One of my father's associates was here a while back, and his son is about our age. You were away while this happened, but the boy, his name was Akira, he showed me how to do origami. He was really good at it, and I'm trying to be good at it, too."

James stiffened, his eyes flashing. "H-hey. Is this guy better than me?"

"Do I hear jealousy in your tone?" Jenna couldn't resist a laugh.

"N... no! I mean, you have many friends besides me, but I... but, um..." James sputtered to find a reason why he shouldn't be left out, which made Jenna laugh even more. "It's not funny!"

"I'm sorry," Jenna tried to stop her giggling. "But it's funny to see you get flustered. Aw, don't worry, you're still my best friend! Maybe I'll show you how to do origami, if you're interested."

James shrugged, but looked interested all the same. "Sure."

"I'm glad."

Not long after that, Jenna awoke, her eyes opening in the dark room. She felt slow and apathetic, even though her clock showed that it was 9:48 A.M. Well, she was a slow one to get out of bed and get moving, after all. She dragged herself upright, vividly remembering her dream. _Oh yeah, that was the first time I showed James my origami, and he was so jealous! _She couldn't help a grin. _If I remember correctly, that was when we realized that we liked each other as a little more than as friends._


	9. Chapter 9 Heroes of the People

**My Father's Friend**

**A/N:** I have made a change to chapter 8. Now, Carter and Craig have chosen to part ways from Jenna in order to find a way to rebuild the Wolverines.

**Chapter 9: Heroes of the People**

_**Dropship Paragon, Callone VI upper atmosphere,**_

_**Outworlds Alliance,**_

_**July 18, 3076**_

Jenna, Craig, and Carter crowded into the comm room of Alex's dropship as it entered Callone VI's atmosphere, looking for a good place to land. Alex was at the helm of the communication while his crew guided the dropship slowly and carefully through the planet's upper atmosphere. Frowning at what he heard in his headset, Alex leaned closer to the console, ignoring all the blinking lights and screen displays. Jenna merely stood there, faintly hearing the unintelligible, tinny voice in Alex's earpiece.

"What do you mean, general lock-down? I want to land and have all my Battlemechs repaired!" Alex insisted. He listened to the voice a little longer, then said, "I am Alexander Taylor, and I have Jenna Alcatar on board as well as my crew and a few wayward mercenaries. I have already sent my ID."

"Hey -" Jenna started forward, alarmed that Alex had stated her name. Alex glanced up at her, covering the mike. "It's okay, my lady. This city is the rebellion headquarters, according to my scouts. It's the city Eselex, I'm sure you remember this place."

"Yeah." Jenna nodded, remembering visiting Eselex when she had been about 14. The city was located a few hundred miles from Bunkieki, and was a major commercial center of Callone VI. According to what Alex relayed from his scouts, Callone VI was now divided between the Liberty Party and the Armed Forces of Callone VI, or the AFC, and every city was entrenched with one side or the other. Bunkieki itself had become a fortress-city of sorts, and all eight crime families were mobilizing for war against the Liberty Party. That Party was made up of former members of Freedom's Thunderbolt rebelling against their former leader, Richard Marshall.

All this change had happened after Jenna left in April.

Well, Callone VI is known to be prone to fast change, Jenna reflected, folding her arms and glancing at Carter and Craig. Carter only stared at one of the walls, but Craig looked back at Jenna and gave her a reassuring nod and grin. Jenna looked back at Alex as he fought against Eselex's security, and at last he got it. He cut the comm and stood up, looking triumphant.

"Listen, all of you," he announced, clasping his hands together. "I have successfully identified myself as a friend to the Liberty Party and an enemy of Richard Marshall, and have pledged my entire Company to the Party's cause. We are to land near the City Hall of Eselex and meet the rebellion leader himself!"

"That's good," Jenna smiled, but Carter only grunted. "What about me, Mr. Taylor? I have no allegiance one way or another on this crazy mobster planet."

Jenna winced at the barb to her home world, but Alex calmly answered with a small smile, "The AFC is closed to outside help, but the Liberty Party will openly hire mercenaries, especially those with skill."

"There we go, Jon! We don't have to say goodbye to Miss Alcatar after all!" Craig beamed, slapping Carter on the back. The lead Wolverine winced, but noticeably stood up straighter. "Yes, this is good, Craig. We've got our chance to start working again right away, and wars are good for mercenaries. But remember, we don't owe our allegiance to any one person. Jenna isn't our employer."

"Oh, don't be like that," Craig cajoled him. "I know, Miss Alcatar doesn't lead us, but she's a friend, and I'm glad to work side by side with her again, and earn the cash to rebuild our Company at the same time."

"You don't have to call me 'Miss' anything!" Jenna protested, blushing at the flattery.

"The girl isn't our friend," Carter objected, making a face. "We had to go back to Callone VI in tatters because of her."

"Hey, that's not nice!" both Jenna and Craig cried at the same time, and Carter admitted, "I'm sorry, but I'm still taking this pretty hard. It's not personal."

Jenna pursed her lips. "Whatever you say." I can't blame him, really.

With that, everyone secured themselves in seats for the ride down, and the Paragon descended to Eselex's primary starport, settling down on the tarmac alongside a few other dropships. Alex and Jenna were in a hurry to meet the Liberty Party command, so they decided to leave their 'mechs in the Paragon for now and move them to the capital's 'mech bay later. For now, they made their way across the dropship tarmac.

"Wow. I really am home, aren't I?" Jenna sighed and breathed in the humid air, looking up at the sky. Thick gray clouds hung near the orange setting sun, obvious signs of a recent thunderstorm. The opposite horizon was still dark, and Jenna suspected heavy showers there. The towering skyscrapers of Eselex reminded Jenna of Bunkieki, where she had grown up accustomed to the metropolis.

"Good old Callone climate. Rain, rain, and rain," Alex joked with a small smile, craning his neck up to look at the sky too. "Your father loved the rain, Jenna. Don't you?"

"Yeah, I like it," Jenna muttered, and Alex winced at his mention of Jenna's father, a topic still sensitive. "I'm sorry."

"It's nothing."

The drive to the capital was even more nostalgic, and although Jenna's time away from this world was only about four months long, it felt like much more than that. Memories of explosions and Battlemechs and thunderous chaos on distant worlds faded as she looked out the vehicle's windows at the sights of the city. English pubs and Japanese sushi bars flashed by, neon signs advertising in Japanese characters as well as the English language for everything from recruitment ads to hair products.

"You know what, Jon?" Craig offered in the backseat, where he took up more room than anyone liked.

"Huh?"

Craig couldn't resist a smile. "I've always wanted to try sushi."

"You really need to be quiet, Craig."

The rain-sodden, crowded streets led to the sprawling capital building, a rectangular building with a dome-shaped roof in the center. Once the car was parked and its passengers were escorted into the City Hall's interior, Jenna fully appreciated what was going on. Armed guards in gray armor stood at regular intervals inside, their machine guns slung and armed for immediate use. On each soldier's clothing was an emblem, an eagle that clutched a golden sword in its talons.

"The symbol of our Party," an escort explained when Jenna's party gave the symbol a curious glance. The hall was huge and exquisite, bustling with people, but the upper levels were less crowded, making it easy to reach a pair of wooden doors on the wall. The guide opened them wide, and Jenna and the others found themselves in a long meeting room with a massive window at the other end offering a view of Eselex's downtown.

"Not bad," Craig admitted, folding his meaty arms and looking around the place. A number of guards, officers, and other agents of the rebellion were here, and one of them in particular immediately caught Jenna's attention. She could hardly believe who it was.

"J... Jenna. It's you!" a red-haired young man Jenna's age exclaimed, his brown eyes going wide as he halfway rose out of his chair. Jenna blinked, her heart starting to race and her throat tightening at the sight of him: James Taylor, her childhood friend from the old days.

"James?" Jenna gasped, until James leaped out of his chair and hurried over, laughing in joy as he embraced her in a tight hug, making her blush. "James!"

"It's really you," James Taylor said into her ear. "Jenna... I'm so glad to see you well. Three years without you... well, that wasn't much fun!"

Jenna smiled weakly, completely caught off guard. "Excitable as always, a-aren't you?" She looked over at James' desk, and saw an open soda can and a few candy wrappers. She couldn't resist a laugh. "James, you still eat that much junk food? I swear..."

"I can't help it. That stuff helps me think," James smirked, tapping his temple with a finger. He made no acknowledgment that the mercenaries or his father were there too. "With my high metabolism, I'll never get fat. Win-win, right?"

"I suppose," Jenna admitted, unsure what to say as she watched James' eager expression. He's an agent of the Liberty Party and on my side, but so much as changed since we last met! Doesn't that faze him at all? She looked over at Alex by her side. And his dad...

"Hey, Jenna, did you know that we -" James started excitedly, until a deep, strong voice cut in, "This must be your childhood friend, James. The Alcatar girl herself."

A man in his early 60's approached the party, his military background clear. His crisp green uniform, prim and precise posture, and beret were the obvious indicators, but his hard, calculating eyes and bushy gray mustache helped too. James looked startled, then backed up and saluted the man. "Colonel Butler, I didn't mean to act so childishly."

"Like how you always do, son?" the man said with an understanding smile, then addressed Jenna's party, offering a hand to Alex. "Welcome, Alexander Taylor." Alex shook his hand. "I am Colonel Butler, the head of the Liberty Party. Listen, Mr. Taylor, I am glad to have you here. As a fellow veteran of the Freedom's Thunderbolt rebellion three years ago, you fully well understand what's at stake here."

"Yes, I... I intend to help fix the problem I helped create," Alex responded tensely. "I feel that I owed myself a return to Callone VI for that very reason, and to help keep Jenna safe."

"Took you long enough, didn't it, dad?" James glowered, his eyes sparking fury as he folded his arms.

Alex hesitated. "Now, James, you must understand that..."

"You ran away, dad, and never contacted me once," James cut him off. "I know, this isn't the time or place for this, but I haven't forgiven you just yet. I sure hope you do what you're promising to the Colonel, or that'll be one more person you've shamed."

"James -" Alex flared up, but Jenna spoke up, "James, please." At that, James blinked, then looked down. "I'm sorry. Won't happen again."

"As it stands, Mr. Taylor, I will assume guardianship of Miss Jenna Alcatar here," Colonel Butler said, giving her a glance. "She lost everything because of Freedom's Thunderbolt, the movement I once belonged to."

"You were part of it too?" Jenna gasped. She had never heard that.

"Yes, I was one of the primary figures, other than Alexander Taylor and Richard Marshall," Colonel Butler said heavily. "Dear child, I am here to make sure we can give justice back to our world. The age of the Alcatars is over, but... you have my word that you'll live in peace when this is all over. Alex's forces will help us go to war against the AFC and destroy it, and Marshall's foul crime families."

"That's right," James couldn't help an excited smile as he stepped forward, his eyes meeting Jenna's. "Jenna, you have my word that I'll be every bit the valiant warrior you expect of me, and I swear to repel the darkness of our world until my dying breath." He actually saluted her, eyes anxious for her response. Everyone stared at him for a full second, then Jenna burst out giggling, pressing a hand over her mouth.

James looked shocked. "B-but... what's so funny?"

"You're still saying stuff like that? James, that romantic idealism stuff is outdated, you know," Jenna laughed, swatting him on the arm. "Come on, this is serious. We aren't in some epic warrior poem."

"No, but the people will know of our deeds when we're victorious," James offered. "Think about it!"

"Come on, James, you've said enough. Why don't you get back to your station?" a new voice asked, and a dark-haired girl a few years Jenna's junior approached, clad in a Liberty Party uniform that did nothing to diminish her innocent, charming features. She tapped James on the shoulder, and he nodded reluctantly.

"Who is this?" Jenna asked the Colonel.

"My younger daughter, Ai Butler," the Colonel introduced her, and the girl met gazes with Jenna and smiled. "James is a Lance Leader of our armed forces and a recruiting agent, but he gets carried away rather often. Think of Ai as his secretary and assistant... and cold splash of water on demand."

"That's me," Ai saluted, tugging on James' arm to drag him away. "I can't stay long, but it's nice to meet you, Jenna! I recognize you from the wanted posters. I know, not the best way to know you, but still..."

Jenna shrugged. "Well, yeah..."

Colonel Butler moved the group over to his desk in the hall, a large wooden one cluttered with paperwork and computers with two guards watching over it. He settled into the chair. "Now, we have more to talk about, but it can wait. You all must be tired from your trip! I can show you to your quarters, and you all can move your Battlemechs to the hangars soon for repair and refit to 100% capacity. Mercenaries, you both are the survivors of Carter's Wolverines, I assume?"

"Yes," Carter nodded, but he couldn't say any more because of a new arrival.

"Father, what are lowly mercenaries doing in here? Shouldn't they be at the recruiting station downstairs to make their contracts with us?" a voice demanded, and another dark-haired young woman in a Party uniform approached. She wore her hair in a long, thick ponytail, which she elegantly swept aside as she approached, her expression and eyes even harder and more calculating than the Colonel's.

"I beg your pardon?" Craig huffed at her unkind words, but the woman only shoved past him and deposited papers on the Colonel's desk.

"This is my elder daughter, Manami Butler," the Colonel offered, and the young woman, who appeared to be about 23 or 24 years old, only glared accusingly at the newcomers. "She is one of my top agents, an information-gatherer. I beseech you to forgive her manners. She's slow to trust newcomers."

"Father, sir, I can speak for myself," Manami insisted. "I'll see if they're worth my respect. But I know that she will never be." She jabbed a finger at Jenna, venom in her voice. Jenna blanched, her face going red at the unpleasant attention. "What..."

Manami didn't respond, but tossed her hair and stalked off, leaving everyone stunned.

"She... isn't like her sister, is she?" Alex offered weakly to the Colonel, who only shook his head.

"Forgive her. She's... had some trying experiences, but is dedicated to our cause and will only be a boon to you and me. Perhaps later I'll have a talk to her about her tone. Well, anyway, Alex, we have more to speak of. Mercenaries, you will now be escorted to the recruiting station on the ground floor. Jenna, you are dismissed."

"I can escort you to the 'mech hangar if you like," James offered, appearing out of nowhere, making Jenna jump. "How about it? Get an idea of what our forces are like?"

"I... okay," Jenna admitted, seeing her friend's eager look. She bid a farewell to Craig and Carter, then followed James out of the hall and out of the City Hall itself, then climbed into a red car with him and James started up the engine and got driving. On the way there, his curiosity boiled over.

"So, um, Jenna... what were Carter's Wolverines like? How was it?"

Jenna shifted in her seat, unsure where to start. Only a few months of merc work, but it's hard to sum up. Maybe the brief version. Yeah. "To join, I disguised myself as a boy -"

"Ah hahahaha! Posing as a boy?" James burst out laughing, and Jenna's face crumpled in displeasure. "Do you mind?"

"I'm sorry, it was just unexpected," James apologized. "How'd you do it? You must have done a good job..."

"I went by the name Daniel Cooper and practiced a false male voice," Jenna elaborated. "I would have thought that your boss would have my fake profile on file?"

James shrugged. "Wasn't my area of expertise."

"Okay. Well, I was a part of the fire-support Lance, using a custom-config Hellspawn. Long-range energy weapons, plus LRM's and some close-range defense."

"Wow, that's impressive," James glowed, veering the car around a corner and splashing up rainwater. "You must have been pretty good!"

Jenna shrugged. "Mmmmmmm, I did all right. But no one could have saved our Company from destruction when an agent of Marshall arrived and ambushed us in a battle. We only got away because your dad and his force rescued us."

"Is that... so?" James frowned. "Did my dad, well, feel obligated to help you? After what happened?"

"Something like that," Jenna admitted. "But that's besides the point. The minion was by the name of Francis, by what I could hear."

"Francis? He's one of Marshall's best agents," James raised his eyebrows. "A deadly assassin and 'mech pilot. Well, don't worry, Jenna. We'll all keep you safe. The Colonel, me, Manami, everyone."

"I feel better already," Jenna offered with a weak smile, again unsure what to say. Meeting James again was not something she expected, and she felt flustered and awkward at the same time around him, especially in this kind of situation. Well, she drew a deep breath, We'll just have to figure this out as we go. Then, she sought to relieve her own curiosity. "James, the Colonel's two daughters, Manami and Ai..."

James looked alarmed. "Wait, don't get any wrong impressions!"

"I'm sorry?"

"Manami, well... Manami is always like that, it's nothing personal when she acts coldly to you. Actually... maybe it is."

Jenna leaned closer in her seat. "James, it's okay. What's going on?"

Drawing a deep breath, James elaborated, "The Colonel is from the Federated Suns military, but retired early to move his family to Callone VI for a break from the Jihad. The problem was, his wife Kiyoko Butler, she angered the crime families during your dad's reign, and she... she was kidnapped and held for a ransom that Butler refused to pay, and he tried to rescue her another way. But, he failed, and she was killed. Ai and Manami blame your dad, Alfred Alcatar, for letting his crime families do such things. That's why... that's why Manami is hostile to you, Jenna. When she sees you, she remembers the mobster overlord who killed her mother."

"I... I didn't know," Jenna clapped a hand over her mouth, alarmed at this insight to her new allies.

"Hey, now, don't blame yourself!" James said bracingly. "Jenna, it's not your fault. Ai moved on from it, but Manami is kind of lingering on it, if you will. She's always been efficient but distant, as the Colonel has told me, and she is slow to trust. I hear that she'll only smile to those she truly trusts. Well... she hasn't smiled to me yet!"

James laughed and Jenna couldn't help but feel relieved too."I'll keep that in mind. Now, are we close to the hangar?"

"Yeah. Just another minute," James promised.

In due time, James parked the car near a large 'mech hangar, and after confirming his ID with the guards, he and Jenna entered the hangar via a side door and the interior lights flared on all at once.

The sight was a grand one: assorted light and medium 'mechs stood with their backs to the walls, titanic and imposing to the two little human beings walking at their feet. Jenna spotted a number of Panther, Wolfhound, Uziel, and Bushwacker designs, plus a few heavy 'mechs. She found a few Argus 'mechs, two or three Rifleman designs, and a Dragon. James took Jenna's hand and led her to the Dragon, craning his neck up to admire the 60-ton beast. "Is this your 'mech?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah, this is mine," James said proudly, using his other hand to pat the machine's hard metal foot. "Only Lance Leaders and Company Commanders get to use the heavy 'mechs, and I'm in charge of a Lance, so here's my prize! Custom weapons, too. I thought that the primary config was a little weak, so the techs gave me this."

Jenna made a non-committal "hmmm" as she looked the Dragon over. Its left arm bore a wide, thick muzzle with multiple barrels bound together, clearly a Rotary Autocannon. The 'mech's right arm had a five-fingered hand with no weapons on it, probably meant to grasp items on the battlefield. On each of the 'mech's shoulders was a large laser barrel, and right under each laser barrel was an SRM 4 launcher.

"I like it," Jenna commented with an excited grin. Already, she found herself to be quite a 'mech connoisseur. "Just as good at long range as short, and not too dependent on ammo for its firepower, what with those dual large lasers."

"Whoa, you really did learn a thing or two with those Wolverines," James laughed, letting go of her hand. He stood back and planted his fists on his hips, his gaze sweeping over his 'mech once again. "Look, Jenna, the fighting has just started, and I'm committed to lead troops in battle against Marshall's towns and cities. I'll be going right where the action is." He looked her in the eyes. "I know you have a 'mech of your own and know how to use it, but I don't want to pressure you into fighting with us if you don't want to. You've been through a lot, and you're really important. In a way..."

Jenna shook her head and smiled before James was finished. "James, I'm not the same girl you knew from before." She clenched her fists by her sides. "I've learned to stand up for myself and fight for what I want. No one owes me anything. For that reason, I'm going to fight with you and the others, and have vengeance on the man who took down my family. Richard Marshall is going to pay the price."

James couldn't resist a return smile and chuckle. "Again, those Wolverines changed you, huh? No longer the paper rose of the Alcatar family..."

Jenna swatted him on the arm. "Come on, don't bring that up..."

"I just want to be sure about it, Jenna. I wouldn't want you to be captured in battle and taken to Marshall," James said, concern heavy in his voice. "I mean, not that you're a threat or anything, but he'd want to reel you right in. He already sent Francis after you, after all."

"There's no chance that I'll ever take the throne of Callone VI, but all the same, you have a point," Jenna admitted. "What do you suggest?"

James pondered this, then glanced up at his Dragon and beamed. "I've got it! I'll have you moved onto my Lance, and I can protect you in battle. Even if you're forced to eject, I can retrieve you before the enemy does. Believe me, I'd weather any fire to keep you safe. I swear it."

Jenna blushed, backing up a step. "All right, but you don't have to put it that way! It's embarrassing. What, do you plan to be my knight in shining armor?"

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" James agreed energetically, kneeling and taking Jenna's hand again, in both of his. "It's not quite the same, but there was a passage in Beowulf where the hero declares his intent to destroy the monster terrorizing the Danes. We're kind of like that."

"Oh, really?" Jenna groaned and rolled her eyes, fervently thankful that no one else was around to watch. James cleared his throat, "'I had a fixed purpose when I put to sea. As I sat in the boat with my band of men, I meant to perform to the uttermost what your people wanted or perish in the attempt, in the fiend's clutches. And I shall fulfill that purpose, prove myself with a proud deed or meet my death here in the mead-hall.' So, Jenna... let's prove ourselves with a proud deed like taking down Marshall for the good of the people, shall we? We can be heroes of the people."

Jenna looked at him, then burst out laughing. James winced. "You're laughing again! It's not supposed to be funny."

"If I didn't know you better, James, I'd think you weren't taking this seriously at all," Jenna continued to chuckle. "You've always been fond of that epic hero business, but don't lose sight of reality." Her face fell. "James, I know we were good friends back in the old days, and we still are, but... we've moved on, and our lives are at stake. Let's just be comrades in arms. When this is all over, we can catch up a little more."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." James released her hands and stood up, looking a little ashamed. "Sorry, Jenna, it's just that I... um, I really like you, and seeing you again makes me happier than I have been in a long time. Forgive me if I get carried away. I'll try to control myself better, as Ai keeps telling me. No simple-minded James Taylor should be allowed to compromise what we're doing here."

He started to saunter off toward the hangar door, but Jenna caught up to him, offering him a strong clap on the back. "Try this, too," Jenna suggested with a confident smile. "Be yourself."

"I'll do that, too. And by the way?"

"Eh?"

"Your new haircut looks nice."

"Thank you."


	10. Chapter 10 Advanced Warrior

**My Father's Friend**

**Chapter 10: Advanced Warrior**

_**Re-purposed AFC garrison, Eselex, Callone VI,**_

_**Outworlds Alliance,**_

_**July 26, 3076**_

Although she could hear the other Liberty Party personnel bustle out of their rooms to prepare for the day's work, Jenna drew up her covers, curled up in her cramped room's bed. It was reasonably comfortable in this simple bunk bed, or at least, the mattress didn't sag and the covers were soft enough. The darkness was nice, too, helping keep Jenna in a wonderfully groggy morning state. _Why get up when you can... relax, like this? _She made a small smile to herself, berating herself deep down for her typically stubbornness against getting up.

Light flooded into the room as the metal door was slid wide open, banging into the wall from the force. Jenna shielded her eyes with a hand, frowning as she saw someone's dark silhouette standing in the doorway. She made a simple noncommittal noise, which changed into a cry of protest as the person walked into the room and hit the wall switch, flooding the room with light. She bolted upright to see who it was, her blankets falling to her waist. She strained to get her eyes used to the light and see who had come in.

"Come on, Jenna! You can't delay. Hurry and get up, so you can get going with the rest of us," a familiar voice encouraged her cheerily, and James, already dressed in a dark green Liberty Party uniform, sat down on Jenna's bed. He grinned widely at her, slipping a candy wrapper into his pocket. "What d'ya say? Rise and shine now?"

Jenna's stomach lurched with embarrassment, her face going red. "J-James! Get out of here! What are you..." she shooed him away with her hand, clad only in a pink chemise. Startled, James leaped off the bed and onto his feet, gesturing with his hands. "Sorry, but I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't fall behind! Didn't you get the wake-up tone?"

"I must have forgotten to set it," Jenna figured, looking over at the alarm clock that sat there, blinking its LED digits at her. She turned back to James. "Really, James. I'll get ready as fast as I can and make it to the strategy meeting in the city hall. Just hang tight."

"All righty, "James nodded and grinned again, slipping out of the room. "See you!"

"Jeez," Jenna muttered, shaking her head and slipping out of her bed, stretching. _Maybe I should invest in long-sleeved sleepwear if James is going to poke in like that. He's as adventurous as ever._

*o*o*o*o*

_**Meeting room, City Hall, Eselex, Callone VI,**_

_**Outworlds Alliance,**_

_**July 26, 3076**_

"It is good to see you all here. What we have to discuss today is of great importance," Colonel Butler informed the gathered officers and warriors of the Liberty Party, pacing up and down at the end of the meeting hall. His crisp uniform, graying hair, and perfectly-controlled movements spoke of his extensive martial awareness and capability, his eyes stern but welcoming at the same time.

Light flooded into the hall through the tall windows on the east wall, removing the need for artificial lights for the hundreds of men and women in here. They sat at wide tables, grouped by Battalion, Company, or intelligence division. Butler, meanwhile, stood near a wide screen that was currently black. His daughter Manami sat a computer nearby, prepared to provide the visuals.

Butler proclaimed, "Three years ago, we thought we had made history, thought we had re-made this crime world for the better! When Freedom's Thunderbolt struck down the Alcatar dynasty, we believed we were ushering in a new era of peace and justice and progress. But! We were wrong. Very wrong."

His voice was strong and carried all across the room, demanding a hushed attentiveness from the assembled officers. Jenna sat next to James at a table along the east wall, a few tables from the front. She tried not to squirm in her seat at the mention of her family, reminded how out-of-place she was here as an Alcatar. James nudged her and she swatted him back, grinning nonetheless from his gesture of comfort.

At her father's request, Manami tossed her long black ponytail and typed a few commands into her computer, and a number of pictures and news videos appeared on the large screen behind the Colonel. He took a few steps to the side, indicating the screen with a hand. "Three years after Richard Marshall took control of this planet, we still have the same underlying problems! He promised us so much, but look at this. Human trafficking, smuggling weapons and drugs and stolen goods, white-collar crime, kidnapping and ransom... Marshall carries on the Alcatars' foul legacy, using the eight crime families to perpetrate this world's diseased underbelly. This planet grew rich from crime, and Marshall seems only to happy to have it all for himself."

Breathing hard, Colonel Butler thundered, "He led us for his own gain! Alexander Taylor and I were his top agents, believing his lies about making Callone VI a better place. All this was so _he _could have it all. And now, having learned our lesson, we, the people of the Liberty Party, gather to strike down this creature and banish Callone VI's curse of crime for all time!" He clenched a fist. "We will smite Marshall and his crime families, doing what we failed to do in that revolution three years ago. We will do this, not for personal gain, but for the good of our planet. Many call this place the gem of the Outworlds Alliance, and I want it to live up to that name at last!"

At that, the gathered officers raised their fists and roared their agreement, but Jenna focused instead on the screen's contents. The pictures and video were of Marshall's crime exploits, caches of hidden weapons smuggled in crates of food, huddled slaves stored in Callone transport hulls, records of extortion from Federated Suns and Draconis Combine businesses. It was a startling sight and explained the Colonel's strong rant, but...

"Long-winded, isn't he?" James smirked in Jenna's ear, and she couldn't resist a giggle. "But aren't you telling everyone grand tales of what you'll do, too?" she retorted.

James winced. "Hey, I am a paragon of good, but that doesn't mean..."

"Marshall and his AFC and crime families may seem unstoppable, and his bold proclamations and propaganda will lead you to believe that," the Colonel went on, voice lowered again. He was still pacing. "But do not be deceived! Before Alfred Alcatar was struck down, he slipped us a little favor: exposing the crime families' exploits to Houses Davion and Kurita as best he could. Much of the families' power rests in hiding their smuggling and extortion rackets while doing business in Davion and Kurita space, but Alfred exposed much of this to those Houses, crippling the families' power. They are still powerful and have found some new connections, but they have been on a constant decline since the original revolution, and with a little effort, we can possibly convince the FedSuns or Draconis Combine to send a force to aid us in taking down Marshall to finish them off. We shall not deny ourselves this aid."

_It's funny to think of the great Federated Suns sending its legions to the Periphery over the __fate of just one world, _Jenna mused, but was simpler than that. Callone VI would only warrant a battalion or two at most, but it was a crucial link planet between the Outworlds Alliance, FedSuns, and Draconis Combine. _It depends on how helpful Yvonne Steiner-Davion feels like being._

"Our world is now drawn into battle lines, and every city and industrial zone is on one side or another," Butler explained, the screen changing to a map of Callone VI's primary continent. "The capital, Bunkieki, is Marshall's stronghold, where his pyramid-like City Hall lies. Several other cities have sworn allegiance to him, primarily the cities of his crime families. The city Char-Shora is a particularly notable one, the stronghold of the most powerful crime family, the Merriam family. The nearby Ghalan family has its city, Keika, where weapons of war are being designed for Marshall's Armed Forces of Callone.

"But don't despair! Eselex here is our capital, but numerous other cities have sworn to aid us, and our numbers come from all over. Many are disgusted by Marshall continuing the Alcatars' legacy of crime, and are behind us all the way. If we can continue to expose the families' activities to the Davions and Kuritans, receive reinforcements from the Inner Sphere, and conquer Bunkieki, we will emerge victorious! What I am asking of you will not be easy, and it will not be a quick, but we can do it. Steel yourselves for war, because we are in this for the long haul."

Over the next hour and a half, Colonel Butler explained the tactical situations of every city and the forces that guarded each one, and how and when each Marshall city would be attacked, which supply lines ambushed, and which friendly choke points would be defended. Jenna paid as close attention as she could, but by the meeting's end, she was pretty sure that she'd need James or someone to explain it all to her again. Everyone was now standing up, chattering amongst themselves as they slowly filtered out of the room. Jenna and James navigated through the crowd to find an empty space in the outside hallway to talk.

"So, overwhelming enough?" James admitted to Jenna with an apologetic grin. "I mean, I didn't understand half of that, really. I need someone to explain it to me again, maybe Ai. I'm sure you got it, though."

Jenna laughed. "No, James, I'm in the same boat as you. I learned basic tactics and fighting with Carter's Wolverines, but nothing like full-scale civil war. Looks like we both will have to stumble around until we get a grip on it." She glanced around to find Craig or Carter, but didn't see them among the crowds. Then again, they weren't actually officers of the Liberty Party.

"Yeah. Bold heroes like us can handle anything," James cracked a smile and Jenna shoved his shoulder, but she couldn't resist a chuckle. "Knock it off, James. Is that your Beowulf stuff again?"

"It might be," James said slyly, then snapped into a more formal posture and rubbed his hands together. "Listen, Jenna, our troops have been moved around a little, but I've got a secure Lance together, and you're still assigned as the fourth member. We might go on a mission soon, and you can meet your other Lancemates when we're ready to go."

"Looking forward to it, as long as they don't do Odysseus or Beowulf impersonations like you do," Jenna teased him, and James blushed slightly. They prepared to leave, but James caught sight of someone and confronted him, close enough for Jenna to see and hear. Alexander Taylor strode confidently through the crowds, but stopped when his son tugged on his arm.

"Ah. James," Alex greeted him, looking uncomfortable. He tugged at his uniform's collar.

James took a deep breath. "Listen, dad. I, uh... I still haven't forgiven you yet for just fleeing like that after the fall of the Alcatars, but I chose to stay behind without you, and now we're fighting together for the same cause. So, let's not allow anything else to come between us, okay? When this is all over, we can settle our family issue, but right now, we're comrades. I have your back, and you mine."

He offered his father a hand, and Alex shook it, a smile crossing Alex's lightly bearded face. "Thank you, James. Yes, I'll make sure we both survive this to get a chance to return to our old lives. We have a lot to talk about... and I'm sure you'll listen."

"Yeah," James nodded. "You've still got your merc vigilante band with you, right?"

"My full Company. They will follow me, the Paragon, wherever I go," Alex proclaimed. "I rescued Jenna back in the Combine and brought her here, but she's on your Lance now, okay? Take care of her for me."

"I will, dad," James promised him, then scurried back to Jenna, looking disoriented. She offered a small smile and picked shyly at her uniform. "So, James, are you going to take care of me like you promised?"

"Of course. You're my good friend," James reminded her as they both made their way through the city hall. "My dad rescued you and all, but I'm the one who's here for you."

Jenna raised her eyebrows. "Hey, don't forget that he was my father's friend. He made a terrible mistake back then, James, and has regretted it every day since. Give him a chance."

James looked ashamed of himself, then brightened, clapping Jenna's shoulder. "Your spirit is something else, paper rose."

Jenna stiffened. "I'm not the paper rose! Not that nickname again!"

"Sorry, sorry..."

*o*o*o*o*

_**Technology Labs, Keika, Callone VI,**_

_**Outworlds Alliance,**_

_**August 8, 3076**_

It was a little warm outside, but Francis had been blasted with crisp, air-conditioned breezes as soon as he had entered the famed Technology Labs of Keika, owned by the Ghalan crime family. Its name Japanese for "progress", Keika lived up to that name, being the birthplace of many minor but notable medicinal and technological advancements. The huge Technology Labs building in Keika's downtown was where the Ghalan's new super-weapon was promised to be completed, and now Francis was here to make sure the Ghalans were living up to their promise.

Francis grumbled in his head as he rode an elevator to the top-secret underground levels, his mood foul. _I have been by Richard's Marshall all these years, his most trusted and capable agent. And now, he's all eager and excited about the AW-001 model, the first in the Advanced Warrior line. What am I, obsolete? I might be in a few years. AW-001 was promised to be perfect. _He shivered during the rattly elevator's ride. _What are humans when artifice become superior? Obstacles!_

The elevator settled to a halt, and several techs in white coats crowed around to greet the Chairman's top agent, the black-haired assassin striding out of the elevator with all the cool grace he could manage. The lead tech, a blondie with thick glasses and an unshaven chin, bowed his head and led the way. "This way, Francis. I am Robert Descha, head engineer of the AW-001 project." Leading Francis and the others down a concrete hallway, Robert glanced over his shoulder at Francis, a smug expression on his face. "You will be most pleased, Francis. Marshall will be, too."

Francis waved an impatient hand. _"Oui, oui. _Just show it to me already."

At that, Robert threw open a pair of doors at the end of the hall, leading the grumpy Francis into a huge six-story square room, with enormous machinery and platforms all over the place. Techs scurried here and there but assembled when their leader came striding into the room, his face radiating wicked glee.

"This is it, Francis. Behold!" Robert gestured to a white curtain held up on a round metal platform. Several techs whisked away the curtain, and Francis' gut clenched at the sight before him. A towering, brawny bald man stood stock-still, his eyes closed and arms at his sides, clad only in gray underpants. The lack of clothing revealed the smooth silver metal enhancements on his body, the machinery glowing with blue lights and clicking with outer mechanisms. Both forearms and hands were artifice, as was the top of his head. Tubes poked out of his shoulders and connected into his neck, liquid coursing through them. The man's breathing was slow and steady, his skin pale gray and smooth.

"This... is AW-001, in the flesh. And machine, if you will," Robert smirked as the cyborg's eyes snapped open, the dark eyes cold and calculating. Flicking his gaze down at Francis, AW-001 took a heavy, shaky step forward, then another and another. He sounded very heavy.

"The product of experimentation with captured Manei Domini technology," Robert explained like a child admiring a new, prized toy. "All of the combat efficiency and brutality, but none of the needless fanaticism or mysticism. His 'mech reflects that, too."

"Yes, yes," Francis grumbled. A few years ago, a number of renegade NAIS scientists had captured a few Manei Domini and strove to reproduce the technology, making new cyborgs that were loyal to their creators rather than the Master. The Davions had not accepted such a thing, but the Ghalans of Callone VI had been more than happy to adopt the project, and now Marshall's newest toy was complete, if still untested.

Francis looked up at the silver-gray Battlemech standing at the back of the room. Robert eagerly said that it was called the _Cleaver_, a 60-tonner designed solely for AW-001 to kill anything it pleased. The man-walker held two 'mech-scale swords, one in each hand. On the left torso was the muzzle of an Autocannon 10, and the right shoulder contained a large laser barrel. Francis suspected that the 'mech carried only a small number of heat sinks to make room for the heavy weaponry.

"Only AW-001 can pilot this," Robert went on as the cyborg stood there silently. "It has experimental new myomer fibers to let it run at a top speed of 90 kilometers per hour, plus a MASC to boost that speed even further. The swords swing fast and hard with those muscles at work, and with AW-001's projected aim capabilities with the Autocannon and laser, nothing will survive it, close-range or long-range."

"It sounds perfect," Francis frowned.

Robert hesitated. "Well... not quite," he admitted. "There are a few bugs in the brain-computer interface in his head. Cyborg technology is very difficult to handle, you know, but Marshall wants AW-001 and his 'mech to be used very soon in simple missions to smooth out his problems. The Liberty Party is in for one hell of a surprise! If AW-001 works well enough, then we can make more of him and continue work with our in-development AW-002 line."

Francis whipped his gaze back to Robert, his shoulder-length black hair whipping across his face. _"Quoi? _More cyborgs?"

"We started the AW-002 line at about the same time as AW-001, but the 001 model will be used first. If it wind up being too flawed after all, then the 002 line will be canceled," Robert shrugged, then pushed up his glasses and grinned toothily. "But don't worry. We know what we're doing. AW-001 will pave the way for many great successes in the future. We'll make up for the losses the Ghalans had suffered over the past few years. They're in serious debt and are running out of resources... but AW-001 will help change that."

"I exist only to serve," AW-001 recited, his voice flat and strong, chilling Francis to the bone.

Francis nodded. "Very well. I'll report its readiness to Marshall."

"Splendid." Robert gave Francis a calculating look as AW-001 gazed at the distant wall. "If you don't mind my asking, why did _you _come to check on us? Why you, and not one of Marshall's lesser officers?"

Francis shrugged. "Just felt like it." _To prove that I am Marshall's right hand, not this robot-man! _He didn't let his resentment spill into his tone, though, and he departed the Technology Labs without another word.


	11. Chapter 11 Lucky Git

**My Father's Friend**

**Chapter 11: Lucky Git**

_**Liberty Party encampment, Eselex territory, Callone VI,**_

_**Outworlds Alliance,**_

_**September 1, 3076**_

Wearing a military uniform was something Jenna never thought she'd have to do. Certainly, she had seen the uniformed Mechwarriors, officers, and technicians of the AFC when her father had ruled, the uniformed men striding around the Alcatar family palace looking impressive to Jenna's young eyes. Now as she stood in a comm room in a Liberty Party camp a few miles out from Eselex, Jenna lamented that she wouldn't get the chance to look like the royalty she was for a long time. Still, she pushed those thoughts aside and focused on what James was saying at the moment.

"So, Jenna, we all get to meet at last," James said excitedly, a gleam in his eyes. Besides the briefing officer, there were four people in this room, all Mechwarriors of the same Lance. Jenna already knew James, her Lance Leader, well enough, but she hadn't met the other two warriors before. The officer gave them a glance, wordlessly demanding the briefing first, socializing later. Jenna took note of the other two warriors: a dark-haired Japanese woman with a long black ponytail, and an overweight blond man in his early 30's with thick black stubble and a Federated Suns tattoo on his beefy arm. He gave Jenna a glance, but didn't show any expression, his face a mask.

"The war has just started, and the Colonel has begun to mobilize our battalions in Eselex and our other Party-friendly cities and towns," the officer said crisply, then moved over to a viewscreen. It showed an overhead view of Eselex with points of interest labeled, and at the officer's command, the screen zoomed out to show a nearby mountain range and valley. He went on, "Lance Leader Taylor, your Lance has rather heavy firepower but great mobility, so this will be your first of many raid missions."

He pointed to a part of the map. "There, along of this mountain on the screen, is a supply depot that is still in AFC hands. Marshall has depots like this all over the place to keep his mobile army running, and Colonel Butler intends to deny him these assets. Take down this depot quick and easy, fast and hard." A small grin tugged at the corners of his mouth as he saw James' expression. "Don't look disappointed, Taylor. Your energy and alertness make you ideal for assignments like this. You may get your chance to take part in a large-scale engagement later on if your Lance proves itself well enough."

James swallowed hard, then saluted. "Understood, sir. My Lance is ready to go."

"Very good. Get to the hangar and be on your way. You should be back by sundown at latest. If right now you're on a sugar high like you usually are, Taylor, you should be back even sooner."

James made an easy laugh. "Yes, sir. We're off."

No one in the Lance spoke as they made their way across the open, sun-lit military camp, where infantry squads, _Goblin _and _Scorpion _tanks, and a few light 'mechs patrolled all over the place. Watchtowers, ammo dumps, and flat bomb-resistant buildings helped complete the scene in Jenna's mind. The last time she had seen a base like this was in a movie, where she had sat comfortably on a couch while the deadly combat unfolded on a screen.

Now Jenna was going to be in that deadly combat for real.

As soon as James led his Lancemates into the spacious 'mech hangar and stood before his waiting _Dragon_, he spread his arms wide with a grin. "Okay, we're only going to work well together if we know each other. Let's just take a minute." With that, he took hold of Jenna's shoulders, standing behind and slightly to the side of her. "Guys, this is Jenna Alcatar, our sharp-shooter. She got experience with a mercenary gang called Carter's Wolverines. In fact, two of those Wolverines have joined the Party, but that's beside the point."

The dark-haired woman nodded and pursed her lips, while the fat man chuckled and folded his arms. "Are you telling me, mate, that I'm fighting with a sodding princess? Jenna Alcatar herself? Sir." His thick British accent only made his contempt only more annoying to Jenna's ears.

"Hey, don't be like that, Hank," James winced, then gestured with his hand. "Jenna, this Hank Mitchel, our brawler. See that _Uziel_? That's his. He got it in the AFFS before moving to Callone VI."

"And don't you confuse the AFFS with the bloody AFC, you hear me, princess?" Hank smirked at Jenna, pointing up at his steel-gray _Uziel_. "SRM 6 in center torso, Autocannon 10 in left arm, three medium pulse lasers in the right, and enough heat sinks to handle it all. It does not run very fast, but hey, you'll cover me, right, princess?"

Jenna made a face. "I have a name, you know. And my royal title no longer means anything. You know that my family is ruined for good as well as anyone else."

"Really, Hank, be nice," James told him.

Hank raised his hands to eye level, motioning. "All right, all right, fine." He jabbed a thumb at the quiet woman. "Meet the clam, Yuuki. She pilots a _Panther_, built with a medium pulse laser in the torso and two flamers in each arm. Doesn't sound like much, but it flies around with its jump jets to get in position and melt ya into slag while distracted by the rest of us. It has a Beagle Active Probe, too."

"It sounds impressive," Jenna commented, admiring the solid-white _Panther _'mech standing next to Hank's _Uziel_. She didn't care much for Hank, but Yuuki seemed kinder, and she offered a quick, friendly smile to the other woman. Yuuki returned a small grin but looked aside, her dark eyes distant. "I... what's wrong?"

"She doesn't say a lot," James explained gently, giving Yuuki a quick glance. "It's all right, Jenna, she fights like an angry hornet but won't exactly brag about it. She, uh... just call her an introvert."

Yuuki nodded once and wandered off to her 'mech to change clothing for the mission, while Hank approached James, cracking an eager grin. He rubbed his hands together. "So, sir, how much this time?"

"Shouldn't we get going?" Jenna mumbled, but no one heard, and she didn't even know what Hank meant. James apparently knew, because he dug into his hand into his pocket and pulled out a wad of C-Bills. "Fifty this time, Hank. I'd like to build on my streak."

Hank looked impressed. "Fifty? Bugger, I could go broke if I keep losing with bets like that! But I won't back down." He held up fifty C-Bills. "Fifty says that she says ten or more words."

James folded his arms. "I stay with under ten. You sure you want a repeat of last time, Hank?"

"It won't going to be a repeat, 'cause I'll win this time," Hank smirked, then pocketed his money as James did the same. "Best of luck."

He and James moved to reach their 'mechs, but Jenna stopped James by gripping his arm. "What was that, James?" _He sure is a casual commander..._

"Oh. Um..." James suddenly looked uncomfortable. "We, uh..."

"Betting on how many words Yuuki will say on the mission, other than obligatory responses like 'yes, sir!'" Hank explained, sounding impatient. "Sometimes Yuuki feels chatty, sometimes not. She moves our C-Bills around without even realizing it. James won four bets in a row during some exercise missions back in June, the lucky git. Sir." He spoke the last word to James.

Jenna squinted. "Wait, you guys place bets behind her back based on her quietness?" she rounded on James, who winced. "How could you?"

"It sounded like innocent fun. It was his idea, by the way!" James quickly defended himself, jabbing a finger at an amused Hank. The Davion only gave the peace sign and waddled over to his waiting _Uziel_, changing into his cooling vest and shorts.

"Are you going to make that your last bet, sir?" Jenna asked James testily. Most likely, he would cooperate, and he did. "All right, Jenna, you've got a point. But you can take orders well on the field, right?"

"I can," Jenna nodded. "I won't try to undermine your authority just because we're friends."

"It won't be an issue," James assured her, then turned to walk over to his _Dragon_'s locker. Checking that neither he or Hank were looking, Jenna got to her own locker and changed into her cooling vest, shorts, and boots, all the while looking up at her towering _Hellspawn_. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" Jenna murmured to her war machine.

*o*o*o*o*

_**Mountain wilderness, Callone VI,**_

_**Outworlds Alliance,**_

_**September 1, 3076**_

Jenna assumed that Hank was under James' command because of a difference in leadership and skill, despite their age gap. James was probably ten years Hank's junior, but Jenna was pleasantly shown why James was the one in charge.

"Keep about 85 meters ahead, Yuuki," James told his scout as his Lance advanced along a winding path on the mountain's side. Rocky crags, tough bushes, and small trees were the only scenery here, though the valley far below had a thick canopy of trees and vines. Yuuki's white _Panther _skittered along, maintaining enough distance to keep vigil in the wilderness but close enough to get fire support if enemy forces came along. James had his _Dragon_ and Hank's _Uziel_ positioned side by side, a 10-meter gap between them. Jenna tagged along in the rear, able to see past both James and Hank.

According to James, this formation was to maximize scouting with the _Panther_, have the brawl 'mechs at the sides to counter flanks, and Jenna at the back to provide fire support no matter where the attack came from. No enemy forces had been seen yet, but Jenna could already sense James' tactical ability. _Not even Carter was this intricate,_ Jenna realized, her mind flashing back to her stint with the Wolverines. Her lips curved in a small smile. _Looks like James really does know what he's doing._

"Ease up, Yuuki. Let us catch up," James advised his scout as the _Panther _ran around a bend and out of sight, vanishing past a large rock outcropping with several bushes growing in the cracks. The rest of the Lance joined up with the _Panther _in a tight formation, then the Lance resumed its prior formation and continued up the sloping, wild mountain path. Jenna tried to keep her mind alert, knowing better than to relax in the peaceful, scenic mountain terrain. The afternoon sun was behind the peaks, making the whole place already look like dusk. Comforted by the steady up-down of her cockpit as her _Hellspawn _walked, Jenna wondered when the action would start and then James granted her wish.

"Hold, Lance. We've got something," James ordered as the _Panther _came to a halt, raising a right fist and pumping it twice. It lowered its skinny limb, lurching back to James' 'mech for protection.

"Turrets," Yuuki informed her Lance Leader tersely, her _Panther_'s arm creaking as it pointed up and to the right.

James' _Dragon _lurched to the side and motioned to Jenna. "Got it. Everyone, switch to passive radar mode and advance 300 meters." Everyone did just that, getting into position. James added, "Jenna, do your thing. Use your Light PPC and ER laser."

"Understood, sir," Jenna said crisply, hoping she seemed impressive as she pushed her _Hellspawn _forward a few paces and raised both of its arms. She activated her zoom, searching the area Yuuki had indicated. "That's one, by the way, sir," Hank smirked on the comm, and Jenna sighed as she realized that the ten-word bet was still on. Ignoring that, she swept her zoom across the lightly forested mountain rocks and found an Autocannon 5 turret built onto a small ledge 500 meters away. Eager to put on a good show for her new commander, Jenna gently guided her joystick, moving the Light PPC arm into position. She pressed her thumb on the button and let loose with her blue lightning.

The crackling bolt flashed through the air and exploded onto the rock ledge, leaving the turret unscathed.

"Brilliant," Hank laughed, making Jenna blush in irritation at his mocking tone. Clenching her teeth, Jenna positioned her other arm to fire, but the Autocannon turret moved, its muzzle facing her. Although her _Hellspawn _wasn't possible to detect at this range with Jenna's radar on passive mode, the turret could trace her PPC's path to find her, and she was sure that it was about to fire and alert any other AFC forces in the area. Urgently, Jenna squeezed her ER large laser's button, and the bright red beam drilled into the turret's muzzle, instantly making the turret's metal glow red-hot and warp.

"There," James commented as Jenna started to sweat from her cockpit's rising heat. Flushing a bit of coolant, Jenna finished the job with another Light PPC, blasting the softened turret to pieces. Then, Jenna took a few steps forward and checked the rest of the area. Her zoom revealed a PPC turret further along, and one ER large laser later, the turret's gun was melted away from its base. James' Lance advanced cautiously, and two LRM 10 turrets stood in the way. Jenna's PPC and laser took them out, the wide turrets difficult to miss.

"Nothing like taking out the guards silently," Hank gloated as he and the others stomped further along the mountain range, small rocks crunching under the four 'mechs' feet. "They don't even know we're here."

"Still, there will still be some hostiles at the depot. Probably mostly tanks," James moderated Hanks' enthusiasm. "Everyone maintain formation, but Yuuki, move more to the right, give us a clear shot when the need comes. You'll harass them on the side with your flamers."

"Understood, sir," Yuuki said crisply, and Jenna swallowed in a dry throat as she tromped ever farther along the mountain path, prepared for fire at any moment. Then, a tall, thin radio tower appeared, red lights blinking on the tip and middle. Another tower like it appeared, and James got everyone ready, his tone hushed. His bulky _Dragon _crept forward, its RAC5 arm poised to fire. Jenna covered his left flank, Hank's _Uziel _covering the right. After only a few more steps, the full base came into view: tall chain-link fence, square supply bunkers, stacks of crates, and a few vehicle hangars. There were no more turrets.

There weren't any vehicles or people around, either.

"You reckon they packed up and left?" Hank offered in wonder, his _Uziel _crushing a section of the fence and creeping into the base. It twisted left and right on its torso, taking in the eerily empty camp.

James' _Dragon _knelt before a pile of crates, its right hand picking one of them up and holding it near the cockpit. "Can't be." His voice was tinged with concern as his 'mech stood back up, setting the crate down. "Don't relax just yet, people! Switch back to active radar mode. Yuuki, run a perimeter sweep while we check the inner region."

Jenna tagged along with James, striding over to the infantry garrison building while Hank checked a vehicle hangar. "What do you think, sir?" she asked, mouth dry. "A trap? Or did everyone move on?"

"If their defenses were lighter than we expected, it makes sense that they'd run away before we got here," James figured. His _Dragon _turned to face Jenna's _Hellspawn_. "But don't worry. If this is a trap, I'll guard you with my life against any danger, big or small."

"Oh, come on, James," Jenna laughed. "I mean, sir. This is just a routine assignment to get me used to fighting with you."

"I guess," James relented, sounding disappointed. Yuuki reported no enemy forces in the area, so James decided to they use the base's comms to alert the nearby Liberty Party forces to move in and capture this camp. He positioned his _Dragon _right in front of the comms bunker and took ten minutes, then came out of the building and jogged back to his waiting 'mech.

The hiss of Autocannon rounds made him freeze in his tracks.

"Danger!" Yuuki shrieked, and Jenna yelped and juked her 'mech hard to the side to dodge a cluster of SRM's. The missiles exploded against a rock wall, the shock wave trembling the air. Jenna whipped her gaze to the far side of the camp and beheld a _Manticore _tank rolling confidently through an open gate, its SRM pod still smoking. It was not alone; three _Vedette _tanksrolled with the _Manticore _to form an armor Lance, and a _Commando_, _Shadow Hawk_, and an _Owens _made up a light 'mech Lance to compliment the tanks. Autocannon bursts from the _Vedette _tanks filled the air, forcing Jenna and Hank to slip out of the way, but Jenna still took an Autocannon burst to her right torso, chipping at the outer armor layers.

"James!" Jenna stomped back to the kneeling _Dragon_, aware that James hadn't yet made it to the safety of his 'mech. As lasers and missiles started to rage back and forth in the camp, Jenna realized that just one stray shot would vaporize her commander and dear friend. Stomach clenching in determination, Jenna planted her _Hellspawn_'s feet before the _Dragon_, giving James cover to reach his 'mech. _No one will hurt him while I'm here!_

True to her role, Yuuki got into action with her _Panther_, evading enemy fire and skirting the edge of the tank formation while Hank occupied the enemy's main attention. A _Vedette _recoiled as its turret spat Autocannon shells at Hank's _Uziel_, and the 50-ton 'mech slipped to the right and let the ballistics whoosh past. His medium pulse laser bolts went wide at this range, most of the bolts only hitting the ground around the _Vedette_. Then, Yuuki pounced on the _Vedette_, extending her arms and activating her quad flamers.

Jenna gasped in awe as blinding clouds of red-orange flames erupted from the _Panther_'s arms, drenching the _Vedette_. Yuuki switched off her flamers, seeing that the tank was glowing hot and warping from the incredible heat. Wasting no time, Yuuki vaulted into the air on her jump jets, dodging some LRM's from the enemy _Owens _and landing on the hot _Vedette_, easily crushing the fire-softened tank underfoot.

"Bloody brilliant!" Hank howled as Yuuki scampered away from further enemy fire. Then, Hank's _Uziel_'s left arm shuddered from the Autocannon 10 blaring to life, and the rounds tore into the enemy _Shadow Hawk_, savaging its center torso armor. Hank's SRM 6 whooshed past the enemy _Commando_, riling up the enemy force. They hit back hard, the _Owens _punishing Hank with its dual LRM 5's. The missiles pushed his _Uziel _back, and the _Shadow Hawk _nimbly darted forth on its jump jets, dodging Hank's defensive fire and striking out with its Autocannon 5 and medium laser. Both weapons built on the LRM damage, savaging Hank's torso armor even more. The _Shadow Hawk _took a step to the right and hit with its SRM 2, then its medium laser struck again.

The _Commando _and _Manticore _saw Jenna as an easy target, both advancing on her at maximum speed and giving her fire while the two remaining _Vedettes _tracked Yuuki with their guns. The _Manticore _filled the air with its PPC, forcing Jenna to dodge to the side to evade it. The bolt sizzled against a rock wall behind her, but the tank's LRM 10 cluster whooshed through the air and exploded on the _Hellspawn_'s left leg just as Jenna was taking aim. The detonations rocked Jenna's 'mech, her crosshairs slipping off the _Manticore _as it got ever closer. Yuuki took a hit as well, her _Panther_'s left arm now missing most of its armor.

The comm crackled to life. "You're hopelessly out-gunned, Liberty Party vermin," the _Shadow Hawk_'s pilot taunted. "You fell for our trap, and will now die!"

"Bugger off, why don't you?" Hank gritted, his _Uziel _staggering and trembling from its damage, smoke pouring from its mangled torso. His SRM 6 missed the _Shadow Hawk_, but his medium pulse lasers filled the air, riddling the _Shadow Hawk _with damage from head to toe. In response, the _Shadow Hawk _ignored Hank and aimed its gun to the side and struck Jenna with its Autocannon 5, rattling her cockpit and disrupting her aim yet again. Jenna felt panic rise in her gut as the AFC troops kept up their momentum, and another Lance of enemy tanks arriving in the camp didn't help, either.

Furious, Jenna distracted the _Manticore _with an LRM 10 volley that the tank evaded, but then she lashed out with her ER large laser, burning right into the tank's SRM 6 launcher. The launcher exploded on contact, its warheads triggered by the laser's heat. The _Manticore _rolled back, stunned. Flushing some coolant, Jenna slammed her Light PPC into the stunned _Manticore_'s body, slashing away armor.

The _Shadow Hawk _turned for a second to check what caused the explosion, and Hank took a heavy step forward, his Autocannon 10 firing up and ravaging the _Shadow Hawk_'s torso, knocking the medium 'mech over and onto the rocky ground. Meanwhile, Yuuki crept up on the enemy _Commando_, her flamers washing the scout 'mech in fire. In response, the _Commando _punched with its left fist, sending Yuuki's _Panther _sprawling. The _Commando _didn't dare fire his weapons at Yuuki with his heat levels raised so high, but Yuuki was vulnerable to other enemy fire, and Jenna couldn't handle this many enemies at once to protect her for long.

Still, Jenna knew that James needed a little more time to get into his 'mech and prepare to fight, and Yuuki needed backup, too. Keeping her _Hellspawn _in place, Jenna planted her crosshairs onto the _Commando _and got a missile lock, then sent her LRM 10 volley after the 25-tonner. Caught by surprise, the _Commando _reeled from the explosion, still too hot to shoot back. Jenna's large laser stabbed into the 'mech's torso as well, but the _Manticore _had had enough of her defiance. Its ruined SRM launcher still smoking, the tank aimed its PPC barrel and fired. Jenna reeled and shielded her eyes as a bright blue flash washed over her cockpit, and her left torso armor burned away under the assault. Worse, her dashboard sparked and crackled from the PPC's electronic interference, scrambling her radar and weapons systems.

Hank's Autocannon 10 and lasers vanquished a _Vedette _and his SRM 6 blasted off the turret of another, but the new tanks, two _Vedettes _and two _Musketeers_, came closer and harassed Hank with their ballistics. The _Shadow Hawk _sprang back to its feet, punishing Hank's _Uziel _with its Autocannon 5 and medium laser. Hard-pressed, Hank pushed his ragged and smoking _Uziel _to the side, straining the machine to evade lethal fire. Taking more and more damage, the 'mech still showed its defiance. Its trio medium pulse lasers melted the tracks off a _Vedette_, stalling the _Musketeer _behind it. The _Uziel_'s left arm flashed yellow light and boomed its Autocannon 10, shearing the RAC 5 off the trapped _Musketeer_.

"Hang in there, Hank!" Jenna gritted, but she was taking heavy fire from the _Manticore _and _Commando_, and the _Owens _and stray _Vedettes _were hounding after Yuuki and kept her _Panther _from helping Jenna. The _Manticore_'s LRM 10 and the _Commando_'s SRM 6 exploded against Jenna's _Hellspawn_, and the _Hellspawn's_ right arm and right torso armor blasting away in smoldering chunks, causing warning lights to go off in Jenna's increasingly warm cockpit. If she took another hit to the right shoulder or arm, she would lose the whole arm and her valuable Light PPC. Sweating, and with her heart hammering, Jenna gulped and forced her joysticks to the right, lurching her _Hellspawn _to dodge another PPC from the _Manticore_, but a _Vedette_'s Autocannon 5 volley hit her center torso, chewing close to critical systems. Jenna hit the _Vedette_ back with her ER large laser, but she knew that she couldn't keep this up much longer. _If something doesn't happen soon, I..._

Then, James' _Dragon _lurched upright, the 60-ton beast twisting to face Jenna's tormentors and raising its left arm. "Sorry if I took so long," James apologized.

"Whatever, sir. Just help me!" Jenna shrieked as medium lasers from her enemies melted her legs' armor. She took a shaky step back with her bruised 'mech, giving James room to stomp forward in his undamaged _Dragon_.

The enemy 'mechs jolted, alarmed by the new presence. Missiles and lasers blasted into James' 'mech, tearing away his arms' and torso armor. In response, James jutted forth his left arm's Rotary Autocannon 5, the barrels spinning faster and faster. Then, the weapon buzzed as dozens of ballistic shells raced through the air, slashing into the _Commando _like a swarm of angry bees. The scout 'mech stumbled under the pressure, its hastily-fired SRM 4 going wide.

James halted the RAC 5 and took a step to the right, then fired his twin shoulder-mounted large lasers at the huge _Manticore_. The tank rolled back to evade one laser, but the other laser drilled into its right side, making smoke rise from the ruined armor. The _Manticore _slugged its PPC and LRM 10 into James' _Dragon_, exposing critical systems on his right side. Alarmed, James stepped back, and determined to assist her friend, Jenna advanced. Her LRM 10 and Light PPC hammered the injured _Manticore_, reducing it to a shell of scrap and flames and taking it out of the fight at last.

"Nice, Jenna," James panted on the comm, smoke still rising from his _Dragon_'s right torso. "That was -" He was halted when the _Owens_' LRM 5's exploded on Jenna's _Hellspawn's _right shoulder, breaking off the right arm and robbing it of the Light PPC.

"No!" Jenna's stomach lurched as the limb's departure threw off her balance, making it impossible to aim and shoot back. Hank and Yuuki were in bad shape too, so James reluctantly ordered a retreat. His _Dragon _scampered to the side of the base where his Lance had entered, Hank's _Uziel _rushing to join him. Yuuki bathed a few tanks in flames to keep them from shooting, then fired up its jump jets to fly over to James. Jenna wrenched her joysticks and hurried after the _Dragon_, but her 'mech's right foot snagged on the edge of a bunker, and Jenna's heart skipped a beat as the 'mech tripped and pitched forward.

Acting quick, Jenna twisted on her torso to let her back fall on the ground, to spare her cockpit from getting crushed. Jenna's bones ached as the _Hellspawn _fell flat, its whole body trembling and another warning light going off in Jenna's cockpit. Falling over had knocked a system loose, and her radar screen went black.

"Hang tight!" James' urgency was clear in Jenna's comm, and she heard the heavy and rapid footsteps of an approaching 'mech. Staring up at the sky, Jenna's heart raced, fearing getting vaporized while vulnerable on the ground. Luckily, James' _Dragon_ slipped into her field of view, standing right beside her _Hellspawn_. The 'mech's SRM 4's and large lasers triggered, exploding against unseen enemies. Jenna heard the rattle of Hank's Autocannon 10 and the crunch of damaged armor, then the whoosh of Yuuki's flamethrowers. The whole retreat plan was abandoned in favor of making a final stand against the enemy. Even when James' left SRM 4 launcher was destroyed by enemy fire, he kept fighting.

Feeling no attacks hit her 'mech, Jenna fought to get her creaky 'mech back on its feet, the battlefield coming back into view. A _Musketeer _had been blown to pieces, the other one still missing its RAC 5. Yuuki's _Panther_, most of its armor gone, darted among the enemies, dishing out is flamers everywhere. The 'mech took a laser hit from the nearby _Owens_, but fought to keep up the pressure. Hank's SRM 6 exploded against a damaged _Vedette_, blasting it in half. The _Commando_, somehow still operational, fired its SRM's at Hank's _Uziel_, setting fire his torso.

Alarmed, Jenna drifted close to Hank's 'mech, taking minimal fire because of Yuuki's flamer work. She struck the _Commando _with her laser and LRM's, and that combined with James' RAC 5 finished off the 25-tonner.

"That was close," Hank panted. James kept his tattered Lancemates remained where they stood, ordering everyone to focus their fire on one foe at a time to discourage them. The _Owens _was taken down as well as another _Vedette_, and the bruised enemy survivors had had enough. The _Shadow Hawk_, turret-less _Musketeer_, and a few _Vedette_ tanks scampered away and out of sight. Jenna and the others wanted to shoot their backs, but all of their 'mechs were overheating and were forced to let the enemy survivors go.

"We won!" Yuuki exclaimed, her voice relieved. Hank chuckled and drifted his 'mech to James' _Dragon_. "Bloody good fighting, sir. And that's five."

"Yeah. Good work, Lance," James panted back, his _Dragon_'s armor twisted and charred, its left leg walking with a limp. Jenna regrouped at James' order but wondered what Hank meant by "five." _Five? Oh, for goodness' sake. Yuuki has spoken five non-essential words so far, because that's oh-so-important._

James kept his Lance in place for a few minutes, then confirmed that the enemy presence was gone for good. Reinforcements finally arrived, and James led his team down the mountain path and back to home base. Along the way, Hank and James boasted their best shots to each other while Yuuki's _Panther _scooted closer to Jenna's one-armed _Hellspawn_. "You did well, Jenna," she complimented.

Jenna made a small smile. "Thanks. You too, Yuuki. Your fire support was much needed."

Yuuki made no further comment on the way back to base, and the four tattered 'mechs settled into their bays in the base camp's 'mech hangar, the techs swarming around to start repair work. Jenna climbed out of her stuffy cockpit and down her ladder to regroup with her Lance in person, enjoying the cool, fresh air of the hangar. Some of the techs promised to replace her _Hellspawn_'s left arm and Light PPC, for which Jenna was grateful. Meanwhile, James confronted Hank. "Yuuki said nine, Hank. I win again."

Hank made a face. "Lucky git! I mean, sir." He reached into his pocket for the wager, but James glanced at Jenna, then he said, "Oh, forget it. Keep the money."

"Right." Hank pocketed the money then waddled off, as did Yuuki. James approached Jenna, looking relieved. "I _am _a 'lucky git', you know. If not for you covering me while I got back to my 'mech..."

"I was just doing what I had to, sir," Jenna admitted shyly, glancing away. "No, I was the lucky one, because when I tripped and you protected me... jeez, I'm clumsy."

"Well, you were on the run from heavy enemy fire," James laughed, clapping Jenna on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Besides, I was in better condition to fight back, no offense. I wasn't going to leave you back there."

"Yeah. It was a pleasure to serve under you for the first time. You're a pretty good commander," Jenna praised.

James made an embarrassed chuckle. "Well, I had to practice at it, and drill myself for a while to get to Lance Leader status. But really, from here on out, I'll do everything I can to keep you safe while we serve together. I'll be your shield."

Jenna tried to hold back a laugh but couldn't. "Come _on_, James, you sound silly saying that stuff, being my guardian or whatnot. This isn't a game, sir."

"Well, I just don't want to see you hurt, after how long we've known each other," James protested, not knowing what else to say.

"Sir, for all your battle complexity, you're still simple at heart," Jenna teased him, then turned and walked over to her locker as soon as James gestured her dismissal. Still, her stomach squirmed and her face warmed with her last thoughts still in mind. Having someone as silly but reliable as James as her commander was a reassuring factor in an otherwise chaotic and uncontrollable situation, something that warmed Jenna's tragedy-scarred heart. _Promising to be my shield or my knight... it's actually kind of cute when he says stuff like that._


	12. Chapter 12 The Princess and the Tramp

**My Father's Friend**

**Chapter 12: The Princess and the Tramp**

_**Merriam Family Mansion, Hressel, Callone VI,**_

_**Outworlds Alliance,**_

_**December 3, 3076**_

"Whew, I think that'll be enough for now. My fingers are killing me," Austin Merriam grinned, the last chords of his bright red electric guitar fading away as he set the instrument on the soft carpet. He settled back on the leather couch, flexing his aching fingers as he looked over at his girlfriend Celestine who sat next to him. "Though that last song was worth stressing my fingers for."

"Funny how you still have sensitive fingers even after playing the guitar for so long," Celestine, joked, tossing a lock of her dyed-blue hair, her dark green eyes flashing amusement. "I thought you'd toughen up, Austin!"

"Hey, don't make me sound weak," Austin laughed back, putting his booted feet up on the coffee table, looking around the lounge room he and Celestine occupied. The Merriam crime family's city of operations, Hressel, could be clearly seen outside the tall windows despite the cloudy evening gloom. Most likely, it was about to rain, judging by how windy it had been earlier today and the day before, and Austin had seen the weather reports too. Days could be rather rainy on Callone VI until the winter months came along. But it never snowed in winter along the coastline. Only rain.

"I didn't mean that." Celestine smiled and leaned across the couch, resting her shoulder against Austin's, his warmth comforting her. Another grin tugged at Austin's lips as he wrapped an arm around her, his left arm squeezing her shoulder. "Come on, Celestine, don't worry. I always know when you're teasing me."

"Oh, do you?" Celestine said mysteriously. "What am I thinking about right now? Tell me, Austin."

Austin scratched his chin as he considered her, racking his brains. True, they shared a strong interest in counter-culture stuff like rock music, but Celestine had some tastes he had never been able to figure out. "Ummmmm... you're thinking about... tigers!"

Now it was Celestine who laughed. "No! I like animals, but I wasn't thinking about _tigers_." She sighed and snaked her arm around Austin, mirroring his gesture. "I was thinking how I always want to be with you, no matter what. Even if... well, even if you're a mob boss's son."

Austin's stomach lurched with mingled adoration and anxiety as he regarded his good friend. She saw his attention and withdrew her arm, now stretching out on the couch, resting her head on his lap. "Is that a burden on you?"

Austin quickly shook his head, his dyed red and black hair whipping back and forth. His silver-stud earrings didn't sway, though. _Yes, but how could I say that to you? _He smiled back, toying with one of Celestine's blue locks. "You're not a burden. I'll always want you, Celestine. You're no burden at all to me, and I still can't remember that well how we got together, but I'm glad it happened."

"Yeah, your dad's friends seem to think I'm just some random tramp girl," Celestine jested, squirming a little to get more comfortable on the couch. "And how can you still not remember? That's not nice of you!"

Austin made a face. "Hey, my life was kind of chaotic that time, you know? With the Freedom's Thunderbolt rebellion, Alexander Taylor betraying the Alcatar Duke to help Richard Marshall take over, and my dad's help with fighting against the Alcatar forces. Somewhere in there, somehow, I met you."

"I'm not a part of your dad's mob, but he lets me be here with you anyway," Celestine smiled. "He's nice to let me be with you, but he seems to be a little edgier about it recently. Do you know why?"

"No, I dunno why," Austin lied, gazing out the window and scratching his hair. _My engagement for the family's sake is why, but I don't want that to ruin us. There's so much I want to tell Celestine, but the consequences... _"Even if you're just an ordinary lass, Celestine, you're a part of my life. Don't worry about a thing."

"You're so sweet." Celestine sat up, lowering her eyelids as she and Austin shared a quick kiss. Settling back down again, she turned her head to watch the wide-screen TV as Austin picked up the remote, clicking the screen to life. A news report about the rebellion war was on, and the reporter explained that Chairman Richard Marshall and his Callone Directorate government would take any needed measure to defeat the rebellion and continue the prosperity of Callone VI.

Celestine grimaced at the TV. "Can we watch something else?"

"Yeah." Austin flicked through several channels, going through various documentaries and dramas to find something good. Being ready to take over his father's crime family any day now at age 23, Austin had been subject to many lessons and meetings to get used to a future of ruling the Merriam crime family. He didn't want to have to deal with law or business right now, just have a good time with his friend instead.

"Austin! I need to speak with you," a firm voice rang out, and Austin and Celestine whipped their gaze to the doorway, where Donald Merriam, Austin's father, stood. His thin lips were pursed.

"Now?" Austin complained.

Donald gestured. "Yes, now! Celestine, dear, you must go home now. This business is not for you."

"Oh, fine." Celestine grumpily got up and gave Austin a peck good-bye, then stalked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Donald walked further into the room, lines creasing his lean face as he scowled at his son. "Boy, is this any time for lounging?"

"What's wrong with that, dad?" Austin frowned, turning off the TV to face his father. Donald's brown hair was cut short, a reminder of his Mechwarrior days. Battlemech piloting was another thing he had passed down to his son, including his old _Blackjack _'mech.

Donald sighed and sat down next to his son, his gray suit crumpling a little as he settled down. His expression softened just a little. "Austin, you don't need me to remind you that this is a precarious time! We're at _war_, and the crime families aren't what they used to be. When Alfred Alcatar was overthrown, his last move of defiance did much to cripple us in the long-term. Us Merriams were hit the hardest."

"Right, I know," Austin nodded tightly. He knew full well that Alfred Alcatar had exposed the crime families' illicit operations to various police agencies in the Federated Suns and Draconis Combine. Every month, news of captured smuggling ships or busted crime rings came in, and the Merriams' personnel count and treasury ran thinner with every passing week, and it had been three years since this started. "We have to do what it takes to survive the rebellion on top of trying to stay in business."

"And that's why this union with the Ghalans is so important. Marshall has stressed it to me many times," Donald added, speaking with a reverent tone for the eight families' de facto leader. "The daughter of the head Ghalan, Rebecca, is ready for this. When you -"

"I marry her, and our families get together for a grand old time," Austin smirked.

Donald bolted upright. "Don't make a joke of this, Austin!" he snapped, eyes flashing. "I don't care whether you like Rebecca Ghalan or not! The Merriam-Ghalan merge must happen if our two families are to survive. The Ghalans need this as much as we do. Alone... our families will fall. And without us, Callone VI's economy could shatter."

"Yeah, I know," Austin felt like a broken record, always needing to acknowledge his scheming father's every word. He drummed his fingers impatiently on the arm of his couch, his fingerless leather gloves itching a little. "And don't worry, I _do _like Rebecca, it's just..."

"Just what, son?" Donald tried to cool off again, sitting back down, clasping his hands together.

Austin shook his head. "It's nothing." He swallowed hard. "I'm ready to do what I must for our family, and the Ghalan family, and see that we can carry on the business we always have. I won't let you down."

"Now that's what I like to hear," Donald appreciated, clapping his son's shoulder before standing up again. He walked to the door, satisfied. "Oh, and Rebecca's convoy is scheduled to arrive here in Hressel by the end of this month. The Ghalans will take every step to make sure Rebecca is not harmed. You'll be with her soon enough."

"Sounds good, dad." Austin focused on the blank TV screen to distract himself. He heard his dad cough a little and add, "By the way, I do not want your friend Celestine to visit us anymore until this whole affair is settled. She is in the way."

Then he exited the room, snapping the door closed behind him. Grunting in frustration, Austin stretched out across the couch, resting his hands behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. From a first impression, no one would think that guitar-loving Austin was the son of a crime boss, but here he was, swept up in mob politics. _Soon enough, I'll be the one to order around smuggling ships, managing illicit drug and weapon transport to and fro from here and the Federated Suns. Oh, and don't forget mugging people on this planet and bribing politicians and making certain people "disappear!" What a life._

Austin tried to get comfortable, but his mind was restless with everything that was going on, and how it all related to him. _Dad acts like he tolerates Celestine, but he just sees her as an obstacle to my arranged marriage with Rebecca Ghalan. I... man, I really like Celestine. I think I love her, but I can't turn my back on Rebecca either. I can't be selfish. _He had met Rebecca Ghalan a few times before, and had been struck by her elegance, her sophistication, and her gentle but vibrant beauty. He remembered touching her long, black hair, finding it silky and soft, with a fresh scent like spring rain. He had looked into her ice-blue eyes and found lively wit and charm there, yet another thing that compelled him.

But Celestine! Could he just leave his non-mob friend for Rebecca? He was supposed to. He should. But he couldn't, either. What would that make him if he turned away his dear girlfriend for a mob princess, tossing Celestine aside like commoner trash?

_She's not trash! _Austin shook his head, breathing deep to calm himself down. _Why does it have to be like this? I can't figure out what to do! I don't even like the life of crime, but that's what I was born into. Suck it up and do what my dad says, or follow my instincts? Hell of a choice. _He couldn't help a spiteful grin. _At least this kind of life is never boring! Rock on, Austin. You'll find a way._

*o*o*o*o*

_**Old Monty's Motel, Bunkieki, Callone VI,**_

_**Outworlds Alliance,**_

_**December 3, 3076**_

"May, it's raining! We were going to go to the park!"

Several of the kids of Old Monty's motel/orphanage complained to May Alcatar, their faces clearly showing their disappointment. They crowded into her room, looking to her to fix their situation.

May smiled, always happy to be a reliable source of comfort to the younger kids of the motel. She sat on the edge of her bed, her shoulder-length red hair slightly unkempt. She gently swayed her feet back and forth over the edge of the bed. "I know, but there's not much I can do about the weather! When mother nature wants to water all her plants, she needs all the kids to stay inside and be patient, okay? April showers bring May flowers. That's an old saying from Terra."

"But it's December, May," one of the kids pointed out.

"Well, you got me there!" May smiled and laughed. "I can't control the weather, after all."

"I saw this cartoon on TV where this superwoman could control the weather, like make storms or lightning whenever she needed it!" one of the boy exclaimed. "She could make it sunny outside for us."

"Nerd," one of the girls muttered.

May stood up and shook her head in amusement as she patted the boy on the head. "Well, I can't do that, but I can arrange some games for all of us to play after dinnertime, okay? Does that sound fun?"

"Yeah!" the boy agreed happily, and the other kids voiced their agreement. They crowded back into the hallway as May gently closed the door, then wandered back over to her bed and settled on it, taking the remote lying there and turning on the TV. Ever since Jenna left to pursue mercenary work, the kids had looked up to May for a mother figure and playmate, something that May relished even more than she thought she would. But still... _I miss my sister. I hope she comes back sooner than later._

Various channels flashed by on the screen until May settled on the news, but she was alarmed by what she saw. A reporter related Marshall's promise to crush the Liberty Party and maintain control and progress on Callone VI, and then one of Marshall's top agents appeared on the screen. He was a sinister-looking man with an angular, predatory face and black leather clothing, and long black hair that didn't hide his hard eyes at all. He spoke up in a slight French accent. "My name is Francis, Richard Marshall's top agent. Believe the word of your Chairman, good people of Callone! To oppose our exalted leader is both foolish and futile. Really now, what well-to-do person would raise their hand against their own planet, the gem of the Outworlds Alliance?" He punched his open palm. "Unforgivable! Do not support the Liberty Party, citizens. Rally behind your Chairman and keep our planet strong!"

May curled her lip in disgust, but Francis wasn't done yet. At the upper corner of the screen appeared a picture of Jenna with her hair cut short, and May gasped aloud, clapping her hands over her mouth. _No! Did something happen? It can't be... _The picture was probably Jenna's official undercover ID photo. No one was supposed to know who that person truly was, but that didn't seem to be the case now. Francis sternly told his audience, "This mercenary worked with Carter's Wolverines, his name Daniel Cooper. You should know, however, that this is a disguise! That 'Daniel Cooper' is in fact Jenna Alcatar herself, operating undercover!"

The name of May's bigger sister appeared in red letters under her picture, and an older picture of Jenna with long hair was placed besides it for reference. Francis leaned forward a little, his eyes flashing. "Jenna Alcatar posed as a male mercenary, and was taken back here by none other than Alexander Taylor! Yes, the man who betrayed Alfred Alcatar for Marshall's sake is now the enemy! Every effort will be made to apprehend the both of them, and they must not run free any longer. If you have any information on their whereabouts, report it immediately! Alexander Taylor and the Alcatar bitch must not be allowed to run free! Your Chairman demands their capture!"

May was suddenly aware that she had been clenching her hands in tight fists, so hard her hands ached as her jaw trembled in indignation. _Don't you dare talk about my sister like that! _She fumed as she changed the channel to something less stressful. She found a nature documentary and distantly heard the rain outside the window. _Jenna, big sis... wherever you are, whatever you're doing, please... please be safe._


	13. Chapter 13 With These Blades

**My Father's Friend**

**Chapter 13: With These Blades**

_**Ghalan-Merriam roadside, Callone VI,**_

_**Outworlds Alliance,**_

_**December 20, 3076**_

Thick clouds blanketed the sky, maintaining an afternoon gloom as two Lances of Battlemechs and once Lance of tanks crept through the wilderness toward their objective. Jenna felt comfortable in her _Hellspawn_'s cockpit, partly because it felt good to operate in a fully-repaired 'mech, partly because she was surrounded by those she trusted. James' _Dragon _hulked on ahead, weapons lowered but its pilot vigilant. Hank and Yuuki kept close, and the other Lance included Jenna's old Wolverine allies Craig and Carter. Both mercenaries were the brawn of a mercenary Lance for the Liberty Party, and their Lancemates were two _Osiris _Battlemechs. Finally, a _Demolisher _and three _Goblin _tanks accompanied the eight 'mechs, intent on carrying out their part of the mission that Manami Butler had arranged from her intelligence gathering.

"Report in," James tersely said into the comm as his Lance approached a checkpoint along a wide, four-lane road that wound through the wilderness.

"I'm ready," Jenna reported.

"I'm ready," Hank added.

"Ready," Yuuki timidly chirped.

James' _Dragon _settled behind a few trees at the edge of a forest that ran alongside the road, switching his radar to passive mode. "Good, good. Our fellow Lance is ready too, as Jon Carter reports. Tanks are good to go, too. Now, we be patient, and let our objective come to us."

Jenna nodded tightly as she reached out and pressed a button, setting her radar to passive mode. At once, her radar's field of detection shrank, forcing her to rely on visuals to find the enemy. Then again, the incoming enemy convoy would have a tough time finding her too, especially with Jenna and her allies hidden among the trees along the border between Merriam and Ghalan territory.

As minutes crept by, Jenna stole another glance at the _Dragon _to her side, and at Craig and Carter's _Quickdraw _and _Argus _nearby. Even just a few months into the civil war, Jenna and her Lance had seen plenty of action, mostly raids, heavy patrol, and base defense. The Liberty Party, in that time, had lost many outposts and two major cities to Marshall's AFC, but had in return captured the home city for the Mortor crime family, one of the eight that Marshall controlled. With the capture of the Mortor family's boss, Alexandra Mortor, Marshall's crime support had lost a piece of itself. Now it was up to Jenna and the others to make this mission work and take two more crime families out of the picture.

"Feeling okay over there?" James asked Jenna, mostly out of boredom.

"I'm all right, James," Jenna returned with a small smile. "What about you, though, sir? Going to be the gung-ho hero again?"

"That's not how _I'd _put it," James retorted with humor. "Every time we go to battle, we need a hero. Whether it winds up me, or you, or Craig or Carter over there, someone has to carry the banner and rally our forces against the enemy. Today, we'll find out who gets to do it. Rebecca Ghalan is in the convoy, trying to reach the Merriams to unite the two crime families. We ain't gonna let her!"

Jenna was well-used to this by now. "Yes, sir. But the convoy shouldn't be too heavily guarded, by what out intelligence has gathered. Too big an escort, and attention will be drawn."

"Well... yeah." James' _Dragon _shifted comfortably.

Jenna had reason to ask. So far, James had proved himself a fearless and well-coordinated leader in battle, but his tendency to "take one for the team" raised Jenna's eyebrows often. Then again, maybe the methodical Carter and Craig could offer a different way to successfully capture the convoy.

After a few more minutes, James idly added, "Hey, Jenna. Have you made any neat origami recently? I haven't seen much."

"Oh. Um... not in particular, sir. You know, with how busy this war keeps me. I could make you something after this mission, though. Maybe a dragon model."

"Really? Awesome," James excitedly responded.

"One for me too, princess?" Hank added with a smirk in his tone. Jenna sighed and wearily agreed. "Yuuki, do you want one, too?" she asked her quiet Lancemate.

"Y... yes, please. A camellia design," Yuuki accepted, sounding a little happier. Then, Craig added his request for a wolf origami, and Jenna concluded that she'd be up all night folding paper.

Then, lights appeared at the distant edges of the road, and James drew a sharp breath and alerted his Lancemates. "Lance! Get ready. They're coming now. Prepare to go weapons hot, and start with long-range to soften up the toughest escorts." At James' command, Jenna nudged her _Hellspawn_ in the direction of the convoy and lined up her LRM 10 launcher, then activated her optical zoom for precise fire with her Light PPC and ER large laser. Even with the zoom on, the hostile convoy was only a mass of headlights and lurching shadows, but they'd come close very soon. Hank's and Yuuki's 'mechs were better at close range, and James best at medium range, so it fell to Jenna to land the first strike. Craig raised his 'mech's weaponry to prepare his AC 5's, another long-range weapon to compliment Jenna's arsenal.

"Sir, I read two personnel transports, unarmed. They're the prize," Jenna reported as the convoy drew closer. "And... two _Catapult_s, two _Shadow Hawk_s, and two tank Lances. Each is made up of one _Tokugawa _leading three _Vedette_s. Two of the former tank type, six of the latter."

"Copy that," James said crisply. "I want fire on those _Catapult_s first, Jenna. See if you can trigger internal ammo explosions with your precise fire. Hmmmmmm... a slow-moving convoy. They really must not be expecting an ambush. How unlucky for them!"

"We are ready at any time," Carter told James. "Craig..."

"Won't know what hit 'em," the other Wolverine added eagerly. Jenna held her breath and tightened her grip on her joysticks as the convoy drew near her effective weapons range, waiting for her chance. Right before she did, however, her stomach lurched at a new sight. "Sir!"

"Huh?" James asked. "Report."

Jenna's eyes widened at the strange sight. "I... I read one more contact, sir! One Battlemech taking up the rear, looks like a heavy."

"What kind is it? Any long-range weapons on it?" James asked patiently.

Jenna swallowed. "N... no, sir. My systems can't identify it at all, and I don't recognize it either. It looks like... a never-before-seen design."

"Oh, this can't be good," Hank commented darkly. Ignoring him, James asked, "Jenna, can you tell me anything else about it?"

The convoy was now just barely inside Jenna's firing range, but she held back while she quickly gave James the intel he wanted. "I'd guess about 60 or 65 tons in mass. It's a man-walker with big shoulders, and has... wow, it has one 'mech-scale sword in each hand. Also, one gun barrel on each shoulder. I can't tell what kind of guns they are yet. Probably long-range, though, to make up for the short-range swords."

"I see," James muttered, then raised his voice. "We'll deal with it soon enough. Light 'em up, Jenna!"

She nodded, starting to sweat out of nerves. Her finger tightened on the joystick buttons, and her bright large laser and crackling PPC opened up the operation. Both bolts pierced the right LRM pod of a _Catapult_, melting its armor in a small area and igniting the missiles inside. The _Catapult _wobbled and buckled from the sudden force, alarming the rest of the escorts. The personnel transports hung back as the escort 'mechs and tanks ran ahead to check for danger, but the ambush group sprung into action in response. Craig's _Quickdraw _stomped into the open, pumping out Autocannon 5 burst as fast as he could for a fierce ballistic assault. Carter's MRM's whooshed through the air, exploding against an enemy _Tokugawa_. Jenna hung back as the rest of her Lance, the mercenary Lance, and the four friendly tanks advanced to exchange heavy fire with the enemy.

The gloomy day became a light show as vivid lasers, bright Autocannon bursts, and missile explosions blossomed all over the place. Quickly, the injured enemy _Catapult _and an enemy _Vedette _went down, at the cost of an _Osiris _on Carter's Lance. James advanced with cover fire, lighting up his dual shoulder-mounted large lasers. One beam narrowly missed an enemy _Vedette _and burned into a tree, but the other beam melted into the shoulder of an enemy _Shadow Hawk_. The enemy 'mech scampered to the side and hammered James with its Autocannon and laser, but Jenna's laser struck its torso, throwing it off-balance. Carter advanced in his _Argus _and finished the _Shadow Hawk _with a thundering LBX-20 volley.

The other _Shadow Hawk_'s pilot was much better, however. He evaded enemy fire and steadily chewed away armor on all of his foes, even breaking the treads off a _Goblin_ to let the surviving _Catapult _destroy it with LRM's. The _Tokugawa _heavy tanks rolled forward on their wheels, their LBX-10's and medium pulse lasers spreading pain everywhere and suppressing their foes with great efficiency. A second _Goblin _landed its laser on an enemy _Tokugawa_'s nose, but then took an LBX-10 and SRM 6 in return and was blown to pieces.

"Push harder! We've got a bigger force," James roared over the din. The friendly _Demolisher _absorbed enemy fire with its tough armor and maimed a nearby _Tokugawa _with its twin Autocannon 20's, almost tearing the enemy tank in half. The _Tokugawa _retaliated with its LBX-10, pushing the _Demolisher _back, and then the other _Tokugawa _rolled forward to defend its injured ally. That was Yuuki's cue: she scampered through the battle, evading enemy fire and getting close to the guardian _Tokugawa _with her _Panther_. Hot flames rushed from her arms, bathing the guardian _Tokugawa _in fire and sending its heat level skyrocketing. Unable to shoot, the _Tokugawa _could only watch as Craig's large pulse lasers melted the injured _Tokugawa _into scrap. Hank advanced in his _Uziel_, and his LBX-10 and medium pulse lasers wrecked the fire-softened _Tokugawa_, taking it out of the battle, too.

"Yeah!" Carter couldn't help exclaiming. The last of the _Goblins _had been destroyed and everyone else had taken heavy fire, but their advantage in numbers was now very strong. Only six enemy _Vedette_s, a _Shadow Hawk_, and a _Catapult _remained, not enough to protect the convoy for much longer.

Then, the battle changed for the worse. Much worse.

"Watch yourselves!" Craig cried, but he was too late to help. All six enemy _Vedette _tanks swiveled their turrets and fired their Autocannon 5's in a deafening concert, and thirty ballistic rounds savaged the remaining _Osiris _on the mercenary Lance, the light 'mech buckling under the pressure. It wobbled, then shattered into flaming pieces that sprawled across the road's edge, the pilot rocketing away to safety high in the air. The remaining _Catapult _launched one LRM volley at Carter, pushing his _Argus _back, and another volley blew up a tread on the _Demolisher_, reducing its mobility. Carter's medium lasers and Craig's large pulse lasers wiped out an enemy _Vedette _tank in revenge, but then another presence appeared at last.

The two-sword 'mech.

"So, that's the strange 'mech!" James growled. "Waste it, everyone! Don't even give it a chance to show what it can do!"

The _Vedette _tanks and the _Catapult _and _Shadow Hawk _quickly became fire support, flinging Autocannons and lasers to merely keep Jenna's side distracted. The fire acted as cover for the strange new 'mech to nimbly weave through the battlefield, much faster than Jenna thought it would. She hammered a _Vedette _with her LRM 10, but her attention was held by the sword 'mech as it rapidly flashed through the battlefield, getting rather close. Then, its pilot spoke. "Begin combat procedure. Directive: eliminate all hostile forces."

"What is he, a bloody robot?" Hank joked, but the sword 'mech proved that it was not here to jest. Craig sent his large pulse lasers after the sword 'mech, but it nimbly avoided the lasers, pumping its legs fast to evade harm. Hank lit up his SRM's and LBX-10, but the sword 'mech dodged that too and positioned itself right in front of James' _Dragon_. Alarmed, James backed up and raised his left arm, Rotary Autocannon 5 barrels spinning. A stream of shells blasted from the gun, clawing off armor all across the strange 'mech. Enduring the stream, the 'mech pounced, hard and fast. Its right sword flashed through the air and a second later, James' severed RAC 5 tumbled across the grass, the stump of the _Dragon_'s let arm smoking.

"What...? No way!" The panic in James' voice was apparent as he stumbled back, his 'mech uneasy from the loss of mass. He was too slow: the strange 'mech fired its right torso gun, a large laser, melting into James' center torso armor. Then, the 'mech raised its left leg and kicked hard, sending the _Dragon _sprawling onto its back.

The strange 'mech flourished its two swords. "Combat effectiveness: high."

"Don't just stare at it! Kill it!" James roared, his 'mech scrambling back up as the sword 'mech approached to finish the job. The _Vedette_s provided more cover fire as the 'mech got back into action, evading fire with unnerving ease. The 'mech slugged Craig's _Quickdraw _with its left torso gun, an Autocannon 10. The shells rammed right into Craig's damaged left arm, sawing off the limb in one stroke. Then, the sword 'mech pounced away from hostile fire and landed right besides Hank's _Uziel_, spinning in place with blades outstretched. Hank's right arm came right off, and then his right torso was impaled by the other blade.

Hank's 'mech stumbled back, leaking fluid and spare parts. "Son of a bitch!" He slugged the sword 'mech with his SRM 6, but then it leaped out of the way, still moving with more agility than Jenna thought possible with a heavy 'mech.

The sword 'mech flourished its blades again, by now holding everyone's attention. "With these blades, I shall destroy all," the pilot said flatly. "This is the _Cleaver_, and I will prove its name."

"Just what are you?" Jenna demanded in frustration. The sword 'mech pointed one blade at her _Hellspawn_ and its pilot answered, "I am AW-001. Advanced Warrior."

Jenna's Light PPC came to life, sooner than anyone expected. The crackling bolt missed as the 'mech called the _Cleaver _dodged, but Jenna saw a wobble in its legs, and heard loud creaks come from inside the legs. She squinted at the _Cleaver _as it flitted around the battlefield again. _That thing's myomers must be strained to the limit by all this moving! That agility has got to come at a cost. According to Manami's reports, the Ghalans are experimenters and tinkers. Maybe the _Cleaver_'s myomers are a powerful prototype. We just have to outlast it... if we can!_

The _Cleaver _continued to evade enemy fire, and its return fire was mechanically accurate. The large laser and Autocannon 10 sheared off limbs and crippled knees, and as a display of power, the 'mech pounced on the _Demolisher_, dodging its Autocannon 20 fire and stabbing both swords into the tank. The tank buckled under the two thrusts, then fire burst from the wounds and the tank's engine exploded, splitting the vehicle into pieces. The _Cleaver _ran away from the ruins and dodged further fire, but Jenna heard a few snaps and pops in its legs and torso, and the _Cleaver _stumbled. James' SRM 4's and Carter's MRM 20 punished the stumbling _Cleaver_, but the _Cleaver _still had heavy fire support to keep the pressure off. The remaining _Vedette_ tanks, and the _Shadow Hawk_ and _Catapult_ triggered their weaponry, blasting away body parts on the Liberty Party ambush 'mechs while the _Cleaver _got back up.

Carter's _Argus _took a shuddering step back, its MRM launcher suddenly blasted part from a concerted Autocannon volley. Growling loudly, Carter whipped his _Argus _around and fed his LBX-20 and four medium lasers to one of the offending _Vedette_s, ripping it to molten shreds. The surviving _Vedette _tanks fired at random, forcing their enemies to dodge. One Autocannon burst was fired sloppily, though, and the shells tore into the _Cleaver_'s right leg. Then, the _Cleaver _spun around on its torso and a second later, its Autocannon and laser barrels were smoking, and the misfiring _Vedette _was reduced to scrap.

Jenna gawked at the sight as James sputtered, "What... did AW-001 just shoot his own ally?"

"Now that was just strange," Craig added, but he sounded a little excited too as his _Quickdraw _raised its guns. "Think we can make that happen again?"

He changed his mind when the _Cleaver_'s laser and Autocannon 10 amputated his 'mech's left arm, throwing the _Quickdraw _off-balance. Eager to help, Yuuki scampered in with her _Panther _and drenched the marauding _Cleaver _with fire. Yuuki then quickly got out of sword range, and the _Cleaver _stood in place, swishing its swords through empty air. It seemed to think that Yuuki was in range, but in fact her _Panther _was safely away.

"Hmmmmm," James muttered.

"What is it, sir?" Jenna yelped, eager for any solution to the _Cleaver _menace. She had to keep moving to dodge the rest of the enemy fire.

"That _Cleaver _should go down soon, with how badly it's straining its leg myomers. We should shoot its legs."

Jenna was rattled in her cockpit as an LRM flight exploded against her right torso. "If we can, sir! That thing moves like no other heavy 'mech I've ever seen." She had to shout over the din, trying to keep steady. Her head hurt from the battle's momentum and noise.

"Yeah," James tried to sound confident, but the enemy 'mechs and _Vedette_s had something to prove. Hank was beyond fighting condition, limping to the back of the battlefield to avoid destruction, especially with his medium pulse lasers destroyed and his SRM launcher out of ammo by now. The other _Osiris _on the mercenary Lance went down, and then the _Cleaver _charged once again, despite its snapping and creaking myomers for one final attack. Seeing her chance, Yuuki once again flitted into the fray, raising her _Panther_'s arms to scorch the _Cleaver _with flames.

The _Cleaver _was faster: with two swift strokes, Yuuki's battered, tiny _Panther _was carved into three pieces from the two blades, and she barely ejected from the 'mech's head in time. Her ejection pod shot up into the air and then descended again, slowing down as it went. Craig's _Quickdraw_ snatched it from midair. Fire from the _Shadow Hawk _riddled his wounded _Quickdraw_, and then enemy reinforcements arrived: a Lance of light 'mechs came running into the battlefield, showering the Liberty Party forces with fire.

James took a step back, and Jenna could actually hear him grind his teeth on the comm. "Fall back! Mission aborted. We can't hold. These new guys must have come from a nearby AFC outpost to defend the convoy."

For a second, Jenna was shocked to hear James willingly run from a fight, especially with her watching. Then again, he had a point: the convoy vehicles hung back smugly, watching as the AFC 'mechs and tanks tormented the Liberty Party ambushers and refused to let them get closer. There wasn't even any room to get around the AFC forces and take the convoy vehicles hostage, reducing the tactical options to one: kill all escorts. And AW-001 and his allies weren't going to let that happen.

"Move, move!" James cried, firing one last laser in defiance before retreating back to the forest line. Jenna was tempted to stay and fight, but she knew that everyone on her side was struggling just to stay alive, let alone fight back properly. Jenna burned the tread of one _Vedette _with her ER large laser, then turned and scampered to the forest edge with everyone else. An Autocannon 10 volley from the _Cleaver _tore into Jenna's left leg, making her 'mech stumble but not fall over. She pressed the joysticks hard, straining to get her machine to safety as Hank ran ahead and vanished among the trees. Autocannon bursts filled the air as Jenna made one last push into the woods and made it into the trees' safety, just in time to avoid a large laser from the _Cleaver _and an LRM 15 flight from the _Catapult_. No one said a word as the maimed surviving 'mechs pushed through the woods and into safe territory, heading back to the nearest friendly base.

"Craig. You can give Yuuki to me," James offered, extending his_ Dragon_'s hand. Craig's _Quickdraw _held out Yuuki's ejection pod and James took hold of his Lancemate, then led everyone into the base, the wide gates sliding back to admit the 'mechs.

"Trust me. This isn't over yet," James told Hank and Jenna tightly when they reunited in the 'mech hangar ten minutes later. His red hair was damp with sweat and his eyes were hard. "Jenna, Hank, go get some rest. You both earned it. I'm going to ask Ai and Manami to search for any information on the _Cleaver _and AW-001. I'll let you know when I get some hard data on that jerk." Despite his forced cheer, Jenna could hear the anger and embarrassment in James' tone. His instincts were right, Jenna knew as she headed to her locker to change. Staying back there with the _Cleaver _and its allies would have been certain defeat, and James had pulled his forces out just in time. Jenna shivered with nerves as she retired to her personal quarters, slumping onto her bed and staring at the square sheets of colored paper scattered on her small desk. She decided against it for now and slipped under the covers, welcoming the chance for rest.


	14. Chapter 14 Brutal Contingency

**My Father's Friend**

**Chapter 14: Brutal Contingency**

_**Liberty Party encampment, Callone VI,**_

_**Outworlds Alliance,**_

_**December 24, 3076**_

Even the Christmas decorations scattered throughout the Liberty Party military outpost didn't lighten the grim mood the warriors had. Some of the light-hearted crew had set up holly, wreaths, and a few small Christmas trees in the base's buildings to cheer everyone up, and Jenna appreciated the decoration attempts, having contributed a few paper cranes to the biggest fir tree's ornaments. Still, when her full Lance and other personnel assembled in the base's headquarters, the news was sobering.

"In simple terms, Chairman Richard Marshall's AFC and his crime families have regained the momentum we had suppressed over the last few months," the captain in charge explained, pacing in front of a large viewscreen in a brightly-lit conference room. Hundreds of people listened intently, from VTOL pilots to mechanics to rank-and-file Mechwarriors like Jenna and James. "We've had supply lines cut off and our outer bases have been overwhelmed or evacuated, and the successful meeting of Rebecca Ghalan and Austin Merriam don't help, either."

James shifted uncomfortably, knowing that he had been in charge when the attempted capture of Rebecca Ghalan had failed. He said nothing, though, and the captain went on, "The Ghalans and Merriams plan to unite their assets into a single crime family, and thus save both families from destruction at our hands. The Ghalan convoy was defended more heavily than expected, and the guard detail included a prototype Battlemech called the _Cleaver_."

A 3-D diagram of the double-sword 'mech appeared on the screen. "This data was collected by scanners built into Agent James Taylor's Battlemech. This 'mech is a 60-tonner that uses two 'mech swords in combat, an upgrade of the _No-Dachi_'s blade armament. A large laser and Autocannon 10 provide accurate firepower at a reasonable distance, and we suspect that experimental myomers are what allow this machine to move with agility uncommon for heavy 'mechs. No doubt this is a Ghalan development, and the results speak for themselves. If we don't destroy the Ghalans and Merriams soon and halt future production of _Cleaver _'mechs and similar machines... the tides of war may turn permanently against us."

Now the screen changed again, showing a map of Callone VI's only continent. It zoomed in to show Eselex and a square area five hundred miles by five hundred miles. "Due to these setbacks, the high command in Eselex has offered a new plan. Our forces as a whole will fall back to Eselex and other friendly cities in order to toughen our perimeter, and this outpost will move its forces to Eselex itself. While there, we will rebuild and re-arm at the same time as our backup plan."

The captain smirked. "A specialized force of troopers will be going right into Hressel to capture the Merriam and Ghalan elite without so much as a whisper."

A general buzz swept through the conference room at the news, and Jenna immediately pictured a squad of elite troopers with tactical visors and laser-sighted rifles slipping through a city at night. She shivered. _Whoever goes into such a mission might not come back alive. This is the Ghalans and Merriams we're talking about! They are known to be the two most powerful crime families of Callone VI. I'm glad I'm not a trooper type, or I'd have to go too!_

The captain spoke over the din. "Quiet, if you please. Now, this operation carries a great risk, of course, and its failure could signal the end of the Liberty Party's hope to regain the advantage. However, it is our best option right now, our contingency plan for the failure to capture Rebecca Ghalan and her family en route to Hressel. It'll be tough, but we've got to try. It's our brutal contingency plan, and it will happen in the first month of next year."

_So soon? _Jenna jolted, but it made sense. Time was of the essence. The Liberty Party had to do something now or simply wither away in the face of the superior AFC and combined crime families. The captain went over the details of this base's evacuation and relocation to Eselex, and then everyone was dismissed with orders to begin packing up. Jenna got back to her quarters and began packing up her belongings, her mind whirring. To help relax herself, she switched on the radio and found a station playing Christmas music, turning it down to a soft volume while she packed up her few personal belongings.

As the music played, Jenna couldn't help but recall exquisite Christmas parties at the Alcatar Palace, where her father Alfred and his friend Alex Taylor would throw great parties and ball dances, inviting the leaders of the eight crime families to join in the revelations. Jenna recalled with a shudder seeing the mob bosses in the Palace, from the stern Donald Merriam to the fast-talking but insidious Colin Tujor. Every crime family had attended: Merriam, Ghalan, Verreli, Tujor, Kukama, Ishigo-Shu, Scylinga, and Mortor.

A knock on the thin metal door startled Jenna out of her bitter reverie, and he switched off the radio and slid open the door. James stood there, back straight and expression determined. He hid something behind his back.

"Sir," Jenna saluted. "Is something wrong?"

Jenna stood back and James entered the room, using one hand to close the door behind him. "What? Ahem. Nothing's wrong," he replied, clearing his throat. Jenna could tell that he had come here with determination, but now he felt timid. His gaze wandered. "I, uh... wanted to say..."

"You don't have to apologize for the outcome of the Ghalan capture mission, James," Jenna assured him, knowing that look in his eyes. "Don't blame yourself. We were unprepared for what we faced. The top brass at Eselex figured out what to do. Don't worry, sir."

"Well... it actually wasn't about that," James admitted. He still sounded bitter about the defeat, but his tone then shifted and he brightened at once. "I just wanted to visit you while I still have a good chance. It's Christmas Eve and all, so I thought that I'd..."

Jenna laughed nervously, heart suddenly beating. "What, get me something, sir? You really don't have to..."

"But I did," James smiled modestly as he offered the item that he had been hiding. It was a somewhat small flat box, and Jenna accepted it, noticing how light it was.

"You really didn't have to, sir," she insisted, unable to help a grin. She started to set the box into her footlocker. James only smiled back and told her, "Go ahead, open it."

Amused, Jenna held the box level and lifted its lid, then gasped as she beheld the gold necklace inside. A large pearl clasped in silver was attached to it, a beautiful sight. Jenna set the box down and gently lifted the necklace. "James..."

"It's as close a copy as I could find," James offered as Jenna admired the jewelry. "I know, I kind of bought a cheap version, but still..."

_This looks just like a necklace I had in my royalty days, _Jenna realized, touched that James remembered it and bought her a replacement. No doubt the old one was either lost or in Richard Marshall's pile of Alcatar loot. Jenna couldn't help a grateful smile as she placed it around her neck. "Thank you so much, James. I may not have much chance to wear this during a civil war, but afterwards I can."

"Glad you like it." James look relieved that Jenna graciously accepted the present, but then something occurred to Jenna. "James, I didn't get you anything in return. I didn't expect this, after all."

"Well, it's okay," James said bashfully. "Having you around is..."

He was cut off when Jenna embraced him in a tight hug. "I know. Having me around is a great present for you, and I feel the same about you," she said quietly into James' shoulder. She let him go, but not before placing a warm kiss on his cheek. James said not a word, but did leave the room with a noticeable spring in his step.

*o*o*o*o*

_**Merriam Family Mansion, Hressel, Callone VI,**_

_**Outworlds Alliance,**_

_**December 24, 3076**_

Outside, it was a chilly night, but tempers flared and tension ran high in the Merriam household.

"This is an outrage, Mr. Merriam. My family was attacked!" Rebecca Ghalan's father, Herbert Ghalan, growled as his eyes sparked fire. The entire Ghalan convoy had made it to the Merriam mansion's well-guarded grounds, the vehicles parked in a secure garage complex. Now, in the mansion's exquisite chandelier-lit parlor, the two crime families met at last, but not in the pleasant terms they had both imagined earlier.

Austin stood stiffly by his father's side as Donald Merriam puffed out his chest in indignation. "I am well aware of what transpired, Mr. Ghalan. The Liberty Party is made up of crafty, under-handed weasels. This sort of affair is only to be expected when -"

"If deadly ambushes are what I can routinely expect by being around your family, Mr. Merriam, than perhaps I should reconsider this unity!" Herbert raged, his infamous temper flaring as he swished an impatient fist through the air. His hair was graying, lines creased his face and the man was rather short overall, but he was an impressive sight, scaring away the butlers and attendants who attempted to help Mr. Ghalan feel at home. He jabbed a finger at Donald. "I know that we are at war, but if you don't even have the strength to protect your esteemed guests, than -"

"Don't forget, Mr. Ghalan, that it is because of my constant intervention that the Ghalan family hasn't entirely fallen," Donald retorted, voice hard. "I have stretched myself thin just to make it possible at all for us to meet! If not for my efforts, both our families would have fallen either to the Party scum or crime-busting in the Federated Suns. Our operations in Davion space are still dwindling."

"Do you help my family for our sake, or your own?" Herbert snapped as the other Ghalans nodded at his words. "Your family boasts the lion's share of the benefits of our union. All we get is continued funding for our technological research like the AW-001 program. Don't forget that even if your family is one of Marshall's favorites, you don't rule Callone VI."

"That tone is completely –!" Donald seethed, taking a step forward before a young woman broke from the Ghalan assembly, walking into the open with a graceful stride. "Father, Mr. Merriam, please. This kind of infighting will lead to our ruin faster than any accidental negligence on either of our parts."

Austin breathed a sigh of relief at his fiancee's sensible words, watching both Donald and Herbert cool off. Herbert took a half-step toward his daughter and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Yes, my daughter is quite right," he admitted, but his tone was still a little strained. "It almost makes me wonder if this animosity between us was the Liberty Party's backup plan if they failed to capture the convoy my daughter and I were in. Mr. Merriam, we can leave it to our advisers to settle the details of our families' union, while we focus on the war at large. We have enough enemies as it is."

"I am glad you see it that way," Donald responded, his contempt for his peer's short temper evident in his voice. He encouraged Austin to take a step forward. "My son is prepared to do whatever is necessary to see our families through these hard times."

"That's right. Pleased to see you again, Rebecca," Austin flashed an awkward smile at his charming, dark-haired fiancee, suddenly aware that his wild red and black-dyed hair contrasted sharply with Rebecca's dignified, calm exterior. Dressed in Ghalan finery, Rebecca approached Austin with a seductive giggle, wrapping her right around around his left. "Thank you, Austin. Those words mean much to me." Then she asked Donald: "Mr. Merriam, does your hospitality extend to a formal banquet for my family's arrival? After all, it _is_ Christmas Eve."

Donald bowed his head, turning and motioning toward an open set of doors leading to the main hall. "Of course. A fine banquet is already prepared, and I am eager to please you and your family, Rebecca dear."

"Oh, you are too kind, Mr. Merriam!" Rebecca glowed as she glided toward the doors, bringing a reluctant Austin with her. The rest of the Ghalans and Merriams bustled to the door too, once everyone's hats and coats were taken by the butlers. Austin was still captivated by Rebecca's sophistication and beauty, but he swore that when she gazed into his eyes with her ice-blue ones, he saw only manipulation as she spoke. "Austin, I do hope we can enjoy a wonderful evening together, and a happy new year. 3077 will be our year, for us and our families. We will regain complete control of this planet and everyone will know peace and prosperity once again."

"Yeah. Peace in our times sounds good to me," Austin offered with a small laugh, but although Rebecca looked at him, her eyes weren't seeing Austin Merriam. They only saw money and power and domination, and Austin was her gateway to all her fantastic dreams of glamor and filthy wealth. He suddenly longed for Celestine's kind and carefree company, wondering what she was doing right now.

_No. I can't do that, _Austin scolded himself, shaking his head as everyone crowded into the long dining hall, an old-fashioned gramophone playing classical music. He took a seat next to Rebecca, staring at his wine glass. _I've got to keep my personal desires and my obligations separate. Rebecca has to become a part of my life, and Celestine has to become only a memory. _He felt trapped, stuck in this luxurious house with its mob bosses laughing and talking as they dined, exchanging stories of their criminal exploits in start systems near and far. Still, this is his life. This is reality.

"Don't look so tense, Austin. Tonight is a night to be happy," Rebecca reminded Austin, her smooth, warm hand caressing his. She tossed her silky black hair aside to look at him better, blue eyes gentle. "Can you be happy with me, dearest?"

Austin swallowed and forced another smile, but he already felt a little more at ease. "Of course."

*o*o*o*o*

_**City Hall, Bunkieki, Callone VI,**_

_**Outworlds Alliance,**_

_**December 24, 3076**_

Finally, the weather matched what Richard Marshall wanted. The typically ugly, gray weather of Callone VI had shown itself out for today in the Bunkieki area, and even by the late evening the skies had a vivid blue hue that helped ease Richard's strained mind, and the evening sun was like a beacon of strength to the Chairman. Even Bunkieki itself seemed to be in a good mood, the silver skyscrapers, flashing neon lights, and bustling traffic all proof that the capital city felt alive and strong today. From behind his cluttered desk, Richard leaned forward, resting his head in his hands as he stared out the wide window as classical music quietly played in the background. For now, at least, the civil war with the persistent Liberty Party seemed to be a distant fantasy.

A sharp knock on the door brought Richard back to reality.

"Chairman," Francis dipped his head in respect as the dark-haired assassin strode into the office, his black tench coat billowing.

Richard turned in his swivel chair, sitting straight up. "Francis."

"If I say so myself, the Liberty Party is bold. Stunningly bold," Francis remarked, closing the door behind him with an excited gleam in his eyes. "They tried to sever the head of the Merriam-Ghalan alliance! The Ghalans were nearly captured by a Party ambush."

"Yes, I know," Richard nodded. "And it was the effort of the Ghalans' new weapon, AW-001, that saved them. I am pleased that their hard work has paid off. But..." he narrowed his eyes. "I know you came here to give me more than a mundane report I've heard from my other agents. What is it that _you _want?"

Francis took a step forward, fingers twitching. "A chance to show the Party that we are not to be trifled with! They like to go for the throat, and so do I. The Party is falling back to their capital, Eselex, probably to re-assess the tactical situation and recuperate for their failure to capture the Ghalans. While they are busy with that, I can slip in and destroy them while they are still bleeding, Chairman. I can topple the Liberty Party with one stroke, if you can help me arrange it."

Richard knew where this was going, and a wry grin crossed his face. "You are still bitter about your failure to capture Jenna Alcatar in the Draconis Combine, correct? And you wish to prove that you are still my top agent?"

At Richard's words, Francis stumbled back, slightly alarmed by Richard's sharp insight. "Y... yes, Chairman." With a flash of movement, he had a long knife in his left hand, expertly flourishing the steel blade in the air before re-sheathing it. His voice hardened. "There's no need to toy with the Liberty Party rebels, I say. I will show you why I am integral to the peace and prosperity of our planet. I can bring you the heads of the Party high command, and that of the Alcatar girl. She will not escape me again."

Richard rose, fists clenched. "You may bring me the Party officers dead or alive, but I want that Colonel Butler alive if possible," he instructed tensely. "And as for Jenna Alcatar... bring her to me _alive_, no matter the cost. Kill her, and you will suffer a million-fold whatever you do to her!"

"So it shall be!" Francis stiffened defensively at the Chairman's strong words. "I can have a team ready to complete my operation. I will not let you down, as AW-001 did not let the Ghalans down. Yes, I will also bring you Jenna Alcatar alive and unharmed, and set up a broad search to find her sister May, too. But I must ask... why do you want Jenna Alcatar alive so badly? Because she holds the secrets of the Alcatar family?"

"That is true, but it is more than that," Richard answered. "It's because she's my n – oh, never mind." he didn't finish his sentence, but instead sighed and ran a hand over his face. "It is not your business to know, Francis. You have clearance to use any of my resources you need to bring back Colonel Butler and Jenna Alcatar, and to destroy any Liberty Party high commanders you find. I want 3077 to be our year of triumph."

Francis couldn't contain an excited smile. For an assassin he was easy to read, but that rarely worked against him. "I will make sure it is so. Good day, Chairman." He turned and left Richard alone to his now-troubled thoughts.


	15. Chapter 15 Volunteers

**My Father's Friend**

**A/N:** The last scene in this chapter contains strong sexual content.

**Chapter 15: Volunteers**

_**Conference room, City Hall, Eselex, Callone VI,**_

_**Outworlds Alliance,**_

_**January 1, 3077**_

By now, Jenna was thoroughly convinced that being a part of an army meant sitting through a lot of meetings. At least, that was true when a person served under Colonel Butler. Today, on the first day of a new year, Jenna sighed wearily, not only from impatience but from having to get up early this morning for this meeting and other duties. Her head felt heavy and thick, her body weary. At least listening to Colonel Butler and his aides talk only involved staying awake and listening.

"... let there be no mistake. This operation will be a risky one, and the tides of the war may be turned by its outcome. We cannot allow the Ghalans and Merriams to unite their assets to make a formidable force," the Colonel concluded. "Especially with the AW-001 program well in development. We can expect to see many more _Cleaver _'mechs on the field unless we can do something about it. Our strike team will get the job done, I assure you. I have complete faith in my commandos and their men. Meanwhile, the rest of the Party's forces will maintain defensive positions as I have described before, until we find an excellent opportunity to resume the offensive. That is all."

Everyone rose, and Jenna felt relief at the meeting's end. She didn't hear much that she already knew, but Colonel Butler was a thorough man. James led her and the rest of his Lance to the central aisle, but he didn't head toward the exit as Jenna expected.

"Where are we going?" Jenna asked curiously as James led her, Hank, and Yuuki toward the Colonel and his assistants at their computer-laden desks.

"I have a request to make of the Colonel, and you three should be there," James explained without turning around. Jenna's mind whirled with questions as James purposefully strode to the Colonel and his two daughters, Manami and Ai.

The Colonel, who had been shuffling some papers together, looked up at James, who stood rigidly and saluted. "Lance Leader Taylor. Do you need something?"

"Sir." James lowered his hand, determination in his tone. "I volunteer to take part in the operation to storm the Merriam mansion in Hressel."

_What the...? _was Jenna's first thought, and the Colonel pursed his lips and shook his head, but an appreciative gleam sparked in his eyes. "Not possible, Taylor. You have a Lance to command, and my force is already organized."

James didn't give up. "But I have solider training, and I already screwed up the mission to capture the Ghalan convoy! I've seen first-hand what happens when AW-001 enters the battlefield. I need this chance to atone."

Manami, who sat typing at keyboard, turned and glared at him with hard eyes, her long ponytail swishing from the movement. Ai, meanwhile, stood and offered James a consoling smile. "Please, James, you don't have to," she told him. "You're better at Battlemech piloting, and no one holds your failure against you. One retreat isn't going to ruin us, and you just need to relax and put faith in your comrades to handle the Ghalan-Merriam threat. Didn't you join the Liberty Party to become a part of a greater cause?"

"I... yeah," James admitted. "I brought my Lance with me to see which would volunteer to command my Lance until I got back, but..."

"Jenna, Hank, and Yuuki know that you're doing just fine as you are," Ai told James gently. "Your time will come."

"I know, but I want a chance for -" James started, until Colonel Butler cut him off. "James, that's quite enough. I don't need another Hercules or Beowulf moment from you." His tone was not unkind. "I have several volunteers for this mission already, and I assure you, they are up to the task. Some of them are mercenaries, but my men are comfortable with them."

James seemed a little perplexed. "Oh yeah? Like who, sir?"

The Colonel's mouth and bushy white mustache twitched in a quick smile as he looked to Jenna. "Jenna, dear, you should know one of them. Ah, here he comes now."

"Who -" Jenna whirled around to see Carter and Craig approach, looking curious. They stopped in place, but Carter positioned himself closer to the Colonel. "I have had combat training, Jenna, and I will be with your Colonel's strike force. You know how I operate in a 'mech, but believe me, you've never seen me fight in person."

"Whoa, Carter. I didn't know you were the commando type," Jenna's eyes widened. "Craig, are you going too?"

"Who, me? Nuh-uh, this one's for Jon," Craig grinned and shook his head, slapping a hand on Carter's back. "I mean, I have a mean left hook but I don't like the idea of kicking down the Merriams' front door and storming the place. I'll be here with the reserve force in Eselex. Although..." he couldn't resist beaming. "I did overhear your Lance Leader's request to join. You've got one bold commander, Jenna. Lucky you!"

"I... I guess," Jenna agreed, scratching the back of her neck. "Carter, I wish you the best of luck."

"Indeed," Carter agreed. "James, I'll make sure your father doesn't come to harm."

James looked taken aback. "What? I..."

"Didn't he tell you?" Ai blinked. "James, your dad is taking part in this operation too! He's quite experienced with handling troops from his time in the Alcatar family's defense force. He'll command one of the platoons."

"Jeez. The old man never tells me anything," James' expression was mingled admiration and irritation. "He comes out of nowhere and does this..."

"Well, I remember him having command over troops of the AFC while my father ruled," Jenna admitted. She hadn't considered this part of Alexander Taylor in a long time, because in her younger days she had never taken an interest in military matters. Now, military matters were paramount to her.

James took all this well in stride. He dismissed his Lance and departed, Hank and Yuuki tagging along. Craig and Carter went on their way but Jenna remained, feeling like there was something she should say to the Colonel or his assistants. She struggled to find the words but wasn't sure what they would be. Instead, she offered awkwardly, "Colonel, thank you for understanding why James wanted to go on the mission and gently turning him down. There's no need for anyone to be reckless."

"Your Lance Leader is a good man, as Craig Lister said," the Colonel nodded, settling onto his chair and sorting through papers again. "Make him proud."

"I will," Jenna saluted, but Ai had one last thing to say. She stood and took Jenna's side, whispering in her ear. "Hey, Jenna. James may act like a big, tough hero but on the inside, he feels overwhelmed and frustrated by what's going on. Just give him some time, and don't stop supporting him, okay? You've known him longer than me, so be there for him. I think he needs you even more than he realizes."

Jenna's stomach lurched. "Of course, Ai. I'll keep an eye out. Someone has to moderate him while he's out of your reach."

"Thanks." Ai resumed her seat and Jenna gave Manami a quick glance, who returned her gaze and nodded curtly. Feeling somehow satisfied, Jenna turned and left the vast conference room.

*o*o*o*o*

_**Hressel, Callone VI,**_

_**Outworlds Alliance,**_

_**January 15, 3077**_

A light rain had descended over Hressel, the city home of the feared and once-mighty Merriam crime family. It was late afternoon, when the Merriam defense troops would be bored and listless, probably expecting an attack during the night or in the early morning instead of now. The troopers of the Liberty Party were crafty, however, under the command of Major Regulus Finley. An entire company of troopers rolled into Hressel, hidden within stolen transport vehicles carrying food, supplies, and everyday items in airtight crates. Two platoons of troops were spread out among the trucks of the convoy, and in charge of the second platoon was Jonathan Carter.

"Fire Platoon, report in," Carter spoke tersely into his comm as he crouched in the corner of his transport truck's cargo bay. He and a squad on his platoon waited in this truck, jostled as the vehicle went over bumps on the road. Everyone reported their readiness, including Alex Taylor, and Carter was sure that Finley checked the readiness of the other group, Ice Platoon. Then, Carter radioed in the strike force leader. "Major, are we almost ready?"

Finley's voice crackled back. "Affirmative, Carter. We're just now arriving at the warehouse, according to my driver. Get ready to deploy. The Merriam family mansion isn't far."

"Understood," Carter responded, then checked over his assault carbine one more time, the cool metal weapon heavy in his hands. These trucks were being driven by fellow members of the Liberty Party, but no one would suspect... as long as all went to plan. Carter pursed his lips as the truck slowed down, and then the truck came to a complete halt and the back door automatically opened and lowered itself, forming a ramp. Carter bolted to his feet and clomped down the metal ramp with his fellow troopers, his combat armor a little itchy. All the troopers met up in the spacious warehouse, the circular overhead lights shining on countless crates and spare machine parts in the building.

The tall, burly red-headed Major Finley gathered the troops round, then removed a habitual toothpick from his mouth and unfolded a map. "All right, here's a rundown of what we're about to do. The mansion has a main door that is heavily guarded and wired with security systems. Too risky to break in. But..." he pointed at two locations on an overhead view of the mansion on the map. "There are side doors that are more lightly secured, and once we crack a way into the wall surrounding the mansion, we can pincer the folks inside. We split into two teams and push in from both sides. Those teams will not be equal, however."

Finley folded up the map again. "One team is the distraction, and that'll be mine. We come in loud and aggressive, and the Merriams will think that's our main force. But it's not. Jonathan Carter will lead the Shadow Team, which will comprise of men from his Fire Platoon. The rest of Fire will be with me, but Jon's team is what's most important. Shadow Team will come in from the opposite side of the mansion as my team and slip toward the Merriams and Ghalans, using my team as a ruse."

Jon spoke up, having concocted this plan with Finley. "But that's not all. The Merriams and Ghalans are as crafty as we are, and may expect a strike team like mine. So, my team will split into two partway through its operation, armed with elite weapons. One force will take up the security's attention, and the other will slip around that and capture the Merriam and Ghalan families." He cracked a rare grin. "Yes, our surprise force is covering a second surprise force. It's risky, splitting up an already-small strike force, but we've trained for this, and if the enemy isn't prepared, even a small force can pull it off."

Finley nodded and clapped his meaty hands together once. "That's the gist of it, gentlemen." He armed himself with a sawed-off shotgun and cycled one round into the chamber, the pump-action clacking loudly. "Ready to go make a difference?"

*o*o*o*o*

_**Private chambers, Merriam Family Mansion, Hressel, Callone VI,**_

_**Outworlds Alliance,**_

_**January 15, 3077**_

"So, um... this is my room. Yeah."

Austin Merriam was sure that he couldn't possibly feel any more awkward than he did right now. Outside, it was a cloudy and drizzly late afternoon, and his fiancee Rebecca was feeling a little restless, wandering around the huge, luxurious mansion and insisting that Austin show her around. Their families were still arranging the paperwork for the Merriam-Ghalan union, but once the families fused together, they would turn the tide of the civil war and ensure the continued production of AW-001 cyborgs and their lethal _Cleaver _Battlemechs.

For now, though, Austin was stuck showing Rebecca around.

"I've hardly ever seen one of these," Rebecca glowed, tapping her finger on a vinyl record mounted on Austin's wall, one of many. The faded label stated the name of an ancient rock group, and Austin hurried over.

"Hey, don't touch! That thing's valuable, Rebecca! It dates back to the 20th century on Terra," Austin snapped, taking Rebecca's arm and lowering it, leaving the old record alone. "It's been preserved well and is worth thousands. It's also from my favorite group."

Rebecca made a sour face. "Austin, dearest, I was only curious. You don't have to be so defensive."

Austin was still prickly about his prized record collection, but the reproachful look in Rebecca's eyes made him falter. "I-I'm sorry, I was just... whatever. Here, let's look at something else." He led Rebecca to his rack of electric guitars, his amplifier sitting nearby. Rebecca's elegant finery certainly didn't match this room's feel of a rock music shop. Posters of rock legends covered the walls, several articles of punk rock clothing were strewn across the floor, and there were also Austin's prized records and guitars, in addition to an old drum set he had tried out, didn't like, and never had the heart to get rid of. Rebecca pretended to be interested as she ran a hand over the glossy red finish on a V-shaped guitar, her somewhat long nails threatening to scratch the surface.

"I... I like this one, Austin dear. Why don't you play it a little? Maybe woo your lady?"

Austin forced a smile. "Sure, just let me set it up..." He picked up the guitar and plugged it into his amplifier, settled himself onto a stool and finished his preparations. Closing his eyes in concentration, Austin ran his fingers over the taut metal strings, then concentrated and let his fingers fly, rapid notes flying from the amplifier. Grinning to himself, Austin sped up and got fast and heavy with the music, slightly nodding his head to the music as he progressed into the song, fingers not missing a note. As soon as he was done, he set down the guitar and looked up at Rebecca.

She smiled and clapped at Austin's performance. "Wow, Austin! That was wonderful. I didn't know you could play so well."

"Yeah, well, practice, I guess," Austin tried and failed to look modest.

"What was that song called? I've never heard it before," Rebecca inquired.

Austin scratched at his head. "I, uh, never really gave it a name, actually. I wrote it myself and remember all the notes. I wrote it for Celestine when I -" His eyes widened and he clamped his mouth, body tingling at his slip.

Rebecca raised her eyebrows. "What was that? Who is Celestine?"

"Sh-she, uh, some guest who liked my playing as much as you, and I thought I'd write a song for her," Austin hurried to cover his mistake, but he got the impression that Rebecca wasn't satisfied.

"Yes, I see," the Ghalan daughter pursed her lips, silky black finery rustling. "You must have really liked that girl, even if you've only seen her _one time_ as you say. I could hear the passion in the notes."

"Really?" Austin cracked a grin.

Rebecca stopped, whirling to face her fiancee. "Yes, really. And I know that you've been seeing another girl behind my back! Do you think I'm so foolish?"

Austin bolted to his feet, trying to keep his voice calm. "That's nonsense."

"You're having an affair with me. With some ordinary bitch who has nothing to do with our families," Rebecca accused him. She sounded not angry, but hurt. "I know about Celestine, Austin. What is the matter? Do you not like me? Or our families?"

"It's not like that. She's only a friend, and I agreed recently to stop seeing her," Austin fought back, clenching his fists. "And besides, that was supposed to be a secret! Did my father tell you?"

"He told my father, who in turn told me," Rebecca told Austin, taking a few steps closer, black hair loose and swishing with every movement. Her ice-blue eyes sparked. "Why, Austin? You never told me. Am I so little to you? Are you so carefree and selfish as to ignore our family's needs and waste time with a commoner who likes your half-baked guitar plucking?"

Austin bristled. "Rebecca, we don't have to totally love each other to marry. I never said I wouldn't marry you like our fathers need us to. I can -"

He didn't get a chance to finish. Rebecca pounced, colliding into Austin and toppling him onto his back on the soft carpet, surprising him. Rebecca was on her hand and knees, her hands by Austin's head. Austin could tell that this had been all pent up in his fiancee. "Whatever you can do, I can do more," Rebecca sternly told her fiancee, long black hair dangling. Her breathing was hard. "Whatever happens, I want you to love me, to make me your world's center! Forget everything else. This is about our families, and about you and me."

"Hey, you don't have to -" Austin tried to protest, but once again he was cut off as Rebecca pressed her face onto his, locking him in a furious kiss to silence his protests. Austin tried to get her off, but realized what an elegant lady she was, with soft lips and warm hands. _She must be jealous and lonely, feeling like her future is threatened if I avoid her, _Austin realized how much he must have hurt her. But there was still Celestine. She wasn't selfish or crazy like Rebecca was, but... how could he ignore his fiancee?

"Say you love me. Say that you love me!" Rebecca panted, chest heaving as she kept Austin pinned down, straddling him with her legs. Her high heels slipped off her feet.

"I-I love... Rebecca, I..." Austin panted back, and Rebecca wasted no more time. She took off Austin's studded leather coat, then unbuckled his belt and slipped it off, undoing his zipper a second later. Rebecca's mind was racing and her heart hammered as she ran her fingers along her evening down and undid the buttons, slipping out of her dress and leaving herself only in her bra and frilly panties. She sighed with delight as Austin compulsively ran his hands over her half-exposed breasts, then reached behind her back and started to unclasp her bra with excited, clumsy fingers.

Austin didn't even know what he was doing or why, only that he was doing it. Playing guitar and worrying about Rebecca versus Celestine seemed trivial in the heat and steam of the moment. He felt himself become rigid, mouth dry and heart hammering as he felt closer to Rebecca Ghalan than he ever had.

Then, only seconds later, a sudden sound made the both of them jump. A single-toned alarm blared to life in the outside hallway, and a red light built over Austin's door flashed.

Rebecca whipped her head to the closed door. "What... what is that?" She climbed off of Austin, covering her nude body with her hands as Austin rose to his feet.

"There seems to be a major problem," Austin frowned.


	16. Chapter 16 Don't Abandon Me

**My Father's Friend**

**Chapter 16: Don't Abandon Me**

_**Merriam Family Mansion, Hressel, Callone VI,**_

_**Outworlds Alliance,**_

_**January 15, 3077**_

The Liberty Party was ironically quite loyal to the eight crime families as far as their equipment went. Here on Callone, the cheapest weapons and equipment were manufactured from the Ghalan and Ishigo-Shu crime families, and it pained the Colonel to continue to use mafia-produced weapons. Still, it had to be done. Maintenance for Party 'mechs and vehicles prevented the purchase of new, advanced weapons from either the neighboring Draconis Combine or Federated Suns.

Alexander Taylor didn't mind at all. A weapon was a weapon, and was just fine as long as it worked.

"Okay, good to go," Alex muttered as he checked over his high-powered rifle one more time. He and the rest of Shadow Team stood on the grounds right outside a side door to the Merriam mansion, a detonation charge on the door waiting to go off. As soon as Carter got the signal from Finley's team, it would be time to go in. In the meantime, Alex admired his weapon. He had bought it a number of years back and new, better models were available, but this Ishigo-Shu-made weapon, the S-56 Viper Assault Carbine, was Alex's lifeline outside the cockpit. True, his refitted _Toyama _Battlemech felt comfortable to use, but here, Alex prepared to take down the Merriams for good.

The S-56 Viper had a sleek, smooth black metal finish, meticulously polished by its owner to the point of reflecting light. Its grip was serrated rubber to secure grip, its 5x zoom sight precise as could be, and every bit of inner machinery slid and clacked smoothly and perfectly. One magazine of 26 rounds sat in the Viper, and three spare magazines rested in the pockets of Alex's bulletproof vest. His feet felt warm and tight in his black leather boots, his helmet resting snugly on his head. He felt ready for anything.

Finley's signal beeped on Carter's wrist comm.

Snapping into action, Carter slammed a finger onto the detonation pack and everyone fell back as the timer counted down from 5. The dusky evening was briefly lit up as the explosive blew the door in, and Carter led the charge right into the mansion. Gripping his rifle tight and staying at the back of the 12-man squad, Alex raced into the mansion's bowels and kept his eyes out for danger. Here, Shadow Team found itself in a hallway, a rather generic looking one. The Team wasn't lost, though: Manami had secured schematics of this vast complex, and Carter knew where to lead Shadow Team to intercept the escape routes that the Merriams and Ghalans would take.

Motioning to keep weapons hot, Carter raced silently down the luxurious hallway, searching for one of the many curving stairways that would lead to the mansion's upper levels, where the living quarters and meeting rooms were.

Carter skidded to a halt and slammed his back to the wall as bullets flashed through the air. A wide staircase led to the next level, but a squad of Merriam defense troopers kept the upper stairs blocked off. Their assault rifle shots kept Shadow Team pinned down, and a flash-bang grenade tossed down the stairs didn't help, either.

"Damn it! How did they find us so soon?" Cater growled as he shut his eyes against the flash and turned away. "Shadow Team, let's make this quick!"

One trooper on Shadow Team went down with a bullet to the thigh, but the others returned fire and forced the Merriam team to hold their own fire and find cover. Alex, his heart racing and fingers tingling, slid out of cover and swiftly hoisted the rifle to his cheek, his hawk-like eye glaring down the scope. His eyes widened as he saw a Merriam trooper prepare to fire a grenade from his machine gun's attachment, so Alex slid his cross-hair over the man's face and firmly squeezed the trigger. The man's head exploded in globs of red blood and his body instantly crumpled, his rifle clattering to the floor. A few more bullets zipped past Alex, so he slipped back into cover as the rest of Shadow Team carried on the assault.

_There shouldn't be too many more of them. Finley's force is big and heavily armed. It should tie down most of the security guards and only leave a minimal guard force for the Ghalan and Merriam folks. There are three escape VTOL's in a port on the roof. We have to stop them before they get away!_

Carter's preferred weapon, or weapons rather, was a pair of heavy pistols that thundered loudly with each shot. Alex got back out of cover to take another shot, and a Merriam guard went down from a flurry of Carter's shots. Then, Alex peered down his scope and felt the heavy recoil in his shoulder as he took down another Merriam guard, quick and clean. The mingled scent of gunpowder and blood filled the air as the firefight raged on, and within minutes all of the Merriam troopers were dead, but two of the Shadow Team operatives were injured and could not carry on.

Carter knelt and quickly bandaged the two operatives' wounds. "Just give me a second, and we're moving on," the mercenary instructed his team as he worked. Alex admired Carter's ability to lead a team into enemy territory, administer treatment on the fly, and pull off pistol shots as well as he had. Lowering his rifle to a battle-ready posture, Alex followed Carter and the others up the staircase and through a wider hallway, past doors both open and closed. The rich carpet, gold wall lights, and expensive paintings on the walls contrasted with the hardline troopers who did battle in this mansion. Fortunately, Shadow Team encountered no additional enemy forces on their way to the upper levels, proof that Finley's team was doing its job well.

On the fourth floor, Alex and the rest of Shadow Team entered a vast, circular central room that sported a pair of wide, curving staircases leading to the fifth and uppermost floor. Carter warily led his team into the room, aware of the lack of cover in here save for a few pillars. Sticking close to the wall, Carter led his men close to the start of one of the staircases, shuffling past countless luxuries in the room.

Alex checked what was visible of the upper levels as Shadow Team ascended the stairs, and then he saw a great gray form clog up the open doorway at the top of the staircase.

"Battle armor!" Alex shouted, and Shadow Team fell back as what appeared to be an enormous human being emerged from the stairway and pounced from the top of the stairs. A second later, Alex's gut clenched in recognition: it looked like a suit of standard battle armor of the Gray Death legion, but modified somewhat. No doubt the Ghalans had engineered their own version. Everyone on Shadow Team scattered as the battle armor arced through the air and landed heavily where the team had stood, crouching on one knee to brace the impact. The battle armor stood and raised its left arm.

A vivid blue beam flashed through the air.

"Surround it!" Carter shouted as the armor's suit-grade small laser burned through the air. One man was too slow, however, and took the brunt of the laser to his chest. As Alex tumbled out of the way across the wood panel floor, he wrinkled his nose against the stink of burning human flesh. The Shadow Team trooper wailed in agony as he was fried, smoke curling from his ruined armor and chest. He collapsed to the floor, machine gun clattering away. Even worse, a number of Merriam guard troopers poured from the staircase's doorway and opened fire, covering for the battle armor.

_Damn it! Who knew the Merriams had such a guard dog? _Alex cursed as he ducked behind a wide support beam in the room. Bullets pinged and clattered all about, none getting too close. _I wondered if AW-001 or something similar would guard the Merriams, and here we are! Battle armor... this will be tough._

With the third casualty, Shadow Team now consisted of nine members, Alex and Carter included. Although his chest heaved and his heart raced with the intensity of the battle, Alex gulped a deep breath and got himself back in shape. Emerging from behind the pillar, Alex kept his Viper carbine on single-shot mode and peered down the scope at the Merriam troopers. Two of them turned and saw Alex taking aim, but were helpless against the sharpshooter. Alex's carbine shuddered in recoil as his shot struck a trooper's neck, causing him to pitch forward and fall over the staircase's railing. The other trooper panicked at his comrade's fate, and one loud shot later, he too went down, crumpling to the stairs.

Carter chose mobility over cover, shouting a battle cry as he raced all about, dual pistols booming. More Merriam troopers fell, but the battle armor alone posed a serious threat. The armored man clanked this way and that, small laser burning through the air. One Shadow Team trooper rolled to avoid the laser and the blue bolt sizzled into the wooden wall, setting it on fire. At once, fire sprinklers on the ceiling activated, dousing everyone in cool water.

Carter winced as another Shadow Team trooper went down, and he took out his anger on the battle armor, his heavy pistol bullets clanging against its armor and creating a random arrangement of dents. In return, the battle armor raised its right arm and opened up with a machine gun, forcing Carter back. Carter moved fast to avoid the bullets, but one caught him in the leg, forcing him down. Alarmed, Alex broke cover and raced across the huge open room, almost slipping on the slick wet floor.

Seeing his chance, a Merriam trooper tossed a flash-bang grenade that Alex wasn't ready for. His vision burst into solid white, eyes burning. Alex stumbled and fell onto the wooden floor, scrambling for anything to use for cover. He could hear the battle armor stomp closer, and Alex prepared to feel the heat of its laser.

Then he remembered a pair of grenades that he had brought along... grenades covered with a sticky paper.

"Eat this!" Starting to get his vision back, Alex could see the huge shape of the battle armor getting close, sweeping its arms to bring its gun muzzles to bear. With the rest of the firefight still raging, Alex shoved his hand into his pocket and yanked out one such grenade, holding it on a non-stick portion of its surface. Hoping that the water wouldn't ruin its sticking surface, Alex pulled the pin and heaved the grenade at the battle armor, but his aim was off and the suit slipped off to the side. Alex's grenade arced through the air, landing close to a knot of the Merriam troopers. The men cried out and tried to flee, but the explosion shuddered the room, burning the troopers and sending them flying.

"Alex!" Carter shouted over the din of the shooting and hiss of the sprinklers. Alex nodded grimly and scrambled to his feet, helping drag Carter away from the battle armor's line of sight. Carter raised his pistol and made a few quick shots at the battle armor's head, knocking the head back to stun the occupant. Alex half-dragged Carter to the cover of a pillar, settling him down.

"How bad is it? Can you fix it?" Alex demanded, his fingers checking the leg wound. Red blood leaked from the injury, pooling onto the floor and mixing with the water. A short distance away, the battle armor's laser slew another Shadow Team trooper.

Carter grimaced. "You can see for yourself. This'll slow me down, but it's not too bad. Missed the major artery. Lucky me. You take down the metal bastard for me, why don't you?"

Alex hefted his Viper carbine and set the switch to 3-shot burst mode. "Will do!"

The last of the Merriam troopers went down, but the battle armor was the real problem. Sporting a great number of bullet dents, but no real injury, the suit clanked to the side and sprayed bullets, toppling another Shadow Team trooper and forcing the rest to fall back. Alex rested his carbine against his shoulder and squeezed off a 3-round burst, but the trio of bullets only pinged against the suit's back armor. Annoyed, the battle armor wheeled around to face Alex, and Alex gritted his teeth and fired more bursts of defiance.

The bullets slammed into the gray armor, still failing to penetrate it but making some deep impressions. The suit hunkered its head down and charged, heavy feet thundering on the floor. Alex scampered away, letting the suit crash into the pillar and break it in half. Acting fast, the battle armor spun and grazed Alex's left shoulder with its blue laser. Alex held back a cry as the hot beam burned his shoulder's armor and shirt sleeve, his skin stinging in protest. The fabric caught fire, but the continuous fire sprinkler water doused the flames. Alex backed up and fired more shots at the armor until his carbine only clicked in response to trigger squeezes.

"Cover me!" Alex shouted as he slipped out his magazine and fumbled to get another one in place. The survivors of Shadow Team showered the battle armor with bullets, slowing it down as Alex slammed in a new magazine. The battle armor recovered and fried another man with its small laser, hardening Alex's resolve.

_I don't want to use this thing already, but I sure as hell need it! _Alex produced his other sticky grenade, feeling its cold weight in his hand, eyes not leaving the marauding battle armor. He held his carbine in one hand as he tried to find a good chance to latch his grenade onto the suit. Alex's comrades kept up their fire, but the suit ignored them and charged at Alex himself, machine gun blazing. Alex tumbled out of the way, but he didn't get a chance to fire back yet. A bullet struck his left arm, pain exploding into the limb. Unable to help a cry, Alex flumped onto the slick floor, watching the battle armor draw near. It raised its laser arm to take his head off...

And the grenade flew through the air from a desperate throw and stuck right onto the battle armor's head.

The battle armor suit scrambled, trying to get the grenade off the head. However, its one clawed hand was too clumsy to get a good grip, and the grenade detonated, vaporizing the head and making the rest of the body slump to the floor with a thud. Alex clapped a hand to his arm's wound, watching the motionless battle armor apprehensively. The rest of Shadow Team recovered Alex and Carter, helping seal their wounds.

"Thanks for that. Too bad we couldn't bring heavier ordinance to this party," Alex remarked as he was helped up to his feet, his arm wound bandaged. Once he and Carter were patched up, the survivors hurried up the stairs and to the rest of the mansion.

Carter remarked on the way, "That slowed us way down. Either Finley's team caught most of the Ghalans and Merriams, or we fell behind and let them get away. Double time it, people! We're not giving up on our last chance."

The water sprinklers shut off only a minute later.

*o*o*o*o*

Austin heard the booms of both the firefight in the mansion and the thunder outside. The cloudy sky yielded a fierce thunderstorm, flashes of lightning illuminating the halls of the mansion. Rain thudded against the tall windows, making it hard to see outside. All the same, he and Rebecca hurried down the halls, fully clothed, to find the rest of their families.

"Where did everyone go?" Austin cursed as he and Rebecca wheeled around a bend at a T-intersection only to find another empty hallway. "They should all be here!"

"Maybe we fell behind," Rebecca panted. She had abandoned her high heels to run properly, her bare feet thumping softly on the carpet as she ran. "They'll wait for us, right?"

"Of course. There's room for everyone at the rooftop VTOL fleet," Austin gasped for breath. "The stairs there should be right around here..."

There was something else on Austin's mind. He had to ask. "Rebecca... why did my father tell you about Celestine?"

"Because he believed that I deserved to know. No secrets between us, Austin," Rebecca said simply. "Or maybe, he wanted to shame you further for being with some commoner girl."

Austin's face flushed with anger. _Of course my father would do that. Put me in my place, will he? _Austin's resentment toward Rebecca, his father, and the whole arranged-marriage deal resurfaced and boiled in his gut. All the same, the familiar staircase came into view, but a horde of other, rapid footsteps cause Austin to stop, spinning to see who else was there.

"Come _on_!" Rebecca tugged on Austin's arm. "We should go!"

"Oh no..." Austin gaped as the newcomers revealed themselves not to be stray Merriams or Ghalans, but the invading troopers. Stun rounds whistled through the air to take down the Merriam and Ghalan heirs, and Rebecca shrieked in terror and scrambled for the stairs. Austin tried to follow, but a number of stun rounds struck his legs and toppled him. He fell clumsily to the floor, body aching from the impact.

"Austin! Get up!" Rebecca panicked and tugged on his arm, but more stun rounds flew everywhere and threatened to take her down too.

"Go on! I can't even move my legs. I'd slow you down," Austin gritted, looking up at his fearful fiancee. "Save yourself!"

Rebecca gulped, her normally well-brushed black hair askew. Her jaw worked as her rich blue eyes sparked fire. "I-I can't! Austin, can't you..."

A stun round narrowly missed her head and tore into the wall by her head. Austin tried again to get up, but his legs felt heavy and numb. "Go!" he roared. "At least they won't get you too!"

"Don't abandon me!" Rebecca argued, but Austin grunted and pushed her leg, encouraging her to leave. Tears brimming in her eyes, she scrambled up the stairs and out of harm's way, no doubt reaching the roof where the waiting VTOL's would be. Meanwhile, Austin forced himself to be calm as the invading troopers surrounded him and hoisted him up, tying his hands behind his back.

"Don't do anything rash, son. This is it," the lead trooper told him sternly, two pistols holstered at his hips. He had a bandaged leg wound that didn't seem to slow him down at all. "We're taking you to the others."

"You what?" Austin frowned as the Liberty Party troopers dragged him off. He recognized the insignia on their uniforms.

Another trooper hefted an assault carbine. "Your family is good, kid, but we're better. Your lady friend back there is the only one who got away."

Austin's gut squirmed. "What? No! That can't be!" He glared daggers at the man, but his expression softened as he recognized the red-haired man. "H-hey... I've seen your face before. Aren't you Alexander Taylor? Richard Marshall's pal and the Alcatar traitor?"

Alex sighed heavily as Austin was dragged to the closed door of a meeting room on this floor. "Yes, I am he. I made a terrible mistake betraying the Duke. Now I will make amends by taking down Marshall and anyone else who oppresses Callone VI."

"Whatever," Alex shook his head as he was dragged into the meeting room. Here, nearly all of the Merriams and Ghalans crouched on the floor, hands on their heads as two dozen Liberty Party troopers kept their guns aimed at them. Austin exchanged glances with his father as he was forced to kneel, too.

"Be calm, son. We're not lost yet," Donald Merriam muttered to his son.

"Sure, dad," Austin smirked. He knew that it was over for his family and the Ghalans. He hoped that no one would be hurt, but then again, he felt a strange sense of freedom as he knelt with his hands over his head. Rebecca Ghalan, that lustful, possessive witch, was gone from his life. _I thought we kinda had something going there, but she only wants me for my family's power. It was a spell I almost fell under! My crime family is done for and I don't have to live this life if I don't want it! _Austin felt a hint of renewed home._ As... as long as no one gets hurt and I find a way out of this, this may be for the best. Oh, I miss Celestine very much right now._

Alexander Taylor stood over Austin. "You're the heir to the family, aren't you, son? Austin Merriam?"

"Yeah," Austin looked up. "What now?"

"The Party will now claim Hressel as its own. You and everyone here well be detained... and asked questions. No one has to get hurt if everyone can cooperate."

Austin nodded. "Sure. What of this mansion?"

"It'll be taken, too, and its secrets revealed," Alex added. "This is no longer your home."

"Well... yeah," Austin figured, feeling oddly apathetic. "But Alex?"

Alexander Taylor squinted at Austin's familiarity with him. "What is it?"

"I have an expensive collection of antique vinyl records in my room. Treat them carefully, okay?"

"You got it, Austin."


	17. Chapter 17 We Will Endure

**My Father's Friend**

**Chapter 17: We Will Endure**

_**Makeshift living quarters, City Hall, Eselex, Callone VI,**_

_**Outworlds Alliance,**_

_**January 18, 3077**_

Some of the Lance Leaders and Mechwarriors of the Liberty Party had the privilege of bunking in the City Hall of Eselex itself while the Party leaders figured out the rebellion's next move. Jenna was one such warrior, since her Lance Leader James was also a recruitment agent and found a way to let Jenna have a room to herself, albeit a somewhat cramped one. The rest of the Mechwarriors, tank pilots, and infantry units of the Party were garrisoned throughout Eselex and at the city's outskirts.

Night had fallen over Eselex, and stars shone bright against the inky black sky outside the City Hall's windows. In her living quarters, Jenna kept the TV on but at a low volume while she stood before a mirror placed on the wall, diligently working. A plastic tub lay at Jenna's feet to catch the strands of hair that fell, while Jenna carefully cut away lengthy strands of her hair, adjusting the overall length. Although feeling sleepy, Jenna was nearly done with her hair cutting, and finally, she withdrew the scissors and set them down, taking a step back.

She folded her arms and turned at a slight angle to get a good look at herself. Her golden-brown hair was now in a tidy, short bob style, coming down to her ears. Jenna made a small smile as she decided that shorter hair would be her new style from now on, no longer just a disguise. _I used to have long hair as a kid, but I'm definitely going to have this shorter style from now on. It's like a new me. _She fiddled with a lock. _And it looks cute, too!_

Tossing the cut hair strands into the trash can, Jenna sighed with fatigue and settled onto a chair, turning up the volume of the television. She wore her military pants and a white tank top, her shoes still on. Meanwhile, the television report was quite heartening.

"Our breaking story: the Ghalan and Merriam families face disaster as well-armed Liberty Party raiders storm the Merriam family mansion in Hressel, taking almost everyone prisoner," the female reporter glowered. "These two families provide invaluable support to our world's economy, and this vicious sabotage by the Liberty Party will not go unpunished! Your chairman emphasizes that no one is to ever support the Party, and must instead rally to take down these dangerous insurgents. The people of Callone VI deserve to know of this tragedy in order to unite us all against the horrors of the Liberty Party. Richard Marshall does not deny his people the truth. That is why he is our glorious Chairman!"

"But he's not telling the whole story," Jenna muttered. Richard Marshall kept tight control on the media, even using news reports as propaganda, violating the neutrality of journalism. The reporter conveniently forgot to mention that the Ghalans and Merriams are insidious mobsters whose actions continued to pollute Callone VI and perpetuate its grim reputation. Still, there wasn't much Jenna could do right now except keep track of what was going on at large.

The reporter went on, "The Ghalans and Merriams were taken away, possibly to Party camps to be interrogated and killed. These villainous deeds will be avenged, and at the forefront of that vengeance may be Rebecca Ghalan, the only one to escape."

The image of a roughly 24-year-old woman with silky black hair and sharp blue eyes appeared on the upper right of the screen. "The whereabouts of Rebecca Ghalan is not known at this time, but Callone VI prays for her safety," the reporter continued.

"I've had about enough of that," Jenna decided, changing to a nature documentary instead. She idly reached over to her desk and started to fold up a piece of paper, deciding to make a rose shape. However, a distant thumping distracted Jenna, and she figured that someone had their stereo up too loud. _Could they keep it down? _Jenna frowned as she worked, feeling tense. The thumps got a little louder and more frequent, but there wasn't a regular pattern to them, nothing musical. Jenna saw a few flashes of light outside her window, at Eselex's city limit. _But it's clear outside. No thunderstorms, _she thought, rising to go over to the window and see what was going on.

A sudden pounding on the door startled Jenna, making her scrunch up the paper rose in her hands.

"What is it?" Jenna swung the door open, and James himself stood there, looking alarmed. Jenna snapped into a salute. "Sir."

"We're under attack, Jenna!" James exclaimed in alarm. "The Colonel is getting reports that a large AFC strike force is driving down the middle of Eselex! Everyone is scrambling to fend them off."

"Are we getting mobilized too, sir?" Jenna asked tightly, drifting back into her room to get ready.

James bit his lower lip. "No, our Lance isn't called upon yet, but be ready if it is. Hopefully, this surprise attack won't reach this City Hall. Damn, I didn't think the AFC would make such a bold move! Right when we're vulnerable..."

"It'll be okay, sir," Jenna tried to placate him, until a new commotion cut her off. The sharp sound of shattering glass raged down the hallway, and Jenna scrambled out of her room and into the hallway to check on it. The huge window at the end of the hall was smashed inwards, and dozens of men in black armor sprayed their machine gun fire everywhere, mowing down anyone in sight. Screams and shouts filled the hall as unarmed men and women went down.

"Impossible!" the color drained from James' face. "Just when we send a covert team to wound Marshall's side, his AFC sends one right back at us!" He gripped her shoulders tight. "Jenna. Stay with me! I'll keep you safe."

"But how will..." Again, Jenna was interrupted, this time by the intercom. Colonel Butler's voice came to life on Jame's comm on his wrist. All Party commanders had such devices right now. In the battle-stricken halls, Party troopers arrived to counter the AFC intruders. _"This is Colonel Butler. All non-infantry personnel, report to the front lawn for a general retreat. We are evacuating Eselex and moving our high command to a new location. We can't hold Eselex for long! We must save whomever we can."_

James threw a fist through the air. "No! We're running away?"

"There's no time!" Jenna shouted over the din, heart racing. "James, we have to go! This whole building will be swarming with hostiles and we could die!"

James swallowed and seized Jenna's hand. "Y-yeah, you're right. let's go!"

He escorted Jenna through the building's halls, trying to avoid pockets of fighting. Yuuki and Hank were bound to be in a city garrison, caught unawares. Jenna at first thought that Eselex could be saved... but the Party leaders had to escape, and the Party's defenses were caught unawares by a huge enemy force, by what she heard. Retreat was the only option for now, a complete relocation.

"Aaaaargh!" James yelled as he led Jenna into a wide hallway and encountered a number of enemy troopers, one of whom hit him on the face with a rifle butt. James sprawled to the floor, but he scrambled back to his feet and snapped out a pistol, the weapon booming loudly as James rapidly squeezed the trigger. Jenna clapped her hands over her ears and stumbled back from the danger and noise, grimacing. Two Liberty Party troopers arrived to help, and the three men took down a number of AFC troopers, the bloody men tumbling down the hall. Enemy reinforcements arrived, their assault carbines clattering.

The Party troopers went down, their bodies jerking against the bullets. Their last few shots took down most of the enemy troopers, leaving only two behind. James stood his ground and took down one of the troopers with a well-placed shot, but the other man got within melee range and smashed James' head with his rifle, sending him slumping to the floor, blood leaking from his head.

"James!" Jenna sprinted toward her fallen commander, unsure what she was going to do. The trooper looked up at her, his eyes widening with recognition.

"You! You're the Alcatar girl. I know you're face. You're coming with me, lass," the trooper declared, hefting his rifle. "But first, the redhead dies."

He pointed his rifle back down to fire at James, sending a wave of adrenaline through Jenna's sweaty body. She cried out and charged at the trooper, taking him by surprise and tackling him to the floor, making him drop his rifle. Grunting, the trooper mightily shoved Jenna back and forced her onto her rear, and the trooper started to get back to his feet. "You and your friend are going down, damn it!" the trooper roared, shoving his barrel in Jenna's direction.

Jenna's heart hammered and her nerves tingled with alarm, aware of the terrible danger she and James were both in. Just before the trooper could shoot James or knock Jenna unconscious, Jenna saw James' pistol lying on the floor and scooped it up in her trembling hands. The trooper pointed his rifle at James to fire, but Jenna clumsily aimed her pistol and fired, her aim was poor and the shot going wide. In response, the trooper swung his rifle butt and hit Jenna's head, knocking her flat onto her back. The trooper scrambled to his feet, towering over her. He knelt and reached out to suffocate Jenna into unconsciousness, his gloved hand drawing close.

"N... no!" Jenna lashed out, kicking the trooper's knee and forcing him back down, the man dropping his rifle again. His helmet, loosened by combat, fell off, revealing his short brown hair and hard blue eyes. Jenna got up and aimed her pistol at the trooper before he could do anything else, and she felt terror and the will to survive control her body. She shrieked "No! No! No!" as she fired one shot after another, the AFC trooper's body twitching and bursting blood with every shot, horrified tears falling down Jenna's cheeks.

The pistol stopped firing after ten or so shots, its empty magazine clicking in the weapon. With a loud sob, Jenna collapsed to her knees beside the dead trooper, seeing the pools of red blood expanding around him. Jenna mouthed incoherently as she ran her hands over the trooper's limp body, shocked by the sudden realization that she had just killed someone. She had taken down many opponents on the battlefield, but seeing the trooper's shocked, pained blue eyes as he got shot had haunted Jenna's mind. She almost willed the man to be alive, to let him go back home to his family or something like that, but he didn't move or breathe.

Just as James started stirring, sudden footsteps hurried down the hall from behind Jenna. She twisted around to see Craig hurrying toward her, his bald head sweaty and his eyes wide. "Mr. Taylor! Miss Alcatar! Are you both all right? Can you walk?" Craig offered desperately, coming to their aid.

"Y... yeah, just got knocked around a little," James said with slight mirth, running his hand through his red hair as he got back up. "Jenna, did you get that guy by yourself?"

Jenna swallowed and quietly nodded, her mind still reeling and her hands bloody. She gave the trooper's inert face one last look before Craig offered her a hand, and she accepted it, hoisted to her feet. "I-I killed him," she trembled to Craig.

He looked down at the trooper, a frown creasing his brow as he sighed heavily. "Yes, it looks like it, Miss Alcatar, but that man would have captured you and killed James as far as I can see. You did the right thing, even if it doesn't seem that way."

"Y-yes, but..." Jenna glanced at the man again. Craig gripped her shoulders tight. "I know this is difficult, but please don't lose yourself now," Craig told her sternly. "These things happen, Miss Alcatar, and we've got more pressing issues here. The shooting is still going on and we still need to go!"

"You don't have to call me 'Miss'," Jenna wiped her eyes with a watery chuckle, but she knew that Craig had a point. She, Craig, and James navigated the halls together until they reached the vast, long central lobby where Party members still fled toward the open doors toward waiting vehicles outside.

"Okay, nearly there. Hang tight," Craig told Jenna and James as they advanced down the hall, but a sudden shout caught their attention.

"_Je vous ai trouvé! _You're slippery as ever, Alcatar girl!" a triumphant voice rang out, and Jenna beheld a single man leap down from the second story's inner balcony to the floor, landing solidly but easily. He stood upright, his long black hair falling behind his back and a cloak over his leather armor. He spread his arms wide. "You eluded me back there on Mazashi, but I won't let that happen again."

For a second, Jenna was at a complete loss, but then she remembered a vicious black _No-Dachi _and its allies ambushing Carter's Wolverines, and the pilot's voice was the same as this man's. He had been on the news, too: an agent of Marshall's named Francis. "So, you want me? Then come and get me," Jenna taunted Francis, not even knowing what she was thinking. Craig shot her an alarmed look.

Francis laughed. _"Très drôle! _How funny that you think you can mess with me. I'll take you right to Marshall!" With a single flourish, he stuck out his hand and a silver item flashed through the air at Jenna. She leaped out of the way and the item struck a Party officer in the back, and he slumped to the floor at once as though tripped. Snores from the man alerted Jenna that Francis had a tranquilizer dart thrower under his sleeve.

"Get out of here, Mr. Taylor, Miss Alcatar! I'll hold him off," Craig sternly told Jenna and James, bracing his posture and raising his fists, eyes not leaving Francis.

"But..." Jenna protested.

"You both are more important than I am," Craig reminded her. "Get moving, all right? We can meet up later."

Jenna nodded tensely, and James took her hand again, leading her to the front door with the last few stragglers. Francis didn't like that idea; he darted to the side, throwing another dart at the two escapees. The dart narrowly missed Jenna's left ear, clanging against the far wall. Jenna ducked her head and kept running, prompting Francis to run after her, moving faster than anyone expected.

Craig started after Francis, but he wasn't alone. A half-dozen Liberty Party troopers rushed into the room, raising their machine guns. Francis checked the opposition, then a fierce smile crossed his face. "Won't even slow me down," he muttered, and then he leaped into the air, twisting to evade all the Party bullets that cut through the air in his direction. Whipping out a laser pistol, Francis landed and tumbled to the side, making himself a slippery target. A second later, a thin blue beam flashed from his pistol, boring a smoking hole into a Party trooper. The man didn't even cry out as he collapsed to the marble floor, machine gun clattering away.

Gritting his teeth, Craig got out his own pistol, clenching his jaw as he pulled off several shots at the slippery assassin. However, Francis evaded the shots and tumbled close to Craig, then snapped upright and kicked upwards with his booted foot. Francis' kick knocked Craig's pistol out of his hand, and Craig tensed up, grabbing Francis' foot and swinging a heavy fist at the man's head. Francis twisted like a fish out of water, evading the fist and wrenching his whole body to the side, lashing out. Still gripping Francis' leg, Craig was thrown off-balance and tumbled to the floor, his heavy body landing awkwardly.

"Get him!" Craig yelled as Francis scrambled forward to finish him off. The Party troopers fired again and again, the bullets only tearing through Francis' black cloak. Francis swept his arm, a stun dart catching a trooper on the neck. Francis seized the man and used his armored body as a meat shield against the other troopers' shots, then fired a laser shot over the stunned trooper's shoulder. Another Party trooper went down, his neck smoking.

Then, Craig's fist smashed into Francis' head, making a loud smacking sound. With a surprised cry, Francis crashed to the floor, long black hair thrown all about.

Craig cocked his fist back, breathing heavily. "Don't you count me out just yet!" he growled, and Francis leaped back to his feet, tossing his hair back.

"Fair enough," the AFC assassin agreed, and then he took down a fourth Party trooper with his laser pistol and pounced at Craig, fists rapidly flying through the air. Craig needed every bit of combat training he had ever learned to hold off the assassin, clashing with fist against fist, foot against foot. Craig landed one good hit on Francis' chest, but that didn't break the assassins' assault. Francis jabbed a hand into Craig's gut, making Craig stumble back from the sharp pain. Then, Francis' foot swung through the air, smashing into Craig's head with a smash. Stars exploded in Craig's eyes and a roar filled his ears, then he woozily fell back to the floor.

Francis lifted his pistol for the killing shot, but the two remaining Party troopers interfered with the brawl, opening fire with their machine guns. Francis was forced to slip away to avoid harm, sending another tranquilizer dart through the air. The dart was hastily fired, though, and soared through empty air. Francis ran up to a trooper and vaulted through the air, escaping everyone's field of fire. Then Francis descended, kicking a trooper away and sending him sprawling. However, Craig stumbled back to his feet and fired his pistol again, catching Francis on the arm. The assassin cried out and clapped a hand to his arm's bloody wound, stumbling. Craig fired again, but Francis fought through the pain and avoided the second shot.

Realizing that he couldn't keep this up much longer, Francis growled and brandished his laser pistol. He burned the shoulder of a trooper and sent the man crashing to the floor, but the trooper could still shoot from down there. Craig slipped closer and lashed out, kicking Francis away with his foot. Furious, Francis turned tail and fled the scene, his tattered black cloak billowing as he retreated deeper into the City Hall back the way he had come. He aimed his laser pistol behind him and fired once, his aim impeccable. The laser shot seared into Craig's right arm, scorching the flesh in revenge for the wound Craig had inflicted on Francis. Crying out, Craig fell to his knees, clenching his teeth and holding his maimed arm in the other.

"He's getting away!" a surviving trooper cried, watching Francis slip through the City Hall's now-deserted hallways. All of the AFC troopers were dead, and the few surviving Party troopers had left the building to escort the officers to their transports.

"Let him leave. There's no point in him staying because Miss Alcatar got away," Craig muttered tightly. "Let's just bandage up and get going ourselves, okay? We're evacuating the city with everyone else."

*o*o*o*o*

Panting, James slowed down as he and Jenna ran across a night-darkened street just outside the City Hall, the sounds of battle ringing from the other side of the city. A fleet of waiting APC's rumbled idly on the street, with Party officers and Mechwarriors hurrying into the vehicles to escape.

"We... we've really lost Eselex, haven't we?" Jenna whispered, glancing over her shoulder. Pillars of smoke and the ambient glow of fires acted as a sharp indicator of Eselex's plight. She could clearly hear the boom of missile explosions, the rattle of Autocannons, and the unmistakable footfalls of Battlemechs.

"Yeah," James said darkly. "Come on, Jenna." They were both led into an APC for Mechwarriors, and a Company Commander gave them a briefing as the vehicle closed its doors.

"The AFC launched a heavy surprise assault on Eselex's northern region," the officer explained firmly. "Almost a third of our units got wiped out before we knew what was going on. Everyone in this convoy is what's left. We'll be heading out very soon. The men who captured the Ghalans and Merriams will be notified and will take their prisoners with them to wherever we go next."

"What about the officers and commanders?" James asked.

"An AFC assassin and his squad slipped into the City Hall under the cover of the battle and took out some of our higher-up commanders, but most escaped, including The Colonel himself and his two daughters. Right now, all Mechwarriors and tank drivers will be taken to our hangars outside the city and move their 'mechs and tanks into dropships. Everything we have will be evacuated by dropship to a new Party-friendly city, Bervalla. There, the remains of our Liberty Party will consolidate and get ready to continue the civil war despite our losses." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "No matter how powerful Richard Marshall and his crime families are, we will endure and one day we will wrench this world from his grasp."


	18. Chapter 18 Join the Ranks

**My Father's Friend**

**A/N: **As a nod to **RougeBaron**, I am including some of his characters into this story (with his permission), along with a few new ones of my own creation.

**Chapter 18: Join the Ranks**

_**Recruitment center, downtown, Bervalla, Callone VI,**_

_**Outworlds Alliance,**_

_**February 15, 3077**_

James Taylor didn't know all the details of the Liberty Party's relocation to a new city, but the Party had settled down as best as it could and would soon resume combat operations, and that was enough for him. His job wasn't to oversee the whole army, but rather, to get some new faces to join the ranks... even of those new faces were mercenaries from the Inner Sphere.

The mercenary recruitment center of Bervalla was a bit more comfortable than the other buildings in this city, with clean, well-lit halls, recently refurbished rooms, and enough potted plants and statues to make one feel at home. In the main lobby, James, Ai Butler, and a few other Party agents sat behind a wide, computer-laden oak desk, and a few candy wrappers and empty soda cans strewn across the desk gave evidence as to why James was feeling rather restless today.

"Just sit still. We have to give a good impression to the mercenaries who come here," Ai whispered encouragingly into James' ear, leaning over and cupping a hand to his ear.

"You sure?" James asked.

"Yeah. They expect a good, professional employer to work with, or they'll just leave," Ai reminded him. "And sit up straight and tidy up your hair, okay?"

"Yes, mom," James joked, but Ai was only doing her job of keeping him in line. Not even a minute later, the wooden double doors of the recruitment center opened up, and the two armed Party guards by the doors admitted the first few mercenaries. A parked APC outside idled, waiting for the verdict.

"_Konnichi-wa," _the first mercenary, a Kuritan, clapped his hands together and dipped his head. He wore heavy red armor and his black hair was held in a samurai's bun. He stood before the desk, papers in hand. "My name is Toshiro Satou, and I look forward to working with you."

James accepted Toshiro's papers, then felt curious as Ai stifled a giggle behind her hand.

"What's the matter?" James muttered as he looked over Toshiro's papers.

"Didn't you know? His last name means 'sugar', and you're a total sugar freak," Ai giggled, indicating James' candy and soda habits. "I bet you really want to recruit him now!"

"I'm no sugar freak," James argued quietly, pulling a soda out of his pocket and cracking it open. Taking a long draught, he checked over Toshiro Satou's papers once again. "So, you served with the Genyosha 1st regiment from 3059 to 3069, but you were kicked out. Why was that?"

"The strict regimens of the Genyosha hindered my flexible and creative way of fighting," Toshiro explained calmly. "Many a time, I innovated new ways to win a battle, but it often conflicted with my superiors' wishes and thus, I was labeled as unruly and insubordinate."

James raised his eyebrows. "But were you merely trying to assert yourself, or spite your superiors? I imagine that the friction might have gotten to you."

"It did, on occasion, but not to any extreme," Toshiro assured him. "Nevertheless, serving with the Genyosha did teach me a thing or two about discipline, somehow, and I gained invaluable combat experience. I can pilot my _Griffin _as though it were a second body. My aim is legendary, and I hope to loan my abilities to the Liberty Party's noble cause."

James could think of only one thing to say. "You're hired. Welcome to the team, Toshiro-_san," _he saluted, giving the man his papers back. "We've got a lot to do, but it'll be a little easier with warriors like you with us."

Toshiro dipped his head again. "I am honored. So there _are _good people in the Periphery, unlike what I have been told."

He departed, and Ai commented, "He's very nice."

"Or at least, wants to seem that way during his time with us," James cautioned her. "You never know what these people are truly like, but I admired what I saw about his record. Let's have the next one."

The next several applicants weren't as interesting as Toshiro Satou, and a number of them were dismissed as being either frauds, demanding too much pay, or having poor-quality Battlemechs. James got the feeling that he shouldn't be too picky, but he knew that recruiting bad people to the Party would be more of a liability than an asset. There were some good ones too, though. A few Davions signed up, promising staunch loyalty and agreeable terms for their employment. As the time passed, James thought he had used up all the interesting applicants, but then a Capellan arrived.

"My name is Tiger Wong," the next applicant stated, a black-haired man with a calm face and a smooth voice. James nodded, unsure what to think. He gave Tiger Wong's file a good look. "Looks like you graduated from Sian University."

"With honors," Tiger added with only a hint of pride.

"Uh-huh," James nodded. "And then, you served with a unit called the 1st St. Ives Lancers, taking part in an operation on planet Styk. You quit the Lancers not long after that, though. Why was that?"

Tiger's face darkened. "The civilian casualties continued to mount under fire and thunder," the Capellan said, as though the memory haunted him. "My superiors thought little of it, but I felt differently. After a few arguments, I was gone from them."

_Another rebel, _James thought, but he admired these peoples' willingness to assert themselves. He looked at Tiger's file again. "From 3069 to 3075, you ran with a pirate group called Lafayette's Legion, then quit."

"Yes, I started to find the work somewhat... unsavory," Tiger admitted. "But your Liberty Party cause appeals to my sens of honor. I don't want to see the 'gem of the Periphery' suffer under tyranny any longer. Plus," he smiled, "Your pay rates are good, but honest. You aren't trying to undercut anyone."

"Indeed," James agreed, then handed Tiger his papers back. "You're hired! Welcome, Tiger Wong."

"You must have gotten a very good impression," Tiger tried to look passive, but he couldn't quite fight back a small grin.

"You object to firing on civilians. I admire that," James explained. "A hero of the people is not a butcher or a monster. You have the nobility and grace a fighter for the good side needs. And according to your file, you have a _Hellspawn_, whichis a nice 'mech for its size, great firepower. You sound ready to rock." _That's the same 'mech that Jenna uses, _James realized with a lurch of the stomach. He suddenly wanted to visit her in their garrison, to see her lovely eyes and hold her soft hands in his.

"I am indeed 'ready to rock'," Tiger agreed. "Thank you."

He turned to leave, and Ai smiled at James. "You enjoyed that."

"Huh?" James frowned.

"Finding someone who shares your vision of a noble warrior," Ai teased him.

"Whatever..."

The next applicant wasn't so noble. The burly, smelly man smirked and folded his meaty arms. "So! How much I get paid? And what're the perks? Didn't read all the papers thoroughly, sorry..."

After James listed the terms, the man snorted and growled, "That ain't enough! You think I'm a lap dog you can send after yer noisy neighbors? I want more! I'm a great warrior who deserves better! I can't eat well on such little pay. And the perks are crap."

He glanced at Ai with a nasty look in his eyes. "Well well! Maybe you can give me a little more for my time, sweet cheeks? What d'ya say? Give daddy a little encouragement to sign up?"

Ai bolted to her feet, slamming her hands onto the desk. "Get out of here! We're not hiring you!" she barked, jabbing a finger at the door. "Move it!"

James' hard glare further discouraged the man. Muttering obscenities, he whirled around and stomped out of the room, and the next group of people behind him made James tense. "No disgusting comments, you hear me?" James demanded, but softened when he got a good look at the people.

"Don't worry, sir. We're clean," the tall woman assured him. She had shoulder-length blond hair and a lean, muscular body. Her green eyes gleamed. "We are the FlyCats, and we offer the best air support for our price range. Honor, discipline, and precision are our trademarks."

"Very nice. I apologize for my tone," James responded, accepting the woman's papers. "So, you guys are an all-air unit?"

"Part of a larger unit, that is," the woman explained. "My name is Juliette Laker, and my FlyCats are a part of a larger unit called Laws Flight."

"But the rest of Laws Flight is not interested?" James asked.

Juliette smiled. "No no, they would love to help, but the rest of the unit is in the middle of refit and recruiting new members. Us six FlyCats are available to work, though. We need the money for Laws Flight, but it's more than that. Your caused appeals to us."

_Everyone feels sympathetic for us rebels against Marshall, _James inwardly remarked. "Our rates appeal to you?"

"And the perks, too," Juliette nodded. "We eagerly hope to work with you."

James looked through the FlyCats file, noting the four _Warrior_s and two _Yellow Jacket_s they had. Then he reviewed the members on the flight roster, from the oldest, Juliette herself, to the youngest, an Inuit girl named Chilali. James glanced up at Chilali, an attractive girl his age with feathers on her earrings. He was sold."Welcome to the team, FlyCats. Your air support will be essential to future operations. I'll be comfortable having four _Warrior_s and two _Yellow Jacket_s overhead."

"Excellent. You can count on us," Juliette saluted, then she and the other FlyCats departed.

"They were a good catch," Ai commented cheerily, resting her elbows on the desk and her chin on her hands as she watched the FlyCats leave.

"Yeah, I know," James commented, reaching into his pocket for another candy bar. Before he could unwrap it, however, Ai took it and tossed it onto the floor behind her. "No more candy, or your eyes will pop out of your head," she teased him.

"Oh, fine," James gave in.

*o*o*o*o*

_**Storage rooms, City Hall, Bervalla, Callone VI,**_

_**Outworlds Alliance,**_

_**March 2, 3077**_

As she was led down the City Hall's steps to the underground levels, Jenna wondered why anyone would want her down here. The air was chilly and somewhat dusty, the rough walls adorned with bare light bulbs protected by wire cages. Two Party troopers escorted her through the hallways until she was led to the storage complex, where a number of closed steel doors only added to the mystery. A Party Major stiffened when he saw Jenna, a man with short gray hair and a heavy brow. He saluted her, and she returned the gesture.

"What's going on?" Jenna asked the Major, trying to keep the anxiety out of her voice.

The Major indicated the doors. "Miss Alcatar, the captured Merriams and Ghalans are being detained in here, organized into small groups. I'm the head interrogator, and I've had my men trying to extract information from them, but they are tough. We've learned little."

Jenna's gut squirmed. "Have you been hurting those people? There are women and teenagers among them..."

"With various methods," the Major swiftly responded, frustration sparking in his eyes. "But as I spoke, we've made little progress. That's why I brought you."

"No way, sir. I'm not hurting anyone!" Jenna flared up, gesturing with her hands. She still remembered the shocked eyes of the AFC trooper she had killed in Eselex's City Hall.

"That's not what I'm asking of you," the Major said gently, leading Jenna to a particular door. "The Merriam heir, Austin Merriam, isn't as tough as his father is, though he's still stubborn and cheeky. I would like you to talk to him, Jenna. See what you can do."

Jenna could hardly believe what was being asked of her. She glanced at the door, though she couldn't see Austin Merriam past the sheer steel. "Are you sure, sir?"

The Major folded his arms and nodded once. "Miss Alcatar, I know what methods can get through to people and see what works best against their minds. You're perfect for the job, because you share common experience with Austin: losing your family and your way of life. Plus, your gentle disposition should give him a break from my men's rougher methods."

_He's got a point, _Jenna admitted. She walked over to the door and tapped on its surface with a finger. "Well, all right, sir. Will you let me in?"

The Major motioned to a Party guard, who tapped a code into the door lock's number pad. The door slid open with a rumble and Jenna wandered in, the guard closing the door again behind her. In here sat many crates of varying sizes, either stacked on the floor or resting on tall metal racks on the walls. In the middle of the room sat a young man Jenna's age, seated in a wooden chair with his hands tied behind his back and his ankles tied to the chair's legs. He wore a plain black T-shirt and black leather pants, his ear-length hair dyed with streaks of red and black. He had many bruises and cuts on his skin. His weary eyes looked up at Jenna. "This is new," he commented.

"My name's Jenna Alcatar. I'm here to ask you a few things, Austin Merriam," Jenna told him, sliding over a crate and seating herself on it. She folded her hands on her lap. "How are you feeling, besides 'bad'?"

A slight grin tugged at the corner of Austin's lips. "Thanks. You just spared me the need for a sarcastic remark. Yeah, 'bad' is a good way to say it. I'm hungry, haven't slept for days, and I'm sore from round-the-clock beatings."

"Well, I'm not going to hit you," Jenna said gently. "I just want to talk for a little bit, Austin. If you can help me out, there'll be no more need for any beatings or drugs to keep you awake for days on end. I'm here to make things better for you and me, not worse."

"If you don't mean what you say, then that's all the worse. Giving me false hope in my time of need," Austin remarked dryly, literally: it sounded like he hadn't drunk anything for some time.

"I only promise what I can give," Jenna promised him gently, but she didn't know if her success would lead to Austin's release from this harsh captivity to more comfortable quarters.

Austin calculated in his head. "And what can you give me, besides a promise of moving me to better quarters?"

"There's some questions I can ask," Jenna offered, rapidly trying to think of some good ones. _I've never done anything like this before._

"Questions? What would the daughter of the last Duke want to ask me?" Austin taunted her. "You don't know what I've been through, losing my whole family and life! In one night, my _whole family _was abducted by your troops and my mansion taken away! I was dragged here with my parents and brothers and aunts and uncles, in this little dungeon where I'm smacked around all the time! And you're over there, little princess, sitting pretty and pretending to be a good cop."

Jenna bolted to her feet, incensed. "How dare you?"

Austin looked shocked. "Wh-what?"

Fists clenched, Jenna stared Austin down. She suddenly saw a chance to break Austin's guard. "How dare you talk like you're the only victim in here, Austin Merriam? You know who I am, and what has happened to me! You know as well as I do that my family was overthrown and butchered in the Freedom's Thunderbolt revolution! I watched as my family, the guards, the staff, everyone was gunned down or burned to death as the family mansion and surrounding buildings were burned to the ground in hate. My kind mother, my loving father, almost everyone was taken from me."

"Hey, that stuff wasn't my fault," Austin defended himself.

"I didn't say it was," Jenna retorted, trying to calm down. She sat back down. "Rather, it was the work of your boss, Richard Marshall. If you don't like such senseless slaughter, why defend such a person? The other Party members and I are here to make sure such things don't happen on Callone VI again. That's why I need your cooperation, and that of your whole family."

"I, uh..." Austin hesitated. Jenna took her chance.

"We have common experience, you and I. I know what you went through, and you know what I went through. That alone should convince you that what I'm saying is right: cooperate with me so we can destroy the root of all this chaos and loss. How many more families and communities have to suffer? None more, if I can get what I want."

"You're trying to manipulate me!" Austin provoked her, sounding like he was grasping at straws. He creaked in his chair. "Doing that sympathy thing..."

Jenna shook her head. "No, Austin, not at all. I wouldn't do that to you. Neither of us can change what happened to us, but we can make sure it doesn't happen again. You have to help me do that."

Austin croaked, trying to stall. He shook his head in confusion. "I don't know, damn it! I... you have a point, about your family and mine and how this planet has hurt us. But unlike yours, my family is still alive, and if I betrayed them, that would be a real blow to them. Even if I don't like the mob life that much. My dad is still my dad, my mom still my mom."

"Even if they don't like it now, they'll thank you later when you help make Callone VI a better, more progressive place to grow up in," Jenna said earnestly, leaning forward slightly. "Don't you see? Sometimes medicine can be bitter to swallow, but how else can you get better? This can be a changing point for the better for the Merriams. By ridding Callone VI of dictators and a strong crime economy, we can usher out the night and bring the day."

"Save your speeches," Austin retorted, but Jenna heard excitement in his voice. "What difference would it make to you anyway? You've got nothing. No more Alcatars, save you. You've been a fugitive all this time. You even ran with mercenaries just to have food for yourself."

"You don't know about that," Jenna corrected him.

"H-huh?"

"You forgot, my younger sister May is still alive and well," Jenna explained. "She and I are closer than ever as sisters and fellow survivors. She and I kept ourselves safe and comfortable in an old inn. I won't tell you where, but we got along okay and I took mercenary work to afford a good house for my sister and I. Even if we don't have our royalty or our family anymore, we have each other, and we have _hope_. Even with so little going for us, we work for a better tomorrow. You have a lot, Austin. Don't tell me you can't have some hope, too."

Austin almost choked. "I... I had no idea," he breathed. Perhaps it was the humility instilled in him from getting beaten and starved for days, but he quickly fell into Jenna's way of thinking. "You... you're more than the desperate rat the media has made you out to be."

"Count on Richard Marshall to do that," Jenna commented. "I fight for my sister and I, but I have a wide circle of friends with me too. Some of the mercs I ran with are with me now, and I also have a fellow warrior and old friend with me, James Taylor. Yes, the son of the infamous Alexander Taylor, betrayer of my family."

"Still hanging out with James?" Austin remarked. "What, is he your boyfriend?"

"I, uh... don't pry, Austin," Jenna scolded him, but she couldn't help blushing. "I fight hard for James' sake too. Don't you have anyone you want to make a better world for, Austin? Anyone you want to keep safe and happy? Do you love your fiancee, Rebecca Ghalan? Or do you have a girlfriend besides her, maybe?"

Now Austin was the one to fidget. "I... yeah, I did. Celestine, an outside friend. She and I had a lot more in common than Rebecca did with me. I wanted to spend more time with her, but my family's arrangements kept me from her. I thought I'd never see her again... and that made me upset, I admit."

"Rebecca Ghalan is missing, and who knows what she'll try next?" Jenna pushed Austin. "She's a lost cause, because you were going to marry her for politics rather than love, that much has been reported from our interrogation squad. What I don't know, though, is if you'll help me fight Richard Marshall to give you the freedom to meet Celestine again? Without this civil war or the mob families making trouble, people like you and Celestine could be together without any trouble. Wouldn't you want that?"

"And you could have your James," Austin followed her train of thought. "N... no! I'm betraying my family, but... damn it! I can't even think straight. I want to help you, but..."

"I can come back later once you've thought it out," Jenna offered, rising from her seat and turning to the door. "All right?"

Austin grunted in agony, rocking in his chair. Just before Jenna knocked on the door to come out, he cried, "Okay, fine! I can't deny your word, Jenna Alcatar. You understand the implications behind this war better than me. I'll help you with whatever I want. Just... just don't fail in the war, you hear me? Or else I'm betraying my family for nothing. If you wind up forcing me to do that, I'd never forgive you."

"I understand," Jenna couldn't help beaming, sitting back down on her crate. "Now, how can you help me?"

"I can give you some access to Merriam databanks," Austin said. "That info's locked down tight in the mansion, but I can get your computer specialists through. Plus, I can give you a tactical advantage."

Jenna perked up at that last bit. "Oh, yeah?"

"Oh, yeah," Austin echoed her, nodding with a gleam in his eye. "The Scylinga crime family is set in Port Nucham, one of the bigger cities. I can leak a false Liberty Party report of an assault. That is, if your Party makes plans to assault Port Nucham, I can help you create a false copy of the plans and make sure the Scylingas get it."

"How would that work?" Jenna asked.

"Simple. If the false report says that your assault will be on a later date than it really will be, then the Scylingas' defenses won't be fully mustered when the real assault comes. I know how the Scylingas think, because I've met with them before on family business," Austin explained in a rush. "I can make sure your message is 'accidentally' leaked and that the Scylingas pick it up and believe it. I'd just bore you with the technical details explaining everything here, but it _can _work. Plus, I can get you tactical data on Port Nucham from the Merriam mansion's data banks. What do you say?"

Jenna stood once again. "You'd have to tell this to my superiors too, but I'll let them know that you're ready to cooperate. But," she warned him, "If this is a trick, then you'll suffer greatly."

"I know that," Austin said tensely. "But I'm sure your bosses and I can work something out just fine."

Jenna didn't respond, but nodded and knocked on the door and exited the storage room. As th door was closed again behind her, the Major gave her a demanding look.

"You were right, sir. I indeed was able to get to him," Jenna couldn't resist beaming. "He's willing to help get into the Merriam databanks in the mansion and help arrange an assault on Port Nucham, home of th Scylingas."

The Major stiffened. "That is a lot, Miss Alcatar," he noted. "Just how did you convince him to help us so?"

"As you suggested, common experience," Jenna said. "That what happened to our families can be avoided in the future by taking Marshall and the crime families down."

"Yes, I see," the Major pursed his lips. "Well done. I'll have my experts talk to the boy and make sure he means what he says. We can't just take his word for it."

"I understand," Jenna saluted. "Was that all you needed from me?"

"You gave me what I needed and more. Dismissed, Miss Alcatar. We have a civil war to win."


	19. Chapter 19 Fallen Sword

**My Father's Friend**

**Chapter 19: Fallen Sword**

_**City Hall, Bunkieki, Callone VI,**_

_**Outworlds Alliance,**_

_**March 25, 3077**_

Richard Marshall wasn't sure why, but he always paid attention to the outside weather whenever he had important talks in his office within the black, pyramid-shaped City Hall of Bunkieki. Today, heavy gray clouds assembled at the western horizon, promising rain in the near distance. The setting sun washed its light over the rain-sodden Callone VI capital, the orange-gold light flooding into the Chairman's office. Classical music played quietly on a music player mounted on a shelf, and Richard habitually looked into a china cabinet laden with Alcatar relics.

One of those relics was a necklace that had a gold chain and a large pearl on it, held in place by a silver clasp. _If I recall correctly, that belonged to the Duchess-to-be, Jenna Alcatar, _Richard thought. _If I could trade this necklace for its owner, I would do that in an instant!_

Right on cue, the Chairman's door swung open and a grouchy, black-haired assassin strode in, his black cloak billowing.

"_Bonsoir, _Chairman," Francis muttered, and Richard knew why the man was upset.

"She bested you again, this time right on her home world," Richard commented, clasping his hands behind his back. "The Alcatar girl."

Francis growled again, flexing his fingers like claws. "I am the best, Chairman! I have been your right hand for all these years and never failed you. But this Alcatar witch, she eludes me! This time, her former Wolverine friend Craig Lister was there to bail her out."

"Oh yes, the survivors of Carter's Wolverines have joined the Liberty Party as the mercenaries that they are," Richard commented. "Don't forget that it's because of you that Jenna was forced back here on Callone VI, where she's surrounded by her enemies. You'll get your chance. This war isn't over."

"No, but I look like a damned fool!" Francis roared, seizing a loose book from Richard's bookshelf and hurling it to the floor. He stomped a booted foot. "Our position is a little more fragile than the world knows, and my repeated failure only makes it worse! We've lost the Ghalans and Merriams, damn it! _Ce n'est pas possible!"_

"Oh, but it is possible," Richard said, amused at Francis' endless tantrums. "Listen, Francis! Listen to me!"

The French assassin stopped, breathing hard as he looked over at his boss. Richard continued, "The developments of late are most interesting. My scout forces report that the Liberty Party, although forced to relocate, is planning a new assault, on Port Nucham based n their movements. They 'accidentally' leaked their battle plans and the Scylingas are prepared. They won't fall so easily."

"What do you want me to do?" Francis demanded. "Chairman."

"Mount up in your _No-Dachi _and help defend Port Nucham," Richard said simply. "Even more exciting, you'll have certain... allies... to help you. Thank the Ghalans for their support even after they've been captured. You'll see."

"The Party will know defeat. I guarantee it," Francis glowered. "Will Jenna Alcatar be there?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure you'll find out," Richard promised him. "That will be all. The invasion of Port Nucham won't be too long from now."

*o*o*o*o*

_**Outskirts, Port Nucham, Callone VI,**_

_**Outworlds Alliance,**_

_**June 28, 3077**_

Colonel Butler's strategy briefing ran through Jenna's mind once again as she marched across the Callone hills in her _Hellspawn_. _"Not only is this a battle to strike down the Scylinga family, but if we are to win this vital engagement, we, the Liberty Party, will prove ourselves. The Federated Suns high command is keeping watch on this civil war, but the Prince Victor Davion doesn't want to commit too many troops over here unless we prove ourselves able to fight well. Today, we will give Victor Davion the proof he needs!"_

Indeed, with Callone VI's vital economy to nearby Davion and Kurita worlds, both Great Houses had an interest in the outcome of the civil war. Jenna honestly didn't know what would happen if the crime families and Richard Marshall were overthrown, but that was a matter to settle in the future, not right now. Here, Port Nucham dared the Party invaders to make a move. Situated in the chilly northern coastline of Callone VI's only continent, Port Nucham was protected by rugged rocky hills and a tough climate, as well as a fierce navy guarding its many ports. Few invaders would try to attack by land, but the Liberty Party was more than willing to cross rugged terrain to reach the prize, the Scylinga family huddled safely in Port Nucham's city hall.

"Lance, report in. We're about to get knee-deep into Scylinga resistance," James warned his Lance, his _Dragon _at point. Dozens of Battlemechs, many vehicles, and many infantry platoons crossed the hills close to Port Nucham's southern reaches, with James' lance somewhere in the middle of the assault force.

"Reporting," Jenna answered. She tightened her fingers on her joysticks, eager to help take down another crime family. _I hope Austin's plan works!_

"Reporting. Let's kick some arse, why don't we?" Hank enthusiastically added.

"R... reporting," Yuuki timidly reported from her white _Panther._

"Good," James glowed. "We've been given basic front-line duty, but Jenna, I want you sniping their turrets. Yuuki, torch any tough enemy that's giving us trouble. Hank, stay close to me. We're the all-around brawlers of our lance."

"You bet," Hank acknowledged. Although the hills and valleys were rugged and treacherous farther from Port Nucham, the gentle grassy hills closer to the city were much easier to cross, but the battlefield was wide open and afforded no cover. And then, the Scylinga defenses came alive.

Jenna parted from her lance, activating her optical zoom to check for enemy bunkers or turrets. She didn't find any turrets at first, but her stomach lurched as she witnessed many Battlemechs and vehicles emerging from the city's outskirts, storming across the grassy hills. A light snow started to fall from the dark gray sky overhead.

"Incoming! A lot of long-range 'mechs guarding enemy vehicles," Jenna warned. "I see many _Daimyo _and _Catapult _designs, plus some _Shadow Hawk_sand _Commando_s."

"I copy. And the vehicles?" James asked.

Jenna checked. "Sir, I can confirm _Musketeer _and _Tokugawa _vehicles, and even some _Manticore_s. And then, there's -"

Jenna was interrupted by a sudden impact on her _Hellspawn_, and she shrieked as missiles exploded against her torso and blinded her. Fighting the controls, Jenna strained to keep her 'mech balanced. She heard a string of explosions and the hum of lasers among the Party forces, but the enemy 'mechs were still too far away.

"We've got enemy air presence! Enemy _Starfire _and _Shilone _enemy fighters strafing hard. Keep moving! We've got our own air support coming," the commander of the assault, a woman named Major Hawksworth, roared on the comm.

_Oh, that's just great! _Jenna cursed, the missile smoke finally clearing from her 'mech. Checking her damage indicator, she saw that the LRM's that had struck her damaged her torso pretty evenly, chipping armor but not destroying anything. She twisted on her torso and saw four total lances of enemy fighters swooping away after their strafing run, but the friendly air support that Hawksworth had promised was nowhere in sight. Instead, the tanks and 'mechs of both sides reached each other and exchanged fierce volleys of vivid lasers, flashes of Autocannons, and streaks of missiles. Jenna felt overwhelmed by the size of the engagement, her hands frozen on the joysticks of her _Hellspawn_. Then she snapped herself out of it, shaking her head hard. _James had a job for me to do!_

Sweeping her gaze across the battlefield, Jenna looked past the enemy _Tokugawa _and _Musketeer _tank lines and found a number of LRM turrets built onto the hills outside Port Nucham. The battlefront shifted closer to the city, which would bring Party forces within ranges of the turrets. Drawing a deep breath, Jenna carefully slid her crosshairs onto an LRM turret, and her targeting dot glowed once she got a lock on the two LRM 10 pods. Jenna squeezed the trigger for her right arm's Light PPC, but then her _Hellspawn _was rocked again by a sudden missile explosion on the torso and the PPC bolt went wide, burning the hillside itself.

An Scylinga _Commando _with smoking SRM launchers darted to the side, seeming gleeful about its vicious SRM strike. Growling, Jenna opened fire with her medium pulse laser, scoring searing pockmarks into the small enemy 'mech's torso. The _Commando _halted to line up its shots, and its medium laser drilled into Jenna's right leg just above the knee. Jenna's torso-mounted SRM 6 launched its payload, the six missiles exploding against the _Commando_'s torso and blasting off more armor. In response, the 25-tonner fired all of its missiles, and Jenna tried to evade them but she was too slow. Most of the missiles hit, exploding against Jenna's right torso. Her HUD indicated that her LRM 10 was damaged, and the _Hellspawn_'s systems struggled to keep the launcher online. The ammo was in danger of exploding, setting Jenna ill at ease.

"Not so fast, pal!" a familiar voice taunted, and James' _Dragon _stomped onto the scene, headed right for the _Commando_. The _Dragon_ raised its left arm, RAC 5 barrels starting to spin. The _Commando _darted away, hitting James with its medium laser. Then, James' large laser scorched the _Commando_'s left leg, fusing the joint together and making the enemy 'mech stumble and fall over. Then, James' RAC 5 roared to life as Autocannon shells rapidly chewed at the fallen 'mech, tearing it apart like piranhas. The _Commando _pilot had no choice but to eject, his pod vaulting high into the sky.

"Thanks for that, sir," Jenna said shakily. "He caught me by surprise."

"Anytime," James said warmly, but he spoke too soon. An enemy _Tokugawa_ and several 'mechs came closer, and they were only too happy to harass James' _Dragon_. Armor flew off the 60-ton 'mech and James slipped to the right, but he was losing armor fast. He whirled around, firing both large lasers at an enemy _Daimyo_, melting off its left arm and making it stumble awkwardly. Jenna backed up fast, sliding her crosshairs on an enemy _Shadow Hawk_. The nimble 'mech evaded a stray shot from the main battle with its jump jets, but then Jenna tracked the 'mech's movement with her careful eyes and hit it hard. Her ER large laser and Light PPC both sawed off the _Shadow Hawk_'s left leg and the 'mech fell to the ground, tumbling across the snowy hill. James' two SRM 4's blasted away at its torso, and the pilot ejected from his nearly-useless 'mech.

"Where is that air cover?" James raged as the enemy _Starfire _and _Shilone _fighters made another strafing run, their lasers and LRM's punishing the Party forces. Jenna saw a friendly _Uziel _and _Goblin _explode from the aerial strike, and the Party's overall army seemed to be slowing. James ordered Jenna to provide fire support for the lance rather than snipe turrets, and she saw the need. More Scylinga 'mechs and vehicles emerged from the port city, giving new strength to the Scylinga main line. Hank's _Uziel _hurried over, its Autocannon 10 and medium pulse lasers ravaging an enemy _Bushwacker._

The enemy _Tokugawa _slammed Hank's 'mech with its LBX-10 and SRM 6's, forcing Hank to back away with his smoking 'mech. Yuuki, meanwhile, raced through the enemy lines, her flamers firing as fast as they could. Flames bathed the enemy 'mechs and vehicles, keeping them from firing their big guns. Seeing a chance, Jenna backed up and fired her LRM's at an enemy _Manticore_, aiming for its fire-softened hull. The missiles exploded violently, sending globs of soft tank armor everywhere. Hank's SRM 6 and James' two large lasers cored the enemy tank, melting the engine into slag. The tank leaked clouds of smoke, going inert at once.

Jenna put a little more space between her and James, but not too much in case she was directly attacked. She saw a _Dragon _and a _Hellspawn _race across the battlefield nearby, their weaponry taking down foes with amazing precision. The paint jobs on both 'mechs were unfamiliar, leading Jenna to believe they were the mercenaries Toshiro and Tiger. Jenna liked seeing the mercenaries fight hard for her side, but then an enemy _Shadow Hawk _caught Jenna's attention. Its laser, Autocannon 5, and SRM 2 raged across her torso, beating away at what little armor was left.

Baring her teeth, Janna lined up her ER laser for a close-range laser strike, but then an enemy _Catapult _fired its left LRM 15, the missiles hitting Jenna's _Hellspawn _like a hurricane. The cockpit rattled hard and buffeted Jenna about, straining her against her seat straps. Her head jostled and made her neck ache and head ring, but she didn't let go of her joysticks. Gasping against the hideous momentum of the enemy attack, Jenna quickly fired her ER laser and hit the enemy _Catapult _on its torso, melting off armor from the touch of the Clan laser. It wasn't enough, however, and the _Catapult _and _Shadow Hawk _closed in for the kill. The _Shadow Hawk_'s Autocannon 5 and laser scraped away armor on Jenna's right arm, exposing the inner metal bones and nearly disabling the Light PPC in the limb. The _Catapult _held still as it lined up its twin LRM 15 racks for the kill, and Jenna felt a thrill of dread. _I can't get away!_

Then, an invisible strike sent the _Catapult _reeling, armor sawed off its torso. The 'mech stumbled back, its torso knocked way off-balance. A second later, a hailstorm of Autocannon rounds savaged the _Shadow Hawk_, forcing it back too. Overhead, a _Yellow Jacket _and four _Warrior _helicopters flew by, and Jenna immediately hailed the _Yellow Jacket _pilot. "Thank you."

The young female voice crackled back, "You're welcome, but they aren't finished yet. Now's your chance!"

Jenna snapped back to the enemy 'mechs, who were recovering from the sudden airstrike. Liberty Party aerospace fighters had arrived at last to counter the Scylinga fighters, and Jenna recognized her rescuers as the FlyCats mercenaries. She punished the enemy _Catapult _with her LRM 10 and added her Light PPC a second later, heat rising in her cockpit. The enemy 65-tonner struggled to get back on its feet, but then James' _Dragon _lurched over and finished it with SRM's and large lasers. Hank hammered the _Shadow Hawk _with his Autocannon 10 and pulse lasers, and both enemy 'mechs went down.

"Jeez, those choppers did most of the work. They stunned those enemy 'mechs good," James lamented. "They left me the job of mopping up!"

"Be grateful. That's what we hired mercenaries for, after all," Jenna pointed out. All four 'mechs of her lance were damaged heavily, but not critically.

"Well... I _am _the one who hired the FlyCats," James admitted. "I'll be sure to thank Juliette Laker when I next -"

An LRM flight exploded against his _Dragon_'s left shoulder, nearly knocking the 'mech over. Looking back to the battle, Jenna felt dread: the Scylinga line pushed the Party back rapidly, inflicting more casualties than they suffered. Worse, several sword-carrying 'mechs ran among the Scylinga lines. The 'mechs looked just like the _Cleaver _'mech that had escorted the Ghalan convoy months ago. There had to be at least six of them here!

"Isn't that peachy? A whole bunch of cyborgs!" Hank joked darkly. He remembered well what just one _Cleaver _piloted by AW-001 had done, and this many _Cleaver_s here proved that a number more AW-001's had been built and assigned 'mechs. The _Cleaver_s did the brunt of the Scylinga front-line fighting, their swords and inhuman aim agonizing the Party forces.

"This is Major Hawksworth! We can't take the city today! Fall back to the valleys!" the attack commander demanded.

James' _Dragon _punched the air with its pilot's anger. "No! We can't lose! We came here to..."

"Do you want to die, sir?" Jenna roared, beyond arguing with her commander's stubbornness.

The _Dragon _lowered its arm. "N... no," James admitted. "But I wanted to prove to you and everyone else that we can get the job done."

"Even if you drop your sword, you can pick it back up later," Jenna wildly invented something that might appeal to James. "Right? Live another day, hero. Even if you have a fallen sword."

James gave in. "You've got a point. Let's go, lance!" He reluctantly led his lance with the retreating Party forces, but the Scylinga pursuers were fierce. An enemy _Warhammer _struck James' 'mech in the back with a PPC, making it stumble and spit sparks. Jenna turned and fired her ER large laser, melting off armor from the _Warhammer_'s left arm. However, the heavy 'mech's SRM's and other PPC pushed Jenna back, and James turned and hit back with his RAC 5 and SRM's. The _Warhammer _stumbled back from the assault, but James' _Dragon _was in much worse shape.

"Come _on_!" Jenna roared, but then she felt a thrill of terror as a _Cleaver _darted over on its fast legs. Its Autocannon 10 rocked Jenna's _Hellspawn_, knocking her LRM 10 off-line and breaking off the last of her armor. Its large laser struck Jenna's thigh, making her 'mech stumble awkwardly.

"Don't you dare!" James raged, turning away from the _Warhammer_. Ignoring the order to retreat, James fired a large laser but the _Cleaver _dodged it, hitting James back with its own large laser. The _Warhammer _lined up its PPC barrels, so then Yuuki torched the 'mech and Hank finished it with an alpha strike. More enemy fire rained all around them.

"We've got to go!" Hank cried, but James argued back and attacked the _Cleaver _again. His SRM 4's struck its torso, but the enemy 'mech didn't even slow down. The _Cleaver_ slipped past James and swung its left sword fast, catching Hank by surprise. His _Uziel_'s torso was cleaved right in half, the body falling to the grass while the legs stood still, useless. "Enemy neutralized. Capture of the pilot recommended," the AW-001 pilot thought out loud.

Jenna lined up her weaponry but an enemy _Tokugawa _punished her 'mech's leg with its LBX-10, throwing off her aim. Then, the _Cleaver _thrust its right sword at the _Dragon_, aiming right for the cockpit. Metal screeched, warped, and tore under the melee assault, fire erupting around the _Dragon_'s cockpit. Fearing for James' life, Jenna punished the _Cleaver _with her laser and Light PPC, her heat going way up and making her sweat from head to toe. The precise attack took off the _Cleaver_'s left arm, throwing it off-balance. James took his chance to finally lurch away and run with Jenna and Yuuki, and Jenna contacted him on the comm. "What were you thinking, sir? You could have died! We have to run!"

"D-don't... tell me how to fight," James gasped back, his voice weak and strained. Jenna didn't want to know how badly hurt he was just yet, afraid of the truth. Instead, she and the other Party forces finally escaped the Scylingas' attack range, reaching the deep, forest-lined valleys a dozen miles from Port Nucham's border. Convoys of supply trucks trundled into the valley in order to help set up a temporary base. Jenna fervently prayed for Hank's and James' survival as she helped James' injured _Dragon _limp into the snowy base, Yuuki tagging along. Satisfied for now, the Scylinga forces fell back their city, just waiting for the Liberty Party to try and make another move. They had all the time in the world to wait.

*o*o*o*o*

_**Technology Labs, Keika, Callone VI,**_

_**Outworlds Alliance,**_

_**June 28, 3077**_

The huge, machine-filled technology laboratories of Keika didn't intimidate Rebecca Ghalan one bit. After spending months in the underground facility, she felt ready to make her move. Several _Cleaver _and _Cleaver II _'mechs stood in their bays along the walls, and countless crates of technology and data had been neatly stacked for transport. Hundreds of techs, researchers, and supply crew members went about in their work.

Robert Descha, the head of the AW-001 project, approached Rebecca. "It looks like we've done as much as we can, my lady," he reported. "Just give the word, and we'll be off this world for good."

"Good to know. Today is going to be the day," Rebecca decided, folding her arms across her chest as bitter resentment bubbled in her gut. "The Ghalan family is still as lost now as it was during the raid of Hressel. The Liberty Party is bound to take Keika soon, and I don't want them to get even one little scrap of my family's technology. All of it leaves with me."

"Well, the dropships are ready for loading. The crew's behind you 100%," Robert reported, eager to make Rebecca a little happier. He couldn't even imagine what she must be thinking right now. After being abandoned by her fiancee and losing her whole family, he felt lucky that she hadn't taken a gun and shot anyone. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," as they say, and Robert counted himself lucky that Rebecca's idea of fury was denying the Liberty Party any of the Ghalan family's technology.

Rebecca watched as two lances of AW-001 warriors entered the room, followed by two AW-002 warriors. The ten of them climbed into the cockpits of their 'mechs, then walked those 'mechs over to a huge pair of closed doors on the north wall as the doors started to slide open. Beyond those doors was a dropship landing pad, and doors on the city's surface would open to let the dropships rise to the surface in to the air. Rebecca walked over to the marching 60-ton _Cleaver _'mechs to admire them, the apex of Ghalan technology. "Marshall already has his _Cleaver _'mechs, but he won't get any more," she reflected. "He couldn't protect my family, so the ability to create _Cleaver _machines and the AW's will rest only with me. I scorn Marshall as much as I scorn that man, Austin Merriam."

"I suppose Marshall could always win the war without our help," Robert added with a defiant smile, looking up at the 'mechs. "We have to think of ourselves first." Supply trucks carried the crates of tech and data across the room and through the open doors, toward the waiting underground dropships.

Rebecca slid off a gold engagement ring from her finger, a gift that Austin had given her long ago. "That's right. I'm never coming back to this world. Might as well get rid of one more memento." She threw the ring onto the floor, and a _Cleaver II_'s flat foot stepped right on it, and when the foot lifted off again, a flat splotch of gold and a diamond ground to bits was all that remained of the ring. Rebecca turned and walked away. "I need a moment alone. Make sure the charges to destroy this place are ready to go. Keika is about to lose its one major industry, and I don't even care. These labs will burn."


	20. Chapter 20 Past and Present

**My Father's Friend**

**Chapter 20: Past and Present**

_**Detention Center, Port Nucham, Callone VI,**_

_**Outworlds Alliance,**_

_**June 30, 3077**_

The countless bruises and cuts on Hank's face and body didn't bother him as much as the fact that he was the only member of his Lance to be captured by the enemy. James, Jenna, and Yuuki had slipped away with the other Party forces, but that bloody _Cleaver _had hacked Hank's _Uziel _in half and dragged the severed torso back to Port Nucham. Some other Party warriors had been captured, but they had been placed in separate cells from Hank.

_Just my luck, isn't it? _Hank thought, until his current tormentor back-handed him. "Pay attention!" the uniformed man barked. His jaw was unshaven, his dark eyes hard. Two armed guards stood by the closed steel door and a single light bulb on the cell's ceiling shone on Hank, who was seated in a fold-out chair with his hands handcuffed behind the chair's back.

"Well, I don't have much else to pay attention to besides your ugly face," Hank mocked the man, his jaw aching. He felt his skin swelling above his right eye and he was quite sure that it was black and blue. He could barely see through it.

"Oh, very funny," the Scylinga guard barked. "I can break you, boy. Push me, and I'll prove it!"

"Anything's better than just sitting in this boring room," Hank retorted. The guard scowled, then slammed his gloved fist into Hank's gut, making the Englishman hold back a grunt, his body recoiling from the blow.

"We caught a most interesting transmission a while back before this invasion," the guard stated. "The Liberty Party accidentally leaked its plans and we intercepted them, outlining an invasion for October or so. But, your forces came sooner than your plan described."

Hank just stared at the guard, unsure what to say.

"Nice try, Party scum, but Chairman Marshall is no fool, and neither are the Scylingas!" the guard roared, shoving his face into Hank's bruised one. "The plan was obviously fake and we knew to draw our troops from elsewhere right away to defend Port Nucham. What I find interesting is how conveniently the plans fell into our laps. It's as though someone knew exactly how to try and undermine the Scylingas. Only Marshall or a fellow mob family would know how to do that. Tell me, boy! Who helped the Party set up that plan?"

Hank knew that Jenna Alcatar had talked to Austin Merriam and convinced him to concoct this plan, but would he reveal that? Of course not. "You're way ahead of me. I don't know anything of what the higher-ups talk about. If a mob helped out, I wasn't told."

"No!" the guard argued. "I know how that Colonel Butler works, how rebellions like yours work. Trust and unity drive your force, and everyone would be told what is going on. You will tell me: _who helped the Liberty Party create this invasion plan_?"

Hank made a funny face. "It was someone who doesn't like you very much."

The guard whipped out a heavy pistol and whacked it across Hank's face. "Tell me everything!" he bellowed, seeming to lose control and cohesion of his thoughts. "How did the Party invade? Will they strike again? What's your overall plan?"

"Win the war," Hank answered, feeling defiance and hate harden in his gut. He doubted that he'd ever get out of this place alive, and if he gave anything away, he'd never be forgiven. Those thoughts stayed in his head even as the guard shoved his pistol barrel into Hank's face.

"You think you can be a smart-mouth with me?" the guard rumbled. "Seems I can't get anything out of you, and that you don't know much anyway. I'll try out one of the other captives instead. You... you're not worth the food we bring you or the space you take up." Then he squeezed the trigger, and Hank's head snapped back with a burst of blood.

*o*o*o*o*

_**Liberty Party camp, Port Nucham territory, Callone VI,**_

_**Outworlds Alliance,**_

_**July 1, 3077**_

Countless huge snowflakes fell serenely through the cold air, settling on the snowy, pine tree-studded valley outside Port Nucham's border. That natural serenity was counteracted by the mechanized frenzy of the Liberty Party survivors trying to set up camp here. Convoys of supply trucks trundled up and down dirt roads into the valley, and large HQ vehicles provided a place for the officers and communications staff to do their work, while countless thick-walled tents sheltered the troops. The surviving Battlemechs, which varied in states of repair, warily stalked the camp's border on the lookout for Scylinga raiding parties. The surviving _Goblin _and _Demolisher _tanks patrolled too, their treads leaving wide tracks in the snowy grass.

Two of the wide HQ trucks acted as field hospitals, and every wounded casualty had been herded right into the vehicles' warm interiors for immediate care. As soon as Jenna got off her patrol duty, she settled her _Hellspawn_ for the techs to make repairs and made a beeline for the medical trucks. "Mechwarrior James Taylor is in truck one," one of the guards outside the trucks told her. "Be gentle. He got really roughed up."

"I understand," Jenna acknowledged, then climbed into the truck's well-lit interior, her gut squirming with anxiety. The patients in here were in bad shape, James included. Jenna pulled up a seat by his stretcher, alarmed by the recently-bandaged wounds on his chest, arms, and legs. An IV drip and several bottles of pills acted as further reminders of what James had gone through, but the stubborn redhead lifted his head up and cracked a pained smile. "H-hey, Jenna. Nice of y-you to visit."

"I got here as soon as I could," Jenna told him gently, wrapping her soft hands around James' uninjured right hand. "I had to see you."

"Well, no one r-really ordered you, but still... thanks," James coughed, his body trembling. "That cyborg jerk! Did y-you see what he did to me? What the Scylinga defense did to all of us?"

Jenna felt her body tense. "I know what happened, James. We weren't ready. Not you, me, or anyone."

"We had a duty! To achieve victory out there!" James said a little louder. "But we couldn't. _I _couldn't. As soon as I can, I-I'm getting back out there and proving to you, Jenna, that we can do it. The Scylingas had better prepare!"

"No," Jenna told him sternly, alarmed. _It figures he'd act like this! _"James, I know that defeat and injury hurt your warrior pride and all, but you can't just rush back like that. Major Hawksworth and the others will figure something out, and we stay safe and careful until then."

"When was an evil presence ever overthrown by playing it safe?" James bit back bitterly. "Jenna, come on. You know that it's by the sword we'll overthrow Marshall! I can't win the war by myself, but I have a duty. I just screwed it up that one time. If I tried a little harder..."

Jenna squeezed James' hand harder. "James, were you trying to impress me or something with your heroics? Stop it."

At that, James looked hurt. "Wh-what?"

Jenna pressed her point. "Listen to me, sir. What you did wasn't heroic or studly. It was suicidal! You could have gotten killed for nothing. Risking your life for war is one thing, but your antics are only foolish. I can't stand seeing it."

James drew a sharp breath, then coughed from the effort. His chest heaved. "How dare you?"

"Sir?" Jenna sputtered timidly.

"Are you mocking me and everything I'm doing for this r-rebellion?" James glowered. "Jenna, I thought you trusted me and wanted me at your side! And now you're doubting me?"

"Yes, I am!" Jenna exploded, ignoring the looks she was drawing. "James! I don't give the orders around here, but you have to stop now, stop being reckless. I... I don't want to see you die for nothing." Tears welled at the corners of her eyes.

James didn't buy it. "I won't die for nothing! How can you dismiss me like that and call me a suicidal brute? You're trying to undermine your command because you suddenly feel smarter than me!"

"Don't be stupid!" Jenna snarled. "I know you as a better man than this."

"Then you don't really know me at all, as a commander or otherwise," James shot back. "How dare you try to hold me back? You don't even seem to care!"

"I do care! That's why I -" Jenna argued with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Don't lie to me! Don't -" James interrupted her, until another coughing fit interrupted him and a nurse rushed over.

"You need to leave, ma'am. You're disturbing the patient," the nurse urged Jenna sternly. Jenna shakily got up, giving James one last remark. "You're not being a good commander, James. Real commanders don't take suicidal chances with his own life or those of his subordinates."

James looked haunted as Jenna ambled out of the medical truck, then she found a nearby crate and sank onto it, covering her face with her hands as she bawled into them, ignoring the cold. She didn't know what to think: was she right to put things back into perspective for James, or was she out of line? What was right and what wasn't? She had many questions and stresses no solutions.

A _Yellow Jacket _settled down nearby in the valley, throwing around snow with its rotors like a blizzard. The rotors slowed down as the helicopter's engines shut down, and the cockpit hatched opened up and the pilot climbed right out, walking over to the medical trucks.

"Do you know someone in there, too?" Jenna couldn't help asking the Inuit pilot. She hoped that her eyes didn't look too red.

"Yeah, one of the FlyCats went down and got mangled in the crash-landing," the young woman answered. She was about Jenna's age and wore feathers on her ear-rings. "It sounds like you lost someone. Were you crying?"

_She can already tell? _Jenna mused, sitting upright and scooting over to make room. The Inuit _Yellow Jacket _pilot sat next to her. Jenna admitted, "Y-yeah, I'm a little bothered. My Lance Leader, a dear friend of mine, is alive, but he took suicidal risks in the retreat just to feel like he was accomplishing something, or to impress me. He nearly died because of it."

"That's horrible," the girl said gently, and Jenna could hear the sincerity in her voice. "My name's Chilali, and I'm very sorry to hear that."

"Th-thanks," Jenna gulped past her throat's lump. "I'm Jenna Alcatar. Yes, _the _Jenna Alcatar."

Chilali offered a small smile, wrapping her arm around Jenna' shoulders. "You haven't lost everything yet, Jenna. Your commander friend probably has a lot to learn, but he'll live another day to learn what he must. He's been given a second chance, which not everyone gets."

"I guess you're right..."

"And you sound right to be angry, that he nearly removed himself from your life just to prove something," Chilali added. "But you know what? He just might outgrow it and change his perspective as the war goes on. I don't know for sure, but it's something to hope for, right?"

Jenna nodded, feeling a warmth in her bosom. "It_ is_ something to hope for. I, uh... oh, I don't know! I have a lot to think about. But thanks for talking to me. I feel a little better."

"Don't mention it," Chilali smiled again. "I was assigned for hours of scouting duty, which makes me mad. I'm not a scout! I'm a flying warrior, but the Party needs eyes in the sky no matter what. I'd much rather be down here for now, with nice folk like yourself."

"I was just going to say that," Jenna laughed. "You're a kind and beautiful person, Chilali. What dos your name mean?"

"'Snow bird'," Chilali explained. "Fitting, since I'm flying around in snowy weather. You know what, this reminds me of something."

"What would that be?"

Chilali looked up at the sky, letting snowflakes fall onto her face and melt on the warmth of her skin. "I know my history. In 18th century Terra, a cluster of colonies on the North American continent fought for independence from their ruling nation, and at the low point of their revolutionary war, the rebels camped in a cold valley called Valley Forge." She looked around. "This is our Valley Forge, Jenna, from the past to the present. A test of endurance, a test of faith in our cause and our strength." She clapped Jenna on the shoulder. "We won't stop fighting. I'm just a merc and this isn't really my war, but I'll be darned if a nice girl like you succumbs to despair. _Fight, _Jenna. Don't ever let go."

Feeling a thrill in her stomach, Jenna resisted the urge to throw her arms around Chilali. _I've only known her for ten minutes, but she knows me so well. _"I'll remember that, and I'll fight on. I'll see you around, Chilali."

"Same."

*o*o*o*o*

_**Liberty Party camp, Port Nucham territory, Callone VI,**_

_**Outworlds Alliance,**_

_**July 20, 3077**_

The supply trucks started to have a rough time bringing supplies to the valley forces from the world beyond, and food, medical supplies, and ammunition started to dry up at an alarming rate. Pretty soon, the supply trucks would have to stay in camp to avoid getting ambushed yet again by Scylinga raiders and destroyed. So far, the Scylingas had launched a number of raids on the Party camp, enjoying wounding and tormenting but not killing the Party forces just yet. Major Hawksworth found her chance in that fact.

"We have a major reinforcement group coming soon," the Major announced to the assembled Party forces. "If we can maintain our position here a little longer, we can resume the offensive to Port Nucham and take the Scylingas by surprise. The commanders and I are formulating an effective strategy. I need each and every one of you to endure and prove to Marshall that we shall never die! Our time is coming!"

The Party warriors roared and cheered their enthusiasm despite their rumbling bellies and constant shivers. James stood besides Jenna, now able to walk around. According to the nurses, he still wasn't in good enough condition to handle the stress of Battlemech piloting, so Jenna would have to fight just with Yuuki for now. Jenna hoped that Hank was okay, but in the clutches of a crime family, anything could happen.

"Now," Major Hawksworth gestured grandly, "everyone report to your posts and keep a tighter watch than ever on our valley resort here. When the -"

She was interrupted by a sudden flight of missiles exploding against a Party truck, sending the flaming vehicle flying into the air and crashing back to the earth. Everyone cowered and shouted in alarm as a trio of _Owens_ 'mechs raced into the valley on their thin legs. The missile ports on the lead _Owens _were smoking, and the other two 'mechs flung their LRM 5's everywhere, maximizing damage. Only seconds later, two Lances of Scylinga _Vedette _tanks came rolling into the valley, crunching snow and ice under their treads. Finally, a Lance of _Manticore _tanks and a Lance of mixed medium and heavy 'mechs came racing in, firing with everything they had.

The Mechwarriors and tank pilots of the besieged Party forces scrambled to their mounts, and Jenna squeezed James' shoulder, adrenaline tingling her body. "Sir, I advise you get back to your medical truck. Yuuki and I will handle this."

James had a funny look in his eyes. "Go on, but you don't have to call me 'sir' anymore."

"Why not?" Jenna asked impatiently. For an answer, James took hold of both of Jenna's shoulders, his eyes blazing. "I've thought long and hard about what you told me earlier, and I've made my decision. I'm making you the new commander of our Lance. I now take _your _orders."

Jenna felt honored and perplexed at the same time. "Are you sure, s... James?"

James pursed his lips. "Very. We don't have much time, but listen: I'm unfit to command you, Jenna. My sense of heroism and desire to impress you has clouded my judgment. You were totally right, and I was wrong to think you were trying to undermine me. This is how it must be. When we move to take Port Nucham, I'll count on you to lead me there."

With a firm nod, Jenna agreed. James hurried back to his medical truck as fast as his condition would allow, and Jenna reached her docked and half-repaired _Hellspawn_, clamoring into the cockpit and getting everything set up.

"Yuuki, important update," Jenna told her ally as Yuuki powered on her solid white _Panther_.

"Oh? What is it?" Yuuki asked. She often felt most comfortable talking to Jenna rather than James or Hank.

Jenna gulped. "James promoted me to the leader of our Lance. You now take my orders, as will James when he recovers. Okay?"

"Understood, sir," Yuuki responded firmly. "Orders?"

Unsure how to fully make use of her command, Jenna decided to start small. "Just stay close and torch anyone who tries to sneak up on me. I can't afford to take surprise hits."

"I can do that," Yuuki answered eagerly. The two girls set out at once, wading further into the battle. An enemy _Manticore _and _Owens _went down, but a Party _Osiris _and two _Goblin _tanks soon succumbed to enemy fire. Jenna kept her distance from the enemy forces to suit her combat role, then guided her joysticks to move her crosshairs find a target. An enemy _Vedette _recoiled as its Autocannon chewed at a Party _Demolisher_'s armor at long range, then two more _Vedette _tanks added their fire. The disoriented _Demolisher _squirmed in place, unable to shoot back at such a long range with its huge Autocannon 20's. Holding her breath, Jenna squeezed her joysticks' triggers, and her Light PPC and ER large laser flashed through the air. The PPC bolt narrowly missed a _Vedette_, burning into the snowy ground behind the tank. On the other hand, the laser melted into the _Vedette_'s turret, making the armor glow red-hot and sag like jelly.

Then, Jenna flushed a little coolant and launched her LRM 10, her continuous fire warming her cockpit up despite the cold outside. The LRM's exploded right on target, blasting the _Vedette_'s laser-softened turret into molten pieces. Now harmless, the tank rolled back, shrinking away from the boldly advancing _Demolisher_. The huge tank absorbed further damage from the other two _Vedette_s, then roared its twin guns. A _Vedette _was blasted to flaming pieces from the fierce assault, and the other _Vedette _shrank back, trying to escape the Autocannon 20 range. Before it could, however, a Party _Uziel_'s lasers and SRM's blasted it to pieces.

"Thanks for that," the pilot of the badly damaged _Demolisher _told both Jenna and the _Uziel_. The _Uziel _marched off, and for a minute Jenna felt like it was Hank who had helped out. With a cold feeling in her gut, Jenna remembered that Hank's 'mech had been mauled by a _Cleaver _and he had been dragged back to Port Nucham, and she might not ever see him again.

Jenna shrieked when a sudden impact on her left leg made her 'mech lurch and stumble to the side, and she felt her stomach squirm with vertigo. She shoved her joysticks hard to the opposite side, and her _Hellspawn _leaned back upright with metallic creaks. She twisted on her torso and saw an enemy _Manticore _roll toward her, its LRM rack smoking from a recent volley. Growling, Jenna snapped her crosshairs onto the enemy tank and lit up her large laser, but in her haste the laser went wide. The red beam cored the rocky valley wall instead, and the _Manticore _fired its PPC turret, the beam grazing Jenna's left shoulder.

Then, a sudden whooshing sound alarmed Jenna. Risking a shot to the back, she slid her 'mech to the side and looked behind her. An enemy _Centurion _aimed its Autocannon 10 at Jenna's _Hellspawn_, but before it could fire, Yuuki had raced up to the enemy 'mech and lit up all four of her flamers. Jenna's cockpit glass tinted itself against the bright light of the fire, and the _Centurion _staggered and recoiled from the flaming attack.

"This guy was going to take you apart from behind!" Yuuki growled. "Take your chance, sir!"

Glad she had ordered Yuuki to do such a thing, Jenna turned back to face the _Manticore_. It rolled even closer, firing another LRM flight. Jenna slid to the side, then forced herself to be patient and waited until she had a missile lock of her own. Her LRM 10 volley missed as the tank rolled to the side, but that provided a great distraction. Jenna accepted a high heat spike in order to flay the _Manticore_'s armor with her Light PPC, and her laser melted the tank's treads. Now stuck in place, the tank twisted its turret to fire, but Jenna got moving in her nimble _Hellspawn_, evading the enemy's PPC shot. Jenna's LRM 10 further damaged the _Manticore_'s armor but still didn't destroy it. She quickly flushed the rest of her coolant to temper her 'mech's high heat level.

Then, a laser burned into Jenna's back, and her damaged indicator blared in protest. Confused, she whirled around again to see Yuuki's _Panther _lying on its back, and the enemy _Centurion _had glowing hot armor but was still standing. _It knocked Yuuki over, cooled down, and shot me! _Jenna flushed her coolant and hit back with her SRM 6, blasting off the _Centurion_'s fire-softened left arm. Not giving up, the enemy 'mech raised its left arm and with a flash of yellow light, the Autocannon 10 spat out a stream of shells that clawed away Jenna's center torso armor. Jenna bit back a scream against the hideous recoil and loud shrieks of torn armor, her eyes watering from the mayhem. Any second now, the enemy _Manticore _would fire again, spelling Jenna's doom.

Then, she got an idea. "Yuuki! Trip him! Grab the legs!" Jenna barked, moving her _Hellspawn _to the side. The _Centurion _took a few paces to catch up and line up another shot, but Yuuki's 'mech crawled to its feet and scooted toward the _Centurion_. Head still ringing from the Autocannon hit, Jenna fired her SRM's but missed, trying to keep the enemy's attention. The _Centurion_'s laser melted armor from Jenna's right knee, making her 'mech stumble. Heart clenching in terror, Jenna fought to get her 'mech upright, aware of how vulnerable she was. The _Centurion_ took a step forward and lined up its Autocannon muzzle...

And the 50-tonner lost its balance, flailing its arms to try and keep from falling over. Yuuki's _Panther _clung to the _Centurion_'s leg with its arms, fingers gripping the shin tightly. The _Centurion_'s strong leg started to tear out of the _Panther_'s grip, but the job was done. Positioning herself to block the _Manticore_'s line of fire with the enemy 'mech, Jenna thrust her large laser barrel right at the _Centurion_'s LRM rack, melting into the weapon and setting off the ammo inside. Jenna reeled back as the _Centurion_'s torso was torn apart in sheets of flame, the warheads stored inside exploding all at once. The pilot had no choice but to beat a hasty retreat, his ejection pod soaring into the sky. Yuuki slowly got her battered 'mech back onto its feet as the ruined _Centurion _collapsed into the snow.

"Thanks again, Yuuki. I don't know what I'd do without you," Jenna panted.

"Anything for you, sir," Yuuki said fondly. Jenna moved to take another shot at the _Manticore_, but someone else had already destroyed it, turning it into a heap of blackened slag. Only a minute later, the surviving Scylinga raiders raced back up the walls of the valley, escaping the increasingly heavy Party return fire. The raiders had done their work, though: a number of Party 'mechs and tanks lay ruined, and several supply trucks had been hit and their stored ammunition crates exploded. Jenna knew that the reinforcements had to come soon, or the Party's main attack force would shrivel and die.

*o*o*o*o*

**A/N: **Now this story has a sisterly unity, Jenna-Chilali, to counterpart the Cassandra-Hotaru friendship found in _I, Kere4sky_!


	21. Chapter 21 Impale the Beast

**My Father's Friend**

**Chapter 21: Impale the Beast**

_**Liberty Party camp, Port Nucham territory, Callone VI,**_

_**Outworlds Alliance,**_

_**August 8, 3077**_

Now that Jenna's _Hellspawn _was pretty much completely repaired, she could walk around at full speed and not hear any metal creaking. She walked her 'mech up the slope of the valley at full throttle, her Lance following behind her. Yuuki's stark white _Panther_, James' bulky _Dragon_, and a _Hellspawn _piloted by mercenary Tiger Wong tagged along in formation. Tiger had chosen to integrate into the Liberty Party army for the time being, and wanted to be on the same Lance as Jenna and James.

At last, the reinforcements from Bervalla had arrived only a few days ago, two entire Battalions ready to fight. Alex Taylor was here in his _Toyama_, as well as Craig Lister's _Quickdraw _and Jon Carter's _Argus_, giving Jenna some comfort with the familiar faces. It was snowing today, but the Liberty Party was ready to warm up the day a little bit.

"Everyone in formation. It's time to start," Hawksworth declared on the comm from her HQ truck in the valley. By her order, all of the Party forces gathered into a wide wall that faced the waiting Port Nucham, the 'mechs and tanks standing abreast. Jenna got her Lance into place, reviewing the strategy at work here. The idea was to have the long-range warriors at the front, to keep the city's defenders at bay while the short-range units moved into the city's perimeter. On the way there, the long-range fighters would keep any other defenses at bay with heavy LRM and PPC barrages, making sure the short-range fighters could survive to reach the city.

The wall of troops got moving, creeping across the snowy hills outside Port Nucham. Forces near the back were mostly _Demolisher _tanks with their Autocannon 20's, along with a number of _Osiris _'mechs sporting many medium lasers and SRM racks, and several _UrbanMech_sbearing Autocannon 10's. Yuuki kept her _Panther _near the back, not far from Carter's _Argus _with its LBX-20 and MRM 30. James stayed at the wall's front, since his large lasers and RAC 5 had long range, and his dual SRM's would be useful at short range. Craig's _Quickdraw _marched at the front as well with its twin Autocannon 5's and large pulse lasers and finally, Tiger's _Hellspawn _stuck close to Jenna's own _Hellspawn_, its twin LRM 10 racks ready to go.

"According to scanners, you're two kilometers out," Hawksworth informed everyone. "Expect Long Tom barrages!"

_Artillery is bound to hurt, _Jenna winced, but then again, wall's wide but thin shape would make the Party forces difficult to hit with artillery. Sure enough, when the Party forces advanced another 500 meters toward Port Nucham, several artillery shells whistled into the air, arcing up and out of the city and toward the Party invaders. The murderous shells exploded at random spots, kicking up tons of dirt and evaporating the thick layer of snow on the ground. Jenna felt a thrill of fear at the sight, but she held steady, praying that no stray shell would land by her.

Braving the Long Toms, the Party force drew closer to Port Nucham, and the artillery barrage kept up the pressure. More shells exploded here and there, but very few Party forces went down, only a few tanks and 'mechs, proving the effectiveness of the formation. A second later, the Long Toms fell silent.

"This isn't a good silence," Alex Taylor commented tensely. His shining silver _Toyama _marched on, the Word of Blake-built 'mech bristling with weaponry.

"Think they'll rush with tanks and 'mechs?" James asked.

"That's what I'd do, but I'm not reading anything on scanners," Alex told his son. "I'd say, prepare for -"

"Arrows!" someone shouted, and Jenna jolted, checking the city's defense line with her optical zoom. She saw a number of bulky tanks roll out of the city, aiming their wide missile racks upwards. Huge missiles roared out of the pods one at a time, leaving long trails of dark gray smoke in the snowy air. Jenna wondered what kind of missiles those were, then gasped as the missiles landed right on the Party's forces, exploding with tremendous force. Flaming tanks and 'mechs flew everywhere, limbs and scraps of armor flung in every direction.

"What _is _that?" Jenna helped, heart hammering and hands sweating. _If any of those missiles land on me..._

"Arrow IV artillery missiles," Carter explained tightly. "Those are _Padilla _tanks we're dealing with. We've got to take 'em out quick!"

Major Hawksworth thought the same. "Long-range warriors! Take out those _Padilla_s! Ignore any enemy 'mechs or tanks that approach until the _Padilla_s are thinned out!"

Jenna gulped and gripped her joysticks tighter, drifting her crosshairs toward the waiting _Padilla _tanks. More Arrow IV missiles roared out of them, a few missing but most of them blowing apart the Party forces with great ferocity. Craig's _Quickdraw _raised its guns, twin Autocannon 5's rattling with yellow flashes of light. His ballistics chewed into the nearest _Padilla_'s front armor, and the tank timidly rolled back a little. Jenna squeezed her trigger, and her ER large laser lanced right into the _Padilla_'s damaged armor from 550 meters out. The tank shuddered as molten armor sagged off its frame, but it still held steady. A Party _Trebuchet_'s LRM's swarmed on the wounded _Padilla _like angry bees, tearing it apart at last.

Then, Jenna beheld a number of tanks and 'mechs rushing out of Port Nucham's urban landscape, long-range weapons lighting up. The Party's long-range fighters responded with equal force, but the Arrow IV barrage had softened them up. More Party 'mechs fell than Scylinga ones, making Jenna's gut squirm with anxiety.

_I've heard the reports. If this assault force is destroyed and Port Nucham isn't taken, the Party may be forced to surrender! _Jenna recalled. _But if we win, we take out the Scylinga mob family then the Federated Suns will send a lot of forces to help us. We have no other choice! _Her ER large laser bit into a Scylinga _Catapult_'s leg, the molten armor sloshing over its knee. The 'mech buckled from the awkward shift of mass in its leg, and Alex's two ER large lasers savaged the 'mech's center torso. LRM's from other Party forces took apart the _Catapult _for good.

The advantage lay with the defenders, but if the Party forces could get close enough, their _Devastator _tanks and knife-fighter 'mechs could shift the tides, Jenna knew. The problem was getting close. Most of the _Padilla _tanks still stood, and their Arrows forced the Party forces to spread out even further to avoid the missiles. Determined not to run away, Jenna got a lock with her LRM's on a _Padilla_, and her ten missiles tore into the tank's front armor. Then, her Light PPC flashed its blue streak, and the _Padilla_'s nose armor was flayed as though by invisible scalpels. Tiger's own LRM's finished the tank off.

"We can keep this up, Lance Leader!" Tiger encouraged Jenna.

"Yeah, I know. Just coordinate fire with me and we can take them out faster," Jenna reminded him. A second later, an Arrow missile destroyed a _Commando _near Jenna's 'mech, and the _Commando _blew into pieces. The 'mech's flaming left arm slapped into Jenna's torso, denting the armor with a loud thump and screech of grating metal. Jenna shrieked and instinctively covered her face with her arm as the _Commando_'s limb scraped over her cockpit class, then tumbled to the snowy ground.

"Are you all right, Lance Leader?" James' voice crackled on the comm.

Jenna gulped. "Yes, I am. We're almost past the _Padilla_s. Get ready for close-range combat. Cover me."

"Gladly," James announced, raising his left arm's Rotary Autocannon 5 and spinning the barrels. Not three second later, a cluster of Scylinga 'mechs rushed at Jenna's general area, bristling with short-range weapons. An enemy _Daimyo _fired its PPC, and although inaccurate at close range, the Party forces were bunched together and the bolt struck a Party 'mech. Leading the Scylinga pack was a huge _Victor_, and the 80-tonner turned its sights onto Jenna's _Hellspawn_.

_Why me? _Jenna complained, stepping backwards a few paces. She knew what an Autocannon 20 could do, and the _Victor _looked hungry for blood. A pair of Scylinga _Shadow Hawk_s, aided by a _Commando_, ganged up on Carter and Craig, keeping them busy while the _Victor _drew closer. James stepped forward, RAC spinning even faster. A stream of shells raged from the weapon, shuddering the whole _Dragon_ as it fired. The shells rattled all over the _Victor_, but the huge 'mech's thick armor prevented the shells from getting through its protective layers.

Then, a Scylinga GHR-6K _Grasshopper _showed up, a 70-tonner with five medium pulse lasers. Countless red bolts filled the air as the _Grasshopper _gave James hell, softening his armor all over. The _Dragon _drew back from the furious assault, then Tiger's _Hellspawn _advanced. Tiger's own medium pulse lasers bit into the _Grasshopper_, distracting it. Jenna looked back and forth between the _Grasshopper _and _Victor_, trying to see who was the bigger threat. Then, it occurred to her.

"Yuuki! That _Grasshopper _must be running hot from those lasers. Torch him!" Jenna ordered. Complying at once, Yuuki's _Panther _scampered around the battle, raising its flamer-laden arms. The _Victor _fired its Autocannon 20, most of its rounds tearing into Tiger's _Hellspawn_. Chunks of armor fell to the snow and Tiger pulled back, but James' twin SRM 4's exploded on the _Victor_'s head to disorient the pilot. Then, Yuuki snuck up on the _Grasshopper _from behind, all four flamers bathing the enemy 'mech in fire. The 70-ton enemy reeled, not expecting such a move. It had to be seriously overheating by now, Jenna figured, and it didn't dare fire back. Any second now, it would shut down.

Then the _Grasshopper _swiftly turned the tables. Rather than shoot, it stepped forward and swung its fist through the air, and Yuuki didn't have time to dodge. Her _Panther _reeled from the blow, and then the _Victor _stepped forward and pummeled Yuuki with its Autocannon 20. Yuuki shrieked as the rounds chewed away all the armor on her torso, leaving inner systems exposed. Instead of retreating, however, Yuuki fired her flamers, this time right at the _Victor_. The giant enemy drew back from the flames, firing its SRM 4 at the same time. The missiles went wide of Yuuki's _Panther_, but Yuuki's distraction served its purpose.

James' twin large lasers cored into the _Victor_'s torso, melting into its SRM 4 launcher. The internal ammo exploded at once, making the huge 'mech reel. Jenna backed up and fired her ER large laser and medium pulse laser at the _Victor_, slashing armor off of its shoulder.

The enemy _Grasshopper _had seen enough. After it flushed coolant, its medium pulse lasers went everywhere, savaging Jenna's and James' 'mechs. A Scylinga _Jenner _joined the fray, stabbing into James' _Dragon _with its medium lasers. Acting wildly, the _Jenner _pushed Jenna back with its SRM 4, hitting near the cockpit. Jenna's head rang as the explosions rattled her cockpit, straining her against her seat straps.

"That's enough," a firm voice rumbled on the comm, and then two large lasers came from nowhere, slashing into the injured _Victor_. The _Victor _reeled, the surprise attack melting away the last of its torso armor. A second later, three medium lasers struck the _Grasshopper_, and then an LBX-10 burst split the _Grasshopper _in half. Taking his chance, James fired both of his SRM launchers' payloads into the maimed _Victor_, blowing up its internal systems. The _Victor _was racked by internal explosions, lurching and falling clumsily to the ground.

_Who just did that? _Jenna wondered, then she beheld Alex Taylor's _Toyama _advancing to her 'mech, its gun barrels smoking.

"Dad! That was something else," James blurted. The enemy _Jenner _beat a hasty retreat, not liking its odds.

"Just doing what I can," Alex said. "I've seen the battle: we're taking a beating, but we've reached the city's interior and we're making good progress to the city hall. Our _Demolisher_ tanks are doing their thing in a big way. We're going to impale the Scylinga beast right in its heart."

"That's excellent," Jenna breathed, thankful for some good news. Her _Hellspawn _suffered only moderate damage, but the rest of her Lance was badly mauled. She saw Carter's _Argus _scamper into the nearby cityscape, its LBX-20 raised for combat. "Lance, stay back. The rest of our tanks still need to get in the city, so we'll cover them. We're not urban-fighters."

The FlyCats did their part too, the helicopters buzzing over the city's spires and providing support for whatever Party forces needed it. Jenna saw a lot of mangled Party 'mechs and tanks lying around, but if Port Nucham fell, then the losses would be worth it. Jenna knew that a number of _Cleaver _'mechs lurked in Port Nucham, and she had no desire to clash with them again.

"You rebel scum think you can get away with this? Do you?" an angry voice filled the comm, startling Jenna. Her radar picked up a new contact that approached her position, a distance away from the main fighting in Port Nucham. Then, a jet-black _Atlas _lurched out of the city, escorted by two _Musketeer _hover tanks. Jenna took a few steps back, hardly daring to believe the sight. _Another assault 'mech! The Scylingas have some impressive toys in their arsenal._

The _Musketeer _tanks opened up with their RAC 5's, forcing Jenna and the others to dodge the shells and hold their fire for now. The _Atlas _took advantage of this and fired up its weaponry, but its payload was a surprise. An LRM 20 streak blasted into Alex's _Toyama_, making it stumble back amid a cloud of smoke. Then, the _Atlas _waited a second and fired a weapon that completely knocked over Alex's sturdy 'mech, sending it sprawling on its back. All Jenna saw of the attack was a flash of silver and a whooshing sound, then she realized what was going on.

_That thing has a Gauss Rifle! One hit from that could take me out, _Jenna realized, hoping that she would not become the _Atlas_' target just yet. She ignored the tanks and lined up her crosshairs, then loosed a volley of LRM's. The _Atlas _didn't even move to dodge, but instead, a weapon on the 'mech's frame spat out a stream of shells that shot down Jenna's missiles in mid-flight. Only three LRM's exploded against the _Atlas_' left shoulder, minor damage.

"I am Jacob Maloy, a bodyguard of the Scylinga family," the _Atlas _pilot declared, pointing with a finger. "You Party scum think you can walk in and harass the Scylingas like that? I don't think so."

As an answer, James stepped into effective range and stabbed the _Atlas _with both of his large lasers, melting armor off the 'mech's gut. In response, the _Atlas_' Gauss Rifle slugged James' _Dragon _on the right shoulder, the slug tearing through the armor with ear-piercing screeches of torn metal. James cried out as his _Dragon_'s right arm came right off, and the whole 'mech slumped to the left and collapsed to the snow. Stray shells from the _Musketeer_s peppered his 'mech.

"Jenna! That's an AS7-K _Atlas_. It has an AMS, Gauss Rifle, LRM 20, and ER large lasers plus medium pulses," Alex explained tightly as his _Toyama _got to its feet. "I've only seen a few of them before. We have to focus fire or we're done for! Just a little advice."

Jenna didn't want to argue. "Lance! Focus on the _Atlas_! The tanks will probably run without their leader's support. Go!"

Tiger's LRM's and Alex's lasers flew toward the _Atlas_, and the 100-tonner twisted to let the damage wash over different body parts, no armor damaged enough to be breached. The 100-ton 'mech's ER large lasers lit up, one hitting Jenna's left torso, the other, Tiger's right leg. The _Musketeer_s added their fire, and Jenna's HUD flashed a warning as her LRM 10 was knocked offline. Jettisoning her LRM ammo for safe measure, Jenna scooted to the side and hit the _Atlas _with her Light PPC, but the blue beam only slashed off outer armor layers on the monster 'mech.

The _Atlas_, as though amused, peppered Jenna with its medium pulse lasers, eating away at her armor. She twisted her 'mech to spread out the damage, letting her left arm take fire instead of her badly-mauled left torso. James' large laser hit the _Atlas_' left shoulder, but the mammoth enemy was far too durable to go down yet. It lurched to the side, and its LRM 20 narrowly missed Alex's _Toyama_. Its two large lasers did hit, though, slashing armor off of Alex's legs. Armor spilled onto the grass, leaving the 'mech's inner leg bones exposed.

Jenna felt her head ringing from non-stop Autocannon pot shots rattling her cockpit, but she pulled herself together and attacked. Her ER large laser and Light PPC both struck the _Atlas_' LRM launcher, breaching it. The internal ammo exploded, but the _Atlas_' pilot jettisoned the ammo to prevent further harm.

"You'll pay for that!" the pilot roared. His Gauss Rifle punched through Jenna's right torso, the slug popping out the other side. Jenna bit back a scream as he 'mech was thrown onto its back, the impact shuddering her with bone-aching force. All of her left torso armor was gone and the LRM launcher was destroyed, as well as two heat sinks. Her inner gyro still worked, but it had to fight to get back in-balance, and for the time being Jenna was stuck on her back. She could only look up at the cloudy sky, snow accumulating on her cockpit's glass as she listened to the battle. No stray shot hit her _Hellspawn_, but she heard someone's 'mech get destroyed, the machine grating loudly as it fell to the ground. A minute later, another 'mech fell, and Jenna heard the laugh from the _Atlas_' pilot.

"Once I finish you vermin off, I'll get back in the city and mop up the rest!" Jacob Maloy howled. "But I like it better out here, where I can use all my weapons effectively." Jenna heard the whoosh of his Gauss Rifle, and she heard another 'mech go down.

Then, her _Hellspawn_'s gyro indicator showed green, and Jenna didn't waste a second. She shoved hard on her joysticks, and her maimed _Hellspawn _lurched to its feet. Jenna beheld the _Dragon_, _Panther_, and other _Hellspawn _all lying on their backs, victims of the _Atlas_. The two Musketeers had had their turrets blown off, rendering them harmless. Of Jenna's allies, only Alex still stood, and his wounded _Toyama _fired a desperate LBX-10 at the mammoth _Atlas_. The cluster rounds tore a hole into the wounded _Atlas_' chest, but the enemy still didn't go down. The _Atlas _lurched into position to fire its weapons...

And Jenna's combined laser and PPC beamed right into the _Atlas_' biggest chest wound like a glowing javelin. The bolts glowed inside the cavity, at once triggering a string of explosions inside the mammoth _Atlas_. The assault 'mech swayed to the side, the pilot fighting for control. His Gauss Rifle fired at Alex, but the slug went wide and hissed through empty air. Then, another cluster of internal explosions tore the _Atlas _asunder, and Jacob Maloy howled uselessly as his 'mech exploded into pieces, the fires cutting his cry short.

Jenna gasped for breath, sweat running down her body. She quickly asked Alex for the rundown, and he assured her that James, Tiger, and Yuuki had ejected to safety. They both chose to stay where they were and let the rest of the battle play itself out, and some time later the guns fell silent and Major Hawksworth announced the outcome.

"The Scylingas are ours! Well fought, everyone. The Port Nucham city hall is secure and all Scylinga survivors are standing down. There. That should convince Victor Davion to lend a hand. We can't finish this war by ourselves."

"And the _Cleaver_s? Were they all destroyed, Major?" Jenna asked.

"Yes, although they fought like demons," Hawksworth responded. "Francis was present as well, but his _No-Dachi _boarded a dropship and got away. We'll get him next time."


	22. Chapter 22 OneTwo Punch

**My Father's Friend**

**Chapter 22: One-Two Punch**

_**City Hall, Port Nucham, Callone VI,**_

_**Outworlds Alliance,**_

_**August 9, 3077**_

Major Hawksworth was taller than Jenna imagined her, a blonde woman with broad shoulders and hard, dark brown eyes. The Major and some of her top field officers had broken right into the major's office in Port Nucham's city hall, and the mayor, an equally tall bald man, cowered slightly under the Major's glare. Jenna was there because Alex insisted on it, so she and several other Party officials watched as the Major accepted the mayor's surrender in person. The four office guards had been stripped of their weapons, forced to stand by and watch their city fall.

"Unconditionally, my city is yours," the mayor said heavily, resentment strong in his voice. His brow crinkled in a frown. "You may have taken one city from Marshall, but your rebellion cannot possibly hope to win! It took all you had just to claim Port Nucham and dismantle the power of the Scylinga family."

With one movement, the Major stepped forward and seized the collar of the mayor's suit, lifting him off the floor by a few inches. "You think this is all we've got?" Major Hawksworth leered in the mayor's alarmed face. "Do you?"

"The S-Scylinga information network is flawless. I know how big your rebellion is!" the mayor sputtered. "The Scylingas know all!"

"They _knew _all," Hawksworth countered with a wide smirk, her face close to the mayor's as the man fought for breath. "They also surrendered to me in person. The head Scylinga made no bones about it: his family is now dismantled and in the custody of my forces. They will never again taint Callone VI, and their intelligence network is now mine."

The mayor gulped. "D-did you treat the boss Scylinga like you are treating me?"

As an answer, Hawksworth thrust her arm out, letting the mayor crumple to the tiled floor in a heap. "No," the Liberty Party Major declared. "You're being treated much better than he was. He had such an attitude, even in his time of surrender. I had to remind him of his new place."

"You... witch!" the mayor growled, leaping to his feet with fire in his eyes. Sensing a threat to their commander, two Party guards rushed forth and whacked the mayor on the head with their rifles, then grabbed his arms and dragged him out of the office.

"He'll come around," the Major said simply, hands on her hips as she watched him go. "What a pain."

Jenna clapped her hands to her mouth in alarm, squeamish about any kind of violence in person. She warily watched the Major order more guards into the room, her nerves tingling. _These are the people who are helping shape Callone VI... the Colonel, Major Hawksworth, and Alexander Taylor. _She gulped. _And who am I? Just a revenge-bent princess thrashing around on the battlefield! What a humbling experience this war is._

In short order, the Major's men re-calibrated the communications machinery in the office, setting it to access all Liberty Party channels. Alex and Jenna watched as the Major relayed a number of orders to her men with the machinery, then she sighed with fatigue. "Alex Taylor, you tell the Colonel any other important details I left out. I've got my hands full organizing this city's occupation."

"Of course, sir," Alex nodded, then he wandered over to the desk and settled down, accessing the live-video system. He motioned. "Join me, Jenna, dear. The Colonel would certainly like to see you alive and well."

Jenna hesitated at first, then wandered over, looking over Alex's shoulder at the screen. Alex reached the Colonel's channel in Bervalla, but instead of him, his daughter Manami Butler appeared instead, her face stern. "What is it, Alexander?" she asked. "My father is resting right now, but you can tell me anything you would tell him."

"Just a little report," Alex told her. He went over the details of how many Party forces were still operational in Port Nucham, then asked, "So, any word from the Prince?"

Manami shuffled through a number of papers on her desk. "Not just yet. We only just now won an important victory, Alexander. But, all Party forces will be notified when and if Victor Davion contacts us about providing aid. By what I've heard, a number of Davion units are available near the Federated Suns-Outworlds Alliance border."

Alex couldn't help a smile. "Yes, and when we add their forces to ours, our combined might can deliver a one-two punch to Richard Marshall right where he lurks."

Manami didn't share Alex's enthusiasm. "Yes, I know," the half-Japanese girl groused. "Now, if that will be all -"

"If I may?" Jenna interrupted.

Manami blinked. "What is it, Jenna Alcatar?"

"We've won a major victory, and our morale is higher than ever," Jenna said earnestly. "This is a time to rejoice, even if it's just for the time being. You should be happy, too. Are you not proud of how far we've come, and how much farther we can get?"

At first, Jenna thought that Manami would rage at this sudden outburst, but to Jenna's amazement, Manami cracked a hesitant smile. "I suppose you're right," the Colonel's daughter agreed. "I suppose that if the Alcatar girl daughter who lost everything can have hope and be happy, why can't I?" She looked horrified at herself. "Wait! I... I didn't mean to be insensitive!"

"Don't worry about it, Manami. I just thought I'd never see you smile," Jenna responded giddily. "You're always so serious."

"Ai and James have told me that a thousand times," Manami admitted. "Well, if that is all, I'm signing off. Be well, everyone."

The screen went black, and Alex looked up at Jenna curiously. "In a good mood, Jenna?"

"I don't know why," Jenna wondered herself. "Maybe it's because I helped fight for our first major victory since capturing the Merriams and Ghalans."

"That's true," Alex figured, rising from his seat. "Well, we'll need to keep up that momentum to stand a chance against Marshall's remaining forces, even with Davion assistance. This isn't over just yet."

"No, it isn't," Jenna agreed, looking out the window. "But when we do take down Marshall... I want to be there. I want to see the man who changed everything."

*o*o*o*o*

_**City Hall, Bunkieki, Callone VI,**_

_**Outworlds Alliance,**_

_**August 21, 3077**_

Richard Marshall couldn't help a wide, delighted smile as he sat at his desk late at night, eyes focused on the contents of his computer screen. Several Battlemech fight recordings played out one after another on the computer, each one depicting a certain 'mech fighting various kinds of opponents. Whether small and nimble, medium-sized and versatile, or huge and tough, no 'mech could stand against the test subject. On the screen, a _Rifleman _buckled and emitted a shower of sparks as its arms were hacked off by two swords, crumpled armor screeching and flying everywhere. A _Cleaver II _forced its swords down farther, completely severing the _Rifleman_'s arms, inner bones and all. The _Cleaver _stood back a little, and then its point-blank PPC and LBX-10 tore the _Rifleman_'s head off, and the 'mech's remains slumped to the ground.

Pausing the video, Richard stood and stretched his muscles, mind abuzz with the possibilities. Glancing up at the ceiling, he smirked, "Come if you will, Davions, but you will not ever take my world. I care not how you threaten me! You don't know what you're getting involved in."

Richard paced his office, feeling quite restless. Lightning flashed brightly outside, thick jagged bolts arcing down from the dark thunderheads to the ground below. Rain rattled the windows like a heavy Autocannon barrage, and the rumbling thunder was like the growls of a hungry tiger. _Take Port Nucham if you will, little Party, but Bunkieki is impregnable! Even without the Ghalans here, their gifts remain with me. I have countless _Cleaver_s with me and a few _Cleaver II _models at my disposal, and the combined might of the AFC! I can figure out what strategy you'll pursue, little Party, and I can counter it! I can!_

The office's door creaked open and an attendant timidly wandered in, offering a tray of coffee and refreshments. Richard, giddy with anticipation, merely nodded as the attendant set the tray on the desk and retreated from the room. Ignoring the tray, Richard reached toward a shelf of Alcatar relics, choosing a glass chalice that had the family's royal crest on it. _Alcatars... your legacy will wither and die! _With a heave of his arm, Richard hurled the chalice across the room, and it shattered against the window's thicker glass, the pieces falling to the carpeted floor in a sparkling cascade. At that very moment, a deep rumble of thunder shuddered the whole room and a vivid lightning flash briefly turned the dark night into a world of light.


	23. Chapter 23 Make a Stand

**My Father's Friend**

**Chapter 23: Make a Stand**

_**Olsen's Bar and Grill, Port Nucham, Callone VI,**_

_**Outworlds Alliance,**_

_**September 15, 3077**_

The weather grew even colder in Port Nucham as the year progressed, but inside the city spirits were propelled to great heights once the promised Davion aid arrived on Callone VI. A full regiment of Victor Davion's crack troops now stood alongside the ragged Liberty Party forces, a unit called Royal Lion Lancers led by Colonel Jack Caldella. The regiment broke itself up into units to garrison various Party bases, and one company from the Lancers joined the Party garrison force in Port Nucham while Colonel Butler figured out the Party's next move.

And right now, the Lancers warriors and Party personnel mingled and got to know each other in Olsen's Bar and Grill in Port Nucham's downtown.

"And so, I got my _Blackjack _out of the mud and raised my guns to the heavens!" a Lancers warrior proclaimed, standing proud and tall on a table before an excited crowd. He wasn't the first to make loud, alcohol-induced boasts tonight. "The Blake dropship lifted off like some beast slippin' back to its den, but I shot a few rounds into its engines and boom! That bastard was sent ground-side for good and me buddies tore apart the warriors inside! What a day that was!"

To that, everyone else raised their beers and cheered on their friend's tale of adventure, taking a huge drink all at once. Meanwhile, Jenna and James sat together at the bar, watching the party with amusement, as did the bartender and Alex Taylor nearby. Jenna enjoyed the food here, but stayed far away from the endless beers, whiskeys, and other drinks that lined up the back wall. James had tried to ask the tender for a drink, but a reproving look from his father quickly dispelled that idea even though James was old enough for alcohol by Callone VI law. Instead, the bartender, a rotund balding man, wiped a glass mug clean and gave the party animals a hard look. "To think my beloved city fell to them," he glowered. "The Scylinga defense force never did this to my bar!"

"Well, maybe when we dethrone Richard Marshall we can make a law against such parties," Alex Taylor smirked, seated a few bar stools away from James. He motioned. "Another scotch, if you please."

Giving Alex an even nastier look, the bartender nevertheless carried out his customer's wishes. Jenna sighed with amusement, turning back to James. "You wouldn't believe how often the warriors of Carter's Wolverines boasted like that. So ridiculous."

"And yet they were your allies, and they had your back," James smiled. "Looking down on them already, now that you're back home?"

Jenna went red. "N-no, I didn't mean..."

"It's okay, I was only teasing you," James rested a hand on her shoulder. "I know darn well how humbling all of this is for both of us, for all of us. And you're carrying your duty well." He raised his soft drink glass. "To my new commander."

Jenna hid a giggle behind her hand. "Stop being so silly. I have some experience on the field, but giving orders and being responsible for three other lives will take some getting used to."

"I'm telling you, some extra simulator practice with me will do a lot of good," James reminded her, taking a draught from his glass. "It isn't so bad to lead a Lance into battle once you've done it a billion times!"

"That's the magic of simulators," Jenna smiled again, then considered getting another dessert item on the menu. She asked for a pie slice and rested an elbow on the bar, thinking. It turned out that yelling at James about his recklessness was the best idea, and according to James, the best ideas were expressed very loudly. Under Jenna's command, James proved to a reliable and precise teammate, although Jenna's sometimes awkward orders and second-rate strategic evaluations held back her Lance's full potential. With the Lancers' assistance this wouldn't make such a big difference, but still, Jenna knew better than to grow complacent. Richard Marshall wouldn't be defeated by slacking off.

Then, another Lancers warrior with black and red-dyed hair finished his tale and added, "And that's a job worth doing, saving lives against the Blakes as opposed to fighting on this miserable rock! Damned waste of our time, this is."

Some of the intoxicated Lancers warriors chuckled their agreement, but Jenna felt chaffed by the remark. _Miserable rock? This world is the "Gem of the Outworlds Alliance!" Maybe even the whole Periphery! We're not a wealthy Successor State world, but still..._

"And I can't take three steps without stepping on a mugging victim or pile of trash, either!" the warrior railed on, drawing a few cheers. "What's with this heap of a planet? I've seen the capital. I've seen better cities on bandit kingdom backwaters! Some 'gem' this place is."

Jenna clenched her jaw, trying not to make a remark about it. James leaned in closer and muttered, "Come on, he's just wasted and probably feeling cooped up, that's all. Don't let that jerk upset you." Some of the Party warriors booed the foul comments, but those boos were ignored.

There was more. "And the royalty here! Callone VI's economic power largely comes from organized crime families! I can't believe it. Things like human trafficking, drug smuggling, and corporate espionage keep Callone's dirty blood flowing. And the Alcatar royal family, if you can call them royal, are the cherry on top! They enjoy leading their immoral crime family allies on this trash ball! What freak decided that this world's worth defending?"

Jenna couldn't take it. She bolted to her feet, heart hammering and face warming at the barbs against her family. Her hands clenched into fists at her sides.

The red and black-haired warrior and his friends turned to Jenna, all smirking. "What's the matter, princess?" the loudmouth mocked her. "Got a problem? Hey..." he squinted at her. "No way! Look, guys! It's the girl herself! Jenna Alcatar, the vengeful little dirt queen who's like this Liberty Party's mascot!"

"What did you say to me?" Jenna growled.

The man got down from standing on his chair, walking toward Jenna. He was a lot taller and bigger than she was, his hard brown eyes flashing with malice. "I said, you're some little dirt queen who wants to stir up trouble for no reason! You think getting your revenge for dear old daddy is worth our time to get involved with? What a joke!"

"Don't you ever trivialize what I've gone through!" Jenna barked, taking a step closer to the larger man. She didn't even know what she was saying or why, but knew that she was past hiding from her enemies to avoid trouble. Whether or not she would regret this later didn't matter right now.

The big man folded his arms, a lopsided smile breaking across his face. "What, just because you cut your pretty hair shorter and put on a cooling vest makes you a warrior worth respecting, dirt queen? Get outta here, missy. Colonel Jack Caldella somehow fell under Colonel Butler's insidious persuasion and decided to make this world worth the trouble. That's a load of crap! And so are you."

Some of the Party warriors perked up and walked heavily toward the loudmouth, but the man's allies got in the way, glaring the Party men down. The rest of the Davions backed up, not wanting to take a side. Jenna, meanwhile, didn't even know what to say.

"Nothin' to say, huh?" the man leered. "Just as well. There's no way to justify this waste of time! You're nothing special, Alcatar girl. Nothin' at all."

"I could say the same about you," Jenna bit back. "All I've seen you do is guzzle ale like a slob and talk about things you don't have a clue about!"

This drew some awe from the Davions, and the loudmouth narrowed his eyes. "You wanna prove who's the better warrior? Come on, just you and me. Unless you're chicken?"

"I was just hoping you weren't," Jenna taunted him. "If it means so much to you, we can arrange a spar to settle it in the simulators. You versus me. Nice and equal."

The man was silent for a second, then burst out laughing. "For a girl, you have some balls!" he howled. "Yeah! There's a few sim machines in the Scylinga police force headquarters. Tomorrow, with witnesses there to see, we'll see how this turns out. My name is Andrew Ringer. Remember it. Looking forward to our little match... dirt queen." He shot Jenna a vicious glare and wheeled around, stomping right to the bar's door and stepping out into the chilly night outside. Everyone watched him go, then turned to Jenna.

The Alcatar girl shrugged and tried to look casual. "It's bound to happen, I guess. This battle can settle this dispute right now and prevent future tension. We all need to cooperate."

Alex Taylor got up and stepped forward. "Yes, she's quite right," he said calmly. "It's very late and we have patrol duties tomorrow. I think we ought to leave now."

It was a mark of Alex's calm, confident manner of speaking that everyone complied, shuffling out of the bar. It _was _pretty late, after all, and Jenna and James decided to leave, too.

"Wow, you really stood up to him there," James said with awe as he and Jenna went through the front doors with Alex behind them.

Jenna shivered against the cold. "I had to make a stand, as a matter of principle. I'm sorry if I sound like a hypocrite, scolding you for being reckless and then pulling this stunt. Was I wrong?"

"Not at all," James told her earnestly. "This is probably what's best, for the reasons already stated. No harm can possibly be done." Then he smiled. "Makes me even more proud to serve under you."

"Thanks, James. Let's get back to the garrison fast. It's freezing out here," Jenna chattered her teeth. James wore a cloak, but he took it off and draped it around Jenna's shoulder. He held her tight, lending his body warmth.

"Don't mention it," he told her gently. "You've got a rough day tomorrow."

*o*o*o*o*

_**Port Nucham police HQ, Port Nucham, Callone VI,**_

_**Outworlds Alliance,**_

_**September 16, 3077**_

The simulator world was a little different than the outside weather in Port Nucham. For the virtual duel between Jenna and Andrew, the computer chose a huge redwood forest set during midday, and Jenna's lone _Hellspawn _stood between two of the colossal trees. Andrew's 'mech, whatever it would be, was outside radar range and visible range too. Jenna wrapped her fingers around her joysticks and gripped them tight, taking a deep breath to steady herself. A few observer 'mechs were around somewhere to watch the outcome of the battle, piloted by Davion and Party Mechwarriors.

Jenna waited for her signal, and then she got it. "The battle may now... begin!" Alex Taylor's voice declared, and Jenna at once throttled up her _Hellspawn _to 80% running speed. The foliage of the forest crunched under her footsteps as the 45-ton 'mech stomped through the sylvan realm, searching for the enemy.

_I want to keep him far away and within sight range, _Jenna told herself, painfully aware that doing such a thing would be a challenge. In this battlefield, the trees made for excellent hit-and-run cover, and a fast enough 'mech could use the redwoods as cover to get close to Jenna's _Hellspawn_. So, Jenna kept twisting her 'mech from side to side to watch for ambushes on her flank, her heart starting to race. Every shifting shadow and twitching branch hinted at danger, but they were only phantom threats that nevertheless kept Jenna wound tight.

Jenna slipped around a redwood and activated her optical zoom, concentrating on trying to get a visual. Most likely, Andrew had shifted to passive radar mode to conceal himself. Jenna nearly jumped out of her skin when the missile lock alert blared to life, and she quickly aborted the zoom and focused on trying to find cover. Two packs of LRM's roared through the forest in a beeline toward Jenna's _Hellspawn_.

Most of the missiles exploded against a redwood that Jenna took cover behind, but the rest of the missiles struck her right torso, chipping off armor. Jenna cautiously peeked out of her cover, and then an enemy signature popped to life on her radar. At the same time, a wide-chested, chicken-walker 'mech emerged majestically from the foliage from 400 meters out, and Jenna vaguely recognized the design she faced. The _Avatar_ came from Draconis Combine assembly lines and used the same modular technology that Clan 'mechs had. She had seen a few of these 'mechs while serving with Carter's Wolverines, but never fought one before.

"You're quick on your toes, to evade most of those missiles," Andrew's voice taunted on the comm. "Especially since I'm toting Artemis IV systems. Let's see if your luck can hold out!"

The _Avatar _took a few steps forward and launched more missiles from its chest-mounted launchers, and Jenna scampered back under cover to avoid them, trying to think of a counter-strategy. The missiles tore apart the redwood's trunk in a wreath of flames, and the massive tree cracked and leaned to the side, falling heavily onto the forest floor. Jenna swept her reticule onto the _Avatar _to get her own missile lock, but to her surprise, another LRM 10 volley raced through the forest and slammed into her left torso, throwing off her aim.

_Either he's flushing some coolant, or is using double heat sinks! _Jenna thought frantically. The battle hardly seemed fair with the _Avatar_'s 25-ton advantage, but then again, both contestants had agreed to use their regular 'mechs, even though Jenna didn't know what Andrew's 'mech would be before starting the sim.

The _Avatar _launched yet another LRM volley, this time from the other launcher. Jenna pushed her throttle to the maximum, trying to let the missiles go by her. The warheads tracked her down like hungry sharks and blasted off armor on the _Hellspawn_'s left leg, proving the Artemis' worth. Jenna slowed her 'mech to a halt and fought to get her reticule on-target, then took her chance as soon as the targeting dot turned solid gold. Her monstrous ER large laser beamed through the forest and the energy lance sliced into the _Avatar_'s right shoulder, turning the armor into soft orange slag. Globs of the armor dripped off and fell to the forest floor, setting virtual fire to the dry foliage.

"Not too bad, dirt queen!" Andrew shouted in glee, then took a few heavy steps forward, raising his arm guns. Jenna braced herself for more missiles, but instead, the _Avatar_'s right arm flashed yellow light as its LBX-10 came to life. Cluster rounds sizzled through the air and rattled against Jenna's _Hellspawn_, raking armor off the center and right torsos. Gritting her teeth, Jenna got moving and marched to her right, then immediately shifted direction and went to the left instead. She felt elation as Andrew fired his LBX-10 again and the rounds whistled through the empty air Jenna had vacated. She achieved a missile lock and opened fire. Her LRM 10 pounded the _Avatar_'s center torso and her Light PPC chewed into the 70-tonner's left torso, but failed to breach the LRM 10 launcher there.

Deciding that enough was enough, Andrew pulled back and vanished into the foliage and redwoods, wordlessly daring Jenna to pursue. She knew better than to fall for it; she had an SRM 6 and medium pulse laser for knife fighting, but the _Avatar _had thicker armor, its LBX-10, and four lasers for short-range fighting. Plus, Jenna's heat level was a little too high to launch a sustained assault on her much-tougher foe. Instead, Jenna flushed a little coolant and took only a few steps in the _Avatar_'s direction, firing her Light PPC into the foliage and setting it on fire. She let her heat go down a little, then ignited another blaze with her ER large laser in another, nearby area. Seconds later, her LRM 10 set a pair of redwoods on fire, and the earlier blazes spread through the forest. Jenna drew back a little, letting her heat sinks cool her machine off while the fires spread on their own.

"You think I'm scared of fire, dirt queen?" Andrew's disembodied voice rang out. "Tough luck!"

"Try and hold out, if you can!" Jenna bit back. She gave him another twenty seconds until her heat level reached 0, then extended the fire along one side of the blaze wall with another laser. She marched her 'mech toward the other side where she left her self a fire-less opening. This could trap Andrew's 'mech in a confined area, and then Jenna would try to keep her distance and hit him with a concentrated strike. Then again, this tactic could drive her into Andrew's hands, but she lacked the armor to win a battle of attrition in the forest. So, Jenna crept into the blaze area, keeping her radar on active mode and checking for a visual. The large _Avatar _didn't appear just yet, only flames and towering redwoods.

Then, lasers filled the air in front of Jenna's nose, and she whirled to the left. There stood the _Avatar_, and it slugged the _Hellspawn_ with its left arm's medium pulse lasers.

"Thought you could trap me, huh? Nice try!" Andrew growled. Jenna backed up as fast as she could, back the way she came. Andrew's LBX-10 flared to life, and Jenna winced as the cluster rounds tore into her right and center torsos, reducing her armor to thin levels. Getting a sudden idea, Jenna dumb-fired her SRM 6 and medium pulse laser, and although the warheads and laser bolts missed the _Avatar_, they succeeded in capturing Andrew's attention. Jenna took her chance, held her breath, and placed her crosshairs on a very precise target.

Andrew's language turned rather foul as Jenna's ER laser and Light PPC both sliced into his 'mech's waist, warping and melting the armor at a frightening rate. The _Avatar _tried to take a few steps forward, but the whole 'mech shuddered and stumbled as its legs fought against the warped metal of its waist. Jenna took more steps backwards, increasing the distance between her 'mech and Andrew's as she flushed more coolant, reducing her coolant tank to ¼ level. Her electronics had been starting to suffer from the heat level, and Jenna did no want her aim impaired by that.

Once outside of LBX-10 range, Jenna launched her LRM 10, not wanting to lose her momentum. The missiles tore into Andrew's right side, but only his armor suffered from the blow. He roared a curse and fired one of his LRM 10's, and although Jenna tried to dodge, the Artemis system made sure that the missiles exploded against her torso, knocking her SRM 6 offline. Andrew fired his other LRM 10, blasting armor off Jenna's left arm, threatening her ER laser. She struck the _Avatar_'s center torso with a Light PPC, but Andrew's volley fire proved its worth. The other LRM 10 launched and Jenna held back a scream as her whole 'mech was rocked, her LRM 10 launcher going offline.

"You got in way over your head, dirt queen!" Andrew howled. "You and your planet are nothing! Victor had the wrong idea to spare his men to fight for such a dumb rock."

"Don't badmouth my world!" Jenna thundered, but her _Hellspawn _couldn't take much more damage and her own firepower had been reduced by her LRM 10's destruction. Andrew's next LRM 10 impacted her damaged leg, and she worried that one more blow there would take the leg right off.

_Wait. That's it!_

Jenna fired her medium pulse laser, despite the _Avatar _being outside effective range. Andrew commented on her stupidity, then twisted his 'mech slightly to get a better angle for his LRM's. Before he could launch, Jenna's ER large laser and Light PPC sliced into the _Avatar_'s waist, tearing through the already-maimed metal. Jenna watched intently, heart hammering. The two beams burned through the metal, then broke completely through. The _Avatar_'s wide torso creaked and leaned, metal groaning loudly in the blazing forest. Then, with a loud crunch of breaking armor, the 'mech's entire torso fell off its legs and slammed to the ground, leaving the legs and damaged waist standing alone.

Jenna stomped toward the _Avatar_'s torso, noting that all of its guns stared straight up at the sky. She stopped nearby, aiming her guns at the cockpit. "Concede, Andrew, before I vaporize your cockpit. Want to keep your dignity?"

A few seconds later, Andrew's unusually calm reply crackled in Jenna's comm. "That's it. You've got me, Alcatar girl."

The simulator displayed a victory message faded to black. Jenna sat back in her seat, exhaling deeply. Her clothing was damp with sweat and her arms felt tired, but she felt a thrill of elation. _I did it! Maybe this will earn the respect of not only the Davions here, but my fellow Liberty Party comrades as well._

Jenna joined everyone else outside the simulator pods, and Andrew extended a hand to shake, and Jenna accepted. "Looks like we're going to be okay after all," Andrew forced a grin, though his eyes still sparked resentment. "I... I take back what I said about you and your world, okay? Let's stay tight and take down that dictator as trusting comrades."

"More than happy to," Jenna smiled.


	24. Chapter 24 Break Away

**My Father's Friend**

**Chapter 24: Break Away**

_**City Hall, Bervalla, Callone VI,**_

_**Outworlds Alliance,**_

_**September 23, 3077**_

More than twenty men and women walked in a procession, all of them handcuffed and escorted by armed Liberty Party guards. They were the Merriams, their pride shattered and their resolve destroyed. They had been told that a few APC's waited outside the city hall to take them to a more secure area for their detainment, but as he walked along, Austin Merriam got a funny feeling about his father Donald.

_He hasn't been in a dejected lethargy like the others, _Austin realized as he watched his father's back. The hallway was filled with quiet clinks of the cuffs and the stomp of the guards' boots. _My dad's a strong and crafty man, and he seemed to be in a good mood when we were told of our relocation. Just what is he planning?_

Austin didn't have to wait any longer to find out. As soon as Donald took another step forward, he suddenly kicked out with his leg, tangling with the legs of the Party trooper next to him, who was the sergeant in charge of this group. Everyone started shouting in alarm as the sergeant accidentally fired his weapon at the ceiling, but that wasn't Donald's plan. The sergeant's rifle had a sharp bayonet that swung through the air, but Donald evaded that and seized the sergeant's pistol from its holster. The mobster held the gun awkwardly, but he managed to shoot off the chain on his handcuffs and make his next move.

"All right, people! Back away! Now!" Donald roared, seizing the rifle out of startled sergeant's grip with his free hand. Pressing the rifle's bayonet to the man's neck, Donald backed up from the procession, hiding behind the sergeant. He raised his stolen pistol, aiming it at the other Party troopers "Release the others or I kill him!" The other troopers gathered in a wall, weapons raised. They hesitated, however, against Donald's ploy.

"Austin, son. Give me some help," Donald told the boy. "Get their radios, then get the keys to everyone's cuffs. We're getting out of here."

Austin's heart hammered and his palms started sweating, hardly believing what was happening. He croaked, "D-dad... what the...?"

Donald gestured with the pistol, pressing the bayonet blade even closer to the captured trooper's neck. "Now, son! This is our chance!"

Getting a sudden idea, Austin approached his father and offered a hand. "I have good aim with pistols. You can keep a tighter hold on that trooper while I hang on to it."

"Very well." Donald handed over the handgun to his son, and then Austin quickly took his chance. Donald was a quick man, but he didn't expect Austin to slam the pistol's hard edge on his head. The mob boss collapsed, dropping his captured rifle with a clatter.

The sergeant collected his weapon and pointed it at Austin. "Okay, what's your game, kid?" he demanded. "What was that?"

Austin threw the pistol at the man's feet and raised his cuffed hands to ear level. "Don't shoot! Look, us Merriams are done. My father's just to stubborn and proud to see that. It's time that I make a living my own way, once this war is over. I helped capture Port Nucham, and now I'm going to make sure there's no more trouble."

The sergeant gave Austin a funny look. "Either you're a good boy, or this is some trick." He switched on his radio. "Colonel, we've got an interesting development here. Austin Merriam foiled an escape attempt by Donald Merriam, claiming to be on our side."

Not even five minutes after that, an older man with gray-white hair entered the hallway, flanked by two half-Japanese girls. The troopers saluted the man and herded the Merriams to the wall, but moved Austin to the center of the hallway before the old man. The man looked Austin over, eyes calculating. "I am Colonel Butler," he explained. "I hear that you turned on your rebellious father?"

Austin stood his ground. "The time of the Merriams is past. I want to break away from my criminal ways and find a new life. Callone VI is changing, and I need to adapt to that. I want to help the Liberty Party! They are the future of the gem of the Outworlds Alliance. And..." he couldn't resist. "I have a girl waiting for me somewhere out there. How else can I see her again?" _Celestine, it won't be too much longer before we can be together again. I promise._

The troopers looked apprehensive, but Colonel Butler burst out laughing. "Grand words, Merriam boy! You want to help? We'll see. Three of the crime families are down and we have Victor Davion's aid on-planet. With the loss of the Merriams crippling Marshall's economy, the Ghalan capture denying him new technology, and they Scylinga capture denying him their communication network, we are pretty well set up as it is. But..."

"But?" Austin wondered.

The older girl stepped forward. "We will need all the help we can get for the eventual siege against Bunkieki, where Marshall awaits," she stated. "Your offer will be taken into consideration. We'll have questions for you, tests, and anything else we need to verify what's going on here. How can you help us?"

Austin stiffened with pride. "I can pilot a Battlemech. My dad owned a _Blackjack _that he passed down to me. It's the Omni kind, and is my pride and joy besides my guitar playing. I swear to use my guns to help take down Marshall. He isn't the leader he promised to be."

The Colonel looked amused. "We will see about that." He gestured to the guards. "Take the rest of 'em to the transports, but Austin comes with me. This lad might be of some use."

*o*o*o*o*

_**Gilla Jungle Expanse, Callone VI,**_

_**Outworlds Alliance,**_

_**October 1, 3077**_

Jenna's current mission vaguely reminded of her redwood forest simulator battle, but only ten minutes into the assignment, she decided that this humid, dense jungle was far worse. Two _Leopard_-classdropships had parked at the jungle's edge, deploying her lance and one lance of Royal Lion Lancers 'mechs for this mission. Deeper into the jungle was a communication station, one of many spread across Callone VI's only continent. They were all controlled by the Scylingas, but the capture of Port Nucham didn't entirely shut down Marshall's comm network. There was an AFC-built road winding through the jungle that let vehicles and 'mechs go from Bunkieki to different parts of Callone VI, but to stay out of sight, Jenna's group stayed away from the road.

"Remember the objective," Jenna told her lance as they waded through the forest. She mostly spoke to break the tense silence on the comm. "We need all of Marshall's comms shut down so he can't coordinate his troop movements as well. The fewer forces he can draw back to Bunkieki, the better. He can't re-assemble his army blind."

"Hey, whatever can crack the shell, I guess," James said brightly. "Though the location could be better..." His lumbering _Dragon _hopped over a deep pool of collected rainwater, but the 'mech's left foot slipped on a huge, mud-covered tree root. James howled in alarm as his 60-ton 'mech lost its balance, waving its arms comically as it fell flat on its back. Only the soft, damp dirt and dense jungle plant life kept his 'mech from making a loud _thud_.

"Are you okay?" Jenna asked, trying to resist a smile as Yuuki giggled on the comm.

"Never better," James said tightly, gripping a thick tree branch with his right hand to get himself back up. His _Dragon_, now much muddier, ambled forward. "But never mind me. We have a comm station to waste, don't we, sir?"

"Yes. Let's keep moving, and watch for ambushes," Jenna reminded her lance as everyone resumed the trek. "There's a lot of cover here."

The Davion 'mechs, two _Enfield_s, an _Axman_, and an _Uziel_, stayed in formation as they wordlessly followed Jenna's lead through the primal surroundings. Fortunately, Jenna's group of eight encountered no trouble as it came close to the objective. Up ahead on top of a flat hill rested a cluster of buildings, the sight dominated by a tall radio tower. The only HPG station on Callone VI was in Bunkieki, and messages sent across the planet traveled via old-fashioned radio towers like this one.

_No doubt it will be guarded, but this isn't a particularly large one. Two lances ought to do it, _Jenna reminded herself, mostly to calm her nerves and suddenly hammering heart. _The bigger radio stations are being taken care of by larger, more experienced forces. I can just add my bit, and all is well. I hope._

"Stay close," Jenna ordered her lancemates, and Yuuki, James, and Tiger Wong all drew close to Jenna's _Hellspawn_, checking its flanks. The Davions similarly bunched up, staying near Jenna's lance while both groups drew within a hundred meters of the compound. The main building was three stories high and fairly large, but the others were smaller and the open parking lot had only a few supply trucks and APC's in it. Jenna remembered her mission's parameters well: disable that radio tower. First, all defending forces would have to be neutralized.

"Go in weapons hot. They're probably not going to be happy to see us," Jenna told her lance. The Davion lance leader told his men the same, and the eight Battlemechs crept carefully into the base.

_Maybe they'll attack us from the rear? _"James, I want you guarding our rear rank."

"Roger that, lead," James spoke. True to the order, James' _Dragon _twisted 180 degrees on its torso as it walked away with the rest of the lance, large lasers and RAC 5 poised for combat. Jenna carefully crept across the compound in her _Hellspawn_, breath held tight.

"You Liberty Party rats," a leering voice suddenly said in the open comm. "Intruders, your death is upon you."

"There's your ambush, sir! They came right from the road!" James cried. As he spoke, the air was filled by two thick red laser beams from his _Dragon_'s torso, but they went wide of the enemy 'mechs coming out of nowhere. Jenna beheld several AFC _Vedette _tanks rolling into the open, Autocannon 5's blasting fire everywhere. Four _Shadow Hawk_s joined them, adding their fire to that of the tanks.

"Stand and fight! They can easily chase us into the jungle and shoot our backs. Better to take them now. We outgun them," Jenna barked. She and Tiger's _Hellspawn_s backed up to provide long-range fire while James' 'mech stomped forward, shredding a _Vedette _with his left arm's RAC 5. Two _Shadow Hawk_s rattled the _Dragon _with their Autocannons and missiles, but then the _Axman _caught one by surprise with his Autocannon 20, biting deep into its armored torso. The _Shadow Hawk_ stumbled back with flames burning in the wound while its companion escaped on its jump jets. Showing no mercy, the _Axman _swung down its right hand's ax, but the _Shadow Hawk_ pilot was faster. The damaged 45-tonner fired its SRM 2, medium laser, and Autocannon 5 all at the _Axman_'s right arm, throwing off the swing. The huge 'mech's ax slammed down onto a small vehicle hangar instead, tearing through the roof with loud metal screeches.

"I've got him, sir," Tiger said calmly, watching the lucky _Shadow Hawk _leap away from the _Axman_ on its jump jets. Two LRM 10 volleys roared out of his _Hellspawn_'s racks, and the twenty warheads all impacted with the injured _Shadow Hawk _and blew it to pieces in midair, the resulting fireball impressive to behold. One of the _Enfield_s succumbed to concentrated enemy fire, but the pilot's ejection pod escaped the 'mech in time. An enemy _Shadow Hawk _approached to capture the pilot, but Yuuki's white _Panther _intercepted it, driving it away with all four flamers. Yuuki collected the ejection pod and handed it over to the _Axman_, who gratefully accepted it in its empty left hand.

Jenna's combined ER large laser and Light PPC sliced through a damaged _Vedette _and broke it into two. She led her lance through the compound to flank the enemy tank formation just as a second _Shadow Hawk _went down. The two surviving _Shadow Hawk_s and several _Vedette_s gave chase, but fired only sparingly at the escaping 'mechs. The _Enfield_ went ahead to check for any hidden enemies. From behind the cover of a building, a 'mech-scale sword thrust into the open, piercing the gut of the surviving _Enfield_ The giant blade thrust deeper into the 'mech, crumpling armor with showers of sparks and loud screeches of metal.

"Ambush! This guy's got swords! He's behind the building!" the _Enfield_'s pilot cried in shock, squirming away. A crouching _Cleaver _ambled out from behind the building and stood, raising both swords.

"Ambush protocol complete. Terminate all hostile targets," the AW-001 pilot said flatly, and its Autocannon 10 and large laser raged through the air. They both stabbed into the Davion _Axman _on the exact same spot, punching through the 'mech's torso armor and blasting apart a system.

"He nailed three heat sinks in one go!" the pilot gritted. "Son of a bitch! Who is this guy?"

"A cyborg created by the Ghalan crime family, AW-001," Jenna said grimly. "These pilots have inhuman reflexes and aim, and feel no fear. This can get rough."

The remaining AFC forced drew back as a second _Cleaver _appeared, swords held at the ready. No doubt, they were just waiting for a chance to strike, hidden while shut-down. They didn't even seem to care about the radio tower. They just wanted to kill the intruders, and they posed a serious threat all by themselves.

Jenna drew back again along with Tiger, prepared to give the _Cleaver_s hell. Yuuki scampered out of sight, planning on going around the building to torch the enemy _Cleaver_'s flanks. James growled and fired up both large lasers, and the beams slashed off armor from the first _Cleaver_'s torso, globs of molten metal splashing across the parking lot. The _Uziel_'s lasers added to the damage, but the larger 'mech didn't seem to mind. It fired its Autocannon 10 and large laser. and both weapons blasted into James' right shoulder. Jenna didn't like the looks of the resulting explosion.

"Argh! My right laser's toast," James growled, fighting to keep his 'mech steady as smoke poured from its right shoulder. Gritting her teeth, Jenna lined up her crosshairs and fed her ER laser into the second _Cleaver_'s left arm, taking away most of the armor from the elbow up. Her Light PPC took out the rest of the armor, and then the _Enfield_'s LBX-10 sawed the exposed metal bone in half. The _Cleaver_'s arm fell uselessly to the ground, clanging loudly as the sword fell out of its hand.

Ignoring the injury, the amputated _Cleaver _raced forward, sword raised for the kill as the other one did the same. Everyone on Jenna's side backed up, not wanting to tangle with the swords. However, the _Cleaver_s had more up their sleeves. Each one fired its Autocannon 10 and laser, their aim inhumanly precise. The _Axman_, _Dragon_, _Enfield_, and _Uziel _all went down and fell flat on their backs, each having a knee damaged by the _Cleaver _fire. The cyborg-piloted 'mechs evaded Tiger's and Jenna's fire, and the _Uziel _could only twitch and jerk as a _Cleaver _sank its blade deep into the 'mech's cockpit, no doubt obliterating the pilot. Meanwhile, the other _Cleaver _swung both of its swords at the fallen _Axman_, but the Davion 'mech held its own. It raised its namesake, the melee weapon blocking the _Cleaver_'s swords in mid-strike.

"Didn't expect that, did ya, pal?" the pilot taunted, and he drew back his _Axman_'s left leg. The leg shot out and kicked the _Cleaver _away, and Tiger's twin LRM flights exploded against the 'mech's torso, blasting off chunks of flaming armor. Jenna's ER large laser added to the damage, and then the _Axman _got up to finish the job. The 65-tonner got back to its feet, firing its Autocannon 20. The _Cleaver_, however, ducked the point-blank attack and countered, stabbing both of its swords deep into the _Axman_'s chest. The _Axman _jerked, unable to escape as the swords skewered it. Several internal explosions shuddered the 'mech, and Jenna got a bad feeling that the Davion lance was about to lose its commander.

Then, Yuuki's _Panther _rejoined the battle, and her quad flamers bathed the _Cleaver_'s left side, making the bigger 'mech withdraw from the flaming assault. It drew its swords from the _Axman_, and the _Enfield _took its chance. Its LBX-10 easily tore off the _Cleaver_'s fire-softened armor and the _Cleaver _stumbled back. The _Axman _limped away and crouched behind a building, not willing to risk taking another hit.

_Down you go! _Jenna thought grimly, lining up her weapons to finish off the two-sword _Cleaver_. Before she could get a bead, though, the other _Cleaver _fired both of its weapons at the _Enfield_, blowing up a weapon in its torso.

"Damn! Lost my LBX-10!" the pilot howled. His 'mech stumbled backwards, smoke billowing from the wound in its damaged torso. James hammered the marauding _Cleaver _with his twin SRM 4's, reducing its torso armor to low levels. While he fired, however, the other _Cleaver _darted across the battlefield and slashed its sword. A second later, James' _Dragon _nearly lost balance, having lost its left arm to the _Cleaver_'s sword swing. From behind Jenna's group, the _Vedette _tanks returned to block any escape.

Jenna fired her Light PPC at a _Cleaver _but missed, and she pounded a fist on her console in frustration. "Damn this! Yuuki, get away now! I don't want you too close to them!" The _Panther _obediently followed, narrowly dodging a _Cleaver_'s laser as it went. The other one swung its sword but missed the slippery _Panther_, and that gave Jenna an idea. "Wait. Yuuki!"

"Yes, sir?" Yuuki bit out impatiently.

"Get back there and make them swing at you! Make one of the _Cleaver_s hit the other. That'll confuse their friend-foe systems. I've seen it mess then up before!"

"Are you sure about that, Jenna Alcatar?" the _Axman_'s pilot asked.

"Yes. It's our best chance," Jenna insisted. A _Cleaver_'s large laser burned into her right torso, melting armor and almost breaching her LRM 10. _Whoa! Got to watch that._

Yuuki took up both enemy's attention, darting around them as though daring them to hit her. Both _Cleaver_s tried to shoot her down but their attacks narrowly missed, prompting them to use swords instead. The huge blades slashed violently through the air and Jenna watched nervously, her heart hammering. _If Yuuki gets killed, it's entirely my fault! Be careful out there..._

The two-sword _Cleaver _grazed Yuuki's shoulder but failed to do real damage, and the white _Panther_ scampered away. The _Cleaver _thrust out its sword but Yuuki changed direction, letting the sword go through empty air. The one-armed _Cleaver _tried to slash at the _Panther_, but once again Yuuki got away. The sword continued on its path, however, and tore right into the other _Cleaver_'s battle-damaged torso.

The victim AW-001 pilot felt its partly-mechanical mind go in a whir, with friend-foe identifying systems going haywire in its mind. Its targeting protocol switched rapidly back and forth between the Liberty Party _Panther _and the _Cleaver_ that slashed its torso. The Ghalans had failed to perfectly meld computers and the human mind, and now that flaw revealed itself violently. AW-001 stepped forward and thrust both of its swords, impaling the other _Cleaver _in its chest. The other _Cleaver _trembled under the attack but didn't give way. It slugged the two-armed _Cleaver _with a point-black Autocannon 10, aimed at the weakest point in its left arm. The ballistics sawed off the arm and the victim _Cleaver _shuddered, its arm falling to the ground. Both _Cleaver_s exchanged large lasers, burning off each other's armor.

"It's working! Fire!" Jenna roared. Her Lance showed no mercy; James' remaining laser, Tiger's LRMs, and Jenna's ER laser and Light PPC all showered one _Cleaver_, finally taking it apart. The Ghalan 'mech collapsed in flaming pieces, and the surviving one redirected its guns at the Party forces. However, the _Axman _pounced out of cover and caught the _Cleaver _at its flank, ax descending. The _Cleaver_'s head succumbed to the blow, crumpling and splitting like a melon. The _Cleaver _fell to the pavement, and at the sight, the surviving AFC forces scampered away, retreating into the jungle. Most likely, they were going to go reinforce the defense force at Bunkieki.

Jenna sighed and slumped back in her seat, her body sweaty as the heat level in her cockpit slowly went down. _That was close! This is why I fear _Cleaver_ 'mechs._

The Davion lance leader thought the same. "Son of a bitch! Two 'mechs took on two lances and almost won!" he growled, sounding awed and alarmed at the same time. "You live on a hell of a planet, Jenna Alcatar. Never seen stuff like this before."

"I'll bet," Jenna couldn't resist a smile. "Now let's finish our mission."

Without any delay, the surviving 'mechs opened fire on the radio tower, taking it town within a minute. Forming everyone up, Jenna guided her 'mech back to the jungle, heading back in the direction of the waiting _Leopard _dropships.


	25. Chapter 25 Train Robbers

**My Father's Friend**

**Chapter 25: Train Robbers**

_**Lish-Nokavi Desert, Callone VI,**_

_**Outworlds Alliance,**_

_**December 24, 3077**_

The future assault on Bunkieki would probably take only a short amount of time to complete, but the preparations were another story. Jenna learned first-hand just how much preparation can go into one brief event. Not only did the Liberty Party need to disable Richard Marshall's communication network to disorient his forces, but Bunkieki's military supply lines had to be cut, too. Colonel Butler and the Royal Lion Lancers coordinated their efforts to strike Marshall's forces wherever they could, and make Bunkieki as soft a target as possible.

"Lance Leader Alcatar, we are two kilometers from target," stated Gerwin Jones, the commander of a Lion Lancers company that walked alongside Jenna's lance. The lot of them had arrived on a _Union-_class and a _Leopard-_class dropship.

"Copy that," Jenna responded. Sixteen total 'mechs approached the current target, a huge train station in the middle of the desert that dominated the center of Callone VI's only continent. The factories of the north-east lands sent their supplies to Bunkieki through the Lish-Nokavi Desert, and denying Marshall those supplies was one step toward taking the capital.

_From plains to tundra to jungle to desert, I'm seeing all kinds of things in this war, _Jenna thought to herself, amused. _At least I get a change of scenery every time I step out of the hangar! That doesn't mean any less danger, though. _Without a doubt, the roiling heat of the desert would limit heavy fire, especially for an energy-heavy 'mech like Jenna's. Fortunately, some of the 'mechs on Jones' company had enough heat sinks to deal with that. In the fire support lance walked two _Trebuchet_s and a pair of huge _Archer_s, and Jones planned to use a heavy LRM barrage to disable the incoming train. Once that was done, a waiting Party convoy of vehicles could claim all the supplies in the train and take them to a Party base.

Even without firing any weapons, Jenna noted that her _Hellspawn_'s heat level slowly crept up as she walked. The heat radiating from the desert's rocks and sand dunes combined with that of her engine, making her cockpit plenty warm. If not for her cooling vest, she'd be miserable. Sweat matted her hair and her shorts and bra were already damp with perspiration, but she tried to ignore that.

"One kilometer out. Scout lance, race ahead and get a visual. Fie support lance, get ready to fire on my mark," Jones' voice crackled. "Let's see what kind of defenses Marshall has lined up for us today."

Ahead of him raced two spindly _Wasp _'mechs and two _Firefly _'mechs, their legs carrying them fast and far over the desert dunes, their feet kicking up sand everywhere. As the rest of the 'mechs climbed over a ridge of dunes, the desert flattened out to present a clear view of the huge train station. The steel-gray structure was five stories high and rather long, with openings for the maglev train track to enter and leave. The maglev rail rested on supports, about ten feet off the desert surface. There was no sign of the train yet, but that was a good thing; the attackers needed time to take out any defenders first, anyway.

"I've got something!" a _Firefly _pilot shouted. "My Beagle Active Probe reads a full company of Battlemechs and two lances of vehicles, mostly _Vedette_s and a few _Manticore _tanks. They're shut down right now."

"Good. Fire support lance, get ready to open up!" Jones ordered. "Scouts, get back. Target the _Manticore _tanks to remove the threat of PPC fire, and then take out any LRM-carrying enemy 'mechs. As soon as you get close enough to shoot, they'll detect you."

The four Davion scouts scampered back to the safety of the bigger 'mechs, and the four LRM-heavy Davion 'mechs lurched forward with their missile racks poised at the ready. They crept closer to the enemy, determined to strike the first blow.

"Tiger, fire your LRM's with me," Jenna told him. "James, Yuuki, stay back."

At that moment, the _Trebuchet_s and _Archer_s stood stock-still and filled the air with an impressive swarm of LRM's from their combined missile racks. Countless warheads streaked through the hot air and left thick streams of dark gray smoke. Using her optical zoom, Jenna caught sight of the enemy tanks and 'mechs, then crept just inside effective firing range. Her HUD confirmed a missile lock on an enemy _Daimyo_, and she pressed her joystick's button. The _Hellspawn_ jerked as ten missiles roared out of her torso, halfway to the target as the Davions' missiles hit home.

The very ground shuddered and a monstrous roar filled the air as dozens of explosions ripped through the AFC ranks. Blinding blossoms of orange fire erupted on the 'mechs and tanks, obscuring them from view as smoke billowed everywhere. Tiger fired his twin LRM 10's as well, and his and Jenna's missiles vanished into the fiery mass. Jones ordered the rest of his 'mechs to charge the enemy while the LRM's did their work, and Jenna similarly got her lance moving forth at top speed.

700 meters out from the train station, Jenna finally got a view of the enemy as the LRM smoke cleared. A few _Vedette_s and light AFC 'mechs lay in smoking ruins, falling into charred pits of glass in the dunes. The rest, however, merely suffered superficial armor damage and clearly wanted revenge. The survivors raced forward to meet the Party forces halfway, lighting with their own fire. Four _Manticore _tanks led the way, proving their reputation with volleys of PPC's and LRM 10's. Jenna jerked her joysticks to the side, and an LRM cluster narrowly missed her _Hellspawn_, whooshing past into empty air.

Jones' 'mech, a hulking _Sunder_, merely twitched as two LRM 10's from the _Manticore_s slammed against its torso. The 90-ton Omnimech shrugged off the fire, but a _Manticore_'s PPC slashed its center torso, almost breaching the SRM 4 launchers there. One of the _Archer_s stepped forward and punished the _Manticore_ with its missiles, blowing off large chunks of its armor. Jones' _Sunder _raised its right arm, and two thick red beams lashed out from the muzzles. The two large lasers cored into the injured _Manticore_'s front armor, breaching its inner systems and triggering explosions from within. The tank blew apart into smoking pieces that scattered across the hot dunes.

Jenna hung back and aimed her crosshairs at an enemy _Grasshopper _and triggered her ER large laser. The beam gouged into the bigger 'mech's left shoulder and sent globs of armor flying into the air, but all that did was make the 70-tonner angry. Taking to the air on its jump jets, the big 'mech soared through the air at Jenna and launched its LRM 5 in mid-flight. Jenna tried to dodge but her hands were sweaty on her joysticks, making them slip. Her _Hellspawn _took the missiles to its chest, rattling the cockpit and throwing off Jenna's aim. Taking their chance, two AFC _Vedette_s rolled toward the _Hellspawn _and clawed off its outer armor with their Autocannon 5's.

James threw his _Dragon_'s left large laser at a _Vedette_, slashing off armor and making the tank pull back. A Davion _Trebuchet _finished the job, its dual LRM 15's blasting the tank into pieces. "Thanks for the help," James cheered, but his celebration was cut short. The _Grasshopper_'s pilot proved himself to be much better than anyone expected. The 'mech landed right by James' side, singeing his armor with a medium laser. James whirled to face the 'mech but that was a mistake: the _Grasshopper _drew back its fist and slugged the _Dragon_ right on its protruding chest, knocking it clean onto its back. The _Grasshopper _towered over its prey, gouging James' crumpled armor with its medium lasers.

_Not so fast! _Jenna mentally growled. She took a step back and lined up her crosshairs on the _Grasshopper_, then risked her heat by firing both her ER laser and Light PPC. The ER large laser missed, flashing over the target's shoulder. The Light PPC punched into the _Grasshopper_'s thigh, but that didn't deter the bigger 'mech. James fired his twin SRM 4's from his position, but not even that threw off the big 'mech. The _Grasshopper_'s large laser burned into James' right SRM 4, blowing up the internal ammo.

"Yuuki! Get over here!" Jenna roared, not willing to fire another heavy weapon. The white _Panther _scampered across the battlefield but an enemy _Commando_'s SRM's knocked it over, sending the _Panther _sprawling. An AFC _Manticore _rolled forward to finish Yuuki off, and Jenna couldn't allow that. She punished the _Manticore _with her LRM 10, and although her heat had gone down somewhat, it spiked right back up and Jenna squirmed in the sudden rush of heat in her cockpit. _Damn it! Yuuki's vulnerable! And James needs help too!_ Tiger was busy fending off an enemy _Daimyo_, unable to provide assistance.

Then, a Davion 'mech broke from the battle and stomped over, raising all of its guns for the kill. It was an _Avatar_, and its LRM barrage blasted armor off the marauding _Manticore_'s left flank. The tank whirled around and its PPC took armor off the _Avatar_'s torso, but the _Avatar _didn't slow down. Its LBX-10 barked, and the cluster rounds shattered the remaining armor on the _Manticore_. Yuuki's _Panther _got back up and washed the tank with its quad flamers, triggering internal ammo explosions. Yuuki backed away as the tank succumbed to the detonations.

"That was a close one, huh?" the _Avatar _pilot commented.

Jenna recognized his voice. "Andrew Ringer? Is that you?"

"That it is!" he responded. "I don't think we've fought on the same battlefield since that simulator battle in Port Nucham. I've got your back, Alcatar girl."

Finally, Jenna's heat level was low again, but she was wary. "Glad to have you on the team, Andrew." She turned and struck the _Grasshopper _with her large laser, striking the 70-tonner's LRM launcher. The ammo inside exploded at the laser's hot touch, throwing back the _Grasshopper_. Taking his chance, James got his injured _Dragon _back on its feet, taking a few steps back. Raising the 'mech's right arm, James shuddered the _Grasshopper _with a stream of shells from the RAC 5, sending shards of the _Grasshopper_'s armor flying everywhere. The bigger 'mech took to the air again on its jets, finally escaping James' fire.

"Get him!" Jenna ordered, and Tiger Wong's LRM volleys exploded onto the _Grasshopper_ along with an LRM 10 flight of Jenna's own. The combined warheads tore the marauding 'mech into pieces that rained all over the battlefield.

One of the Davion _Wasp_s and _Firefly_s had gone down, but the other two had scampered away from the battle and checked on the maglev train rail. "The train's coming! It's going at 80 kph and is armed!" the _Wasp _pilot announced. The Party forces were just barely pushing back the AFC defenders, inflicting heavier losses than they suffered. A _Trebuchet _and an _Uziel _from the Davion company had also gone down and everyone else was battered, but the AFC defenders grew more weary by the minute.

"Good. Get ready to fire on the train!" Jones commanded. "Just enough to slow it down! We've still got defenders to take care of."

The two _Archer_s drew back from the battle even farther, not willing to take any more damage. The surviving AFC defenders pressed the Party forces back, gathering together to act as a barrier between their enemies and the train. From the eastern horizon, Jenna saw a long, gunmetal-gray maglev train approaching.

"Ignore the train! The AFC forces will focus on Jones' company when they fire on the train," Jenna barked to her lance. "We'll take out the enemy 'mechs one at a time with focused fire."

"Copy that," responded three voices, and Jenna held her breath as the train drew nearer and the Davion _Archer_s prepared to fire. She recoiled as enemy Autocannon bursts rattled her torso and arms, but she held steady and waited for the time to come.

Then, the train glided over a curve on its rail and the _Archer_s opened fire. Their missile barrage washed over the vehicle, explosions rapidly blossoming on its side. The whole train buckled and screeched from the impact, fire and sparks flying from its underside. Although it slowed down, the train kept going and slipped into the train station before the _Archer_s could fire again.

"Execute emergency protocol 'shield'," a flat voice declared on the public comm, and Jenna's radar came alive with four new contacts from within the train station. A large cargo door slid open and four new Battlemechs marched out, each one registering as an AFC machine. The train sped out of the station again, drawing the _Archer_s' attention. Both 'mechs turned to shoot the train again, but the AFC, now bolstered with another lance, opened full fire on the surviving Party 'mechs. Two _Thunderbolt_s, a _Shadow Hawk_, and an odd-looking _Cleaver _all fully exited the train station and added their fire.

All of the _Vedette _and _Manticore _tanks had gone down, but an _Uziel _from the Davion company went down and Jones' _Sunder _shuddered from enemy fire. The enormous _Sunder _knocked over an enemy _Thunderbolt _with an deafening Autocannon 20 shot to the shoulder, but the other _Thunderbolt _slugged the _Sunder _with its large laser, blowing up one of Jones' SRM 4 launchers. A cluster of LRM's from the _Thunderbolt _further staggered Jones and kept him from firing.

Jenna and Tiger fired their combined 30 LRM's at a damaged enemy _Centurion _and sent the ruined Romanesque 'mech to the dunes, but this only spurred on its allies. Protected by friendly cover fire, the _Cleaver _stomped quickly and gracefully across the battlefield, its forward-bending legs showing no sign of strain that the other _Cleaver_s did. Andrew's _Avatar _backed up and triggered its LBX-10, filling the air with murderous cluster munitions. Quick on the upkeep, the _Cleaver _tensed its legs and pounced into the air, sudden jets of flame propelling it much higher up.

"Hey, wait! None of the other _Cleaver_s ever used jump jets," James commented, sounding as afraid as Jenna felt. He slashed the _Cleaver_'s back armor with his large laser, but the flying 'mech paid no attention. Instead, it raised its swords up and triggered a flamer on its torso. The flame heated up both swords and made them glow red-hot, and the _Cleaver _landed right in front of an _Archer_. The Davion 'mech struck back with two medium lasers, but that was the last move it made. The _Cleaver _thrust both of its hot swords forth, each impaling one of the _Archer_'s twin LRM 20 racks. The heated blades cooked the missiles inside, and the _Cleaver _drew back just in time. The _Archer _was immediately engulfed in a vicious chain of explosions, consumed by its own LRM's.

"Now _that _is disturbing," Tiger hissed. His _Hellspawn _slugged an AFC _Shadow Hawk _with its LRM's a second later. "So that is the famous _Cleaver_?"

"I... think so, but this one seems different," Jenna frowned. "I've never seen one use a flamer or jump jets. Maybe this is a different model? Yowch!"

Jenna kept her mind from the battle too long; a small pack of missiles exploded against her right arm, chipping the armor down nearly to the inner bone. Cursing, Jenna got her lance back together. "Go for the _Cleaver_! I don't want another one of these things on my home planet!"

Her lance threw all of its fire at the _Cleaver_, but the AW-001 pilot boasted inhuman reflexes. The 60-ton 'mech evaded all of the shots and took to the air, tilting down slightly. A crackling PPC bolt streaked through the air and washed into Tiger's front torso, close to the cockpit. Tiger cursed on the comm as his frazzled 'mech staggered back, and then his _Hellspawn _got knocked into its back from an LBX-10 shot by the _Cleaver_.

_This isn't right! _Jenna glared at the enemy 'mech. It certainly looked like a _Cleaver_, but she started to see differences. Its head had more of a helmet shape, like that of an ancient Spartan warrior. The _Cleaver_'s canopy glass hid within the helmet shape, the cyborg pilot safe within. Further, the gun muzzles on its chest matched the weapons that had fired: a PPC for disabling shots, and an LBX-10 for the kill. Not to mention the flamer.

"I need support!" Jones roared as his _Sunder _traded fire with a _Thunderbolt_. "Alcatar?"

"Busy here!" Jenna shouted back. She grazed the _Cleaver_'s left arm with her ER large laser, vaporizing a sheet of armor.

The strange _Cleaver _drew back a little, raising its blades. "I am AW-002, pilot of the _Cleaver II_," it stated. "Test battle results thus far: favorable."

_That proves it! The Ghalans made another model of this thing! _Jenna realized with dread. Stray shots from the main battle peppered her lance, but the _Cleaver II _was the bigger problem. It easily knocked over Jones' _Sunder _with a shot to the knee, then vaulted into the air on its jump jets to evade fire. It then soared in the air toward Jenna's lance for another kill. Its flamer came to life, heating up its swords again.

"Quick! Maneuver so an enemy shoots it!" Jenna ordered, remembering her tactic from the jungle. "It's the best way to fight this thing!"

Tiger got his 'mech back up and all of the 'mechs on Jenna's lance skittered around, trying to get the _Cleaver II _between them and AFC fire. Lasers and Autocannon bursts whooshed by the sword-wielding 'mech, and Jenna felt her heart hammering as she kept moving. She prayed that her sweaty hands wouldn't slip off her joysticks. _Come on, work!_

Then, the enemy _Thunderbolt _fired its LRM's at Jenna but missed; the warheads rammed into the _Cleaver II_'s right shoulder and blasted off armor chunks, and Andrew's _Avatar _approached to help deal the killing blow. The _Cleaver _recoiled from the missiles, then turned to face the _Avatar_. The _Avatar_'s two medium pulse lasers raked the _Cleaver II_, but the _Cleaver II _ignored that and triggered its LBX-10 right on Jenna's left knee. Jenna felt her stomach lurch as her _Hellspawn _crumpled onto its back, thudding heavily onto the hot sand.

_The trick didn't work! This pilot doesn't have the IFF flaw like the others! _Jenna's mind whirred as she fought to get her machine back up, but in her panic, she couldn't work the controls right. _No! No! I'm exposed down here... _She heard James' RAC 5 fire and Yuuki's flamers ignite, but she couldn't see the results. Her _Hellspawn _slowly got to its feet as she calmed herself down, and she saw the battle-damaged _Cleaver II _still walking forward, close to Jenna's _Hellspawn_. Andrew's _Avatar _approached and fired its LBX-10, but the _Cleaver II _vaulted into the air again on its jump jets and landed right in front of the _Avatar_, taking Andrew by surprise. With one sword thrust into the _Avatar_'s cockpit, the AW-002 pilot dispatched Andrew.

Jenna's heart hammered in panic and rage at the sight, remembering how hard she had fought to prove to Andrew Ringer that she was a comrade with him and the other Davion forces. With one strike, the _Cleaver II _took that away, and it wasn't done yet. Only five 'mechs of the Davion force remained, including Jones' _Sunder_. The _Sunder _and other four Davion 'mechs drew into a tight group, fending off the more numerous AFC forces. The train was long gone by now, and the _Cleaver II _raised its guns for another shot.

A sudden buzz in the air preceded the roar of engines, and Jenna's radar picked up six helicopters and a _Leopard-_class dropship that landed and deployed four Battlemechs. She narrowly dodged the _Cleaver II_'s PPC and heard a new voice on her comm. "You look like you need some help. Lucky that we were in the area."

_That's Alexander's voice! _Jenna realized. She didn't dare look away from the battle, but two ER large lasers flew from behind her and slashed onto the surviving _Thunderbolt_, melting the rest of its tattered torso armor into hot slag. A PPC from Alex's group cored into the wounded _Thunderbolt_, sending the bulky 'mech crashing to the ground. On top of that, the six helicopters flew past overhead, raining down fire everywhere. Autocannon bursts and Gauss Rifle slugs from the _Yellow Jacket _and _Warrior _helicopters tore into the AFC ranks, leaving them a better target for the ragged Davion survivors. Jones led his men back into the fight, trading fire with the AFC 'mechs with renewed intensity.

"Let me get this one," another familiar voice said cheerily, and one of the _Yellow Jacket_s swooped on the _Cleaver II _and fired its Gauss Rifle. The slug blasted into the 'mech's torso and punched into its left side's armor, and Jenna and her lance opened fire to take the 'mech down. Reacting quickly, the _Cleaver II _once again took to the air and evaded all of that fire, then looked upwards. Its PPC grazed the side of the nimble _Yellow Jacket_, shearing off all of its right side armor and setting the internal systems ablaze.

A PPC bolt slashed into the _Cleaver II_'s leg, and a red and silver _Griffin _advanced, its gun raised at the airborne 'mech. "This is a tough one, isn't it?" the pilot commented.

"Hey, that's Toshiro Sato! I remember hiring him!" James exclaimed. "Now I'm really glad I did..."

"Quiet!" Jenna ordered. The _Cleaver II _landed and pushed back Toshiro's _Griffin _with its LBX-10, then knocked over James' _Dragon _with another LBX-10 shot to the leg as soon as the LBX recycled. Yuuki circled wide as Jenna distracted the _Cleaver II _with her fire, and the white _Panther _got right up behind the _Cleaver II _and poured fire all over its left arm. The damaged armor there started to melt and sag, distracting the AW-002 pilot. James took his chance and fired: His RAC 5 rounds filled the air, tearing into the fire-softened armor. The _Cleaver II _staggered to the side as its left arm came off, torn myomer fibers poking out of the shoulder like worms.

Toshiro's _Griffin _backed up a step to line up another shot, but Jenna suddenly got a bad feeling. She yelled at him to run, but it was too late: the _Cleaver II _blasted the _Griffin_'s neck with its PPC, stunning the whole 'mech. Then, the cyborg-piloted 'mech rocketed forward on its jump jets, forcing the _Griffin _to its knee with an LBX-10 shot to the leg. Then, the _Cleaver II _heated up its remaining sword with its flamer and thrust the hot blade deep into the _Griffin_'s chest. The blade pierced the victim 'mech's engine and set off countless inner explosions, and Toshiro's ejection pod barely made it out of the fireball in time. The pod landed on the dunes and rolled away from the battle, tumbling all the way down a dune and coming to a halt further away.

The _Cleaver II _buckled as Jenna's ER large laser slashed into its center torso, but it still didn't go down. The 'mech no doubt flushed some coolant before it fired again: its LBX-10 rattled James' left torso and knocked his 'mech over, then its PPC smashed into Jenna's center torso, flooding her cockpit with heat and blinding her with the blue flash and shower of sparks. Her HUD scrambled and distorted, rendering her 'mech nearly useless. Tiger punished the _Cleaver II _with his LRM's, and although the bigger 'mech now lacked most of its armor, it approached for the killing shot.

At that instant, the _Cleaver II_'s chest crumpled and caved in, and the buzz of helicopter rotors filled the air. The same _Yellow Jacket _from before kept its distance from the _Cleaver II_, but its Gauss Rifle shot had done the damage. The _Cleaver II _staggered and limped around, unable to control itself with the internal explosions starting to shudder the whole 'mech.

"Systems... failing," the AW-002 pilot said flatly, and the _Cleaver II_'s head vanished as Jenna's, James', Tiger's, and Yuuki's combined fire demolished it. The rest of the AFC forces succumbed to the Alex's forces, and Alexander's _Toyama _took in the battlefield.

"Did the train get away?" Alex asked, and Jones' damaged _Sunder _wandered over.

"Yes, it did," the Davion commander answered heavily. "We damaged it and slowed it down, but the _Cleaver II _and its allies kept us too busy. We wouldn't have made it at all if not for you lot."

"Thanks, dad," James said with a tremble. "That _Cleaver II _took out at least two or three 'mechs all by itself!"

"It wasn't any trouble," the _Yellow Jacket _pilot chimed, and Jenna recognized her voice as Chilali's.

Sweating buckets, Jenna sighed and brought her _Hellspawn _to a halt. "That was close, Chilali. How'd you know to find us?"

"Us FlyCats were coming back from a strike operation to the west," Chilali answered, "And we caught wind of this battle and recommended reinforcements to nearby Party forces just in case. Alex Taylor got a group together and came here."

"FlyCats, we're going after that train," Juliette, the FlyCats commander, announced. The other _Yellow Jacket _angled toward where the train had gone. "We're going to catch that train and stop it ourselves. Gerwin Jones, I recommend you alert the capture convoy to follow us? We can't carry the train's contents in our choppers."

"I'll do that," Jones responded. "Then when I get back to base, I'll get a good drink. This op was much harder than I imagined."

_I could use a break too, _Jenna thought as she headed back to the dropships with the other survivors. _And have a long shower, a long nap, a hot meal, a good book, maybe a little origami-making, and... well, anything to sharpen my mind for whatever will come next._


	26. Chapter 26 A Matter of Trust

**My Father's Friend**

**A/N: **The last scene in this chapter contains strong sexual content.

**Chapter 26: A Matter of Trust**

_**Liberty Party garrison, Bervalla, Callone VI,**_

_**Outworlds Alliance,**_

_**January 4, 3078**_

Jenna couldn't help but get caught up in the frenzy of activity that seeped into the Liberty Party's members. As the new year came around, the plans for assaulting Bunkieki were finalized and all of the Party's remaining forces, as well as the whole Royal Lion Lancers regiment, started getting into position for the long march to the capital. As Jenna had been told by senior officers, the Party could wait no longer, and the damage done to Marshall's comm network and supply lines would have to do. It was now... or never.

The mess hall mainly consisted of eager troopers barely digging into their breakfast, too excited to see the war's climax. Jenna, for one, got her breakfast and went to a corner of the room, wanting to spare herself the endless boasting and inflated war-tales the other Party and Lion Lancers men and women threw around. _They can never stop bragging about shooting down dropships by themselves and massacring the 'mechs riding inside, _Jenna mused, taking a bite of biscuit as she overheard a Lion Lancers Mechwarrior brag loudly about accomplishing such a task. The warm morning light coming in through the windows was pleasant enough, though, and Jenna felt herself relax.

"Good morning, sir," a cheery voice said from nearby, and Yuuki joined Jenna at her left side, her long, silky black hair bound with a hairband.

"Morning, Yuuki," Jenna responded. "So, tell me... are you excited or nervous for the siege? Or if you're like me, both?"

Yuuki thought it over. "Both," she nodded. "Though maybe more nervous than anything. My 'mech is great for literal cover fire at close range, but it's not much against a Long Tom barrage, or an angry _Cleaver_."

Jenna shuddered at the mention of the monstrous Ghalan 'mech, but she clapped Yuuki's shoulder all the same. "Don't underestimate yourself, Yuuki. Your fire has gotten me out of much worse fires before. I definitely want you watching my back in Bunkieki's streets. After all..."

"What?"

"There's bound to be a lot of infantry in the city streets," Jenna figured. "With the confines of the streets and many places to hide, it's an ideal place for infantry squads to ambush 'mechs with SRM launchers and Inferno rockets."

Yuuki couldn't resist a smile. "Wow, that's definitely why you're my commander. James would think of stuff like that too, but you handle command so gracefully and calmly."

"Well, I dunno. I can't think of any elaborate tactics like the senior officers can," Jenna laughed modestly. "All I can do is point and say 'shoot this!' but I'll try harder. It'll take brains as well as brawn to conquer the capital. Even with all of our preparations, Marshall still has the advantage."

"Believe me, sir, I think we've got what it takes," Yuuki encouraged her. "And then, we can all pick up the pieces once the dust clears. Um..."

"What is it?"

Yuuki looked timid, but then she cleared her throat and asked, "Um, Jenna... sir... is there anyone you want to have with you when the war's over? Anyone to go back to?"

Memories of the motel-turned-orphanage flashed to Jenna's mind. "Yes, in fact," she nodded. "Remember that my little sister May survived the Alcatar massacre with me? She's still in the makeshift orphanage we lived in for three years. It's in Bunkieki, in fact."

Yuuki's eyes widened. "Really? Well, I hope no stray fire hits it. That could be bad!" Then she winced. "I-I shouldn't have said that..."

"No, you're actually right," Jenna realized. "In a world like this, we shouldn't take family and friends for granted. There's always the chance something could happen, and we have to be ready for that. It's important to value everything we have and hold it close, no matter what."

Yuuki looked a little happier. "That's true, very true," she glowed. "I never thought of it that way."

Something occurred to Jenna, and she smiled. "Well, it's my turn. Do you have a family to go back to, Yuuki? Anyone waiting for you?"

"My mother is very ill, and I took this work to afford better treatment for her," Yuuki admitted. "We moved to Callone VI from an impoverished Combine world when my dad was killed in an accident at the factory where he worked. And, um..."

She shyly looked away again, and Jenna gently prodded her. "And what else? Is there another person waiting for you?"

"N-no, there isn't!" Yuuki squawked, clapping her hands to her cheeks and going red. "Actually, there is, but don't tell anyone! You're the only person I really trust around here besides Ai and James."

Jenna leaned closer. "If it's a matter of trust, you can count on me. What is it?"

Lowering her hands, Yuuki said quietly, "There's a man in my life, back in Eselex where I used to live. Thomas. We... we were hoping to get married, until this civil war broke out. I just hope he's okay. The AFC took Eselex from us and still controls it. Thomas was a rather outspoken critic of Richard Marshall."

Jenna wrapped her arm around her friend. "Don't worry yourself, Yuuki. He'll be all right, and when we've taken Bunkieki, you can get right back to him and marry the one you love. I promise you that."

"That's a good promise to make, sir," Yuuki smiled. "Thank you."

At that moment, someone broke through the crowds and James Taylor made his way to Jenna and Yuuki's table, a determined expression on his face.

"Hi, James," Yuuki greeted him, still in a chatty mood. "You have a pretty serious expression! Have you laid off the candy bars?"

"It's not that," James defended himself, taking a seat opposite Jenna. He looked nervous but took a deep breath. "Listen, Jenna, sir. I have something important to tell you. It can't wait."

With a sudden thrill of curiosity, Jenna leaned forward. "What is it?"

James swallowed and glanced around, clasping his hands together. "Jenna, I've been thinking about this for a while, and it's time that I told you," he said firmly. "It's not about the war, but about us, something personal. I..."

"What is it?" Yuuki prodded excitedly, just as several nearby Davions exploded into cheers at the boastful tales of their fellow's exploits.

James winced. "You know what, never mind," he shook his head, getting up. "I-I was just exaggerating, it can wait. Goodbye, sir."

With that, he slipped back into the crowd, looking rather embarrassed. Jenna turned to Yuuki, perplexed. "Just what was that all about?"

Yuuki cracked a knowing smile. "There's only one reason he'd come to you like that," she teased. "Couldn't you tell? I thought you were so perceptive, sir."

Jenna felt annoyed. "Come on, Yuuki, what are you hiding? I can order you to tell me, you know... I think..."

"Believe me, James didn't come to you to give a field report or anything," Yuuki told her. "I've seen it for a long time: he's interested not only in serving in your lance, he's interested in _you_. I can tell that he really wants you."

Now Jenna tried not to blush, her heart suddenly hammering. "N-no, Yuuki, that can't be right. James is an old friend, but he's too... too..." _Does he really feel that way? Even considering how long I've known him, I can't tell._

"Too _what_, sir?" Yuuki smiled wider.

"I-it's just... never mind, Yuuki, it's nothing. There's nothing going on," Jenna spluttered, not feeling hungry anymore. She rose from the table. "I have duties to tend to."

"Of course, sir," Yuuki said mysteriously.

*o*o*o*o*

_**Liberty Party garrison, Bervalla, Callone VI,**_

_**Outworlds Alliance,**_

_**January 4, 3078**_

In a virtual world, an Omni _Blackjack _nimbly evaded enemy fire, the opposing tanks and 'mechs trying to frag the 50-tonner skittering around the place. Slipping by a _Goblin_'s large laser, the _Blackjack _slugged the tank with its twin UAC 5's, the shells rattling on the tank's armor. Then, the _Blackjack _took a laser to the chest from a nearby _Manticore_, but took to the air on its jump jets to evade an SRM volley from the _Manticore_. Landing a handful of meters away, the _Blackjack_'s pilot took careful aim and scorched the _Goblin _with its combined UAC 5's and four medium lasers, shearing apart the rest of the tank's armor and blasting its innards to slag.

"10 opposing units destroyed," the simulator's computer informed the pilot. The pilot, Austin Merriam, resting comfortably in his simpod's seat, cracked a smile, determined to prove his worth to Colonel Butler, who was watching intently in an observer 'mech. The battle would continue until the _Blackjack _succumbed to its infinite foes, and Austin desired to make that happen as late as possible.

Now an enemy 'mech approached, a _Shadow Hawk_, the favored 'mech of the AFC. The enemy 'mech scooted to the side on its jump jets, burning into the _Blackjack_'s left arm with its laser, and then punching deeper into the wound with its Autocannon 5. Gritting his teeth, Austin sprinted to the side, letting an LRM volley from the _Shadow Hawk _whoosh through empty air. The enemy 'mech took to the air, but Austin slashed the _Shadow Hawk_'s left leg with its four lasers and breached the jump jet there, sending the _Shadow Hawk _spiraling awkwardly through the air. The _Blackjack_'s arms recoiled and barked as its two Ultra Autocannon 5's gouged into the flying 'mech's torso armor.

The _Blackjack _stumbled as the _Manticore _fired up again. It rumbled forward, its LRM 10 exploding against the _Blackjack_'s right torso and sending the 50-tonner reeling back. Fighting for control, Austin threw all of his fire at the incoming tank, all of the shots breaching its LRM pod. The internal ammo exploded violently, blowing out chunks of the tank. Austintried to fire again, but the _Manticore _recovered and triggered another weapon. The gun barrel's PPC smashed into the _Blackjack_'s torso, stunning the 'mech. The enemy _Shadow Hawk _sprinted and fired all of its weapons, destroying the UAC 5 in the _Blackjack_'s right arm.

Internal UAC ammo exploded inside the _Blackjack_, throwing it to the side and weakening the right arm's integrity. The two enemies showered the _Blackjack _with their fire and blew off most of its torso armor, but the 50-ton Omnimech didn't give up yet. By Austin's command, it took to the air to avoid further harm, then fired all of its remaining weapons at the _Shadow Hawk_'s wounded chest. The combined fire blasted apart vital systems inside the 'mech, digital smoke pouring from its gaping hole. The _Blackjack _landed and Austin strafed his 'mech to the side, waiting to let his 'mech's heat levels go down. Then, after a minute of dodging, he alpha-striked again, his five weapons flashing into the injured _Shadow Hawk_'s chest and blowing it apart completely this time. The enemy 'mech collapsed in flames, sprawling on the ground.

"11 enemies destroyed," the computer stated, but Austin got a feeling that he wouldn't make it to 12, even though he wanted to. The _Manticore _outweighed its Battlemech foe, and a volley of SRM's from the tank's launcher broke off the _Blackjack_'s right arm, causing warning lights to go off on the pilot's HUD. Austin fired back, but his remaining weapons missed and went wide, leaving the tank unharmed. The tank's combined medium laser and PPC pierced the _Blackjack_'s torso, and the 'mech succumbed to internal explosions. The simpod's screen turned to static and a message read "Battlemech destroyed."

Breathing hard, Austin removed his helmet and climbed out of the simpod, joining Colonel Butler in the training room to hear his assessment. The older man watched Austin intently, then broke out into a smile. "Very good sim, boy," he acknowledged. "Eleven foes is pretty good, considering your relative lack of practice."

"Then can I take part in the assault on Bunkieki?" Austin asked eagerly.

"Settle down," the Colonel motioned. "But still, after all this time, you have finally proven your worth. After all the questioning sessions I've had with you and your fine combat skills, I have made my decision. You'll join us for the attack, and your _Blackjack _is being prepped for combat."

"Thank you, sir," Austin bowed his head. "I won't forget your kindness."

*o*o*o*o*

_**Old Monty's Motel, Bunkieki, Callone VI,**_

_**Outworlds Alliance,**_

_**January 4, 3078**_

Night fell over the planet's capital, and May Alcatar had already seen the younger children of the motel off to bed. Outside the makeshift orphanage's windows, May could see and hear countless helicopters, troop transport trucks, tanks, and Battlemechs marching up and down the streets, trying to make the city impregnable to any attack. Seeing so much military power roaming the streets made May nervous, so she closed her room's blinds and turned on the radio to block out the sounds of helicopter rotors and Battlemech footsteps.

May lay on her bed, glancing over at the other, empty bed beside it where her sister used to sleep. _I can't believe it's been so long, _she thought. _It was April before last when Jenna went to become a mercenary, and now she's among the Liberty Party. Well, at least she hasn't been captured by Marshall! It would be all over the news if that happened._

Looking over at the dark and silent television mounted on the dresser, May tried to remember how many AFC propaganda programs she had seen. Too many to count, in fact. At least Jenna would help the Party take down Marshall and put an end to all of this.

Then, May decided to check on one more thing. She swung her legs over her bed's edge and knelt by the bed, rummaging around the boxes down there until she found a particular item. She drew out a large picture frame, the glass perfectly preserving the old-fashioned photograph inside. Six people stood in a group, bright sunlight illuminating them all. The Alcatar family palace stood majestically in the background, and the six subjects stood in the palace's front lawn gardens. A tall man with dark hair and wire-framed glasses had one arm wrapped around his wife, and two young girls stood in front of their parents. One had long, light brown hair and eyes, while the younger one had bright red hair and a mischievous smile. The fifth person was a man with short red hair and a white suit, and the equally red-headed boy who stood by him looked to be the older girl's age.

_This was taken in 3064, when Alex and his son James joined our household, _May reflected. _Alex was my father's friend and swore to help him rule the planet, until he betrayed us for the Freedom's Thunderbolt and Richard Marshall. I hope Jenna has found out why that happened, and I hope Alex begged her forgiveness!_

May tried not to focus on such heavy thoughts. Instead, she took heart that at least in one point in time, her parents, bigger sister, and family friends were all together in a cohesive group, their lives seeming to be perfect. The Alcatar girls had learned the hard way that good things could always come to an end, and taking them for granted was a foolish thing to do. All the same, May smiled and put the picture back under her bed, then flopped onto her bed on her stomach. _When this is all over and Jenna and I move away, that picture will be put somewhere in our house where everyone can see it._

*o*o*o*o*

_**Private quarters, Liberty Party garrison, Bervalla, Callone VI,**_

_**Outworlds Alliance,**_

_**January 4, 3078**_

A knock on Jenna's door interrupted an otherwise boring evening in her private quarters, and she eagerly got up from sitting on her bed and approached the metal door. _Maybe Yuuki wants to talk a little more? _Jenna wondered, and she was pleasantly surprised when James was there instead.

"Good evening," Jenna smiled, standing back to let him enter. She checked the clock: 10:21 PM.

"Evening, sir," James responded as he came in, but he sounded rather nervous.

Jenna closed the door behind him and held her hands behind her back, curious. "What's the matter, James? Are you nervous about the upcoming assault? Don't worry, I'm nervous too."

"Well, I guess that's related to it," James admitted, taking a seat on a fold-out chair. He swallowed. "Look, Jenna, sir, I'm proud to serve under you, and it was the right call to promote you to our lance's commander. It makes me wonder, though, what that means for me."

"Promotion to Company Commander?" Jenna offered brightly.

James shook his head. "I dunno, it's more of the opposite. Something's bothering me."

Sitting on her bed again, Jenna leaned close to James and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, tell me! I can keep a secret..."

James laughed, looking a little relieved. "I wouldn't call it a secret: it's pretty obvious. I wasn't fit to lead a lance, and I can't help but get reckless and wild on the battlefield. I nearly got myself killed because of it, and I don't know what's going to happen at Bunkieki. I wonder if my injury at the Port Nucham siege was a premonition or something."

_This is still bothering him, _Jenna lamented. "Come on, James, it's not like you to get fatalistic! Listen, we're going to beat Marshall good, and then it'll be all over. Just stick with me and we'll make it."

"Believe me, sir, I'll give it my all," James said firmly, clenching a fist. "But I still can't shake this feeling that my behavior will catch up to me. I've also wondered if I've let you down. I promised to be your guardian, and I couldn't do it right."

Jenna motioned for James to stand up, and she held him tight. "Don't even think that for a second, James. You made some wrong decisions, but when lives are on the line, it can be hard to tell what's right and what's not." She broke away from him. "After all, under your leadership, I grew as a 'mech pilot and became the new commander of our lance. You helped me get to this point."

"I... yeah, I do get credit for that," James realized, distractedly picking at a spot on his uniform. Jenna could tell that he tried not to blush. "Oh, and there's one other thing. I wanted to tell you earlier, but there were too many distractions."

"Talk about it," Jenna agreed. "What do you want to tell me?" Her stomach lurched as she remembered what Yuuki had said about James.

James took a deep breath, then reached out and tenderly took both of Jenna's hands. "In case anything should happen to me on the battlefield at Bunkieki, I want to tell you that -"

"Wait," Jenna interrupted, heart suddenly hammering. She smiled gently. "If you want to tell me something, say it because it's true, not because you're afraid you'll die soon. Okay?"

Looking impressed, James resumed, "You have a point." He squeezed her hands a little tighter. "Jenna, I love you very much, and I want to be with you as long as I live. I... I don't know how you feel about me, but I definitely feel this way about you."

_I knew it! He really does love me... _Jenna's heart raced even faster and she felt warm gratitude sweep through her mind. Now she hugged James tight. "And you know what? We've known each other a long time, and lately I've fallen for you, too. Even if you make corny jokes about being some legendary hero or whatnot, you're definitely the only one I want. Stay with me, James, no matter what happens."

"You have my word on that," James promised, then took Jenna's head in his hands and kissed her. "That's one promise I won't break."

"Can you promise me something else?" Jenna asked, an idea coming to mind. _Oh, why the hell not? _She smiled playfully, squeezing James' shoulders.

"What is it?" James asked.

Jenna reached out and undid the top few buttons on James' uniform coat. "You know, this could be our last chance at some quiet time together for a while. Why don't we have a little fun before the hard work starts? Just you and me." She leaned against James, whispering into his ear, "You said that you love me. Why don't you prove it?"

Getting the idea, James kissed Jenna again as the both of them undid each other's buttons, and James gently removed Jenna's uniform coat. She likewise removed his, and their breathing grew heavy as the rest of their uniforms fell to the floor piece by piece. Clad only in her undergarments, Jenna sighed as James carried her to her bed and she lay down. Jenna's mind was an excited whirlwind as James straddled her, his hands lovingly running up and down her thighs. Then he paused.

"Y-you know, this counts as fraternizing with a senior officer. Will I get in trouble for this?"

"Trust me, I'll punish you if you _don't _give me some lovin' right this minute," Jenna laughed, running her hands along James' warm skin. She felt that both his and her bare skin were starting to get slick with excited sweat, and she felt eager for James to take off her undergarments and press his body against hers.

James thought it over for a second. "Yeah, you're right about that!" he agreed, then resumed his lovemaking with his lover and longtime friend. The rest of their clothing was tossed to the floor and they both spent the rest of the night only in each other's company.


	27. Chapter 27 Sundown

**My Father's Friend**

**Chapter 27: Sundown**

_**City limit, Bunkieki, Callone VI,**_

_**Outworlds Alliance,**_

_**January 12, 3078**_

Jenna spent the whole long march to Bunkieki admiring the size and strength of the combined Liberty Party army and the Royal Lion Lancers regiment, but when the city drew near, she was drawn away from the main attack force. The sprawling capital of Callone VI gleamed hues of silver, red, and fierce orange in the dying sunlight, darkness spreading across the opposite horizon. From here, there was little hint that Bunkieki would soon become a battlezone, but Jenna knew better: without any doubt, many forces would stand between her and Richard Marshall.

Colonel Butler's voice came to life on the comm, and Jenna heard his voice clearly. "Mosquito Team, get into position. Prepare for Long Toms to start firing any minute. Marshall's AFC troops are bound to light up soon."

Jenna felt chills as she throttled up her _Hellspawn_, leading her lance and two lances of small Lancers 'mechs away from the main attack force. The twelve 'mechs scampered across the hills outside Bunkieki, angling towards the eastern side of the city for their surprise attack. _I really hope this plan works! _Jenna thought as she started to sweat from nerves. She took a deep breath to steady herself, her cockpit moving in a comforting up-down motion as the 'mech walked. _After the main force attacks the south, my group acts like a harassment force to draw the AFC's attention to the west as a flanking move. Here goes part one._

Now the dozen 'mechs of what was dubbed the Mosquito Team stood in position, too far from Bunkieki's border to be detected. There wasn't long to wait: merely minutes later, Jenna heard several deep, loud booms from within Bunkieki, and artillery shells screamed into the air and arced down toward the southern hills outside the city. They soon exploded brilliantly on the hills, creating vast globs of fire and pillars of smoke as they detonated. At the same time, the sound of over two hundred 'mechs walking in unison and braving the Long Toms thrummed in the air, and Jenna soon heard the din of countless weapons raging all over the place. No doubt, the AFC's 'mechs and tanks had moved out of the city to confront the invaders, and from here Jenna could see flashes of lasers and rising smoke clouds from missiles and destroyed vehicles.

"Move out, Mosquito Team!" the Colonel barked, and Jenna relayed that order to her group and got them moving. The skyscrapers of Bunkieki seemed to grow gigantic as Jenna's 'mech drew close, the towering buildings like giants watching ants scurry about. Remembering the routes drawn on tactical maps she had seen several days prior, Jenna guided her squad of twelve through the city and toward where the AFC's backup forces would be situated. Cars, buses, and pedestrians fled in terror from the small 'mechs, and Jenna sincerely hoped that she wouldn't step on anyone.

_It's been more than a year and a half since I've been here, _Jenna thought with a sudden pang of nostalgia. Overhead, the darkness slowly consumed the setting sun's light, and a few stars shone at the dark horizon. At any rate, Jenna soon found the prize: one of the Long Toms that still fired, pumping rounds to the battle outside the city's limits. "Open fire on that Long Tom! Make 'em know we're here," Jenna howled, and everyone lit up. Tiger Wong took a few light steps forward in his _Hellspawn_, and twenty missiles roared out of the 'mech's torso and exploded brilliantly against the Long Tom. Flaming chunks of the weapon's armor flew everywhere, and Jenna quickly lined up her crosshair and maimed the Long Tom further with her ER large laser. The Long Tom's exposed innards melted to glowing red slag, spreading onto the city road like lava.

Two _Shadow Hawk_s, the typical 'mech of the AFC, came scampering to the scene to drive off the invaders, and their LRM's blasted armor off a Lancers _Commando_. James lit up both of his large lasers, and one beam went wide, scorching into the road. The other thick beam of light pierced a _Shadow Hawk_'s left torso, taking away most of the armor there. The other _Shadow Hawk _punished James' _Dragon _with its medium laser and Autocannon 5, slashing some armor off the _Dragon_'s protruding center torso.

Jenna let loose with her LRM 10 at the injured _Shadow Hawk_, which was taking fire from the Lancers 'mechs. The warheads' explosions rippled against the _Shadow Hawk_'s chest, and James' large laser blew up a critical system in the 'mech. Showing no mercy, a second Lancers _Commando _darted forward and finished off the enemy 'mech with all of its SRM's. The other _Shadow Hawk _backed up nervously, now outnumbered even more badly than before. It jumped into the air to escape Tiger's LRM's. The nimble 'mech took a little armor off Jenna's right torso with a combined laser and SRM 2, but it was too little, too late. Jenna recovered from the attack and combined her fire with James. Their combined lasers and Light PPC took the airborne enemy apart, its pieces falling to the earth and tumbling across the street.

"They ain't nothin'!" a Davion pilot chuckled. "Figure there'll be more of them soon?"

"Yes, and that's what we're after," Jenna told him, throttling up again. "There was only light defense because we weren't expected, but we're almost done! Follow me and keep in formation!"

The other Long Toms, at least six of them, still pumped their shells through the air as fast as they could, and a number of AFC helicopters buzzed in the air, flying from Bunkieki's center to the battle outside. Ignoring the choppers, Jenna pushed her fast-moving lance deeper into Bunkieki and quickly found trouble: another Long Tom came into view, but this time, over a dozen 'mechs raced onto the scene to take down the Mosquito Team. More enemy contacts showed up on the outer edges of Jenna's radar, proof that many of the troops in Bunkieki were scrambling to take her group out.

Before any weapon could touch her _Hellspawn_, Jenna pushed her joysticks hard to the side and made a U-turn, taking cover behind a skyscraper and retreating at full speed. "Let's go! We've got their attention. Now the Jaguar Team will do its work."

"Glad to be out of there, sir," James commented breathlessly as he and the others retreated with Jenna. The AFC troops gave chase but couldn't land any shots yet. "That was an awful lot of contacts..."

"Oh, just you wait. Now the good parts begins," Jenna couldn't help a smile, then Colonel Butler's voice came in.

"Good work, Mosquitoes. All of the Bunkieki reserve force intended for the main battle is now pursuing you. Jaguar Team, move out!"

Yuuki couldn't help asking. "How exactly does this plan work, sir?"

Leading the pursuing AFC forces through Bunkieki toward the city limit, Jenna responded, "We're a diversion team that covers for another diversion team. We get in and draw the enemy's attention, making them think we're the only fast-moving strike force flanking the AFC. The real flanking team, the Jaguars, will come in and take out all the guys chasing us. Alex Taylor is leading that team, and believe me, the Jaguar Team easily outguns us Mosquitoes."

One of the pursuing AFC troopers barked on the comm, "Get the hell back here and fight, you rebel fuckers!" That particular AFC warrior piloted a _Whitworth_, and his 'mech vanished in a fireball as Jaguar Team stomped onto the scene. Four whole lances of medium and heavy 'mechs punched their way into Bunkieki and unleashed hell on the AFC forces that kept their attention on Mosquito Team. Alexander Taylor's hulking _Toyama _led the way, its large lasers and LRM's savaging every AFC 'mech and tank that it touched. There were more AFC 'mechs than Jaguars, but the Jaguars had the element of surprise and pushed it to the maximum. Three more AFC 'mechs went down before the rest could get their bearings back and return fire.

"_That _is how the plan works, James," Jenna couldn't resist a smile. "And now, the Long Toms are defenseless! We're taking them out."

"Watch your back, Jenna," Alex warned on the comm. "This is no place to get cocky, you know..."

"Understood," Jenna replied. She caught sight of Carter's _Argus _and Craig's _Quickdraw _with Alex's 'mech, and both former Wolverines fought with every big of ferocity that Jenna knew they had. Knowing better than to get distracted, Jenna led Mosquito Team through Bunkieki's twists and turns, the light and medium 'mechs reaching the second Long Tom once again. No enemy defenders were in sight or on the radar, and the massive artillery piece quickly succumbed to the Mosquito Team's combined fire. More stars came to life in the ever-darkening sky as Jenna led her team deeper into her home city, finding and vanquishing the third Long Tom.

The sound of the huge main battle seemed to draw closer, and Jenna knew that was a good sign: the Party and Lion Lancers army was pushing the AFC defenders back into the city, and taking out the remaining Long Toms would speed up that process even faster. Heart hammering with careful optimism, Jenna led the way in the direction of the fourth Long Tom.

"We are pinned down and outgunned! Requesting immediate support!" Alex's voice suddenly demanded on the open channel. "This is Alexander Taylor of Jaguar Team, requesting aid at once! Enemy reinforcements have us trapped and outnumbered!"

"Sir?" James asked tightly. Jenna could almost hear the rest: _"That's my dad out there! We have to help him!"_

Jenna fought to add a tactical reason to go back for Jaguar Team, so she keyed in to a commander of the main assault force. "Are the remaining Long Toms giving you any more trouble?"

"The loss of the first three helped us out, and no AFC reinforcements have come out of the city yet," the man replied gruffly. "Sounds like you Mosquitoes and Jaguars are doing your part well. We're taking heavy losses, but we're inching forward."

"Think you can survive those remaining Long Toms?" Jenna asked in a rush. "Jaguar Team's in trouble and my force is the only one close enough to help."

The man paused for a second. "Well... those Long Toms will be less effective as we enter the city, and Marshall wouldn't want to blow up his citizens anyway. They'll probably be called off soon, so... okay, Mosquito Lead, go pull those Jaguars out of the fire. But be quick!"

"Thank you, sir," Jenna said with a rush of relief, then told everyone, "We're going to assist Jaguar Team. There you go, James. Your dad has help on the way."

Once again, Jenna changed the direction of her team and guided her allies back to Jaguar Team, the sounds of the main battle growing louder: the rattling boom of Autocannon fire, the hum of lasers, the thudding sound of defeated Battlemechs falling to the street. Not long after that, Jenna picked up multiple enemy contacts surrounding Jaguar Team on the radar, and she positioned her team behind a wide apartment to take the enemy by surprise.

Alex's Jaguar Team had itself surrounded by at least twenty-five various 'mechs, taking fire from all sides. Jenna slid out of cover and took a quick assessment: some enemy 'mechs were larger than others, but some were badly damaged. _Wait, if I attack the weaker ones first, that's less enemy firepower we face! _"Mosquito Team, open fire! Focus on the damaged enemies!"

At their leader's command, the eleven 'mechs under Jenna's lead popped out of cover and hurled a storm of lasers, ballistic shells, and missiles at the AFC machines, armor exploding and melting at the slightest touch. A badly-injured AFC _Uziel _vanished under a heavy SRM barrage from the Mosquito Lancers 'mechs, and a second later an armless AFC _Daimyo _toppled over as its leg was shot off. Its pilot ejected a second later.

Jenna lined up her crosshairs on a battle-damaged _Centurion_, but before she could fire, a sudden stream of shells slammed against her right torso, shuddering the whole _Hellspawn_. Jenna hung on to her joysticks for dear life, her sense of balance scrambling to keep the 'mech upright and keep the gyro intact. Half of her right torso's armor had been clipped off, and the smoking LBX-10 barrel of a new enemy, a _Cleaver II_, proved who was the instigator.

"Those freakin' _Cleaver_s always show up at the worst time!" James cursed. His _Dragon _recoiled from a flight of enemy LRM's, then recovered and punished an enemy _Trebuchet _with his twin large lasers.

"Yuuki!" Jenna barked. At the command, Yuuki's ghostly _Panther _sprang out of cover, darting among the enemy 'mechs. Her quad flamers torched the _Cleaver II_'s flank, making the bigger 'mech's armor glow red and start to soften. The _Cleaver II _swung with its right sword, so Yuuki ducked and sprinted out of harm's way. Another handful of AFC 'mechs went down, but so did several 'mechs on Jaguar Team, and four of the Lancers on Mosquito Team. Knowing what a _Cleaver II _is capable of, Jenna backed up and placed her crosshairs on the enemy 'mech before it could cool down, and her ER large laser and Light PPC both pierced the bigger 'mech's torso. Streams of molten armor slopped onto the street, but Jenna felt dismayed: she failed to break any of the enemy 'mech's weapons, as she had hoped she would.

The _Cleaver II _charged straight at Jenna's _Hellspawn_, using cover fire to approach safely. James raised his left arm and rattled the _Cleaver II_'s right arm and leg with his RAC 5 shells, but then two enemy _Griffin_s caught his attention with two LRM salvos to the back. Growling, James whirled around and stabbed one of the _Griffin_s with his large lasers.

Then, Tiger Wong launched both of his LRM 10's at the charging _Cleaver II _but the enemy 'mech took to the air, letting the missiles explode against a hotel instead. In mid-flight, the _Cleaver II _knocked Tiger over with an LBX-10 shot to the leg, then landed and slugged Jenna's center torso with its PPC. Jenna fought against her scrambled HUD to shoot back, but her crosshairs were getting wonky. The _Cleaver II _got close to sword range, and feeling increasingly panicked, Jenna dumb-fired her laser and Light PPC. Both weapons went wide, driving up Jenna's heat level. Undeterred, she pounded the _Cleaver II_'s left shoulder with her SRM 6 and peppered its torso with medium pulse laser bolts, but the big 'mech didn't stop and Jenna was squirming in the roasting heat of her cockpit.

Out of nowhere, just as the _Cleaver II _raised its sword for the kill, Yuuki came out of nowhere and bathed the bigger 'mech in her quad flamers, and even her medium pulse laser was firing. The _Cleaver II _groaned from the heat as Tiger Wong's 'mech got back up, but in one swift movement, the _Cleaver II _swung its sword and cleaved Yuuki's _Panther _in half at the waist, fitting for its names.

"Yuuki! Get out of here!" Jenna howled as the _Cleaver II _aimed to shoot the _Panther_'s head. Yuuki's ejection pod roared out of the 'mech's head, but it came out sideways and plowed right into a skyscraper, burrowing deep into the building. _Ouch. That's got to be painful, _Jenna inwardly commented, hoping that Yuuki was all right.

The _Cleaver II _turned its attention back to Jenna, but an LRM 20 cluster to the back changed that. Reeling, the huge 'mech whirled around and had a clear line of sight to Alex's _Toyama_, the _Toyama_'s missile rack still smoking. The _Cleaver II _charged at its new target, leaving Jenna unscathed.

"That was a close one," Tiger said tightly as his _Hellspawn _formed up on Jenna's.

"Yeah," Jenna had to admit, but a second later, she saw Craig's _Quickdraw _surrounded by several foes. Craig's Autocannons and large pulse lasers peppered the three enemies, but the _Quickdraw_ rapidly sustained damage in return. Feeling protective of her Wolverine friend, Jenna led the remains of her lance over to Craig, and she lined up her crosshairs and sent an LRM 10 volley at an _UrbanMech. _The squat 'mech shuddered from the assault, then tried to slip into cover. As it went, its Autocannon 10 slashes into Craig's _Quickdraw_, damaging it even further.

James chased down the fleeing foe and hammered it with both of his SRM 4's, sending it crashing to the ground on its chest. Jenna's ER laser and Light PPC gouged into its back, and then Craig's twin Autocannon 5's pierced the _UrbanMech_'s inner systems and triggered internal explosions. The pilot was lost as his 'mech exploded.

"That felt good," Craig commented cheerfully, but his cheer vanished as a _Shadow Hawk _took off his left arm with its laser and Autocannon 5. Growling, Craig hit back with his remaining Autocannon 5, but more enemy 'mechs entered the area and spread their fire around. Jenna pursed her lips and punished the _Shadow Hawk_'s left arm with her ER large laser, severing the limb. Heat roiled in her cockpit and her joysticks grew slick with sweat on her palms.

Carter's _Argus _marched onto the scene, well-built for urban fighting. The 65-tonner raised its guns and hammered the one-armed _Shadow Hawk _with its MRM 20, blowing off torso armor. Taking a few steps closer, the _Argus_' LBX-20 roared to life and shattered the _Shadow Hawk _to pieces. The remaining enemy 'mech scampered away, a little _Commando._

"Thanks for that, Jon," Craig said happily.

"It was nothing," the other Mechwarrior replied. "I just – aaaargh!"

Carter cried out as dozens of missiles exploded against his back; two enemy _Catapult_s marched toward him, their missile ports still smoking. Carter spun around to return fire, but he was too far away to use any of his weapons. Instead, he guided his injured _Argus _around a building and Jenna followed, but more enemy contacts awaited them. An enemy _Rifleman _slashed Carter's _Argus _with its twin large lasers, removing the last of his torso armor. Jenna returned fire with her ER laser and SRM 6, but her heat level climbed even higher as a result. Jenna took a few steps back and let Tiger take his turn, pounding the _Rifleman _with his LRM's.

An enemy _Hunchback _lumbered onto the scene, its shoulder-mounted Autocannon 20 barely missing Jenna's left shoulder. Heart hammering in fear, Jenna backed up even more and placed her crosshairs on the enemy, quickly slapping her hand on the coolant button. Ultra-cold liquid flooded her _Hellspawn_, and the heat indicator plummeted to 0 heat. Jenna's alpha-strike tore apart all of the armor on the _Hunchback_, knocking the 50-tonner onto its back. Jenna called for Craig's assistance, but he was being chased back by other enemy forces and James was exchanging fierce fire with an enemy _Uziel_.

The _Rifleman _fired up again, its lasers stabbing into Carter's MRM 20 launcher and blowing it apart. Staggering from the explosion, Carter's four medium lasers raked the _Rifleman_, slashing armor off its left arm and torso. LBX-20 shells raged through the air, but the _Rifleman _evaded them and crippled Carter's injured _Argus _with two Autocannon 5 shots.

"Hang on, Jon," Jenna gritted on the comm, using Carter's first name for the first time. She still had residual heat, but she ignored that and maimed the _Rifleman_'s right torso with her ER large laser, coring deep into the enemy 'mech. A heat sink exploded inside the torso, shuddering the _Rifleman_.

Carter stabbed the _Rifleman_'s right arm with his medium lasers, but before he could make another move, the _Hunchback _got back to its feet. With a roar of the massive Autocannon, the _Argus _was knocked easily aside, slumping to the street on its side with a loud clang and creak of armor. Wasting no time, the _Rifleman _finished off the _Argus _with an alpha strike, blasting it to flaming shards. No doubt the _Rifleman _had a lot of heat now, but its job was done.

"Jon!" Jenna cried again, but she got no reply from the _Argus_' remains, and no ejection pod came from the ruined 65-tonner. _After all this time I fought by Carter's side, and this civil war takes him away just like that. _The _Rifleman _advanced on Jenna's 'mech next, the _Hunchback _lining up its guns for another shot.

A pair of ER large lasers impaled the _Rifleman_'s maimed torso, burning right through the ragged armor and melting core systems. Alex's battle-damaged _Toyama _lumbered onto the scene, and the _Rifleman _barely had time to line up its guns before an LBX-10 from the _Toyama _tore it apart. The _Rifleman_'s flaming pieces scattered across the street, and the _Hunchback _nervously stepped back to avoid such a fate. Determined to show no mercy, Jenna got a missile lock and hammered the _Hunchback _with her LRM 10, knocking it off-balance. Using its fourteen double heat sinks to cool off quickly, the _Toyama _cored the _Hunchback _with its LBX-10 and large lasers, destroying it.

Panting and sweating, Jenna slowed her 'mech to a halt near Alex's taller _Toyama_. "Thank you, Alexander. Looks like you saved my life again!" she told him. Night had completely fallen by now, and street lamps and electronic billboards lit Bunkieki's streets.

"Oh, I just did what I could," Alex commented simply. "But I'm sorry if I couldn't make it in time for Jon Carter. Wasn't he a fellow Wolverine during your stint as a mercenary?"

"Y-yeah." Jenna swallowed past a lump in her throat. "But still, thank you."

"Don't mention it. Well, we're gaining the upper hand. This enemy group is retreating, and the overall Party attack force is driving deeper into the city," Alex reported as he and Jenna rejoined the others. "We will regroup and make a push for the city hall."

Jenna nodded. "Yeah." She hung back and let her 'mech cool off as her allies finally drove away the last of the enemy 'mechs, and of the eight Davion 'mechs on Mosquito Team, only a _Commando _and two _Jenner_s survived. Eight 'mechs from Alex's group survived, half the original number, and Craig was among them.

"Miss Alcatar, where is Jon?" Craig asked her on the comm.

"He... was overwhelmed, Craig, and didn't have time to eject," Jenna told him gently. "I'm sorry."

Craig's _Quickdraw _lurched. "Damn it! If I were in better condition, I'd take apart every enemy bastard in this city!" Craig raged, then he calmed down. "I have no doubt that you did what you could, Miss Alcatar, and it's a pleasure fighting with you. Let's... let's just get moving, huh? We're not out of this yet."

Jenna formed up with her lance. "Agreed."


	28. Chapter 28 The Lost Alcatar

**My Father's Friend**

**Chapter 28: The Lost Alcatar**

_**Downtown, Bunkieki, Callone VI,**_

_**Outworlds Alliance,**_

_**January 12, 3078**_

It wasn't long before Jenna's prediction came true: as the Liberty Party forces and the Royal Lion Lancers pushed deeper into Bunkieki, AFC infantry squadrons entered the battlefield. The faltering AFC 'mechs and vehicles yielded to the invading force but before long, SRM's and Inferno rockets erupted from the buildings and harassed the Party and Lancers forces. A few 'mechs went down before anyone realized what was happening.

"Infantry! Check the rooftops and balconies!" a Lancers battalion commander barked.

"Keep your distance. We don't want an Inferno rocket hitting all of us at once," Jenna warned her surviving Lancemates. She hoped that Yuuki would be safely retrieved after the battle, but for now the threat of Inferno rockets put her on high alert. Every hotel, apartment, or shop suddenly looked like a hive of infantry carrying deadly hand-held weapons, and before she knew it, a pair of SRM's whooshed from a hotel's roof and exploded on her left torso. The damage wasn't too great, but Jenna couldn't get a lock on the attackers, and more SRM's flew from the buildings in twos and threes. Jaguar Team scattered to reduce the spread of Inferno rocket fire, and they did so just in time: an Inferno rocket streaked from an apartment's balcony and latched onto a Jaguar Team _Centurion_, spreading flammable jelly all over the Romanesque 'mech. An SRM exploded on the jelly, and at once the medium 'mech was squirming in a storm of fire.

Tearing her eyes from the sight, Jenna quickly fumbled through her controls for a solution, and she activated a heat-signature viewing mode. The buildings turned purple and blue, while every 'mech was bright yellow and white from internal heat. Checking the rooftops, Jenna found a cluster of man-sized orange targets on a hotel's roof, and she wasted no more time. Hoping that no civilians were in the hotel, she fired her SRM 6 right at the rooftop. The resulting explosion blew apart tiles and bricks from the hotel, and the infantry there were flung away and burned.

"Keep moving! We can get out of their effective range," Alex ordered, and the warriors of Jaguar Team rushed through the city to escape SRM's and Inferno rockets flying around. Jenna got her lance moving too, but stray SRM's kept peppering her lance. The 'mechs took a few turns through Bunkieki and before long, no more SRM's or Inferno rockets pursued them. Judging by radio chatter, the rest of the invading force continued to make progress, despite mounting losses from the AFC defending forces. Jenna turned her heat signature mode back off.

Just as the night became complete and darkness filled the sky overhead, the final objective came into view: the City Hall of Bunkieki. Built over the ruins of the Alcatar Palace, the structure was a huge black pyramid with a flattened roof where VTOLs and helicopters could land, or even a small dropship. Countless small window lights shone on the pyramid's four walls, and Jenna couldn't resist a shiver as she looked a the ominous building. Not only did it represent Richard Marshall's might, but it proved his successful domination of the Alcatar family.

And tonight, Jenna planned to help change all of that.

"Here we are. Advance slowly and check for ambushes," Alex warned on the comm, his voice quiet for emphasis for carefulness. The sounds of the main battle were distant but drew slowly closer, and Jenna hoped that the main invasion force would arrive before any trouble came up.

"_Tres bien! _I have found you at last, Jenna Alcatar!"

"Who said that?" James blurted, his _Dragon _looking every which way. From the City Hall came several new contacts, a jet-black _No-Dachi _leading about six AFC 'mechs. Jenna stared at the _No-Dachi_, suddenly remembering a battle on a Draconis Combine world involving such a 'mech. She also recalled the insidious man named Francis, an agent of Marshall's, who had appeared on Callone VI television. This was him.

Alexander didn't say a word, but instead raised its right arm and threw two ER large lasers at the _No-Dachi_. The 70-ton black 'mech slipped by both lasers and fired back with one of its MRM 20's. Alex twisted on his torso to let the dumbfire missiles roar by, but while he was distracted, several SRM's streaked from the nearby buildings and exploded on his _Toyama_. More missiles flew from the buildings at the Jaguar Team 'mechs as the AFC 'mechs started shooting, and Jenna realized that she and Alex may have met their match, especially with more AFC infantry in the area.

A buzzing sound preceded the arrival of six helicopters, each bearing an identical emblem. The choppers flitted among the buildings, loosing Autocannon bursts and missile flights at the unseen infantry. One of the helicopters succumbed to a swarm of SRM's and crashed to the street, but the rest swiftly silenced the infantry. Two of the helicopters, the _Yellow Jacket_ model, turned around and released their Gauss Rifle slugs at the AFC 'mechs. One went down and the others scattered wide to avoid the murderous Gauss slugs. "I thought you could use a little help, Jenna," Chilali's voice said warmly on the open comm.

"So, you brought some help, Alcatar princess?" Francis taunted from his black _No-Dachi. _"Still as weak as ever. You can't fight your own battles!"

"If you're so much stronger, than why don't you come and get me?" Jenna bit back, her temper rising. Any agent of Marshall's was a sworn enemy of hers, and Francis was at the top of that list. The _No-Dachi _approached Jenna and Alex's 'mech, firing MRM's and SRM's every which way, peppering the _Hellspawn _and _Toyama _with explosions. The rest of Jenna's lance and Jaguar Team engaged the AFC defenders, but a few more small AFC 'mechs came out of the City Hall to put more pressure on Jaguar Team and Jenna's lance.

Alex recoiled from an SRM 4 hit from the _No-Dachi_, but he still pulled himself together and hit back with his loud LBX-10, slashing armor off the black 'mech's left torso. Eager to do her part, Jenna backed up a few steps and beamed her ER laser at the injury. The _No-Dachi _nimbly stepped aside and the laser merely grazed its injured side. Keeping up the pressure, Francis triggered his PPC, and the crackling blue bolt rammed into Jenna's center torso and frazzled her HUD. She fought to keep her 'mech moving, pushing the joysticks hard to maneuver out of harm's way. An SRM 2 and medium laser narrowly missed the _Hellspawn_, and then Alex made his move. Drawing a little closer, he melted the _No-Dachi_'s left arm's armor with his medium lasers, trying to break the PPC. The weapon survived the onslaught, so Alex tried to finish the job with his LBX-10.

Francis merely laughed and dodged the cluster rounds, and then his forty MRM's all exploded viciously on Alex's _Toyama_, blasting away almost all of its torso armor. Jenna moved to take Alex's side, but he refused. "If anything, Jenna, I'd rather die for you than you die for me!" he barked sternly. Smoke and fire leaked from his wounded 'mech's torso. "I'll do whatever it takes to let you confront the man who took your family away from you!"

"How very touching," Francis commented nastily. He decided to test Jenna's resolve, turning his 'mech to face her and opening fire. His SRM 4 and an MRM 20 both fired their payloads, so Jenna backed up close to a building and squirmed out of the way. She slipped around the building to take cover, then peeked out and fired once her HUD got back in order. Her Light PPC stabbed the _No-Dachi_'s right torso, and then her LRM 10 blasted away more armor on the same location. Annoyed, Francis fired back with his PPC, and Jenna recoiled as her LRM 10 was hit, the PPC bolt tearing into the launcher. The LRM ammo inside exploded at once, but the CASE Jenna had installed vented the explosion to outside her _Hellspawn_, saving the 'mech from destruction.

Taking cover behind the building again, Jenna tried to get a good plan in place. _I'm not sure who Francis will target more, me or Alex. He might focus on Alex to draw me out, or might go after me instead. But if he focuses on me, Alex will hit his flank... unless he knows I'd think that, and will target Alex after all? I'll just attack him, then!_

Peeking around the building's other side, Jenna couldn't see the _No-Dachi _at all, and she realized that it must be going around the building to chase her. She turned back to confront the _No-Dachi _head-on, but it wasn't there either. Confused, Jenna hurried back into the open to rejoin Alex, but a PPC and MRM cluster from a different angle washed over both 'mechs. Jenna realized that Francis had taken cover elsewhere to draw her out, and she had fallen right for his trap. Alex's _Toyama _shuddered from the damage, and his LRM 20 exploded and vented its ammunition explosion outside the 'mech's body.

Francis' _No-Dachi _scampered out into the open, making a beeline for both of its targets. Growling, Jenna lined up her crosshair and slashed the _No-Dachi_'s center torso with her ER large laser, but the loss of armor only wobbled the 'mech slightly and it kept running. Alex fired his own ER large lasers but Francis was ready for it, and he was already moving aside by the time Alex fired. The red beams flashed through empty air, and Jenna desperately fired her SRM 6 and medium pulse laser at the approaching enemy. Her weapons all slugged the _No-Dachi_'s center torso and slowed it down a little more, giving Alex a chance to strike its left thigh with his LBX-10.

Despite the mounting damage, Francis wasn't done yet. His PPC smashed into the _Toyama_'s center torso, stunning the 'mech from head to foot. Another MRM 20 and laser collided with Jenna's torso, reducing her damage to critical levels. Jenna could only stagger back and try to keep her 'mech balanced, hoping that no smoke or fire would get into her cockpit.

"_Vous allez maintenant mourir!" _Francis shouted in glee, and although Jenna didn't understand French, she knew that she had to do something. She strained to get herHellspawn in position to fire back, but its myomers were starting to tear and the metal bones were beginning to bend out of shape. Alex threw a few medium lasers at the _No-Dachi _as it drew within melee range, but that didn't stop the marauding enemy 'mech. The _No-Dachi_ turned and slashed down with its sword, cleanly slicing off the_ Hellspawn_'s left arm. The limb clanged to the street, robbing Jenna of her ER large laser and throwing her 'mech off-balance. She could only watch as the _No-Dachi_ flushed its coolant and unleashed another torrent of MRM's on the _Toyama_.

Unable to withstand the missiles, the _Toyama_ was torn apart from head to foot, its whole body crumpling into flames and smoke and twisting metal. The ruined 'mech slumped to the ground, but Jenna didn't see an ejection pod emerge from the 'mech... in fact, even if Alex did eject, the pod wouldn't survive the metal shards and the fire.

He was dead.

Fighting back tears, Jenna quickly backed up from the marauding _No-Dachi_, intending to tear it apart with her three remaining weapons. But could she do it? She only had her Light PPC, SRM 6, and medium pulse laser, and her 'mech was one step away from destruction. Francis' 'mech was damaged but in better condition, and boasted heavy firepower. The nearby City Hall loomed over the battlefield, as though trying to overwhelm Jenna with its sheer presence. The _No-Dachi_ turned to bring its firepower to bear on Jenna's _Hellspawn_, but something interfered.

From the city streets came a new 'mech, the Omni _Blackjack_. Without hesitation, the 50-tonner fired up two Ultra Autocannon 5 bursts that tore into the _No-Dachi_'s back, sending shards of armor flying everywhere. The _No-Dachi _whirled around and fired its PPC, which the _Blackjack _only narrowly dodged.

"And who might you be?" Francis snapped on the comm.

The _Blackjack _stood 300 meters away. "Austin Merriam," the pilot answered. "Surprised, Francis?"

"_Pas Possible!" _Francis growled. "Your family is loyal to Marshall! Why do you turn against him? Opposing me is opposing our Chairman!"

"For the same reason I told Colonel Butler," Austin answered doggedly. "I never wanted the life of a mobster, and when the Liberty Party captured my family and the Ghalans, I realized it was my chance to make a new life for myself. Jenna Alcatar, let's take this creep down. Can you still fight?"

"Just... just a little," Jenna answered. "I can't take many more hits."

"That'll do," Austin said warmly. Then, his _Blackjack _got moving again, firing four medium lasers at Francis' 'mech. The _No-Dachi _slipped by two of the beams while the rest melted into his injured left torso. Francis' six total SRM's exploded against Austin's _Blackjack_, throwing the 'mech off-balance. Scampering into a better position, Jenna took aim and fired her Light PPC, striking the SRM 4 launcher on the _No-Dachi_. Yet again, an internal missile explosion ravaged a 'mech, and the _No-Dachi _shuddered from the results.

Austin recklessly charged closer, his UAC 5's barking as fast as possible and riddling the _No-Dachi _with munitions. The bigger 'mech hit back with its PPC, slashing most of the _Blackjack_'s left torso armor off. Determined to help, Jenna pounded the _No-Dachi _with her SRM 6 and medium pulse laser, finally reducing the enemy 'mech to low levels of armor. Austin's _Blackjack _got even closer, raking Francis' 'mech with his lasers. As soon as his lasers recycled, Austin fired again, but then Francis made his move.

The _No-Dachi _released all of its MRM's at Jenna's _Hellspawn_, but not before she fired her Light PPC and SRM 6 at the _No-Dachi_. At the same time, Austin hammered the _No-Dachi _with all of his weapons, and the combined fire destroyed the _No-Dachi_, tearing it apart from head to foot before Francis had a chance to eject. However, the MRM's tore deep into the _Hellspawn _and Jenna knew that her 'mech was done for. Quickly pulling the ejection lever, she felt her stomach jump as her whole cockpit roared out of the _Hellspawn_'s body on a thruster jet. With a dull thump, Jenna landed, though on what surface, she couldn't see.

Once she was sure that her ejection pod wouldn't move, Jenna opened its hatch and climbed out, still wearing her neuro-helmet. Her pod rested in the hand of James' _Dragon_, and the battle for the City Hall had been won. James' shaky voice entered Jenna's helmet comm: "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I am," Jenna answered, settling back into her pod. She realized just how tired and achy her body was. "Austin and I destroyed Francis. He's gone. But..."

"My dad. I know," James gulped back.

"It's my fault," Jenna rushed. "I could have covered his flank and kept him alive..."

"Hey, i-it wasn't your fault, okay?" James cut her off with forced cheer. "Don't be like that. We've made it this far, we can keep going."

"Yes," Jenna had to agree.

*o*o*o*o*

_**City Hall, Bunkieki, Callone VI,**_

_**Outworlds Alliance,**_

_**January 12, 3078**_

Storming the City Hall and securing it was a job for the infantry of the Liberty Party and the Royal Lion Lancers once the main battle was won, so Jenna and some of the other Mechwarriors waited outside the structure City Hall until the "all clear" was sent. As soon as an officer exited the building and approached Jenna with a hard expression, she felt a lurch in her stomach.

"Jenna Alcatar, Richard Marshall has been captured and is being held in his office near the top. He's not going anywhere." The man visibly swallowed. "Given your history with him, I imagine you may wish to see him face-to-face? I can arrange such a thing if you want it."

_This is what I've been waiting for. _"Of course," Jenna said politely, trying not to tremble as she got up. James was elsewhere, wanting some time alone to mourn his father. Two armed Lancers guards flanked Jenna as she was escorted into the City Hall's vast lobby, and she was amazed by the lobby's exquisite décor. The walls were a relaxing lavender color and the ceiling had many round white lights built into it. The carpet was deep and soft and the waiting lounge furniture looked expensive and comforting. Tonight, however, the building was empty except for Liberty Party and Lancers forces, and even the reception desks were vacant. Going through the lobby, Jenna stepped into an elevator with her guards and the officer pressed a button on the panel.

_50 floors? _Jenna realized in amazement, looking at the panel. _Just how many people are in this building to run the planet? The Alcatar Palace didn't need that much space! Then again, perhaps Marshall isn't as efficient as my father or Alex were._ The elevator went up smoothly and quickly, heading for floor 45 where Marshall's office was. As soon as the door slid open, Jenna and the guards swiftly walked down a wide hallway lined with office doors, passing by even more Party and Lancers guards who saluted to the officer. At the end of the hall stood a wide wooden door that was labeled "Chairman."

"Welcome," one of the guards in the office greeted Jenna as he opened the door and Jenna was led inside. The office was rather large and round, with bookshelves and china cabinets filled with treasure lining most of the walls. A wide window offered a stunning panorama of Bunkieki, and distant rumbles from outside threatened a nighttime thunderstorm. A middle-aged man in a gray suit sat behind a wide desk with four Party guards aiming their rifles at him to keep him in place.

The man was no doubt Richard Marshall, but he looked slightly less menacing than Jenna imagined. He had short brown hair with gray along the edges, but his eyes were the same color as steel. His face was lean and focused like a bird of prey's, and faint stubble grew on his jaw and chin like mowed grass. His eyes glared up at Jenna, resentment bubbling in them... but a hint of amusement, too.

"I told myself that one day, I would see you face-to-face in this office, Jenna Alcatar, but I didn't think it would quite be like this," Marshall commented. He reached across his desk toward a wine bottle, and the guards perked in alarm. "I'm only getting my esteemed guest a drink," Marshall told them in a placating tone, and he poured a glass of wine and offered it.

"That could be poisoned," Jenna frowned.

Marshall let out a quick laugh as he set the glass down. "Oho! You are indeed the daughter of a Duke. Alfred raised you well."

Jenna clenched her fists. "What, did you poison him and my mother? Is that how they died?"

"No no, my dear! I did not personally do anything to your family," Marshall told her quickly, motioning with his hands. "I led the Freedom's Thunderbolt to free Callone VI from the corrupt Alcatars, but I never set foot in the Palace or ever meet Alfred in person."

"That doesn't make a difference," Jenna growled, taking a few steps closer to Marshall. "It's because of you that my sister and I are orphans, forced to live in some shabby motel for years on end! It's all because of you!" Her voice steadily grew louder.

Marshall blinked. "Ah, is that where you and May hid yourselves? A shabby old motel, as you put it? Dear me, no wonder I could never find you... you play a good game of hide-and-seek."

Jenna's hand flew into her pockets, searching for anything in there. Not getting anything, she seized a book from one of the shelves and hurled it. The hardback volume plowed into Marshall's head and fell into his lap, but he didn't flinch. "Don't make fun of me!" she roared. Tears welled into the corners of her eyes. "You don't know what it's like to be outcast like that! You never had to run away from the people who were supposed to accept and love you! Every citizen of this planet wanted to capture my sister and I because of you!" She lowered her voice, swallowing past the lump in her throat. "You ruined my sister and I, Richard Marshall. I don't expect you to fully understand, but it's true."

Breathing heavily, Marshall removed the book from his lap and placed it on his desk. He looked up at Jenna, his eyes sharp. "I don't know what it's like? Oh, I think I do, my dear Jenna. Don't give me that look! I _really do know. _I suppose neither your father nor his friend Alexander ever told you about it?"

"Told me about what?" Jenna demanded. "And by the way, Alexander is dead because of you. Your pal Francis killed him."

"Most regrettable. Alexander Taylor was an exceptional individual," Marshall lamented. "But you still are missing a piece of the puzzle of your life, my dear niece."

Everyone in the room except Marshall froze. "Wh... what did you call me?" Jenna breathed, her heart suddenly hammering. Her hands felt cold.

Marshall leaned forward, clasping his hands together on his desk. "You are my niece, Jenna Alcatar, and your father Alfred was quite the younger brother. He always thought of himself as being better than me. And so did our parents, the Duchess Rose Alcatar and her husband Ferdinand Alcatar. I was the elder one due to rule Callone VI, but Alfred made sure that _he _ruled instead."

Revulsion squirmed in Jenna's stomach. "Y-you can't be related to me! My dad didn't even have a brother! He was a single child!" _Richard Marshall can't be my uncle!_

"No, he was not," Marshall countered her, his tone sharp.

"But I knew all my family well. I've never met or heard of you before!" Jenna protested, but she got a strange feeling that Marshall was being truthful. _Was Alex hiding this from me too?_

"I died before you or your sister were born," Richard Marshall answered with a wry grin. "No, not literally! But I did leave the family before you were born, and I was dead to them."

"I... I don't understand," Jenna said faintly. She backed up to an armchair and sat, her stomach writhing.

"Your father Alfred was three years my junior," Marshall started. "He was born into the Alcatar family on July 3rd, 3028 to Rose and Ferdinand Alcatar, but I was already three at the time. Of the two of us brothers, Alfred and I, he was the favorite among everyone. Charming, cool-headed, in-control, everything. Though I was being raised to be the Duke, I could clearly smell the favoritism, and I was considered the brash and conniving brother. In my pursuit to outshine my popular younger brother, I drove myself ever harder, but backfired on me."

"You were kicked out?" Jenna guessed.

Marshall shook his head. "Not quite. I made aggressive deals with the eight crime families that supported the Alcatar family, especially the Ghalans and Merriams, but my rash behavior earned me many enemies and I could not convince my family that my way was best. Eventually, I double-crossed some of the Ghalans' contacts in the Federated Suns and my plans were revealed. A group of the Ghalans' trade network was wiped out by those I betrayed and I was blamed for the subsequent loss to the Alcatar fortune. Having had enough, I was destined to be exiled and my brother take my place as future Duke. That's when I made my move."

Now remembering Marshall's earlier words, Jenna asked, "Did you fake your own death and run away?"

"Good girl," Marshall nodded. "Yes, and some of the Alcatar servants were still loyal to me, but no one else knew that. They pretended to be overzealous and poison me to death, but in fact they gave me a drug that only feigned my death. Convinced that I was dead, my parents had me shipped off to be buried, but my followers helped me secure transport and get away, and official records show that I was dead."

Something was missing. "How did that work?" Jenna asked. "Did you have another name then?"

"Of course," Marshall said simply. "I am a part of your family, remember? I'm the lost Alcatar, and I was called Raphael Alcatar. I gave up that identity and became Richard Marshall and became a strong supporter of the crime families, gathering many allies. This happened in 3055, only a year before you were born, Jenna. I caused such a shame to the Alcatar family that they tried to forget me and erased nearly all records of me, and I'm sure that your father never mentioned me to you or your sister in order to further conceal his shame. Why burden his daughters with such thoughts?"

Jenna held her hands tight, her mind a whirlwind of thoughts. _I never would have guessed that Marshall was my uncle! _She looked at him. "Raphael, uncle, is this why you helped the Freedom's Thunderbolt destroy my family? Out of revenge?"

"Once again you are correct, but it was more than revenge," Raphael answered. "I was owed the position as Callone VI's ruler, and taking down the current ruler was my way to do it! Of course, this task was made easier by Alexander Taylor. The Alcatars had grown unpopular by 3073, and Alfred feared for his life and so did Alex. Alexander Taylor joined my rebellion to make sure we didn't wipe out the Alcatars, but he failed completely. We destroyed the Alcatars and Alexander exiled himself off-world in his shame, leaving his son behind. Speaking of which, how _is _James Taylor?"

"He's with me in the Liberty Party," Jenna growled, "and I'm not telling you anything about him!"

"Yes, quite understandable," Raphael nodded. "But you still see the point, don't you? This was your father's fault! He and the other Alcatars robbed me of my hereditary position, and it's only natural that I fight to get it back."

Jenna clenched her jaw. "No, it isn't."

"Oh no?" Raphael wondered.

"I blamed Alexander Taylor for my family's annihilation and hated him for it," Jenna said sternly. "And when I met him, I was angry but I listened to him and learned the truth. In honesty, I still harbored some bitterness against him for what he did right until his death, but never did I react with violence or destruction about the past. I bore my scars with dignity and courage, hiding in an old motel for three years until I gathered the courage and resources to go and find Alexander. If I can do that, then why can't you?"

"I am humbled," Raphael said, and Jenna couldn't tell if he meant it or not. "But the past can't be changed and I knew that my family would never accept me back willingly or give me my place on Callone VI. So I had to fight for it! You know what it's like to fight for something, Jenna."

"We're miles apart," Jenna argued. "Light-years apart! You exploited the Freedom's Thunderbolt movement just for your personal gain! Those revolutionaries only wanted freedom from the Alcatar rule, and they looked up to you to give it to them. Instead, you became worse than the Alcatars ever were. You promised to end monarchy, but you became a dictator! You promised to weed out the eight crime families, but they flourished under your reign! What happened here today is justice, my uncle. This is what you were due."

"Some would say so," Raphael admitted. "But what next? With me taken down as Callone VI's ruler, who will take my place? Perhaps someone even more wicked! Power attracts the corruptible, Jenna. Don't you agree?"

"I honestly don't know how your place will be filled in," Jenna said, "But I certainly hope that no more civil wars or genocides happen as a result! Callone VI has lost enough blood already. _Don't you agree?"_

Raphael Alcatar suddenly looked tired. "Y... yes, that I can definitely agree to. My anger and revenge was directed at my brother and my parents, and all the Alcatars. But you and your sister weren't born at the time, and you are free of my hate. I only hunted you because the people of Callone VI demanded it."

"What difference does that make?" Jenna asked sharply. "You still did it!"

"It means one thing," Raphael told her. "Perhaps forgiveness will be too much to ask for, but I can still tell you what I wanted to say: I deeply regret any pain and suffering I ever dealt to you and your sister. Neither of your girls ever deserved this."

Jenna blanched. "You tried so hard to capture me! People died because they stood between you and me!"

"I did what the people of Callone VI wanted me to," Raphael defended himself. "And I wanted to bring you and May to me so we could... settle all these loose ends. I wanted to tell you the truth in person. I couldn't let you girls run around in the dark."

"I... I need time to think on that," Jenna said shakily, getting back to her feet. "I've heard enough, uncle. I can't forgive you for what you've done, but..." she swallowed. "Thank you for telling me the truth. It might be crazy for me to believe the word of my biggest enemy, but I get the feeling that you would simply not lie about this. And I bet that some records of you exist somewhere."

"I do have such records," Raphael said. "And I will make sure will get them. Farewell, Jenna."

At that cue, Jenna started to leave the office, but something caught her attention. The nearest china cabinet was filled with trinkets, expensive china, and jewelry that all belonged to the Alcatar family, and one item in particular stood out: Jenna's old necklace. James had bought her a replica for Christmas, but the genuine article needed to return to its follower. Jenna opened the cabinet and took the necklace, placing it on her neck. _Now I can leave._

As Jenna departed the office, the troopers ordered Raphael to get up and put him in cuffs so he could be hauled to a court and receive retribution.

*o*o*o*o*

_**Blossom River Hotel, Bunkieki, Callone VI,**_

_**Outworlds Alliance,**_

_**January 13, 3078**_

"James, this hotel is really nice! How come I've never seen it?"

Jenna could hardly contain her excitement. This hotel, which rested near a river in the southern reaches of Bunkieki, amazed her by its splendor. Blossom trees grew along the river's bank, giving the river its name and the hotel's name too. Here, Jenna found luxury of the highest order everywhere, from the lobby to the hallways to the rooms. James had brought her to stay a while with him, and Jenna was now very glad that he did.

"Well, I thought we deserved the best," James smiled as his childhood friend and lover entered their shared room. "After all, we're heroes to the people, and the hotel managers are letting us stay here for free!"

Jenna settled onto a wide couch in her and James' enormous room, motioning. James wandered over and sat next to her, wrapping his arm around her opposite shoulder. "Well, I agree that we deserve at least this much!" Jenna laughed. "Well, I don't mean to sound greedy or anything, but..."

"Relax. I know what you mean," James said gently. "After all we've been through, especially you, I'd say that this luxury is in order. It helps us... take our minds off things."

_He means his father, _Jenna realized. _On top of everything else, that is. Only now do I realize how much we sacrificed to get here! Carter, Alex, the Wolverines, all of the lost Party members... it's a burden._

James looked like he had his mind on something and he said slowly, "So, with Marshall... or rather, Raphael Alcatar taken down, will you succeed him? Take your place as the planet's ruler?"

"Not at all," Jenna said. "The people of Callone VI are done with the Alcatars. There's no longer a place for us here. And besides... I don't think I'd make a good Duchess. I found it rather difficult just to lead a lance of Battlemechs! I'd much rather have someone else take care of it."

"I guess you have a point," James figured.

"Yes," Jenna mused. She suddenly smiled. "James, I saw the bathtub when I came inside. It looked very nice."

"Yeah!" James agreed enthusiastically. He hid his grief for his father well. "You can go in it first, if you want."

Jenna got up off the couch and extended a hand for James to take. "Don't be silly! We can bathe together. In fact, I'd rather it be that way."

"How daring of you," James teased her, getting up to join her.

By the time the bath was over and Jenna and James had changed into sleepwear, she felt more than ready for bed. However, a knock on the door made her pause. "Who's that?" she asked James. "Did you invite someone?"

James grinned. "I might have forgotten to mention, but I _did _invite one other person to join us. She was kind of hard to reach."

Curious, Jenna unlocked the room's door and swung it open, and beheld her sister May standing there with an apprehensive look on her face. The younger Alcatar sister stared for a second, then pounced and wrapped Jenna in a tight hug.

"Sister! I'm so glad you're okay!" May cheered, driving Jenna back into the room. She let go and took a step back, looking her sister up and down.

"I see you haven't changed, little sister," Jenna smiled back. May certainly looked the same as ever: bright red hair like James', excitable eyes, cheery attitude. She looked older, however, and by now was almost as old as Jenna had been when Jenna left to become a mercenary. A year and a half had kept the sisters apart, but for them, it was like five minutes apart.

"Wow, this hotel really is nice," May commented brightly as she closed the door and looked around with wonder. "How come we never saw this place before?"

"That's just what I wondered!" Jenna laughed. "Well, I suppose that Bunkieki still has some beauty in it even during times like these."

"And rain," May smiled as the drum of a heavy downpour could be heard outside the windows. "_That _didn't change. Do you still like the rain?"

"Of course. It's a part of home," Jenna said simply.

May only smiled at the comment, then rounded on the room's third occupant. "James! I'm sorry if I was kind of ignoring you there. My, you look the same as ever too!"

"Funny how that happens," James said bashfully, fiddling with a lock of his hair. "Good to see you too, May. How have your time away been?"

"Kinda sad, kinda fun, kinda boring, kinda happy," May figured. "At least the other children in Monty's Hotel looked up to Jenna and I as stepmothers or something. This is nice, though: us three together again at last."

She glanced at Jenna. "Hey, have you still been making origami? Or have you rusted?"

"No!" Jenna defended herself. "In fact, I'm better than ever."

"Do you have a few new paper animals to prove it?"

"No, but I can fold some anytime."

"Fair enough." May turned back to James, her expression playful. "You know, James, you've been with my sister for a least a year with the Liberty Party. Have you both had a chance to, you know... get close?" she couldn't help a giggle.

Unabashed, James only smiled broadly. "You bet, May. In fact, I love your sister very much. Might not be too long before she becomes Jenna Taylor! That is... if she's okay with losing her old last name..."

"Oooooh, Jenna has a boyfriend!" May teased her sister. "You love him too, don't you?"

Jenna sidled up next to James and he kissed her.

"Aha! There's no doubt about it now!" May cried in delight. "I mean, in the old days I got the impression that there were some sparks between you, but now I know for sure! You've probably already reached first base by now. Before I know it, I will probably hear that the two of you will... will..." she turned red.

"We already reached fourth base, if that's what you're wondering," Jenna blurted, then immediately blushed as deeply as May.

"Oh, you're a wild one, aren't you?" May could hardly contain herself. "You've spent so much time free doing all kinds of things... imagine the catching-up we have to do!"

"Well, we have all night," James offered.

May made a funny face. "Is that what you told my sister?"

"May!" Jenna scolded her.

"Sorry, sorry," May tried to relax, but she was still holding back giggles. "But really, I'm glad that the two of you are so happy together. It means a lot to me, too."

By morning, the three of them awoke to a changed planet, but there were still a few outstanding issues to take care of.


	29. Chapter 29 Like a Train

**My Father's Friend**

**Chapter 29: Like a Train**

_**Cemetery, Bunkieki, Callone VI,**_

_**Outworlds Alliance,**_

_**January 15, 3078**_

"Today, we commit Alexander Taylor to the earth, and commit his memory to our hearts," spoke the pastor on a warm afternoon. Crowds of black-clad people stood in silent attention as an ornate, rectangular coffin was lowered into the earth. "He was known to be a man of courage, friendship, and love. He served his longtime friend Alfred Alcatar for many long years and later, helped free our world from Richard Marshall's tyranny. He did not die in vain, but rather, his passing was a price paid for a better future for our planet. May he rest in peace."

Jenna, James, and May stood at the front of the crowd, then they approached the grave and knelt, giving their silent respects to Alex and placing flowers at the gravestone's base. The gravestone was a polished granite piece that read "Alexander Taylor, February 18, 3029 – January 12, 3078. Loving Father, Devoted Friend."

"It's okay if you want to cry, James," Jenna offered kindly to her friend as the attendants began to pile soft, dark earth on top of the casket. She could see the tears welling in James' eyes, and she took his hand in hers and held it tight. She wore a simple black blouse and knee-length skirt to this event, as well as black pantyhose and heels. For the first time in a long time, Jenna actually dressed like a girl. Funny how a funeral brought that part of her back.

"N-no, it's okay," James managed a watery smile.

"Are you sure? I can provide a shoulder if you need one," Jenna smiled back. At least the weather was good; today, the skies of Callone had only a few white clouds against the rich blue heavens, and the air was warm and slightly damp. Birds and other wildlife scurried about the leafy trees of the cemetery, and life as usual bustled about in Bunkieki. As May had commented before, it was perfect weather: not only was it pleasant, but way too many fictional funerals were rainy.

A number of other guests paid their tributes to Alexander, including Craig Lister, who had somehow gotten his hands on a suit that could contain his considerable bulk. Also in attendance was Austin Merriam, Yuuki, and Colonel Butler as well as his two daughters. Afterward, Colonel Butler approached Jenna and her friends.

"Your father was a great man, James," the Colonel offered, giving James a quick salute. His daughters stood by his sides, hands clasped behind their backs. "He will be missed."

"Yeah, but at least the history books will remember him too," James said with forced cheer. "After all, he helped shape this planet's history."

"Yes, he did, but the most important thing is that he lives on in us," Ai said gently, placing a hand over her heart and lowering her eyelids. "Don't you agree?"

"That's true," James nodded. "Um, speaking of history and important people..."

"What is it, son?" the Colonel encouraged him.

James took a deep breath. "With Marshall gone, who's going to rule Callone VI? I wonder if the citizens even want to have a single ruler anymore. Maybe a democracy instead?"

"As long as it's not a bureaucracy," Manami shuddered.

"As long as it's not _me_," Jenna added.

"What? Why not you?" Ai protested. "Jenna, you're the daughter of the last Duke! It's your right to rule! And you beat Marshall off his throne."

Shaking her head, Jenna said humbly, "No, it was the Liberty Party as a whole and the Royal Lions Lancers who freed Callone VI from Marshall and the eight crime families. I only joined for personal vengeance against Marshall. In fact, I became a Mechwarrior to find Alex, not to rule this planet."

"But..." Ai sputtered.

The Colonel rested a hand on Ai's shoulder. "Remember, Ai, that the Alcatars were cast down because the people of Callone VI didn't want them anymore. No one will accept an Alcatar as this world's ruler ever again."

"That's... not even fair," Ai frowned, stomping a foot. "Jenna, you're such a kind and caring woman! Who _wouldn't _want you as the Duchess?"

Jenna laughed. "Believe me, you don't me running the show. I never completed my training for ruling Callone VI. In fact, I could barely handle a lance of Battlemechs. No, this job is best left to someone else."

"Like who?" James wondered. He didn't seem to mind all this political talk; maybe it took his mind off his father. His eyes widened. "You, sir! You could rule!" He pointed at the Colonel.

"Who, me?" the Colonel chuckled. "Oh, I don't know... and you don't need to call me 'sir' anymore."

"By what my sister has told me, you're a smart and tough leader," May put in. "And you're the leader of the army that took down Marshall. You're perfect!"

The Colonel considered this. "Well... there _is _talk that Callone VI won't even be autonomous anymore."

This took Jenna aback. "What?"

"Some high-level talks have already started, and by what I've been told, Callone VI may leave the Outworlds Alliance entirely. The idea has been thrown around that our planet will join the Federated Suns and fully become a Davion-owned world. Of course, the Draconis Combine has a strong interest in us too, and House Kurita would get the lion's share of our economic strength in return for House Davion owning this planet and taxing it, as well as garrisoning it."

_Callone VI... become a Davion world? _The idea felt alien to Jenna, but she felt a distinct appeal to it. Why not join the much larger and more powerful Federated Suns and enjoy the benefits? "What about Callone VI's ruler, though?" Jenna asked.

"A planetary governor, no more," the Colonel explained, "who would answer to the Prince of the Federated Suns. If you insist on using me as an example, then someday I may be Callone VI's governor."

"That sounds most exciting," James said warmly, offering a hand to the Colonel. "I hope that's the way it turns out."

"Thank you, James."

*o*o*o*o*

_**Train station, Bunkieki, Callone VI,**_

_**Federated Suns,**_

_**April 14, 3078**_

Exactly two years after Jenna decided to join Carter's Wolverines, she, James, and May found themselves on the bustling platform of Bunkieki's biggest train station. Crowds of people hurried this way and that, either rushing onto a train, searching for other members of their parties, or quickly buying tickets at the last minute. Jenna, for one, enjoyed the lively energy of the place, a reminder that Callone VI was alive and well after the fierce civil war.

"I really hope it gets here," James said anxiously, setting down his heavy suitcases as he checked the maglev rails that ran through the enormous steel-and-glass station. He checked the overhead clocks. "Isn't it about time?"

"Oh, it'll be here," Jenna said simply, swatting his arm. "Then you can enjoy all your sugary snacks on the ride to Eselex. It's a wonder your teeth haven't all fallen out by now..."

"Hey, it's a talent," James joked, but he still looked antsy.

May giggled. "What's the matter, James? I've never seen you so agitated before. Is it the crowds? I know, I don't like them either..."

"It's not that," James defended himself. "More like... this is the start of a new part of our lives, a big moment for all of us. After all we've been through in our lives, this has been long overdue. It's our moment!"

"Still so dramatic," Jenna teased him.

James clasped Jenna's hand in his, looking her in the eyes. "But it's true, right? You've wanted a home to call your own for almost five years, Jenna! Now you're going to get it! With me added, that is..."

"Just relax, will you?" Jenna urged James, giving him a kiss on his cheek. "This'll be fun!"

"I know, right?" May smiled.

One of the mag-lev trains glided out of the station and another one came in from the opposite direction, coming to a halt at its proper place. James groaned; it wasn't the train for his party, but a few other people did take notice of it.

"Hurry, Austin, or we'll miss it!"

"I know, okay? I'm going – argh! Damn it!"

Jenna recognized the second voice; she, James, and May whirled around to see a man and woman in their mid-20's, the man wearing an outfit suitable for a heavy metal concert. His jaw-length hair was dyed fierce red and midnight black, in contrast to the sky-blue dye color of his female friend's hair. The man had lost his grip on his carry-on bag and it had spilled open, its contents going everywhere. Recognizing the man, Jenna hurried over and knelt by him, helping load items back into his pack. "A pleasure to see you, Austin."

"Same," Austin Merriam said distractedly but nicely, glancing over at her. "Where are you headed this fine day?"

"To Eselex, where my friends and I are going to live," Jenna said brightly. "Who's your friend?"

Having all his stuff returned to his pack, Austin stood and picked it up, then took his place beside the woman. "This is my girlfriend, Celestine. We've known each other for a few years. Celestine, this is Jenna Alcatar, who has recently become a friend."

Aware that Austin's train would leave soon, Jenna wasted no time. "Hello, Celestine. Nice to meet you!"

"I've heard much about you," Celestine smiled. "Austin has told me how courageous and noble you have been during the civil war. I'm glad we can get together afterwards as friends rather than enemies."

"And it's good to see you too, James Taylor. I've heard about you as well," Austin nodded at James. "Also, I'm sorry to hear about your dad's passing."

"Thanks," James nodded. "This is May, Jenna's younger sister."

"Hi," Austin smiled to her. "So, you and your sister are going to plow right on ahead with your lives, huh? Just like Celestine and I?"

May squinted. "Huh?"

"Well, what I mean is, despite what we've all been through, I'm going to charge right into the future like a freight train. Nothing stops me," Austin boasted, jabbing a thumb at his chest. "Glad to see you all are doing the same!"

"Yes, your similes are wonderful," Celestine urged him, "but we have to hurry! Our train's about to leave!"

She took Austin by the arm and dragged him to the waiting mag-lev train, so Austin waved a final goodbye to Jenna's party and called out, "Gotta go. Rock on, everyone! You should go to one of my concerts one day! I'll be in Bervalla!"

He and Celestine vanished into the crowds and the mag-lev train departed a minute later. Jenna, James, and May walked back to the station to await their train... which still hadn't arrived. Jenna tried to ignore James' and May's combined complaints as she mulled over the recent developments of her planet. True to the predictions, Callone VI became a Davion world, and a tiny portion of Outworlds Alliance space became Federated Suns space. Colonel Butler had been voted, almost unanimously, as Callone VI's planetary governor, and he boasted a whole Cabinet of advisers and specialists. The eight crime families had been taken down and destroyed, and their economic power was replaced by that of the Federated Suns', ensuring Callone VI's continued prosperity. Even better, the Jihad that currently ravaged the Inner Sphere was starting to draw to a close with the Word of Blake facing imminent defeat.

"You know, Austin never mentioned his dad, Donald Merriam," James commented.

"I bet he's trying not to think about the nasty parts of his past," May figured. "Speaking of which, Jenna told me something about a girl named Rebecca?"

"Austin's former fiancee," Jenna supplied. "He was going to marry her to unite the Merriam and Ghalan crime families, but that plan was scrapped when both crime families were captured in early 3077. Besides," Jenna added with a sly smile, "By what Austin told me, he never liked Rebecca that much anyway. He always like Celestine better."

May couldn't resist a cheer. "How about that? Love wins!" she exclaimed a little too loudly.

"Hey! People will stare," James hissed at her.

"Sorry."

At that moment, the train finally arrived and came to a halt next to the platform, its doors swinging wide open. James, Jenna, and May hurried inside with everyone else, trying to find good seats.

"You know, Austin had a good analogy," James commented as the train got moving.

"Oh, yeah?" Jenna asked.

"We _are _firmly moving forward in our lives like an unstoppable train," James said with distinct pride. "Nothing can hold us back!"

"Whatever you say," Jenna agreed with an amused smile.

**END.**

*o*o*o*o*

**A/N: **I would like to thank **RougeBaron**, **MosinM38**, **Chr0n0sph3r3**, **Natospec**, **pacificuser**, **stonegnome1**, **Xandre**, **Dragon of Dispair**, **Cygnus80**, **ACDoubleEdge**, and **darthal** for the reviews, favorite story alerts, illustrations (**RougeBaron**), and other forms of support.

Although the tale of Jenna Alcatar is now over, the battle for Callone VI hasn't quite ended yet! Rebecca Ghalan is still out there, and she has revenge on her mind. Armed with the deadly _Cleaver _Battlemechs, mercenary allies, and her own firm determination, Rebecca looms as a new challenge to the people of Callone VI. The brand-new BattleTech story **Road to Sedition** by fellow author **RougeBaron** will follow Rebecca Ghalan on her quest for vengeance.


	30. Bonus chapter: timeline

**MY FATHER'S FRIEND**

**Bonus chapter: Timeline**

3025: Raphael Alcatar (Richard Marshall) is born.

3028: Alfred Alcatar is born.

3029: Alexander Taylor is born.

3055: Raphael Alcatar is banished from his family. He fakes his own death and escapes, assuming the new identity of Richard Marshall. He establishes strong connections with the eight crime families. Alfred becomes the Duke of Callone VI.

3056: Jenna Alcatar and James Taylor are born.

3059: May Alcatar is born.

3073: The people of Callone VI, tired of the corrupt Alcatar rule, create the Freedom's Thunderbolt movement to take down the Alcatar dynasty. Led by Richard Marshall, it successfully destroyed the Alcatar family. Alexander Taylor joined the Thunderbolt to prevent the killing of the Alcatars, but he was powerless to stop the demise of the Alcatars. He fled the planet in shame.

3074: Alex Taylor creates his own mercenary group and assumes the identity Paragon.

3076: Jenna Alcatar, under the fake name "Daniel Cooper", joins the mercenary outfit Carter's Wolverines as a way to raise money and find Alex Taylor. She finds him on a Draconis Combine world and returns with him to Callone VI, where she joins the Liberty Party.

3077: The Ghalan and Merriam crime families are captured and the Scylinga family is captured when their home city Port Nucham is taken. A Davion regiment called the Royal Lion Lancers joins the Party. In the Federated Suns, Rebecca Ghalan allies with Hansen's Roughriders to advance her plan for revenge.

3078: The Liberty Party assaults Bunkieki and captures it, bringing an end to Richard Marshall's reign. Alex Taylor is killed in action. Callone VI becomes a Federated Suns world.


End file.
